Anata no tejun o mite
by TheLoveIsArt
Summary: Él no recuerda quien es. Él no sabe que hace aquí. Simplemente parece estar siempre donde voy, cuidandome.
1. Chapter 1

Hola sempais :D, si soy yo de nuevo, sí y de nuevo con un comienzo de un fic SasoDei, para las personas que se han percatado de que tengo varios y no les avanzó, lo haré algún día ¬¬ es que... si no Mary olvida la primera idea y eso es frustrante (creanme, ya me ha pasado varias veces) además... Mary is a good girl y promete actualizar más rápido cualquier cosa que escriba, hum :D

**Lo de siempre: Naruto no me pertenece. Solo lo tome prestado del gran Masashi Kishimoto ¬¬ asesino de mis sempais akatsukianos, hum. Además, esto pasa en un mundo ALTERNO. Y obvio que tiene Yaoi, hum ^^**

* * *

><p><strong>=Anata no tejun o mite=<strong>

**SASODEI**

Deidara PO´V

_Solo recordaba aquel abrasador dolor recorrer mi tobillo. Todos susurraban mi nombre, o quizá lo gritaban, no podría decirlo con exactitud… porque en ese momento, me perdí a mí mismo._

_._

_._

_1._

A Orochimaru sensei le encantaba sacarnos a prácticas de campo en la semana de vacaciones que nos daban entre las unidades del plan de estudios. A decir verdad yo odiaba estas salidas, ¡Qué bien me caería una bolsa de palomitas mientras me sentaba a ver mis películas preferidas! O que bien me quedaría estar ahí en mi taller todo el bendito día, creando arte.

Pero en realidad no tenía por qué quejarme por esta práctica de campo que había hecho Orochimaru; Porque, simple y sencillamente mis calificaciones en su materia (Biología) no podían ser más pésimas. Así que debía agradecer que Orochimaru nos dejara salvar un punto o dos con esta "pérdida de tiempo".

-¡Joder!- grito Hidan a mi lado -¡Maldita roca de la *****, me he torcido el pie! ¡Jashin te maldice!-

Mi compañero y amigo, estaba saltado en un pie sujetándose el que supuse que estaba "lesionado", mientras seguía maldiciendo y señalando a la piedra culpable de la desgracia. No pude evitar reírme. No lo habría hecho de haber estado cerca de Orochimaru sensei, pero éramos los últimos de la fila, así que Orochimaru no se percataría de nuestra repentina parada, la cual agradecía bastante, porque me dolían los pies a horrores.

-¡Cállate tú, **** rubia!- me grito Hidan y solo me reí más.

-Sí. Bueno, te iba a ayudar, hum- le dije con sorna, en realidad no lo haría ni aunque me pagaran.

-Maldito Deidara- susurro Hidan sobándose el tobillo.

-No maldigas, Hidan san. Es malo- dijo Tobi, acercándose a nosotros al notar que ya no íbamos en la fila con los demás alumnos de la clase.

-Cierra el pico- le dijo Hidan poniendo el pie lastimado al suelo y cojeando para caminar. Lo seguí con la mirada y Tobi sonrió.

-Hidan san… nunca cambiara- me dijo Tobi mientras con un movimiento de cabeza me indicaba que siguiéramos caminando, lo que en realidad habría preferido no volver a hacer nunca -¿Verdad sempai?-

-Como sea- le dije con una sonrisa mientras caminaba lentamente, tratando de disimular el dolor que me provocaban las ampollas de las ampollas de los pies.

Alcanzamos a los demás, que por suerte se habían detenido cuando Orochimaru sensei había encontrado una especie de flor amarilla y la pasaba entre sus pálidos dedos, examinándola y hablando de las maravillas de la planta.

-Esto es taaaannn interesante- dijo Hidan con sarcasmo mientras se sentaba en el suelo y fingía dormirse. Tobi y yo lo miramos, adelante nuestro se giro a vernos Itachi y Zetsu.

-¡No hagas eso!- le grito Zetsu, él tenía una manía obsesiva por las plantas, y cuando digo obsesiva, es quedarse corto –El adonis es una planta vivaz de bello y armonioso aspecto, que rememora al mítico y hermoso muchacho Adonis-

Le mire con una ceja arqueada, en realidad, no entendía porque eso venía a interesarme un bledo.

-Sí- intervino Itachi –En manos de médicos y expertos puede usarse para la medicina, aunque con una gran cantidad de principios activos lo que la hace muy venenosa. También es llamada _adonis de primavera _por la razón de que solo crece en esa época del año-

Hidan hizo como que roncaba, Tobi sonreía como si hubiera comprendido alguna palabra (aunque yo dudaba que fuera cierto) y yo solo levante una ceja; No sabía que hacían aquí Zetsu e Itachi si iban de maravilla en la materia. Lo que es ser alguien con cero vida social. O con una fuerte afición a las plantas. Lo que yo daría por llevar sus calificaciones y haberme ahorrado estar aquí.

Al frente de todos, Orochimaru seguía enumerando una lista de medicamentos que se creaban a base de la planta Adonis. Entonces note, que al otro lado del camino iba una persona, era hombre. Quizá de la misma edad que yo… tenía el cabellos rojo y llevaba una chaqueta de cuero y unos pantalones de mezclilla medio rotos. Lo mire atentamente, frunciendo el ceño y entre cerrando los ojos. Se agacho para recoger algo, pensé que se le había caído. Note como de bueno tenía el… ehm… trasero, y me sonroje de inmediato.

-Sempai- me llamó Tobi con voz inocente -¿Qué es lo que ve?-

Gire violentamente a él –Nada, Tobi- le dije tartamudeando un poco –Nada-

-Bueno, creo que Orochimaru sensei está por terminar la explicación- me dijo Itachi y le sonreí un poco, me alegraba de oír eso. Después de un segundo voltee a donde estaba el pelirrojo, estaba metiendo algunas ramas en un frasco tranparente.

-…Esta planta es venenosa para el ganado. Se dice que su toxicidad es tan grande, que incluso las vacas y cabras que la consumen pueden trasmitir su toxicidad por medio de la leche a las personas- terminó de decir Orochimaru, gire a verlo un momento y luego de un coro de exclamaciones aburridas o interesadas comenzaron la caminata.

-Bueno- dijo Hidan parándose, ya parecía haber mejorado de su tobillo –A la carga-

Voltee a ver hacia el pelirrojo, pero ya no estaba. Ladee la cabeza, para tratar de encontrarlo, pero si seguía ahí los árboles y arbustos ya no me dejaban verlo.

-¡Eh, rubia!- grito Hidan y lo mire. Después de echar un último suspiro y les seguí con paso rápido.

0000

No me sentía nada bien. Era aquella pesada mirada sobre mí o quizá la idea de que así era, puesto que tras nosotros no había nadie, lo que me hacía girar receloso hacia el camino que íbamos dejando atrás. A lo mejor solo se trataba de paranoia, una horrible paranoia que no tenía sentido alguno.

Delante de mí, Hidan iba discutiendo con Itachi sobre la posibilidad de que la piedra que hace ya una hora y media le había torcido el pie, fuera castigada por Jashin, y cómo es que le gustaría que pagase.

Itachi, era una persona excepcionalmente paciente. Era increíble que pudiera escuchar a Hidan con aquella cara tan tranquila y pasiva, mientras asentía, mientras parecía que le prestaba atención. Detestaba como lucía en todos lados y en cómo se destacaba de cualquier persona, es que, en realidad a pesar de que éramos amigos, Itachi siempre era superior a mí, y eso me fastidiaba. Me fastidiaba que fingiera que no competía conmigo todos los días y que lo hiciera. Que me dejara como el _friki _que gusta de competir con alguien que no te hace nada, pero él lo hacía. Vaya que sí. Sin embargo, me gustaba pensar más en Itachi, no como un rival, ni un mejor amigo. Me gustaba pensar en él como un amigo con el que competía y con ello trataba de superarme día con día.

Hidan, por otro lado, no sabía que hacía con aquel loco. Quizá era porque me hacía reír. Porque estaba claro que por insultarme todo el día no lo era.

Y Tobi. Bien, él era prácticamente mi mejor amigo, aunque siempre me sacara de mis casillas en algún momento, el primo de Itachi era la primera persona a la que llamaría si me ocurriera algo.

Itachi y Tobi siempre habían estado conmigo, en las buenas y las malas. Los tres habíamos pasado muchas cosas, ya que nos conocíamos desde la primaria. Los había conocido por una extraña casualidad del destino: Mi hermano Naruto, era muy amigo de Sasuke, el hermano menor de Itachi, al cual siempre habían obligado a ir con Sasuke a mi casa, o al revés, cuando a mi me obligaron a ir a la casa de Itachi, conocí a Tobi, y desde entonces, los tres somos inseparables, algo así como los tres mosqueteros.

Al entrar a la secundaria conocimos a Hidan, Zetsu, Kakuzu, Konan y Pein, con quienes pasábamos el receso y horas libres en la preparatoria.

Saqué mis audífonos y me los puse en los oídos, cuidando de que Orochimaru no me viera, saque el iPod y le puse play a la música. _HIM- The Sacrament _hizo acto de presencia en el orden aleatorio de la reproducción y nuevamente me quede sumido en mis pensamientos.

Veía a Orochimaru detenerse y dar explicaciones unas repetidas veinte veces, haciendo pausas al ver una planta en especial o cosas que por el estilo, solo le interesarían a Zetsu, que parecía emocionadísimo con lo que exponía su sensei favorito.

No es que me cayera mal Orochimaru, es solo, que su materia no me llamaba la atención. O más bien no se me daba ni aunque lo intentara. Es que la biología era tan… apacible, tan tranquila, sin tan poca emoción… que no me llamaba para nada.

La canción estaba en su clímax. El grupo volvía a avanzar, mire mi tenis y me percate de que las agujetas estaban desabrochadas, me agache a atarlas.

-Sempai- escuche a Tobi.

-Ya voy, ahora los alcanzo, hum- le conteste anudando las agujetas con rapidez. Tobi, Hidan, Itachi y Zetsu siguieron al grupo restándome importancia. Me puse de pie, dispuesto a andar tras ellos, y entonces hubo un sonido horrible que provenía del estúpido iPod, parecía como si se fuera la señal, como una tormenta cayendo solo sobre mi oído. Después de solo dos segundos la música cambió.

Era algo que no había escuchado nunca, o más bien, que nunca había bajado la canción: _Manatsu no yoru no yume_, pero ahora estaba ahí, resonando en mis oídos. Sentí un enorme escalofrío. Gire la vista hacia atrás, no había nadie, tampoco había nada, el camino se extendía y me sentí casi un poco mareado. Gire hacia donde caminaban mis compañeros, y entonces lo sentí.

Fue un picotazo tremendo en mi tobillo. Me comenzó a arder, quemaba como si fuera un maldito cuchillo clavado en mi tobillo, pero el dolor subía hasta la rodilla. Baje la vista y vi a un escorpión entre dorado y amarillento, y además grande, al menos de dos pulgadas, al que había estado a punto de pisar, supuse yo. Tenía la cola con aquel detestable aguijón levantado. El muy hijo de la naturaleza me había alcanzado con él.

Lo primero a lo que atine a hacer era a darle una patada y mandarlo a volar hasta el otro lado del camino, maldiciendo. El dolor se volvió a hacer presente y caí al suelo. Joder, dolía bastante.

-¡TOBI!- grite, ¿ven? Se los dije, Tobi sería el primero en ser llamado -¡ITACHI! ¡HIDAN!- sentí que la voz se me iba, y realmente, me fijaba hacia donde había caído el escorpión, pendiente y temeroso de que no fuera a regresar conmigo.

Tobi llego corriendo, seguido de Itachi, Hidan, y el resto de los alumnos. Corrían y cuando me vieron tirado en el suelo, abrieron los ojos y se aglomeraron a mí alrededor, con preocupación en los ojos.

-¡Deidara sempai!- grito Tobi arrodillándose a mi lado -¿Está bien? ¿Qué le ha pasado?-

-Me ha picado un maldito escorpión. Hum- le conteste haciendo muecas de dolor por cada palabra, joder, verdad que dolía.

-¡AH!- grito una chica escandalosa, como queriendo llamar la atención -¡No estará por aquí! ¿Verdad?-

La mire con el ceño fruncido.

-¡Y yo qué sé!- le grite enojado, tenía mis manos cerradas alrededor de mi tobillo. Orochimaru se abrió paso entre los alumnos y se agacho a mi lado. Tenía el rostro crispado de preocupación.

-Háganse todos a un lado- les dijo mientras sacaba una liga y se amarraba el largo cabello, para que no le cayera estorbándole. Me tomo del pie y casi me lanzo un buen grito, o quizá sin el "casi". Orochimaru me miro como disculpándose –Bien, ¿Alguien se trae un celular?- pregunto mirando a todos.

-Aquí- dijo Itachi y le extendió su celular a Orochimaru, él marco con impresionante rapidez unos números y luego se puso el teléfono en el oído, miro a Hidan –Hidan, a unos seis metros hay un riachuelo, ve allí y con cuidado me traes una cantimplora de agua-

Estaba a punto de preguntarle porque habría que hacer eso cuando Orochimaru se arremangó con trabajos las mangas y tomaba con dificultad el teléfono, impaciente. Se lo quito del oído con el ceño fruncido y luego marcó otro número.

Mientras esto pasaba, vi como Hidan se iba hacia donde Orochimaru le había indicado, mientras abría su cantimplora y la vaciaba mientras corría. Y entonces caí en la cuenta de que le había pedido ir por agua porque sabía que ninguno de sus alumnos, consumía agua mineral cuando tenía sed. Aquel pensamiento me hizo olvidar un poco del abrasador dolor que me cundía el tobillo y ahora un poco de la espinilla.

Alguien contesto en la línea telefónica a la que marcaba Orochimaru.

-¿Sí? Ya va, sé que número es este. Necesito que me envíen una ambulancia o a algún médico que tengan ustedes, el celular que tengo no me conecta- espero unos segundos, luego miro el bosque, como si tratara de hallar alguna señal –Estamos a unos dos kilómetros, un escorpión ha picado a uno de los chicos y… ¿cómo dice?- grito exasperado, dejando caer mi pie, me mordí el labio para no gritar, o quizá no lo hice, ya no lo sabía -¡Está loco! ¡Lo necesito ahora!-

Trate de imaginarme a una persona corriendo dos kilómetros para llegar aquí. Era literalmente imposible. Y Orochimaru sensei, quedaba muy claro que no sabía cómo hacer esto. Hidan llego corriendo y le tendió a Orochimaru la cantimplora, respiraba entrecortadamente. Orochimaru tomo la cantimplora y me echo agua en la pierna, se sentía fresca y agradecí el contacto con ella, aunque el gusto me duro muy poco, al instante siguiente, mi tobillo volvía a quemar.

-Pues envíelo ya- le grito al teléfono Orochimaru y colgó, saco de su mochila un jabón y se enjuagó las manos, luego me lavó la herida. Seguro que me ardió, pero ya no era muy consciente de nada en mi cuerpo. Sin embargo, me llegaba el sonido de los susurros de mis compañeros. Todo comenzaba a dar vueltas y ya no solo era el tobillo y la mitad de la espinilla la que me quemaba. Me empezaba a doler la cabeza. Ya no me sentía con fuerzas y caí sobre las piedras con un golpe que se me antojo sordo.

Todo daba vueltas. Todo me quemaba. Mis ojos se iban y regresaban, como si hubiera perdido y recuperado la inconsciencia. Veía las hojas de los árboles, veía a Orochimaru susurrarme algo, pero por su expresión, parecía que lo gritaba. No importaba en realidad. Ya no sabía más de mí. Ahora solo había oscuridad.

000

Era una luz lo que veía. Una luz tenue, pero brillante. Una luz blanca y borrosa.

-_Joder. Joder. Ya me morí. Es esa luz al final del túnel que todos dicen que vemos antes de morir _- pensé y sentí una enorme punzada en la cabeza –_Rayos, que infame que es pensar cuando mueres-_

Conforme pasaron los segundos se fue aclarando, y note que se trataba de una lámpara blanca que colgaba de un techo azul pálido, como esos de los hospitales. Parpadee con pesadez. Luego, siendo capaz de hacerlo, lo hice más rápido y repetidas veces, como cuando se me queda una basura en el ojo.

Voltee la cabeza, a costa de un terrible dolor en el cuello, y entonces me encontré con Tobi, Hidan e Itachi que me miraban con el ceño fruncido. Tobi e Itachi sonrieron, Hidan grito de emoción y se lanzó sobre mí. Para mi sorpresa abrazándome.

-¿Qué…?- pregunte, sentía la garganta seca y las palabras se fueron apagando antes de acabar. Hidan me hizo _cerillito _en el cabello.

-¡Oh, estás vivo!- grito Hidan -¡Estás vivo!- luego, como si se diera cuenta de algo ridículo, me soltó, casi me empujo separándome de él, lo mire ofendido. Hidan me dio un zape -¡Qué idiota! ¡Casi haces que me dé el infarto! ¡Estúpida rubia!- dijo mientras se cruzaba de brazos y me daba la espalda. Tobi e Itachi se acercaron.

-Vaya. En eso si tiene razón, y no solo él y nosotros. Orochimaru estaba que se lo llevaba el fantasma de Canterville- comentó Itachi, lo mire.

-¿Qué paso?- pregunte y Tobi me paso un brazo sobre los hombros, riendo.

-Te pico un escorpión- me dijo

-Eso sí lo recuerdo, hum- le conteste

-Te estabas muriendo- dijo Hidan, burlonamente –Orochimaru sensei no sabía que hacer, tú te estabas yendo y regresando en ti-

-Entonces se apareció un chico y te salvo- dijo Itachi, frunciendo el ceño.

-¿Qué?- pregunte

-Lo que oyó, sempai- dijo Tobi –Un pelirrojo, chaparrito, de ojos color miel. Llegó y lo salvo-

Recordé al pelirrojo y me da que me sonroje -¿A sí?- pregunte -¿Y… y dónde está?-

-¿Para qué?- pregunto Itachi, y lo mire un poco sorprendido, Itachi parecía alterado.

-Se ha ido- dijo Hidan cruzándose de brazos –Nada más llegaron la ambulancia y ese sujeto se desapareció-

* * *

><p>Bien, aquí esta el primer capítulo sempais ^^ espero que les guste y dejen un review porque es muy importante para Mary :D, porque Jashin los castigara si no lo hacen ¬¬, y porque... porque... porque sino Tobi san los irá a buscar y creanme que no les gustara D:<p>

A próposito, el título de este nuevo fic, en español significa: Cuidando tus pasos. Según el traductor google, es así como se escribe en japonés =)

Espero que sigan leyendo, sempais.

Matta ne~


	2. Chapter 2

Hola sempais que siguen la historia de hoy :D, como prometí, esta vez tratare de actualizar más seguido cualquier cosa que haga sobre cualquier fic ^^ hum.

Así que aquí esta el segundo capi de: Anata no tejun o mite.

* * *

><p><strong>CAPÍTULO 1<strong>

_Sus ojos me escudriñaban de arriba abajo, con un brillo que los hacía parecer soles. Solo me dijo dos palabras a la pregunta que le había formulado…_

_._

_._

Debo decir que lo peor de haber sido envenenado por un escorpión y casi morir, es llegar a mi casa y que mi padre me metiera una buena riña por casi haber muerto, y no preocuparse antes de si estoy bien.

Estoy sentado mirando a Yondaime (es mi padre, pero no merece que lo llame por tal) ponerse colorado y con los ojos azules saltándole de las cuencas, a un lado está Hikari(mi _adorada_ y _querida_ madrastra) retorciendo sus teñidos rizos rubios de un lado a otro y mirándome como si fuera una cucaracha. No sé que estará haciendo ahí, pero resulta irritante, tanto o más que mi tobillo vendado y levantado por una silla incómodamente, claro.

-¡Es que no puedo creer que seas tan idiota Deidara!- gritaba por tercera vez consecutiva mi padre -¡Ni a prácticas de campo donde te cuida un profesor la puedes librar!-

No quería discutir con Yondaime, porque eso sería, sino más inútil que gritarle a la pared y esperar que me respondiera. Así que simplemente asentía y respiraba profundo para tratar de mantener los nervios controlados. No gastaría saliva en algo como esto. Al menos, me quedaba ponerme a pensar en cosas triviales que podían (o no) calmarme. Como por ejemplo:

Él podía decir todo lo que quería de mí: que era un vago, un irresponsable, un ignorante, inútil, inepto, desobediente, idiota o cualquiera que ustedes quieran o se les ocurra. Pero en realidad, el único idiota aquí era él.

Desde la muerte de mi madre hace siete u ocho años (el tiempo no importa, parece irrelevante), mi padre cayó en una depresión tal que se iba a tomar todos los días y todas las noches, dejando a mi cargo la casa, los quehaceres, hacerme cargo de Naruto, y las tareas como ir al banco a pagar las cuentas porque por el día él estaba muy ocupado durmiendo, vomitando o recuperándose de una resaca. Luego de tres años viviendo en la miseria, Naruto y yo convencimos a mi padre de ir con un doctor. Y ese doctor, resulto ser Hikari.

Ella era una mujer muy bonita, ¿para qué decir que no? Tenía los ojos negros tanto que no se distinguía el iris, y sus cabellos aunque teñidos de rubio le ondulaban por debajo de la cintura. Tenía una buena figura, era muy amable y había sacado a Yondaime de la depresión. Pero en cambio, creo que lo puso en contra de mi hermano y yo.

Hablando de ese enano, ¿Dónde andaría metido? Lo busque con la mirada y recibí un reproche por parte de Yondaime al percatarse de que no lo estaba pelando y nuevos gritos salieron de su garganta. ¡Sorprendente!, creo que ha lanzado una gota de saliva hasta la pared del otro lado de la cocina.

Sí, va. Sé que mi padre se sentía muy mal y solo quería hacer las cosas bien, pero en verdad no le estaba saliendo nada. Naruto y yo no nos sentíamos conectados a él, por mucho a pesar de los esfuerzos que hacía Hikari porque eso pasará. Ella no era nuestra madre, y él, había dejado de ser nuestro padre, metafóricamente claro, pues en nuestras venas corría su sangre.

Lo mire, asintiendo nuevamente.

Por eso quería irme de aquí, quería ganar la beca como artista e irme, comenzar a vender esculturas y alquilar un departamento, no lejos de la escuela donde estudiaba mi hermano, para que ninguno de los dos tuviera que aguantar _esto. _

No pude evitar recordar el instante en que casi muero, ¿qué estaría haciendo Yondaime ahora? ¿Lloraría sobre mi tumba? ¿Se daría cuenta de cómo de mal padre era?

Ni siquiera trate de descifrar esas preguntas porque justo en ese momento pensé en el pelirrojo, ¿habría sido _ese _pelirrojo del que se referían mis amigos? ¿Por qué se había ido sin más luego de rescatarme?

-¿Estás escuchando a tu padre, Deidara?- me pregunto Hikari con una aguda voz que odiaba, la mire con el ceño fruncido, queriendo traspasar esos sentimientos hacia ella que guardaba.

-Es lo único que hago, hum- le respondí cortante, por un momento pensé en pararme e irme.

-¡Deidara!- me grito Hikari golpeando la mesa con sus pequeños puños, suspire y le regrese una mirada de reprimenda.

-Tú no me mandas, hum- le conteste con amargura en la voz, y vi casi con satisfacción como sus pozo negros que tenía por ojos parecían perder esa calculadora y fría expresión hasta ser no más que pura consternación, me di el lujo de sonreír.

-¡Escucha a Hikari!- grito Yondaime y gire a verlo mirándolo de manera todavía más furibunda -¡Ella se preocupa por ti! ¡Es como tu madre! Solo se preocupa por ti-

Mire a Yondaime perdiendo la sonrisa, me quise parar pero el tobillo todavía me ardía un poco, así que todavía sentado hice un ademán de molestia -¿Cómo puedes decir eso?- grite al borde de la desesperación -¡Ella no es como mi madre, mucho menos _es_ mi madre, hum!-

Yondaime y Hikari me miraron sorprendidos, como si nunca se hubieran esperado que dijera eso.

-¡Ya está!- grito Yondaime, recuperado del _shock _que les produje momentos antes -¡Estás castigado! ¡No más XBOX, esculturas, ni salidas!-

-¡Y a dónde!- grite mientras cogía la silla y me apoyaba en ella para ponerme de pie -¡Casi me muero! ¿Recuerdas, hum?-

-Deidara…- me susurro Yondaime con un deje de advertencia.

-Uy. Olvídalo, no tiene caso, hum- le dije mientras me dirigía a mi cuarto cojeando. Sentía las miradas de los dos clavándoseme en la espalda mientras me perdía en las escaleras.

Mi cuarto estaba al final del pasillo subiendo las escaleras. Gracias a Hikari, mi padre había retirado la puerta para que la privacidad que tuviéramos Naruto o yo no fuera más grande que una tela oscura que ahora yo llamaba "puerta". Entrando se veía una enorme ventana, y justo al lado, con los pies de la base mirando hacia la _puerta _estaba la cama. Del lado contrario de la cama estaba un buró, un closet y un espejo de tamaño completo.

Sentía la garganta seca y tenía ganas de maldecir, mucho más me quemaban las ganas de _irme _de aquí. Desaparecer. Incluso, haber muerto.

Me senté en mi cama y mire la ventana, por donde podía apreciar un cielo oscuro. No podía evitar pensar que la vida, era una oportunidad preciosa, y que yo la estaba desperdiciando aquí. Que no tenía nada que hacer o por qué soportar esta humillación.

Me pare y acerque a la venta, suspirando y refunfuñando por mi mala suerte. Después de apreciar la solitaria calle por varios minutos decidí que no estaría encerrado ahí toda la noche. Necesitaba salir y despejar mi ahora tormentosa mente que no me dejaba nada en claro. Necesitaba hacerlo antes de que comenzara a llorar o me tomara una sobredosis de los medicamentos que debía tomar para el picotazo que casi finaliza mi vida.

Ahora no podía dejar de preguntarme cómo sería si eso hubiera pasado. ¿Habría sentido paz? ¿Habría sentido pánico? Definitivamente habría sentido miedo. Voltee a ver el buró, donde descansaban las pastillas. La idea se me antojo bastante tentadora… pero…

Sentí una sensación cálida, casi sublime en mi pecho. Una calma me cundió desde dentro de mí ser y de pronto el tobillo me había dejado de doler.

¿En qué estaba pensando? ¿Suicidarme? ¿Por qué? La vida tenía muchas cosas más por las que vivir y por las cuales sonreír. Tenía que estar aquí para Naruto, incluso quería estar aquí para mi papá (vaya, hace mucho que no le decía así), tenía que estar aquí para cuidar que Tobi no se metiera en problemas, y terminaran metiéndole una paliza de lo lindo. Tenía que estar aquí, y _quería _estarlo. Sonreí.

Había sobrevivido al veneno del escorpión y ¿qué eso no sería una señal?

Sacudí la cabeza de un lado a otro, percatándome de que nada de esto parecía estar dentro de lo que realmente sentía en ese momento. Todavía mi cabeza estaba cubierta por una niebla espesa, y sin embargo, ahí estaban esas palabras, como destellos de lucidez. Y era ridículo.

Nuevamente sentí esas ansias de salir corriendo, de tomar esas pastillas.

Nuevamente sentí la tranquilidad, y a mis labios curvarse en una sonrisa estúpida. Agite mi cabeza, pero esta vez aquellas sensaciones no desaparecieron de mi mente, ni de mi cuerpo. Mi pecho empezó a dolerme mientras el corazón se precipitaba en un instante, como si me dejara caer de un sexto piso de espaldas y con los ojos cerrados. Voltee hacia la ventana y me asome.

Entonces lo vi.

Ahí estaba, con una camisa negra de mangas largas y unos pantalones de mezclilla oscuros, sentado en la acera del otro lado de mi ventana, escribiendo o dibujando algo en el cuaderno que yacía sobre sus piernas. Sus rojizos cabellos despeinados le caían sobre la frente y desde aquí podía apreciar la piel de marquesina que tenía.

Abrí la boca sin saber qué decir o qué hacer, mientras él, ajeno al shock que me había causado, seguía rasgueando el cuaderno con un lápiz. Cuando levanto la cabeza y fijo unos amielados ojos en mí la respiración se me fue y el corazón me golpeo con tanta fuerza que por un momento levante la mano y la puse sobre él, con el ceño fruncido, pero sin apartar la vista de él ni por un segundo.

Sus ojos reflejaban tristeza, incluso cuando se percato de mi mirada y sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa tímida y muy imperceptible, pero incluso a esta distancia supe que estaba sonriendo, y que probablemente era a mí, o a mi estúpido sonrojo que se hacía cada vez más presente en mis mejillas.

-¡Ya llegue!- grito la voz de Naruto en la planta baja, gire a ver en esa dirección un momento, luego, regrese mi mirada a donde el pelirrojo, pero ya no se encontraba ahí. Parpadee rápidamente, e incluso me incline hacia delante para ver si podía alcanzarlo y seguirlo con la vista hasta que me fuera imposible, pero ya no había ni rastro de él.

-¡Buenas noches Naruto!- escuche a Himeko decirle a mi hermano mientras desistía en mi intento y me iba a sentar a la cama, aún con cara de _WTF. _Naruto le respondió algo

-¡Deidara!- grito Naruto mientras subía los escalones y entraba a mi habitación.

-Te he dicho mil veces que toques antes de entrar, hum- le dije con voz relativamente taciturna, sin voltear a verlo y sin sonar molesto, como habría pretendido. Naruto se sentó a mi lado y suspiró -¿Y? ¿Qué te pasa?- le pregunte mirándolo de reojo. Parecía triste.

-Ah…- suspiro nuevamente y agrego con voz de alma en pena –Sakuuuuraaaa chaaan-

Lo mire, sabiendo que iba a seguir ahora.

-¿Qué hizo ahora?- le pregunte sin pizca de interés -¿Más bien que hizo con ó dijo de Sasuke, hum?-

Naruto me miro con el ceño fruncido. Como si me reprochara el comentario.

Si había algo en que nos comprendíamos los dos, era en el hecho de tener que lidiar con un Uchiha.

Sasuke era como el chibi de su hermano mayor: inteligente, arrogante, orgulloso, frío, y condenadamente apuesto (detesto admitir) que siempre estaba echando riña contra Naruto, igual que Itachi y yo. Estar relacionados con un Uchiha que era un amigo importante (en su caso el mejor amigo) y siempre ser los de perder nos relacionaba mejor como hermanos y como apoyo que ninguna otra persona. Además, se agregaba el _especial _caso en el que nos hallábamos con el factor familia.

-Otra vez se le estuvo pegada todo el día… en realidad- agrego con voz todavía más triste –Creo que Sasuke está empezando a tener sentimientos encontrados hacia ella-

Se dejo caer en la cama sin ánimos, parecía realmente absorto en sus pensamientos, como si todo lo que me hubiera comentado hasta ese momento se lo hubiera estado diciendo más a él mismo que a mí.

-Vaya- me recosté a su lado con los mismo ánimos que él –Eso es… ehm… bastante…- me detuve a pensar y lo gire a ver, él también me observaba –Es una porquería, hum- termine sonriéndole un poco.

-¿De verdad?- me pregunto arqueando una ceja, luego miro el techo con aire ausente.

-En realidad, no creo que Sakura sea para ti, hum- le dijo encogiéndome de hombros, él casi se volteo para meterme un buen puñetazo en la cara -¡Para, para!- le grite un tanto escandalizado –Que yo hablaba de verdad, hum-

-¡Pues el puñetazo iba de verdad!- grito Naruto molesto. Sonreí.

-Yo creo que Sakura estaba destinada a Sasuke. Y que tú… no sé…- dije mientras miraba el techo, con las manos entrelazadas sobre mi pecho -¿No te late esa chica de cabellos azules?-

-¿Quién?- pregunto y lo mire como si fuera un idiota… y es que lo era.

-Eh… la de ojos blancos, hum-

-Mmm… ¿Hinata?- pregunto sorprendido y asentí.

-Es la prima de Neji ¿no?- pregunte sonriente.

-Sí, y quizá sea justo esa la razón por la cual debería ser mi última opción- rezongó Naruto –Hinata no está mal-

-Mmm. Creo que sería una peor opción de novia y pariente, si escogieras a Temari, hum-

-Ni que lo digas- comentó Naruto riendo. Luego se sentó y me miro desde arriba -¿Cómo sigues?-

-¡Vaya!- grite –Hasta que alguien se acuerda que me ha picado un escorpión, hum-

-No seas molesto, no todo gira alrededor de ti ¿lo sabes?-

-Sí que lo sé- le respondí cortante –Pero es bueno que te presten atención cuando casi te mueres, hum-

-Eres un engreído- rió Naruto mientras se ponía de pie y se estiraba –Uf. Esto es bastante cansado ¿eh?-

-¿Qué?-

-No lo sé-

-Que idiota eres, hum- le respondí sonriendo –Ahora anda, ya me contaste tus problemas amorosos, ahora lárgate, hum-

Naruto asintió, sin embargo no se salió.

-¿Y tú…? Eh… ¿no quieres decir nada… sobre eso?- pregunto.

Naruto es el único que sabía de mi _problema. _A quien no se le haya ocurrido pensarlo, soy gay. A los que se les ocurrió, felicidades, le han acertado. Lo mire con el ceño fruncido, ese era un tema en lo sumo delicado y no quería que nadie se enterara. Si Naruto lo sabía es por una estúpida fiesta de hermanos que nos habían recomendado hacer Itachi y Sasuke para mantener unas buenas relaciones familiares (¿y quién lo dice? Esos dos no se soportan) y nos emborrachamos, y aquel secreto salió a la luz.

En ese entonces era Itachi. No supe cómo ni cuándo es que me empezó a gustar más que como un amigo. Hasta ahora seguía tratando de eludir el tema cada vez que se me acercaba. Por fin, hace un mes más o menos, logre hacerme la idea de que no sentía nada especial por él. Pero aún no era muy seguro…

Naruto lo había guardado muy bien, ya que no se lo había contado ni a Sasuke. Y no saben cómo lo agradecía. Negué con la cabeza, y sin embargo baje la mirada cuando a mi mente llego aquel pelirrojo. Me reproche mentalmente.

-¿Estás seguro?- me pregunto él, inseguro –Ehm… Tú… ¿sabes que me puedes contar lo que sea?-

Asentí con la mirada todavía en el piso. La verdad es que no lo dudaba, de verdad. Es solo que no estaba acostumbrado de hablar de ese tema, y es que me hacía sentir avergonzado.

-Bueno- suspiro Naruto –Entonces nos vemos mañana-

Y salió de mi cuarto. Suspire y mire la ventana con aire ausente. Maldición.

Me recosté en mi cama y trate de cerrar los ojos. No tenía sueño, así que fue mucha mi sorpresa cuando me dormí inmediatamente.

_Las palabras taladraron mi mente mientras las pronunciaban aquellos labios. No entendía que decían, y me causó pánico el pensar siquiera en que pudiese haberme quedado sordo. Grite y grite. Negaba con la cabeza una y otra vez, pero no lo podía evitar. Sentía una mano firmemente sujeta a la mía, y de pronto ya no lo estaba. Gire de un lado a otro. El pánico me estaba comiendo las entrañas y no podía escuchar nada. _

_Era un cuarto vacío, los tablones de madera se me antojaban pesados sobre mis hombros y sentía la mirada de alguien, constantemente clavada en mí, como el día en que me había picado el escorpión. El dolor en el tobillo no era más que un cosquilleo… Al menos comparado con el dolor en mi estómago, el cual se formo justo después. Caí sobre el piso y note como una nube de polvo subía y me cubría. Quería toser, pero no podía respirar. Estaba sofocándome, y todo me dolía. _

_Una de mis manos se fue al estómago y cuando la levante frente a mis ojos estaba manchada de sangre. _Mi _sangre. Sentía mis latidos cada vez más lentos mientras mis labios (chorreando sangre) formaban una palabra. No. Era más bien un nombre… al menos creo que eso era. Lo repetía y lo repetía. Sin embargo, en el momento en que lo pronunciaba, mi memoria no era capaz de recordarme cual era ese nombre. _

_Y lo seguía llamando entre la oscuridad. Mientras moría. Mientras moría _solo.

Fue mi propio grito lo que me despertó. Respiraba entrecortadamente y tenía los cabellos sudados que se me pegaban a la piel húmeda. No me sorprendió que ni Hikari ni Yondaime vinieran a buscarme. Naruto tenía el sueño demasiado pesado así que no me extrañaba que no hubiera venido.

Mi mirada iba de un lado a otro, buscando algo con que recordarme, algo con qué asirme a que estaba en un mundo _real. _Que ya no estaba soñando.

Pero no pude evitar poner mi mano en la "herida", y casi me prepare para sentir ese líquido caliente y rojo. Al no sentirlo respire profundo y con alivio me volví a recostar en la almohada, jadeando y concentrándome en el techo. Recordándome de que estaba soñando, que _eso _no había sido real. Pero… Maldita sea, realmente se había sentido real.

Aún estaba oscuro así que supuse que era de madrugada. O lo más probable, media noche.

Estaba a medio proceso de relajarme cuando el timbre de mi celular hizo eco por todo el cuarto, alterando nuevamente mis nervios. Con un gesto malhumorado lo cogí y descolgué sin siquiera ver el número en pantalla.

-¿Qué?- pregunte déspota con la respiración acelerada y la voz ronca.

-Uy. Alguien no ha tenido buen día ¿verdad?- pregunto Itachi desde el otro lado de la línea, cerré los ojos, rogándome tener paciencia.

-Lo siento, Itachi- dije no tan convencido de sentirlo realmente -¿Qué pasa, hum?-

-¿Cómo que qué pasa?- casi me grito, haciéndome abrir los ojos de golpe –Hoy es sábado baka~-

-¿Y?- pregunte pasándome la mano por el cabello desordenado.

-¡No puedes ser tan idiota!- me grito –Me ibas a ayudar en el club ¿ya?-

Me quede asimilando las palabras varios segundos en silencio.

Cada sábado me reunía con Itachi y Tobi para ayudarlos con la clientela del club en donde ambos trabajaban medio turno los fines de semana. En realidad, lo único a los que les ayudaba era a buscar una banda que tocara en ese club de mala muerte (citando a Hikari), a poner las mesas, barrer y atender algunas mesas cuando uno de los otros meseros faltaban. A cambio, Itachi me ayudaba con los exámenes de mi _perfecta _y _amadísima: _Física (que aunque no lo pareciera Ibiki sensei dejaba exámenes cada tercer día).

-¿Hola? ¿Deidara?- pregunto Itachi -¿Sigues ahí? ¡No creas que hoy te escapas!-

-Sí, sigo aquí- le conteste –Oye… -

-No me vengas con lo del escorpión. Lo siento Deidara, pero en verdad necesito que vengas. El que atiende el bar se ha cogido un resfriado o algo así y no podrá venir. Te prometo que no harás más-

-Necesito dormir, hum- le conteste, más que siendo cierto (que aunque lo era no es como si de verdad lo necesitara) era para que me rogara, sonreí socarronamente.

-Pues… cuando necesites irte ya veré qué hago. Ahorita te necesito, sino Kakuzu me va a joder bonito-

-¿Ahorita?- le pregunte borrando mi sonrisa.

-Sí-

-¿Por qué tan temprano?- pregunte

Hubo un minuto de silencio.

-Deidara- le escuche decirme –Son las ocho de la noche-

No supe contestar a eso, ni siquiera mentalmente –Ah- susurre mientras miraba el reloj que tenía en el buró de enfrente, en efecto, marcaba las ocho y por lo oscuro que se veía afuera, no creía que de la mañana. No podía creer que hubiera dormido tanto.

-¿Deidara?, ¿Te sientes bien? – me pregunto, le habría respondido mal de no ser por dos cosas: Una, estaba anonadado por la hora en la que me venía despertando, y dos, Itachi parecía preocupado.

-Sí- conteste aclarándome la garganta –Sí, ya voy, hum-

-¡No!- grito Itachi desde el otro lado de la línea y me sobresalte tanto que solté el celular, lo atrape solo porque mis reflejos luego de dormir más de doce horas habían sido recuperados, me volví a poner el celular al oído –Si quieres… lamento haberte molestado, mira, mejor… ¿Quieres que vaya a contigo? ¿Tienes a alguien ahí que te vigile?-

-Eh…- seguro que me habían dejado aquí abandonado porque no se oía a nadie en la casa, incluso Naruto, pensaría que era uno de esos cambios de hormonas o algo por el estilo –Sí, claro que hay alguien, esta… Hikari. Además, tienes que trabajar, hum-

-Puedo decirle a Kakuzu que se vaya al cuerno- dijo Itachi, sin embargo con voz baja. No pude evitar sonreír –De verdad- parecía un tanto ofendido.

-No, no te preocupes. Estoy bien, hum- le conteste sacando los pies de la cama (¿me había cobijado anoche? Uf, lo dudaba, pero estaba de más, anoche había dormido como bebé y seguro tenía tanto sueño que ni me podría acordar) –Voy para allá-

-No, mejor quédate en casa. Le hablo a Hidan para que te haga compañía- me dijo él precipitado.

-Que no- le dije con una sonrisa –Necesito enderezarme. Ahora te veo, hum-

-Mmm… no tienes que hacerlo-

-Nada de eso. Quiero ir, tengo que hacer algo. El doctor también me dijo que debía andar para que la hinchazón bajara-

-También te dijo que descansaras- me recordó, sonaba a que estaba sonriendo y yo también lo hice.

-Creo que eso ya lo hice de sobra ¿no crees, hum?-

000

El club de "_Dai~Konran*_" era propiedad del padre de Kakuzu y era bastante popular entre los adolescentes de mi edad y algunos años más y algunos años menos.

Nada más entrar al club la música comenzó a rezumbar sobre mis oídos de manera estridente. _Bullet for my Velentine _se hizo presente e hizo que incluso mis huesos bailaran bajo el sonido con _Waking the demon. _Había docenas y docenas de chicos que bailaban en el centro de la pista. Chicos fajando en las esquinas oscuras del bar (Kakuzu, que era el gerente, siempre se quejaba de ello pero a pesar de muchos intentos de evitarlo lo dejo pasar al final pues siempre lo ignoraban o hallaban otros lugares donde hacerlo), o besándose apasionadamente.

Llevaba puesto el uniforme de los meseros: una camisa blanca y un chaleco rojo vino, pantalón negro de vestir, y una corbata negra. Todavía cojeaba del pie y me costaba moverme un poco, sin embargo Itachi si había dicho la verdad. Solo estaba disponiendo en la mesa del bar, lavando, sirviendo etc…

Kakuzu se me acercó en medio del ruido de la canción.

-¡HOLA DEIDARA!- me grito con fuerza por el fuerte sonido, le salude con la cabeza mientras el sonreía y limpiaba un vaso -¡¿CÓMO SIGUES?-

-¡MEJOR, MUCHAS GRACIAS POR PREGUNTAR, HUM!- le respondí.

-¡QUÉ!- me grito él.

-¡QUE ESTOY MEJOR!- grite.

En realidad, esto tenía mucha gracia si se le pensaba de una manera cómica. Me hartaba el ruido que tenían aquí dentro (aunque ya me estaba acostumbrando a ello) pero Kakuzu tampoco regía sobre el DJ, aunque lo amenazaran con despedirlo nunca hacía caso, y además, todos esos chicos que visitaban el club lo pedían así.

-¡ME ALEGRO!- y después de eso se fue entre la gente, probablemente porque su garganta sufriría un daño terrible.

Me quede ahí secando y sirviendo en la barra del club. Recorrí el club con la mirada, viendo a los chicos y chicas pegados unos a otros, sudando y riendo bajo los efectos del alcohol y la música. Sonreí. Entonces, nuevamente sentí un tremendo calor al detener mi mirada en una de las esquinas del club. Ahí estaba él, parado con los brazos cruzados. Me miraba atentamente con aquellos ojos leonados. Y entonces, nuevamente de manera casi imperceptible, sonrió.

No pude hacer más que temblar (de una manera agobiantemente cálida y satisfactoria) y solté el vaso que cayó al suelo y se rompió en mil pedazos.

-¡ESTÁS BIEN, DEIDARA!- me gritaron a un lado y voltee a ver a Itachi que me miraba preocupado.

-¡SÍ, LO SIENTO!- grite mirando el vaso y agachándome a recogerlo, Itachi se agacho y me ayudo a recoger los vidrios. Tomo un trapo y comenzó a apartar mis manos para hacerlo él solo. Cruzamos una mirada y sentí que ponía levemente colorado, él me sonrió. Nos paramos y cuando después de darme el lujo de lanzar unas bromas con Itachi, voltee a ver a la esquina pero el pelirrojo ya no estaba. No pude sino suspirar desilusionado.

000

Itachi y Tobi me dijeron que me acompañaban, pero me rehusé. Incluso a pesar de ser las dos de la madrugada y estar relativamente cojo. No estaba cansado y me sentía muy despierto (gracias a dormir más de doce horas).

La calle estaba sola y el viento soplaba con fuerza y me causaba escalofríos. Era invierno, así que en sí me hacía castañear los dientes, me metí los bolsillos en el saco negro que tenía encima del uniforme de camarero. Pasé cerca de un hombre que llevaba un gorro negro y unos lentes oscuros, tenía barba de varios días y se giro a verme. Lo ignore, hice lo posible por hacerlo.

Escuche de pronto el sonido de pasos detrás de mí, y sentí que me ponía completamente tenso. De haber podido, me habría puesto a correr. Pero si lo hacía el tobillo me volvería a doler. Camine más rápido y pude escuchar el sonido que hacían los pasos sobre mí se acercaban. Respire profundo y sentí en la boca del estómago el vértigo.

Entonces me agarraron del saco negro y me jalaron (el tobillo me dolió horrores) y me hicieron chocar con un golpe sordo en la pared de uno de los edificios. Gemí y observe al mismo sujeto de antes, él se lamió los labios resecos y partidos.

-Hola preciosa- dijo y antes que poder sorprenderme, abrí los ojos para mirarlo con el ceño fruncido, realmente cabreado.

-¡QUÉ DIJISTE, IMBÉCIL!- le grite y él arqueo una ceja por arriba de los lentes -¡SOY HOMBRE, CARAJO, HUM!-

Él me miro con una sonrisa.

-Entonces…- dijo mientras sacaba de su pantalón algo, y ese _algo_ lo identifique después como una navaja y me la puso en el cuello.

Vaya. Para rematar esta perfecta semana no hacía falta más. Tres días en el hospital, un regreso para nada placentero, un dolor de cabeza (producto del ruido), me confunden (otra vez, me entristece decir) con una mujer, y ahora soy asaltado por el mismo puñetero que me confundió. Uf, Kami samma, para de una vez.

-Dame todo tu dinero- me dijo arrojándome a la cara un aliento a alcohol.

-No tengo nada…- susurre, sin embargo pude sentir la presión aumentarse sobre mi cuello, incluso una picazón un tanto parecida a cuando me pico el escorpión –De verdad, hum…-

Y de verdad no tenía nada.

-No te hagas tonto-

-No tengo nada, joder-

-Entonces muerte rubia- me dijo, pareció dispuesto a decir algo más cuando de repente alguien lo jaló de atrás y con fuerza lo arrojo sobre la acera -¡Ah!- grito.

Voltee a ver a mi ayudante y me encontré con el pelirrojo. ¿Muchas coincidencias no? ¡Vaya! Si no fuera escalofriante que me había estado siguiendo me habría lanzado a besarlo.

-¡Maldito hijo de la…!- comenzó a decir el hombre, y entonces, ante mi mirada sorprendida y su mirada aterrada, el pelirrojo sacó una pistola. El hombre levanto las manos, como si fuera a ser arrestado, mientras el pelirrojo le apuntaba con el ceño ligeramente fruncido.

-¿Qué?- le dijo. La primera impresión de su voz me dejo anonadado, era hermosa, un poco ronca como si no hubiera hablado en mucho tiempo, melodiosa, y suave -¿Eh?-

-No dispares- le suplico el sujeto, yo no dejaba de mirar al pelirrojo.

-Pues vete- le dijo. El sujeto salió corriendo por toda la calle gritando algo. El pelirrojo me miro y sonrió levemente -¿Estás bien?-

Parpadee varias veces antes de asentir, luego me aclare la garganta –Sí, gra… gracias, hum- le conteste, mire el arma que ahora él estaba metiendo entre el resorte de su pantalón -¿De… de verdad llevas eso ahí a todas partes, hum?-

Él levantó una ceja -¿Esto?- pregunto señalando la pistola, asentí –Bah, es solo de juguete. Son muy útiles en ciertos casos ¿no lo crees?- dijo haciendo un gesto hacia donde había corrido el sujeto.

-…- Vaya, eso… eso… no se ve todos los días.

Levanto la mano y la acerco a mi cuello, con los ojos entrecerrados. Sentí que el roce de sus fríos dedos me quemaba y ardía, gemí un poco mientras me ponía colorado. Él quito la mano y miro la gota de sangre que corría sobre su dedo índice.

-¿Estás seguro de que estás bien?- pregunto. Puse una de mis manos en el cuello y me lo sobe.

-Ajá. Es solo un rasguño- lo mire detenidamente mientras asentía.

De cerca sus cabellos eran más claros, pero seguían siendo como una manzana roja. Y sus ojos eran todavía más luminosos y su piel todavía me parecía como una porcelana.

-Vale…- dijo él -¿Te llevo a casa?-

-¿Eh?-

-Solo para asegurarme de que estarás bien- dijo él burlonamente –Te he visto en cada problema-

Me quede callado un segundo –Así que sí eras tú…-

Él levantó una ceja -¿Vamos?- pregunto ignorando mi pregunta y esperando a que avanzara.

Debería sentirme atemorizado de que me estaba siguiendo (aunque podía ser solo paranoia), debería alejarme y agradecer, no debería sentirme seguro con él a mi lado. Pero me sentía seguro.

000

-¿Esta es tu casa?- pregunto él cuando estuvimos frente a mi casa. Parecía sorprendido.

-¿Te sorprende? Ya estuviste aquí, hum- le dije mientras ponía la llave en la cerradura y abría el portón negro.

-¿De verdad?- parecía desconcertado, levante una ceja.

-Sí, claro- le conteste de pronto sintiéndome un poco avergonzado.

-Bueno, no sabía que esta era tu casa- dijo mientras se encogía de hombros. Lo mire varios segundos, preguntándome si sería sensato hacer lo que iba a hacer ahora.

-¿No quieres pasar, hum?- pregunto con un hilo de voz.

Él me miro con aquellos leonados ojos, titubeando. Después sonrió triste.

-En realidad… creo que debería irme- me dijo –Adiós- y se dio media vuelta.

Me quede mudo unos segundos, parpadeando rápidamente, asimilando las palabras.

-¡ESPERA!- le grite y él me miro -¿Nos volveremos a ver?-

Vaya… por si no se sentía a gusto Kami samma o Jashin (que según Hidan le gustaba el dolor ajeno), ahora me sentía como una colegiala enamorada.

Él me miro atentamente, frunció el ceño y ladeo un poco la cabeza, como pensando –No creo que sea buena idea- admitió y sentí que me quebraba por dentro, volvió a darme la espalda.

-Aguarda- le dije mientras le sujetaba el hombro y le hice dar media vuelta, era un poco más bajo que yo –Al menos dime tu nombre ¿no?-

Él me miro y apretó los labios en una fina línea. Sus ojos me escudriñaron de arriba abajo y sus ojos parecieron brillar todavía más, convirtiéndose en dos soles. No pude evitar sonrojarme. Luego abrió la boca, me sentí emocionado por saber su nombre. Debía tener uno muy bonito…

-No lo sé- respondió.

Aquellas palabras, las tres, todas y cada una me dejaron completamente confundido.

TO BE CONTINUED

* * *

><p>Vaya, eso estuvo bastante largo jejeje ^^ (al meno para una sentada, hum) Espero que les guste, y espero sus reviews.<p>

Dai Konran*: Significa Pandemonium (según el traductor de google =P)

¿Yondaime mal padre?: ¿no creen que lo es por dejarle a Naruto el Kyubi ¬¬? No, no es cierto. Es la trama del fic ^^ por ocurrencias de Mary :d

Actualizare pronto xq Mary is a good girl, sempais :D

Matta ne~


	3. Chapter 3

Hola sempais :D Jo.. lamento haber tardado tanto en escribir la conti... es que... es que... D: Mary no lograba sacar nada de su mente u.u. Espero que sigan leyendo la historia y les este gustando y que este capítulo compence haber tardado tanto en actualizar.

Mary is a good girl, sempais :d

* * *

><p><strong>CAPÍTULO 2<strong>

_¿Qué quería decir con eso? ¿Cómo que deseaba verme pero no podía ser bueno? ¿A qué estaba jugando? Fuera lo que fuese y tanto quisiera él como no, yo ya había entrado a ese juego._

_._

_._

–No lo sé.

Me quede callado con el ceño fruncido y completamente estupefacto.

–Es una broma ¿verdad?– le pregunte –Oye, si no quieres decirme tu nombre solo tienes que decirlo, hum.

–Es enserio.

–¿Cómo puede ser enserio?– grite –¿Qué no sabes tú propio nombre? No me jodas, hum.

Él se quedo callado mirando el piso como niño regañado. Ofendido y cansado de la semana que había tenido para rematarlo con una discusión sin sentido con un pelirrojo súper _sexy _e idiota me di media vuelta y saque las llaves del pantalón y abrí la puerta con coraje. Me metí a la casa y cerré la puerta con un fuerte golpe. Inmediatamente hice una mueca de disgusto y la volví a abrir. Él se había dado media vuelta y estaba empezando a caminar. Suspire.

–De todos modos, gracias por lo que hiciste, hum.

Y antes de que él pudiera hacer o decir algo volví a cerrar la puerta. Esta vez quedamente.

Recargue mi cabeza en la puerta y suspire cansado. Luego de estar ahí parado varios minutos me fui a la sala y me eche sobre el sillón de tres piezas y antes de poder siquiera darme cuenta, había cerrado los ojos y quedado dormido.

_En el sueño estaba completamente oscuro y volvía a sentirme sofocado. Mis manos estaban en mi garganta, apretándola con fuerza, estaba dando arqueadas y no las podía controlar, seguían apretándose cada segundo más a mi piel. Me dolía y sentía los ojos a punto de salirse de mis cuencas. _

_Caí de rodillas y escuche como si callera sobre vidrios rotos. Frente a mí se escuchaban los pasos de alguien andando de un lado a otro, como si fuera uno de los grandes felinos salvajes _cuidando _a su presa. _

_Yo era su presa. En cualquier momento se abalanzaría contra mí y me mordería. Me haría desangrarme hasta morir. _

_Mis ojos se estaban haciendo pesados y me di cuenta de que posiblemente aquel ser extraño que se paseaba de un lado a otro frente a mí estaba esperando a que yo mismo terminara el trabajo para empezar su labor. _

_No podía respirar ya. No se sentía realmente mal, parecía como si me estuviera venciendo el sueño. Volví a susurrar aquel nombre, pero como la última vez, mi cabeza no lo retuvo en mi memoria. _

_Sentí como cerraba los ojos, mis manos todavía apretaban mi cuello, y luego sentí el frío piso golpearme el costado. Un escalofrío recorrió cada fibra de mi ser en un segundo. Y luego, solo hubo más oscuridad. _

–¡Deidara!

Gemí mientras con un esfuerzo abría levemente los ojos. La luz del sol que entraba por la ventana principal de la sala me pegaba con fuerza en todo el rostro e hizo que volviera a cerrar los ojos, apretándolos para no sentir esa molesta luz.

–¿Te encuentras bien, hermano?

La voz de Naruto volvió a sacarme de mi flojera y me obligo a abrir nuevamente los ojos y pasar mi mano por mis cabellos.

–Hola Naruto, hum– le dije mientras me sentaba en el sofá y tallaba distraídamente mis ojos –¿Qué te pasa?

–Oh, nada. Eres tú el que ha estado murmurando en sueños– me dijo Naruto con el ceño fruncido –¿A qué hora llegaste anoche?

–Hum… en la madrugada– conteste, hice un esfuerzo por recordar exactamente qué había pasado –Estaba muy cansado y nada más me eche sobre el sofá me quede dormido, hum.

–¡Ah! ¿Ya lograste despertarlo?– pregunto la aguda voz de Hikari, sonaba preocupada y corrió a mi dirección y me puso la mano en la frente. Aturdido, tarde en alejarme de ella en un ademán grosero, ella frunció el ceño pero inmediatamente sonrió –Entonces supongo que no necesitamos ir al hospital.

–Claro que no necesito ir al hospital, hum– conteste con irritación en la voz –¿Es a caso que te has vuelto loca? Estoy bien, hum.

Ella arqueo una ceja.

–Sí, supongo que si llamas bien a estar sudando y murmurando cosas mientras duermes… tú estás perfectamente.

Sentí como el sonrojo se hacía presente en mis mejillas. Mire a Naruto en busca de apoyo pero lo que encontré fue su ceja levantada y una expresión que por desgracia parecía darle toda la razón a Hikari. Bufé por lo bajo y suspire para calmarme.

Mire a Hikari con el ceño fruncido y con odio en la mirada. Odio, que se fue convirtiendo en desconcierto cuando apareció ante mí la imagen del pelirrojo, parpadee rápidamente para asegurarme de que no era más que una ilusión, cuando quedo claro que eso era, baje la mirada al suelo.

–No te preocupes Hikari– dije con voz tranquila y desprovista de sentimiento –Estoy bien.

Tanto Hikari como Naruto parecieron desconcertados por mi respuesta tan… ¿amable?

–Bien…– dijo Hikari y luego sonrió, noté que en sus ojos negros había aparecido un brillo que nunca le había visto y que la transformaba en una mujer todavía más hermosa –Les preparare algo delicioso para desayunar. Naruto, ve y dile a tu padre que se baje. Hoy pasaremos el día juntos tal y como acordamos ahora que vino Deidara chan.

De haber tenido fuerzas suficientes habría resoplado o algo así. Sin embargo, me quede callado con la mirada baja y pensando en ese chico.

–¿Qué me dices, Deidara?– pregunto Naruto a mi lado, lo mire y vi que estaba sonriendo –Creo que te irá bien visitar a tus amigos ¿no?

Hice una mueca de desagrado.

–En realidad, vi a Itachi y a Tobi ayer, hum– le dije, e incluso me sorprendí a mí mismo por haber dicho eso, yo siempre estaba bien puesto para ir a visitar a Tobi y a Itachi –Hoy más bien planeaba ir a comprar arcilla, hum.

Naruto me miro con ambas cejas arqueadas. Luego sonrió.

–Vale, como quieras.

Y luego de decir eso se fue escaleras arriba a hablarle a Yondaime para que bajara a desayunar.

Me pase las manos repetidas veces por la cara, buscando despejarla. Atrás de mí escuche la suave risa de Hikari, me voltee a verla. Ella ahora tenía una sartén en las manos y un mandil rosado y con corazones que decía "Kiss the cook", levante una ceja.

–Deidara, me estaba preguntando…– comenzó a decir ella mirándome atentamente, con los ojos resplandeciendo y con una sonrisa tímida en la cara –Si después de desayunar piensas ir a buscar tu arcilla.

La mire varios instantes.

–Pensaba tomar una ducha primero, hum.

–¡Oh! Vaya– dijo con voz cantarina –¿No te molestaría que fuera contigo? Debo hacer unas compras y… podríamos aprovechar para pasar tiempo juntos, ¿no te parece?

Era increíble que por no responderle demasiado feo se creyera que por eso ya sería como mi madre. Y era increíble que me encogiera de hombros y le soltara un inaudible "si" que definitivamente pareció escuchar con claridad porque me sonrió y regreso a la cocina con pequeños saltitos.

000

Ahora íbamos los dos caminando por el supermercado. Hikari iba revisando los productos de la despensa y comparándolos con otros siete diferentes productos que hacían prácticamente lo mismo, para después escoger uno (la mayoría de las veces el primero que había cogido) y empujar el carrito conmigo al lado con las manos metidas en los vaqueros y suspirando de vez en cuando.

A mi lado pasó un chico de mi edad que venía inspeccionando los productos de limpieza. Tenía el cabello completamente negro, corto y le caía en mechones a los lados, tenía unos ojos grises y la piel blanca.

Me le quede mirando medio atontado. El chico metió un producto en su carrito y se giro a verme. Aparte la mirada y me quede viendo un detergente. Por el rabillo del ojo vi como el chico se iba por el largo pasillo.

Venga. A la hora de hacer despensa se podía encontrar chicos lindos ¿no?

–¿Entonces… el Maestro Limpio?– me pregunto Hikari señalando el producto. Lo mire y suspire nuevamente.

–Es lo mismo, hum.

–Por supuesto que no, Deidara.

–Para mí sí.

–Oh… debes empezar a preocuparte más por la casa. Cuando te cases…

La mire escandalizado y con los ojos en blanco.

–¡A penas tengo diecinueve años, hum!

–Hay que irse adelantando– dijo ella encogiéndose de hombros y volviendo a empujar el carrito indiferente a mi terrible sonrojo –¿No lo crees?

Bien. Ahorita mismo me estoy pensando que debí declinar su oferta de hacer la despensa juntos. A todo eso… ¿qué demonios estaba yo haciendo con ella?

Quedar en ridículo, eso es lo que estaba haciendo con ella.

El resto de las compras las pasamos en silencio, sin embargo ella seguía sonriendo. Cuando subimos al carro y cerré la puerta sentí un pesado ambiente creado a partir de que Hikari dejó de sonreír. La mire con una ceja levantada, ella no me miraba y solo fijaba la vista en la camioneta platinada que estaba frente a nuestro BMW azul.

–¿Puedo preguntarte una cosa, Deidara?

Su voz se había escuchado tímida y bastante cautelosa, cosa que hizo que todas las partes de mi cuerpo se tensaran en un segundo.

–¿Qué, hum?

–¿De casualidad… tú no eres… ehm…? ¿Cómo decírtelo?– aguardo unos segundos y tomo aire –¿Eres gay?

Parpadee varias veces, incapaz de creer que… bueno. Abrí la boca mientras dentro de mí crecía un horrible vacío y mis mejillas ya estaban ardiendo.

–Yo…– dije mientras ahora mi vista se volvía borrosa por las lágrimas, Hikari volteo a verme, preocupada –Yo…

–¡Oh, no! No me malentiendas, Deidara– dijo poniendo sus manos en mi cara, estaba tan anonadado que ni siquiera me aparte de ella –No es… eso no es nada malo.

–¿Entonces?– le dije con la voz quebrada y ronca –¿Qué te hace sacar a colación el tema? ¿A caso piensas decírselo a Yondaime cuando me porte mal, hum?

–¡No!– grito ella, escandalizada –Si tú no quieres que lo sepa, yo no se lo diré.

El aire me faltaba y me sentía exactamente como en el sueño, tan sofocado, como si dos manos apretaran mi cuello. Note que las manos de Hikari bajaban a mi cuello y el pánico se apodero de mí, sin embargo no me pude mover. Cerré los ojos con fuerza, esperando que ella dijera algo o comenzara a apretar contra mi cuello.

Pero en vez de hacer eso, me estrecho contra sí. Abrí los ojos, sorprendido de que ella me abrazara.

–Hi… Hikari

–Descuida Deidara. Seguro que podremos hacer algo con eso.

Abrí más los ojos y me separe de ella.

–¿Qué cosa?

Ella se mordió el labio.

–A menos que tú no quieras.

Parpadee varias veces, con el corazón latiéndome con fuerza en el pecho.

–¿No acabas tú de decir que no tiene nada de malo, hum?

–No, no lo tiene… es solo que… bueno, eres un chico y es normal que un chico se fije en mujeres…

–¿Me estás llamando anormal, hum?– pregunte enojado alejándome de ella hasta la puerta del carro, sorprendido y molesto. En parte porque eso era una falta de respeto, en parte porque igual yo mismo me llamaba anormal.

–Por supuesto que no…– dijo ella poniendo una mano sobre mi hombro –Pero quizá podemos hacer algo con respecto a eso. ¿No te gustaría?

La mire asqueado. Y no es que me molestara pensar en cambiar mis… eh… _gustos. _

–¿Tú no recibes a diario chicos y chicas con mis mismas características, hum?– le pregunte irritado –¿Es esto lo que les dices, qué son anormales? ¿Esa es tu idea de una buena terapia, hum?

–Deidara yo solo quiero… ayudarte. Creo que tu… homosexualidad podría ser un factor a que nuestra familia sea…

–¡¿Nuestra?– repetí en un grito –¿Crees que eres parte de _nuestra _familia?

–Pues… ¡a mí me gustaría serlo!

–Pues ya rugiste. Te _gustaría poder _serlo. Pero no importa cuánto lo intentes Hikari. Naruto y yo jamás te aceptaremos, hum.

Ella me miro ofendida.

–¿Y qué te hace hablar por Naruto?

–Pues que lo conozco, soy su hermano, hum– respondí tajante –¿No te das cuenta de que los dos te detestamos? Y en todo caso de que algún día Naruto podría quererte, tú no cambiarás a mi madre y yo JAMÁS te considerare como ella, hum.

–¿Y cómo tu amiga? ¿Al menos puedes hacer el intento? ¡Deidara, quiero ser tu amiga, nunca he pretendido ser tu madre!

–Pues vaya amiga que saliste, hum. Diciéndome anormal, ¿cómo te parece que eso te deja?

–Esta familia no tiene remedio, ¡es tan disfuncional!, todo gracias a ti.

–¿A mí? Si todo estaba muy bien sin ti, hum.

–Claro. Con tu padre tomando todos los días y ustedes abandonados ¿no?

–Pues al menos no se escuchaban los ruidos de lo que _toma _ahora desde su habitación, hum.

–¿De qué…?

–No te hagas, si todas las noches se ponen a follar como animales en celo, y nosotros seguimos como perros abandonados, hum.

Y entonces Hikari levantó la mano y me plantó una cachetada de lo lindo. Al principio solo vi mi cabeza voltear hacia el parabrisas. Luego de unos segundos fue que comenzó a arder mi mejilla como si me hubieran apagado un cigarro en ella.

Voltee a ver a Hikari, sorprendido. Ella tenía la mano en la boca y me miraba estupefacta.

–Deidara…– susurro con la voz quebrada mientras de sus ojos salían cataratas de lágrimas –Yo… no sé qué… lo siento tanto.

Fruncí el ceño.

–¡Vete al cuerno, perra, hum!

Y entonces salí del carro y cerré la puerta con fuerza. Luego eche a correr por todo el estacionamiento hasta salir a la avenida y correr por la acera, empujando a la gente y esforzándome por no llorar, ¿Qué tenía ella que hacer en nuestras vidas? ¿Por qué había tenido que llegar?

Unos minutos luego de correr ya sentía dormidas mis piernas y aún así seguía corriendo lo más que podía. Llegue a la esquina de la calle y gire. No quería que Hikari me encontrara, así que me metí en la primera tienda que encontré abierta. En la misma entrada choque con alguien que llevaba un montón de cajas, y ambos caímos al suelo.

–Joder– susurre sentado en el suelo, adolorido mi trasero. Levanté la cabeza y me encontré con el pelirrojo que me miraba con los ojos abiertos de par en par –¿Tú?

–¿No debería yo de decir eso?– me pregunto sonriendo levemente –¿Estás bien?

Se puso de pie y me extendió una mano blanca, la cogí y me ayudo a ponerme de pie.

–Lo siento– le dije mirando las cajas que estaban tiradas –Espero no haber roto nada, hum.

–Lo dudo– dijo él riendo un poco y sentí mis mejillas arder por el calor –Estaban vacías.

Él me miro y de inmediato la sonrisa desapareció y su mueca de alegría se transformo en una sombría. Acercó su mano a mi mejilla derecha y la acaricio con toda la libertad, como si fuera algo común que se hiciera eso. Me quede estático en mi lugar. Nada más me toco y sentí que me recorría una corriente eléctrica, y una calma enorme llego a mi corazón. Cerré los ojos, saboreando ese momento. De repente su voz interrumpió mis absurdos pensamientos cuando lo escuche hablar ronco y cabreado.

–¿Quién te hizo esto?

–Eh…– recordé la cachetada de Hikari –¿El qué?

Él frunció el ceño.

–Te han dado una cachetada, ¿fue tu novia?

Note que su voz se escuchaba un poco triste y casi me echo a reír, pero entonces me percate de que llevaba un uniforme: un chaleco dorado y una camisa blanca con mangas cortas, un pantalón negro y un gafete que decía: "Hola, mi nombre es Sasori"

Fruncí el ceño y señale la tarjeta.

–¿Ese es tu nombre? ¿Sasori?

Él miro la tarjeta. Y luego me miro a mí.

–Ehm… sí– respondió.

–Ah– dije –Entonces para saber tu nombre ¿tuve que encontrarte de repente donde trabajas y ver tu gafete, hum?

–Suena como si me estuvieras acosando– rió él como queriendo desviar el tema, al ver que yo no parecía estar jugando y que además me había puesto colorado por la comparación se puso serio, se agacho a recoger las cajas que estaban regadas en el suelo –Pero cuando te dije que no lo sabía hablaba enserio.

–Si de eso ha pasado un día, hum– proteste –Corrijo. No ha pasado ni un día.

Sasori se encogió de hombros.

–Supongo que no, pero… el nombre me vino esta mañana. Me di cuenta de que lo necesitaba.

Levantó un par de cajas y lo mire con la ceja levantada.

–Creo que sí, hay muchas cosas para las que necesitas un nombre, hum.

–Ajá, pero en lo único que se me ocurría pensar eran en tus palabras.

–¿Cuáles?

–En eso de que si no quería darte mi nombre eso te dijera. La verdad es que me habría matado por tener un nombre que darte.

Me puse rojo al instante, eso no eran cosas que debieran decirse. A menos que él estuviera flirteando conmigo.

–Eh… ¿por qué dices eso, hum?– pregunte con voz ronca. Él me miro como si no entendiera la pregunta –Eso no se escucha bien.

Aunque a mí me sonaba bien no podía andar por ahí dejando que me coquetearan.

–Oh, lo siento– se disculpo y bajó las cajas –Es que… bueno, yo me refería a que me habría gustado darle mi nombre a cualquiera… no, espera, eso tampoco sonó muy bien… me refiero a que me habría gustado tener un nombre que dar.

–Ah…hum.

Él levantó una ceja.

–Oye, no te molestes pero… ¿siempre dices eso?

–¿Decir qué, hum?

–Eso… el "hum"

–Ah… sí, es mi palabra de artista, hum– dije con orgullo y levantando el puño, él me miro como si yo fuera un idiota y luego sonrió.

–¿De verdad eres artista?

–Sí. Me gusta mucho el arte.

–Oh, y seguro el arte que más te gusta es el…

–¡Efímero!– grite yo.

–Eterno– dijo él al mismo tiempo.

Nos quedamos callados mirándonos a los ojos.

–Eh… disculpa, ¿qué dijiste?– me pregunto él con una mueca de extrañeza.

–Ehm… que me gusta el arte efímero… ya sabes, el que se crea e inmediatamente desaparece, hum.

Se quedo callado mirándome unos instantes, mientras yo sonreía y ponía la señal de victoria, y sacaba la lengua.

–Debes estar de broma, eso no parece algo que… se pueda apreciar.

–¿Cómo de que no? Si que se puede, y… la persona que lo ve tiene mucha suerte de apreciarlo.

–Pero si no hay nadie más que la vea… eso no tiene sentido. La verdadera belleza de las cosas radica en que sean admiradas incluso después de tu muerte.

–No tiene porque ser así, hum– le dije regresando mis brazos a los costados y metiendo la lengua, para mirarlo como Itachi miraría a Tobi dejando que un perro le lamiese la cara… o sea… un poco "esto es ridículo" –Nada puede durar para siempre.

–Por supuesto que sí.

–Por supuesto que no, hum.

Ambos compartimos una mirada de rivalidad.

–¡Sasori!– grito una chica desde el fondo, Sasori rompió nuestro contacto visual para ver a la chica. Yo también gire a verla (había interrumpido un gran momento).

–¿Qué sucede Hinamori san?– le pregunto Sasori cortésmente.

Hinamori era una chica muy bien proporcionada de todo el cuerpo, con largos cabellos negros y rizados y unos profundos ojos verdes, de piel blanca y siempre muy bien maquillada. Iba en mi salón y era la chica más popular de éste. Me había pedido mil veces salir con ella y yo me había negado (no había sido nada personal), luego regó por ahí que yo era gay, y aunque lo era, nadie tenía porque saberlo.

Me había costado salir con veinte chicas y hacer que la relación durara lo bastante como para que no se pensara que era un Don Juan, para que los cuchicheos sobre mí se calmaran un poco. Así que Hinamori a mí, en lo personal y desde el fondo de mi corazón… No me caía bien.

–Oh, hola Dei chan– me dijo Hinamori guiñándome un ojo, entrecerré los ojos, fastidiado –¿Qué se te ofrece? ¿Vienes a comprar muebles?

El padre de Hinamori era el dueño de una tienda de muebles rústicos, su hija (igual que Kakuzu) trabajaba como gerente de la tienda durante determinados días.

–¿No vienes a comprar?– pregunto con una maliciosa sonrisa –Entonces deberías irte y no quitarle tiempo de trabajo a Sasori.

–Pero mi turno ya termino– dijo Sasori con un tono de voz tranquilo y un poco divertido por la hostilidad de Hinamori y yo –¿No es verdad, Hinamori?

Ella lo miró un segundo y sonrió.

–Por supuesto que sí, Sasori kun.

–¿Sasori kun?– pregunte con una ceja levantada –¿Ahora él es tu presa?

Ella se enderezo como un pavorreal herido. Sonreía maliciosamente.

–Si nada más vienes a insultarme, mejor vete.

–Oh… es que… creí que podría robarme a Sasori un rato, ya sabes… por lo que dijiste ya no tendré que esconderme más, hum.

Sasori me miraba con una ceja levantada y con expresión pensativa.

–¿Y por qué mejor no te vas con Tobi e Itachi? Apuesto a que se hacen un buen trío.

Eso no lo había visto venir, me puse rojo como tomate.

–No me digas que también te rechazaron…hum– le dije con voz ronca –Bueno… es que somos más del tipo de chicos que buscan chicas con cerebro– me toque la frente.

–¡ah! ¿No son más del tipo de chicos que buscan estar con chicos con buenos _paquetes_?

–Bueno, no seríamos tan diferentes de ti, hum.

–¿Entonces? ¿Piensas que Sasori kun tiene un buen _paquete_?

–No lo sé… oye ¿por qué no le dices que te lo presente, hum?

¿PERO QUÉ DEMONIOS ESTABA HACIENDO? ¿Estaba de verdad discutiendo sobre el _paquete_ de Sasori con una chica frente a Sasori?

–Eh… disculpen, pero están hablando de mí– dijo Sasori con voz irritada e incómoda.

Lo mire y sonreí.

–Lo siento _Sasori kun– _dije imitando la voz de Hinamori (en lo que a mí respecta no quedo perfecta, pues le puse una dosis extra de agudeza y perversión, que hizo que Sasori me mirara con miedo y sonrojándose) –Pero con ella tendrás que cuidar más que solo el _paquete _y el trasero, hum.

–¿Te… te has fijado en mi…?– comenzó Sasori a preguntar poniéndose más rojo, y yo lo gire a ver sorprendido.

–Por supuesto que no– _mentira _–No soy gay. Y mejor me voy, hum.

Camine hacia la salida de la tienda con grandes zancadas, consciente de la penetrante mirada de Sasori y Hinamori mientras caminaba. Al salir, le di la espalda a la avenida donde creía que todavía podía llegar a encontrarme Hikari.

Caime varios minutos con la cabeza gacha y las manos metidas en el pantalón con expresión distraída, como siempre. No podía creer lo mal que me estaba yendo todos estos días, todavía si me tocaba el pie me dolía un poco el piquete del escorpión.

A mi mente llegó el gafete de él. _"Hola, mi nombre es Sasori". _Y entonces me puse a pensar, exactamente ¿qué clase de nombre era ese? Si de verdad había personas que se llamaban así estoy seguro de que eran una en un millón.

Pero ¿quién era yo para juzgar nombres? Quiero decir, mi nombre significaba ¿qué? Y muchos me habían confundido con una mujer (más aparte de la apariencia) por el nombre.

Pero... ¿sería pura casualidad que su nombre significara Escorpión y él se lo hubiera puesto luego de conocerme? ¿Sería yo la causa de su nombre?

El claxon de un auto me despertó de mis pensamientos y automáticamente di un salto atrás. Me di cuenta de que había estado a punto de morir (otra vez) y exhale. Estaba harto de esta especie de trance en que me sumergía cada vez con más frecuencia. Menee la cabeza y decidí que debía regresar a casa, o ir a la tienda de arcilla y comprarla, o ir a la casa de Tobi e Itachi.

Mientras esperaba que el semáforo marcara que los peatones podían pasar, decidí que quería estar un rato solo. Quería aclarar la mente. Y aclararla de qué, eso sí no lo sabía. O quizá era que no quería tener absolutamente nada en la mente. Para eso necesitaba estar con personas… o sólo con Tobi.

Metí la mano en el bolsillo y busque a ver si tenía un poco de dinero. Cual fuera mi no sorpresa al ver que estaba corto de efectivo. Suspire con un aura negativa rodeándome. La casa de los Uchiha estaba como a cuarenta minutos caminando… mi tobillo se moriría si se me ocurriera caminar tanto.

Saque mi celular y marqué el número de Tobi.

Contesto al tercer timbrazo.

–¿Hola?

–Tobi, hum.

–¡Deidara sempai!

Aparté el teléfono de mi oído debido al horrible zumbido que atravesó desde el celular. Luego de unos segundos de risas de él, volví a pegarme al teléfono.

–Sí, que ya lo sé, hum– le dije mientras se me escapaba una sonrisa –Escucha Tobi, ¿hay problema en que… salgamos tú y yo a alguna parte?

–Mmm, no lo sé sempai. Estoy con Itachi san, Sasuke san y Naruto san.

–¡Vamos!– le grite un tanto en broma, un tanto enserio –Necesito tratar contigo un tema… delicado, hum.

–Oh… ¿sobre qué exactamente?

Noté el susurro que tenía al mencionar eso. Imagine a Sasuke, Naruto e Itachi fruncir el ceño.

–Sobre… algo. Es… Hikari… ¡me ha sacado de quicio! Yo… no quiero regresar a mi casa, ¿crees que Naruto y yo podamos… dormir ahí?

–Mmm… supongo que sí.

–¿Puedes pasar a recogerme? Me he quedado sin dinero, hum.

–¿Solo yo, sempai?

–¿No sería problema?

–Para nada, ¿dónde está?

–¿Qué pasa con Deidara?– escuche que preguntaba Itachi –¿Tobi? ¿Deidara está bien?

–Sí, lo está. Tan solo voy a por él. Quiere quedarse a dormir aquí, junto con Naruto ¿no te apetece, Naruto?

–¡Oh, sí! ¡Más tiempo para jugar _Halo_!– sí, ese era Naruto –Y claro que patearle el trasero al teme de Sasuke… Jajaja.

–¡Venga, vienes perdiendo dobe!– grito Sasuke –Te estoy haciendo pedacitos.

–Se ve que la cosa allá esta divertida, hum– comente sin mucho ánimo –¿Entonces Tobi? ¿Vendrás a por mí, hum?

Tobi lanzó varias risitas desde el otro lado de la línea.

–Sí, claro sempai ¿dónde lo busco?

–Puedes buscarme en…

Una moto rugió a mi lado y di un saltito en mi lugar, girando a verla. Una Kawasaki ER–6 color negra con un chico que llevaba un casco negro cerrado. Levanté una ceja, mirando molesto al chico que miraba hacia mí.

–Puedes decirle que en la puerta de su casa– dijo el chico y me ruborice enseguida reconocí la voz bajo el estruendo de la moto –¿Te llevó entonces?

Trague saliva.

–¿Por qué querrías llevarme?– le pregunte inseguro mientras apartaba un poco el teléfono, él se encogió de hombros –¿Es en serio?

Él asintió.

–¿Deidara sempai? ¿Está ahí?– seguía preguntando Tobi y carraspee.

–Si Tobi. Sigo aquí…– hice una pausa mientras Sasori se quitaba el casco y me sonreía –Olvídalo… yo… ya me he encontrado algo en qué irme… eh… los veo en un rato ¿vale?

–Pero sempai…

Le colgué. Mire a Sasori que sacó de alguna parte otro casco y me lo ofreció. Lo cogí y con cierta inseguridad me monté en la moto detrás de Sasori. Luego de ponerme el casco me agarre fuerte del asiento. Sasori volteo la cabeza hacia atrás.

–Yo que tú no haría eso… mejor…– se quedo callado un segundo –Será mejor que te agarres de mí.

–¿Qué cosa?– le pregunte escandalizado y completamente rojo. Gracias a Dios por el casco que llevaba puesto.

–Rodéame con tus brazos, si solo agarras el asiento, ten por seguro que te matas.

Con lentitud me solté del asiento y con todavía más lentitud abrace el cálido cuerpo de Sasori, mientras él dirigía la mirada a la calle.

–¿A dónde?– me pregunto y yo tuve que repetir la respuesta, porque la primera vez mi voz solo había sido la voz de una hormiguita.

–Es en la avenida 3. En la colonia Sakura, ¿la conoces, hum?

–Seguro que sí.

La moto vibro bajo nuestro cuerpo, mientras que con un ágil movimiento en el manubrio, Sasori daba una vuelta en U y hacía correr la moto en dirección la casa Uchiha. Permanecimos en silencio. Mi abrazo se hacía cada vez más fuerte mientras el vértigo de andar pasado tan rápido y tan cerca de los autos crecía.

Podía sentir la respiración de él bajo la ropa de los dos. Y pronto trate de acompasar la mía con la suya. Vaya, era embriagante esta sensación de tenerlo cerca, de sentir su espalda subir y bajar lentamente. Podía convertirlo en una droga.

–¡OYE!– grito Sasori y de súbito todo mi cuerpo comenzó a temblar –¿NO TE MOLESTA SI HAGO UNA PARADA?

Fruncí el ceño.

–¡NO!– grite –¿A DÓNDE?

Sasori se metió entre dos carros y me hizo gritar y estrecharlo con más fuerza, cosa que hizo que él se riera de mí a carcajada limpia. Unos segundos después se metió en un estacionamiento subterráneo. Tomo un ticket y se metió.

Ahí dentro el aire ya no le pegaba al casco y todo se escuchaba un poco más silencioso. Sasori buscó un lugar para estacionar la moto y la apagó. Yo seguía respirando agitadamente y sin soltarlo.

–Bien. Ya está, tranquilo– me dijo él riendo mientras se quitaba lentamente el casco y sacudía sus cabellos rojizos de un lado para otro. Sentí que se trataba de un súper modelo que salía del agua para parecer un chico guay… pero lo era. Me sonroje y di nuevamente las gracias por el casco –Ya puedes soltarme.

Asentí y poco a poco, casi temblando lo solté y me quite el casco. Me bajé de la moto un segundo antes que él.

–No viajas mucho en moto, ¿verdad?– me dijo mientras dejaba el casco en el asiento. Fue entonces que note que ahora llevaba una camisa negra con mangas largas y unos pantalones de mezclilla –¿Eh?

–No. Hikari no me deja, hum.

–¿Quién es Hikari?

Ambos íbamos caminando ahora por el estacionamiento.

–Es mi madrastra– conteste, asegurándome de que tuviera el efecto de odio que tenía hacia ella, distraídamente me toque la mejilla herida.

–¿Ella fue la que te golpeo?– preguntó, note que su voz había adquirido una aguda cantidad de molestia, gire a verlo –¿Es eso?

–Ah… bueno…– tartamudee. Estábamos subiendo las escaleras eléctricas y yo comenzaba a reír nerviosamente –Yo… ¿qué venimos a comprar, hum?

Inmediatamente el semblante le cambió y se encogió de hombros.

–Quería comprar comida.

–Oh– dije mientras me lamía los labios, la verdad es que ahora mismo tenía bastantita hambre. Entonces escuche que mis tripas gruñeron. Sasori me miro parpadeando –Lo siento.

–Jajaja– comenzó él a reír –¿Esas fueron tus tripas?

Me sonroje notoriamente. Él me miro divertido.

–¿No has comido?

–No, hum.

–Entonces te invito a comer algo.

Se dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar lentamente. Lo mire atontado y luego le seguí.

–Eh… no es necesario– le dije –Cuando llegue a la casa de Tobi comeré algo, hum.

Él me miro, serio.

–Mmm. Anda, de verdad. No me he podido hacer de muchos amigos.

Lo mire detenidamente, me mordí el labio y luego sonreí.

–Supongo que… eso está bien, hum.

Sasori compró unas sopas, y carne de hamburguesas. Fue bastante rápido y cuando salimos me invito a comer una hamburguesa del Burger King.

–A ti…– le dije mientras lo veía llevarse un bocado a la boca –¿Te gusta comer hamburguesas?

Sasori me miro, tragando el bocado.

–Sí– contesto con sencillez –Me llenan– luego agrego con voz pensativa –Siempre tengo mucha hambre, incluso cuando acabo de comer bastante aún tengo hambre…

Lo mire mientras comía un poco. Cuando pase el bocado trate de sonar indiferente.

–Pues… eso suele pasar, hum– le dije encogiéndome de hombros, y luego me señale –Yo siempre tengo hambre.

Sasori me miro con una sonrisa.

–Sí, puedo verlo.

–Jejeje, sí… ¿eh? ¡Espera! ¡Qué!–

Sasori me miro con una sonrisa y luego de que me pusiera rojo comencé a reírme de mi propia estupidez.

–Muy bien… así que… te llamas Deidara ¿no?– me dijo sorbiendo de su refresco. Asentí.

–Sí, hum. Soy Deidara Uzumaki.

–Uzumaki…– susurro Sasori frunciendo el ceño, como si tratara de recordar algo. Luego se encogió de hombros – ¿Y cuántos años tienes?

–Diecinueve– conteste. Él abrió la boca para comentar algo, pero lo ataje –¿Y tú?

Sasori se quedo callado, mirándome. Levante una ceja.

–¿No lo recuerdas, hum?– pregunte, atónito.

Sasori entrecerró los ojos, bastante distante.

–¿Sasori?

–No.

Me quede callado observándolo. En realidad, eso era bastante ilógico.

–¿No sabes entonces dónde vives, hum?– entrecerré los ojos, incrédulo y lo mire atentamente. Sasori negó con la cabeza –¿Qué? ¿Entonces dónde vives, hum?

–Vivo– dijo y luego sonrió –Por ahí.

Una gota recorrió mi nuca.

–Entonces– dije –¿No sabes qué de ti?

Sasori dejó de sonreír.

–No sé nada. No recuerdo nada. Solo…– cerró los ojos –Lo último que recuerdo fue… el sol cayéndome en la cara, entraba por la ventana estaba tirado en una cama… había un hombre ahí…

–¿Un hombre, hum?

Él abrió los ojos y asintió.

–Él me ha cuidado durante estos días– dijo encogiéndose de hombros –Yo… le estoy muy agradecido en realidad.

–Mmm, ¿y quién es? ¿Cómo se llama?

Entonces Sasori se paro de la silla. Lo mire sorprendido.

–Será mejor que nos vayamos.

–¿Eh? ¿Por qué, hum?

–Tu celular ha estado sonando durante un rato, seguro que son tus amigos que ya se han preocupado.

Mire el celular que había dejado en la mesa y vi que era cierto. Tenía dos llamadas perdidas, parpadee rápidamente, no me había dado cuenta.

–Ah… bueno…– dije poniéndome rojo –La verdad es que…

–Vamos.

Me pare y salí junto a él de la tienda. Mientras íbamos por el estacionamiento quise saber…

–¿Y por qué Sasori?– le pregunte, él me miro con la ceja levantada.

–¿Qué?

–Ah… ¿por qué te… pusiste Sasori?

Él me miro y se encogió de hombros.

–Quería un nombre– dijo –Yo… creí que era bueno.

–Lo es, hum– conteste –Es solo que…– me quede callado –¿Tú eres el chico que me salvó del veneno de escorpión aquella vez?– inmediatamente noté como se puso tenso y me miro con el ceño fruncido –¿Lo eres? Estoy seguro de que te vi antes de que pasara… ¿por qué te fuiste al llegar la ambulancia, hum?

Llegamos a su moto y Sasori se subió bruscamente a ella, lo mire mordiéndome el labio.

–¿Por qué?– pregunte –Sasori…

–Sube. Te llevare con tus amigos.

Sasori se puso el casco, y luego de que yo frunciera el ceño me senté a su lado, cogí el casco y me subí. Esta vez no me agarre de su cuerpo y me sostuve fuerte del asiento. A cambio, cuando entramos a la avenida, Sasori bajó la velocidad y tuvo cuidado.

Durante el resto del camino me mantuve pensando que Sasori se había puesto bastante cortante respecto al porqué de su nombre. Inmediatamente el semblante le había cambiado.

–Ya llegamos a la colonia– me dijo mientras bajaba todavía más la velocidad –¿Dónde viven tus amigos?

–Yo… puedo ir desde aquí a pie, hum.

–No. Yo te llevo– contesto y fruncí el ceño.

–En la segunda calle. Es… es la casa más grande, hum.

Sasori detuvo la moto frente a la casa estúpidamente grade de los Uchiha. La casa tenía tres pisos, desde el segundo, en la ventana más grande vi a Itachi sorber algo de su taza de café, entonces bajó la mirada y frunció el ceño. Me bajé de la moto y me quite el casco, se lo extendí a Sasori.

Sasori lo cogió y lo ajusto al asiento. Lo mire con la cabeza gacha.

–Muchas gracias, Sasori.

Sasori se quito el casco y miró hacia arriba, hacia Itachi. Gire a ver la ventana, Itachi me miraba atónito y luego levantó una ceja. Dejó la taza en la mesilla que tenía a su lado y echó a correr.

–¿Ese es tu amigo?– pregunto Sasori y yo lo mire, asintiendo –Bueno…

–¿Cuándo te veo, hum?– le pregunte mientras Sasori se ponía el casco nuevamente –¿Sasori?

Sasori giro la cabeza.

–Yo… – susurro –Ya no deberíamos vernos más.

Parpadee rápidamente.

–¿Qué?– pregunte entonces y Sasori prendió la moto –¿Por qué? ¿Qué… qué fue lo que te hice, hum?

–Nada– me respondió, no podía ver su rostro –No es que no _quiera _verte… es que… creo que no _debo _verte más.

–¿Eh?

–Mira… sólo… olvídate de que hablamos. Y… que tengas buena vida.

La moto rugió y entonces Sasori desapareció por la calle, dejándome estupefacto.

La puerta de la casa se abrió.

–¿Deidara?– pregunto Itachi –¿Estás bien? ¡Te hemos estado llamando como treinta veces! ¿Quién era _ese_?

Ese se _llamaba _Sasori. Y era un idiota, ¿qué demonios quería decir con eso? ¿_No es que no quiera verte, es sólo que no debo verte_? ¿A qué estaba jugando?

Fuera lo que fuera, y tanto como quisiéramos o no él y yo… Tenía una cosa muy clara. Yo ya era parte del juego. Y no me iba a sacar así como así. De eso… él podía estar más que seguro.

–¿Deidara?– pregunto Itachi a mi espalda. Voltee a verlo y le sonreí, él me miro con el ceño fruncido –¿Qué… qué te paso en la mejilla?

–Hola Itachi. Vaya… creo que hay muchas cosas que contar ¿no?

TO BE CONTINUED.

* * *

><p>Jajaja, por fin. Esta es la primera vez que el fic se tiene que tratar en más de una sesión ^^u Pero bueno~ espero que les haya gustado y merezca sus reviews. La conti depende de ellos OwO<p>

Matta ne~


	4. Chapter 4

AAHHHH! Mary is a bad girl , sempais. Ya sé que había prometido actualizar más rápido, pero es que... es que... a Mary la castigaron todo este tiempo sin la computadora por leer demasiados libros y fics y obvio que por escribir demasiado, ¡pero por fin me he librado! y he regresado con la conti del fic ¬w¬ muajajajaajaja (salen truenos detrás de la escritora mientras se escucha una música tenebrosa)

Así que... espero disculpen a Mary. Y que este fic compence la ausencia, hum OwO

* * *

><p><strong>CAPÍTULO 3.<strong>

_La voz de Itachi me interrumpió. Ambos giramos a verlo. Itachi tenía una ceja levantada, llevaba un par de libros entre las manos. Me miro y luego observó a Sasori con hostilidad._

_**.**_

_**.**_

–No estás hablando en serio, ¿verdad?

–Naruto– dije con voz irritada –¿Cuántas veces te lo tendré que repetir, hum?

Naruto bufó por lo bajo mientras que los tres Uchiha me miraban atentamente. Habían tenido la suficiente humanidad (quién lo diría que lo podría hacer Sasuke) para apagar el aparato y prestarme más atención a mí que a _Halo 3. _

–Esa Hikari– se quejó Tobi –Nunca me cayó bien, es una arpía.

Sasuke miro a su primo con la ceja levantada.

–No te imaginaba diciendo ese tipo de cosas Tobi– comentó extrañado y luego me miro a mí –Pero lo que dice Tobi es verdad. Estuvo muy mal que haya hecho eso.

–Eso mismo digo. Esta vez no se la puedo perdonar tan fácil y me niego a estar cerca de ella, hum.

–¿Y no crees que ella sospecha que estás aquí con nosotros, sempai?– preguntó Tobi con voz inocente.

Me quede callado, igual que los demás. Tobi tenía razón, a cualquier lugar al que fuera por problemas ó por cualquier rabieta, habría ido siempre a la casa de Tobi, a no ser que ahí estuviese con el que me hubiera enojado ó tuviera broncas.

–Sin embargo– comentó Itachi por primera vez desde que empecé a hablar –Hikari no puede obligarnos a nada en nuestra casa. Y nada le serviría quejarse con la policía u otro tipo de autoridad.

–Ser un Uchiha trae sus ventajas ¿eh?– pregunto Sasuke en ademán burlón.

–No seas presumido, Sasuke– se quejó Naruto cruzándose de brazos.

–Además– agregó Itachi sin hacer caso a los dos menores –Ella te ha golpeado.

–¿Y eso es suficiente para impedir que se les lleve?– pregunto Tobi.

Mire a Itachi, sin embargo fue Sasuke quien respondió.

–Sí. Apuesto a que sí, no podría reclamar nada a la policía porque Deidara puede decir que le ha golpeado sin ninguna razón. Y, a pesar de que ha pasado ¿cuánto desde que te golpeo?– pregunto al aire y no espero mi respuesta –Todavía se ven las marcas de los dedos.

–Sí– convino Tobi tocándome la mejilla y picándome suavemente.

–Deja de hacer eso Tobi– le dije con un tic en el ojo, él no lo hizo y lo mire amenazadoramente –De verdad, hum.

Tobi dejó de picarme con una sonrisa nerviosa.

–¿Y entonces simplemente te ha golpeado así sin ninguna razón esa vieja?– pregunto Naruto mirándome.

No pude si no sonrojarme violentamente. Está bien que ella se haya cabreado conmigo por decirle que jamás pertenecería a la familia luego de que me llamara anormal por ser gay. Pero… ¿sería correcto entonces decir que fue por nada que me ha golpeado?

–Pues…– dije con un hilo de voz evitando la mirada de los demás –Simplemente me le puse a la contraria con respecto a… cierto tema, hum.

–¿Cierto tema?– pregunto Itachi inquisitivo –¿De qué iba ese _cierto tema_?

–Yo…– susurre mirando a todos lados menos a los ojos de alguien ahí –Yo... eh… yo… ¿es tan necesario que lo diga, hum?

Si alguien ya había advertido el hecho de que había estado jugando en exceso con la manga de mi suéter y que me había puesto a la defensiva no dio señales de haberlo hecho.

–Pues… quizá– admitió Sasuke encogiéndose de hombros –¿Era algo muy… irracional para que ella te golpeara?

–Eh…– dije mientras buscaba una excusa, pero que mejor que la verdad… o una verdad a medias –Se puso a… llamar anormal a un chico que… se me… quedo viendo en el supermercado, hum.

Los tres Uchiha y Naruto se me quedaron viendo. El silencio que siguió fue un poco incómodo. De repente hacía mucho calor.

–¿Te refieres a que… todo este jaleo fue porque un chico te miro?– pregunto incrédulo Sasuke –Yo pensé que… no sé… habías empezado a insultarla por algo más grave.

–¡Mejor quédate callado, teme!– grito Naruto, Sasuke lo miro con el ceño fruncido –Hikari no puede llamar anormal a toda la gente diferente del mundo.

–¿Me vas a decir que vas a salir del clóset y decir que tú eres gay, Naruto? ¡No seas ridículo!– se burló Sasuke y sentí que me ponía tenso, por el rabillo del ojo vi como Itachi también le pasaba lo mismo –Ya sé que no está bien decir eso de los… ehm… homosexuales… es solo que… ella quizá lo vea de manera diferente.

–¡Diferente el golpe que te daré en el trasero si sigues hablando así de ellos!– grito Naruto.

–Sasuke san… Naruto san…– dijo Tobi sonriendo nerviosamente –Por favor… cálmense… no tienen porque pelear.

–¡Ven y haber quién es el que sale a perder, baka!– grito Sasuke a Naruto.

–¡Sasuke!– gritó Itachi mirando a su hermano con desaprobación, sin embargo Sasuke no lo miró siquiera.

–¡Hikari no tiene derecho a llamar anormales a los homo…homo…!– grito Naruto mientras trataba de recordar el "complicado"nombre.

–Homosexuales– dijo Sasuke enojado y medio burlón.

–¡Yo sé cómo se dice!– grito Naruto ofendido.

–Hmph, si– dijo Sasuke cruzándose de brazos –Como no.

Tanto ruido me estaba haciendo mal en la cabeza, sentía como si me fuera a explotar. Trate de apartar mi mente de ese cuadro, y a lo único que atine a pensar fue en Sasori, en sus ojos, en sus cabellos… y en la manera en que se largó luego de dejarme frente a la casa Uchiha, y eso solo logro hacer que el coraje aumentara.

Y aquí venía. Tal y como las explosiones que tanto me gustaban… una sarta de palabras que iban a salir como si de vómito se tratara.

–¡YA CALLENSE!– grite con todas mis fuerzas, haciendo que los cuatro se quedaran callados y me miraran atónitos –El punto es que está mal que ella los juzgue así. Uno nunca sabe cuando alguien cercano a ti es gay, y si eso cambia tus sentimientos hacia él… es completamente absurdo. ¡El punto es que ella es una psicóloga que recibe a chicos como yo en el consultorio y les hace creer que son unos malditos anormales y que está mal serlo!

En cuanto termine de decir la última palabra supe que la había cagado. Supe que había dicho algo que no podría borrar de la mente de Itachi, Sasuke y Tobi, y que en definitiva quería en este preciso instante enterrarme bajo la tierra y no volver a aparecer jamás. Como si no hubiera existido, o como si hubiera muerto con el veneno de escorpión… o ya de perdida, por haber muerto de sobredosis antes de hablar con Sasori.

Naruto me miraba completamente anonadado, Sasuke bajó la mirada y apretó los labios en una fina línea, Itachi abrió la boca y los ojos desmesuradamente, Tobi… Tobi solo me miraba con los ojos ligeramente abiertos.

Yo respiraba rápidamente, sin dar crédito a lo que mi propia garganta había formulado unos segundos antes. Me zumbaban los oídos y no podía evitar sentir nauseas. Y sin embargo… había un poco de libertad que me llenaba el pecho, como si se tratara de una luz celestial…

No, olvídenlo. Ese es puro cuento, choro o como ustedes prefieran llamarle. Lo único que sentía era MUCHA, MUCHA vergüenza.

Y sin embargo, aún alzaba la cabeza, como un pavorreal orgulloso.

–Dei…Deidara– dijo Itachi con la voz ronca, se puso de pie y se acercó a mí –Esto…

También me puse de pie, con tanta rapidez que el mundo me dio vuelta por unos segundos. Itachi se detuvo y se quedo a unos pasos de mí.

–¿Qué? ¿Vas a decirme que lamentas que sea un maricón, hum?– pregunte molesto. Itachi me miro con una expresión dolida –El único que lamenta eso, soy yo.

–No, Deidara sempai– me dijo Tobi también poniéndose de pie –Eh… nosotros… no queremos juzgarte.

–¡JA!– me burlé y mi propia voz me pareció de otra persona –Eso mismo me dijo Hikari antes de decirme que era un anormal y que haría lo posible porque yo dejara de ser así, hum. Por un momento, y se los juro…– hice una pausa mientras fruncía el ceño –Creí que Hikari era una persona comprensiva y que me iba a aceptar… y resulta que me hizo _eso_… cuando la mande a la China me golpeo, hum.

–No. Va en serio– dijo Sasuke –Yo… nosotros no somos ese tipo de personas.

–¿Y qué tipo son entonces, hum?

–Somos tus amigos– dijo Itachi y lo gire a ver –Y no puedo creer… que hayas pensado si quiera por un momento, por más pequeño que fuera… que _yo _podría juzgarte mal.

–Que _cualquiera_ aquí– señalo Tobi frunciendo el ceño y mirando a Itachi que apretaba los puños con fuerza –Podría juzgarte, Deidara sempai.

Debo decir que escuchar a Tobi decirme _sempai_ fue un gran alivio porque significaba que (al menos por ahora) nada entre los dos había cambiado. Lo que no me causaba ninguna buena impresión era la manera en que rechinaban los dientes de Itachi. Ahora Sasuke miraba a su hermano mayor, y Naruto me sonrió a mí.

–¡Te lo dije Deidara!– grito mientras se iba contra mí y me pasaba un brazo por los hombros –Yo sabía que ellos eran buenos amigos, dattebayo.

Lo mire. Aún seguía aturdido por el hecho de que la noticia de mi homosexualidad hubiera resultado menos impactante de lo que hubiera sospechado. Suspire con alivio mientras mis labios formaban una sonrisa. Ojalá y todo el mundo aceptara así…

Y entonces Itachi dio media vuelta y salió de la habitación, molesto cabe decirse. Los cuatro lo miramos sorprendidos.

La puerta por la que salió Itachi se cerró en un golpe que hizo estremecer a mis oídos. El silencio se volvió a formar entre los cuatro. Sasuke se puso de pie y se disculpo antes de salir tras Itachi.

–Vaya…– dijo Tobi –Eh… Itachi san está enojado.

Inmediatamente me sentí triste. Itachi era uno de mis mejores amigos y no concebía un mundo donde no lo fuera. Y que se hubiera enojado por decirle que era gay… me hacía sentir como un pez fuera del agua… digamos, si es que así se sentía.

–Pero no se preocupe, sempai– dijo Tobi acercándose a mí y poniéndome la mano en el hombro –Seguro que ha sido porque usted pensó que lo juzgaríamos, se lo ha de haber tomado a mal.

Y… si hubiera podido reaccionar y meterle un golpe a Tobi lo habría hecho. Porque eso no me había hecho sentir mejor.

Sasuke se metió al cuarto unos minutos después, tenía cara de enojado y humillado. Nos miro y luego, altivamente se giro a ver a otro lado (limitándose con ese gesto para hacernos saber que no había logrado nada).

–Quizá podría hablar con él– dijo Tobi, pero yo le sujete la mano. Tobi me miro.

–Yo trato, hum– le dije mientras caminaba hacia la puerta de la habitación.

–Ok– me contesto Tobi, aunque no se escuchaba muy seguro de sí mismo.

Camine hasta la puerta y salí del cuarto tras los susurros de Naruto para con Sasuke y los casi silenciosos pasos de Tobi mientras caminaba hacia ellos, o quizá hacia el videojuego, poco me importaba.

La casa Uchiha era estúpidamente grande (Madara, el padre de Tobi no había escatimado en gastos), pero ¿Qué más se podía esperar de una familia que siempre había sido rica y poderosa, incluso cuando los más respetables de ellos murieron?

Los Uchiha, en un tiempo habían sido prácticamente la ley de la ciudad. Su estación de policías era la que mantenía todo este lugar a salvo. Cualquiera estaría orgulloso de ser un Uchiha. Claro, antes de que se desatara la masacre de ellos, (Muchos decían que habían sido bandidos que escaparon de la prisión y se vengaron), Madara y otros pocos eran los que ahora trabajaban en la estación de policía, junto con otros tantos hombres que no pertenecían al apellido. Itachi y Sasuke eran los que se encargarían tras la jubilación (o no pensarlo mejor) la muerte de Madara.

Itachi estaba parado frente un ventanal vecino al que había estado mirando cuando Sasori me trajo en su Kawasaki negra. Tenía los brazos cruzados, y miraba hacia la calle con expresión perdida, con el ceño fruncido también.

–¿Itachi?– dije mientras me acomodaba a su lado, Itachi no se movió –Oye.

–Ese que vino a dejarte– me dijo de pronto, causando que me sonrojara –¿Es tu novio?

Sus palabras sonaron como insultos a mis oídos. Y nuevamente el sonrojo fue mucho más notable.

–No lo es, hum– conteste con voz ronca, nerviosa y tímida, todo al mismo tiempo –¿Por… Por qué crees eso?

Itachi no dijo nada y parecía recio a no contestarme. Fruncí los labios, como un niño berrinchudo.

–Itachi– dije –Ita, Ita, Itachi, Ita, Ita, Itachi san, Ita, Ita, contéstame, Itachi san, hum– comencé a cantar con una leve sonrisa en el rostro. Itachi con un tic en el ojo volteo a verme.

–No quiero hablar contigo.

Sonreí.

–Ya lo estás haciendo, hum– le dije burlón. Itachi entrecerró los ojos y luego de verme por un par de segundos volvió a mirar la calle desierta. Borré la sonrisa de mis rostro –Oye… ¿estás molesto porque soy...por que dije que soy gay o…?

Itachi se giro a verme. Nuevamente parecía enojado.

–¿Cómo puedes creer eso?– casi me grito –¡No puedo creerlo! Tú... ¿me acusas de ser un insensible que…?– hizo una pausa y suspiro –Deidara… te conozco desde hace mucho tiempo. De toda la vida se puede decir…–

Tragué saliva.

–No me trago que después de todo lo que vivimos… bien, vale. Que seas gay es un poco… difícil de digerir durante los primeros instantes… pero… pero… no puedo creer que tú pensaras que yo iba a juzgarte de aquella manera. Que iba a dejarte de hablar o algo así… eres mi mejor amigo, idiota.

Cuando Itachi me miró no pude sino sentir un escalofrío. Había algo en su rostro. No. Era más bien su mirada la que me causo una confusión que bloqueo mis sentidos, mi cerebro. Como si estuviera contra la espada y la pared.

Al principio no sabía bien que era… tan solo era muy intenso y… quizá solo era eso. Su mirada era demasiado intensa. De una manera agradable y un poco más perturbadora.

–¿I…Itachi?– me oí susurrar.

La cercanía de Itachi comenzó a hacerse palpable, su respiración me cosquilleaba el rostro y mi corazón palpitaba de manera horrible y placentera. Pero dentro… dentro no podía evitar sentir un hueco.

–No puedo creer que seas tan tonto, Deidara– me dijo Itachi con voz ronca –Y que no te des cuenta… de que…

Pero no alcance a saber de qué no me daba cuenta, porque el timbre de la casa sonó repetidas veces, causándome unas punzadas en la cabeza. Itachi miró fastidiado hacia las escaleras, como si de ellas estuviera saliendo una especie de monstruo de diez cabezas que nos fuera a comer.

La puerta del cuarto se abrió y de ella salió Sasuke. Nos miro y frunció los labios, note que Itachi se había alejado de mí y de pronto fue más sencillo respirar.

–Eh… ¿abro yo?– pregunto Sasuke e Itachi se asomo por la ventana sin contestar –¿Se ve quién es?

–Es Hikari– contesto Itachi. Abrí los ojos y me acerque a la ventana para confirmar la veracidad de lo que había dicho Itachi… ojalá y fuera mentira. Pero ahí estaba Hikari, parada más como una abogada que acababa de perder un caso que como una paciente psicóloga.

–Entonces creo que no abrimos ¿verdad?– pregunto Sasuke. Cuando gire a verlo ya se estaba dando media vuelta para entrar a la habitación –Tendré que ponerme unos tapones para los oídos.

Itachi se giro y me cogió del brazo para llevarme adentro del cuarto.

–Y nosotros no daremos señales de estar vivos– me dijo mientras me metía al cuarto y cerraba la puerta tras haberse metido él.

000

Los malditos timbrazos continuaron tortuosos durante media hora más. Aquel pitido ya me había causado una fuerte migraña, Sasuke nos ofreció minutos después (cuando pareció obvio que Hikari no se iba a ir en un buen rato) unos tapones para los oídos (siempre es bueno tener unos cuando pasas tiempo con Tobi, créanme) y yo se lo agradecí infinitamente.

Ahora Itachi leía en el sillón del cuarto de Tobi, donde él, Sasuke y Naruto continuaban con la partida de _Halo _que habían dejado pendiente. Yo estaba absorto en mis pensamientos. No parecía en estos momentos el ser gay hubiera causado en mis amigos una reacción fuerte. Ahora continuaban con su vida y no hablaban del tema, actuaban como si nada hubiera pasado.

O tal vez… también se debía al hecho de que Hikari no dejara de tocar el timbre y nadie pudiera hablar del tema porque no escuchaban nada. Naruto y Sasuke se gritaban el uno al otro mientras jugaban.

–¡TE VOY A GANAR SASUKE!– grito Naruto por tercera vez, ofendido al notar que Sasuke no le respondía y solo sonreía un poco. Los tapones no dejaban de oír absolutamente nada.

–¡ESTÁS PERDIDO, BAKA!– gritaba Sasuke segundos después siendo Naruto ahora el ignorador, por la misma razón.

En realidad yo no los oía, pero era muy obvio que eso era lo que se decían (no se crean que soy un as en leer los labios, eso es lo que siempre se dicen, así que solo lo supongo). Entonces una sonrisa se curvaba en mis labios.

De vez en cuando miraba a Itachi unos segundos. Pero él no parecía querer cruzar conmigo ninguna palabra, y no es que pudiera oírle al menos pero... Ni siquiera cruzaban nuestras miradas.

Y eso me daba tiempo para darle vueltas una y otra vez a Sasori.

Sasori, Sasori, Sasori. Joder. Parecía colegiala enamorada, pero ¿importaba?, Sasori, Sasori, Sasori.

¿Su nombre tendría que ver con mi incidente y nuestro primer _encuentro_? Pensar eso era completamente absurdo. Suspire nuevamente, y como si Itachi pudiera escucharme… se giro a verme, pero solo fui consciente de ello por unos segundos, porque nuevamente volví a divagar sobre Sasori.

Él no sabía su nombre, ni su edad, y vivía por ahí.

¿Qué clase de forma de vida era no saber nada de ti? Aunque bien solo podía estarme haciendo el tonto ¿verdad?

No. Algo en mi interior me decía que Sasori no hacía eso, ¿Por qué lo sabía? No lo sé.

Itachi dejó el libro a un lado y se puso de pie, se acerco a la ventana y se asomo por ella. Tobi, Sasuke y Naruto no le prestaron atención, pero yo le seguí con la mirada.

Al fin, Itachi se giro y se quito los tapones para los oídos, después de verlo unos segundos hice lo mismo. Mis oídos agradecieron ser libres por fin, y lo primero que les recibió luego de la ausencia de sonido fueron los disparos de las pistolas de plasma de _Halo. _Suspire feliz.

–Ya era hora de que se fuera– dijo Itachi, y no pude hacer más que mirarlo y asentir.

000

–¡Vuelve acá Tobi, hum!

Había estado persiguiendo a Tobi durante varios minutos por toda el centro comercial. El condenado era muy rápido y costaba no jadear a los pocos segundos de haber comenzado a perseguirlo, y de no haberme parecido tan importante el detenerlo… habría desistido desde hace un buen rato.

–¡No, Deidara sempai!– grito Tobi –¡Tiene que alcanzarme para poder tener la galletita de chocolate!

¡Mi galleta corría peligro! ¡Tenía que rescatarla!

Detrás de mí corría Naruto, y detrás (pero muy, muy atrás) venían Sasuke e Itachi, caminando y actuando muy guay mientras las chicas suspiraban mientras pasaban al lado. Habíamos decidido desde temprano, ir al centro comercial para despejar la mente. Lo que me venía muy bien luego de confesar a los cuatro vientos que era gay, (un día y ya lo sabían cuatro personas, mi límite siempre fue uno, y ese fue accidente)

–¡TOBI, DAME ESA GALLETA!– grito Naruto mientras corría tras de Tobi, pero ni en sueños lo alcanzaría –¡HAZLO O YA VERÁS QUIÉN ES NARUTO UZUMAKI!

Una mujer que había salido de una de las tiendas, al pasar Naruto grito y tiro sus bolsas al suelo y enojada le grito a Naruto algo que no debería describir (y no creo poder) y se agachó refunfuñando para recoger las bolsas.

–¡NARUTO, ESA GALLETA ES MÍA!– grite y con un esfuerzo sobrehumano eche a correr nuevamente tras ellos dos –¡Y ESO TAMBIÉN VA PARA TI, TOBI, HUM!

–¿QUÉ COSA?– grito Tobi girando un poco para preguntarme.

Y de nuevo tuve que detenerme. Al cuerno con la estúpida galletita.

–¡TOBI, CUIDADO HUM!– le grite a Tobi, pero sin que se pudiera evitar choco con el chico pelirrojo que tenía detrás... ¿Había sido Sasori?

No sabiendo si correr para ayudar a Tobi o correr para escapar de ahí, me quede parado con los labios apretados en una fina línea. Al final, Tobi estaba sentado en el suelo y a su lado estaba… Gaara.

El vuelco en mi corazón se disipo en aquel instante en que reconocí que era Gaara el que fulminaba con la mirada a Tobi. Suspire. Naruto corrió a ayudar a Tobi y a Gaara. Mientras, Itachi y Sasuke por fin lograron darme alcance.

–Ese Tobi– dijo Sasuke en tono de reproche –Siempre anda por ahí metiéndose en líos.

Recordé el día que regrese a la casa. Aquella sensación de querer matarme, de finalizar con mi vida con aquellas pastillas, y de que una de las razones de no hacerlo era el de impedir que Tobi se metiera en líos y le dieran una paliza de lo lindo. Lo recuerdo y estoy a punto de ir a ayudarlo. Pero entonces…

Creo que se lo merece por haberme robado la última galletita de chocolate, muajajajaja.

–Sí– le respondí mientras sonreía ampliamente –Nunca para, hum.

Naruto estaba ayudando a levantarse a un malhumorado Gaara que aún fulminaba con la mirada a un nervioso Tobi, y eso me hizo sentir relajado. Como si en mi vida no hubiera nada por qué preocuparme.

–Le voy a ayudar a ese baka de Naruto– dijo Sasuke avanzando hacia los otros dos para ayudarles y quizá, platicar un poco con Gaara.

–Claro– respondimos al unísono Itachi y yo. Sasuke nos miro con una ceja levantada y la mirada de Itachi y la mía se cruzaron unos segundos. Rompí a reír e Itachi solo bajo la cabeza, sonriendo. Sasuke se quedo ahí parado unos segundos antes de sonreír un poco, encogerse de hombros y seguir hacia el _accidente_.

El silencio se hace presente entre Itachi y yo, más no en el centro comercial que como es obvio tiene música pop sonando de fondo, y a nuestro lado pasa gente hablando y niños corriendo o gritándole a sus madres.

Nos quedamos ahí parados segundos que para mí se hacen eternos. Y entonces nos volvemos a mirar, noto como me sonrojo e Itachi se le crispa el rostro un segundo, pero inmediatamente después vuelve a tener aquella expresión seria.

No sé por qué Itachi hace eso. Él no es una persona seria, fría y a la que todo le sea indiferente… (esperen un momento, quiero analizar mi comentario)..., bueno quizá lo sea. Pero en el fondo se esconde un Itachi adorable que gusta de pasar el tiempo con Tobi, su _estúpido hermano menor, _que le gusta comer, leer, y que duerme. En resumen, es una persona. Solo que quisiera que mostrara más seguido esas sonrisas que lo hacen ver más… hermoso que de costumbre. Porque los Uchiha son bellos por naturaleza, pero si Itachi sonríe…

–¿Por qué me miras así, Deidara?– me pregunta Itachi medio burlón y me percato de que lo he estado observando embelesado durante todo ese rato.

–No es nada, hum– le contesto nervioso y negando con la cabeza.

Ahora tengo que tener cuidado. Ellos saben que soy gay. Ahora no puedo escabullirme con el hecho de que estoy pensando en arte… ahora resaltará sin dudas a los ojos de ellos que podría estar mirando y pensando en todo menos en arte… o que pienso que algo en ellos es arte ó…

Mierda. Estúpida Hikari, de no ser por ella no tendría que haber pasado ese coraje y no habría dicho lo que dije. Pero en fin… ahora al menos sé que mis amigos… son de verdad mis amigos.

Claro que si pueden guardar el secreto entre nos, se los agradecería bastante.

–¿Por qué no entramos a esta tienda?– me pregunta Itachi señalando una librería, hago un gesto de desagrado. Puaj, odio las librerías –¿No?

–Ya sabes lo que pienso de las librerías, hum.

–Ah, sí. Que te contagian el polvo– se burló Itachi.

–No es eso. El polvo me hace estornudar, hum.

–Oye, son libros nuevos.

Y entonces suspiro.

–Pues ya qué.

Itachi entra a la librería y yo le sigo (estoy pisando tierra desconocida, ¡Mayday! ¡Mayday!*). Barro con la mirada el lugar.

Es bastante amplio, varios estantes con cientos de libros expuestos se forman a nuestro alrededor (o al mío, antes de decir _Pío _Itachi se me ha desaparecido entre los pasillos) y arriba de ellos colgaban unos letreros que anunciaban los géneros de los libros: Literatura, Psicología, Teatro, Dramáticos, Historia.

De fonfo se alzaba una música de aquel extraño instrumento que tocaban las geishas, ¿cómo es que se llamaba? Sami… Shinten… ¡Shamisen! ¡Eso!

Levante una ceja mientras recorría los pasillos de los estantes buscando a Itachi.

–¿Itachi?– susurre, vete a saber por qué sino estaba en una biblioteca en el sentido de la palabra –¿Dónde estás?

Itachi no me respondió, solo fue el silencio roto por el Shamisen del fondo. Y uno que otro rasgueo de las hojas de un libro que probablemente ojeaba una mujer que tenía los encanecidos cabellos sujetos a un moño y unos lentes de media luna, (me recordaba mucho a Minerva McGonagall, esa de Harry Potter. Solo le faltaba el sombrero de punta y la túnica), esa mujer me había visto feo cuando entre… al parecer al instante salta que odio leer, y que me late más quemar los libros.

–¿Itachi, hum?

El pasillo al que entre era de mitología, fantasmas y esas cosas ridículas en las que la gente _tiene _que creer. Mientras iba avanzando, aburrido y un poco irritado, iba paseando la vista entre los encuadernados de los libros. A mi nariz llegaba ese agradable olor de los las páginas y lo inhale profundamente.

Olía a la tinta de los libros. Olía a silencio (en sentido figurado, claro). Olía a mundos que la gente quiere explorar porque su vida no les parece suficiente (al menos esa es mi opinión. Una aventura ficticia no se compara a una real). Olía a madera recién barnizada.

Me detuve a respirar aquella paz. Me di el lujo de sentir la fragancia de esa tranquilidad alrededor de mí, haciendo que mi pecho se inflara y no quisiera dejar escapar ni un solo suspiro. Cerré los ojos. Nunca había encontrado una librería tan… agradable. ¿Es por eso que le gustaban tanto a Itachi? ¡Ah!, lo recuerdo entonces… estaba buscando a Itachi.

Y entonces una mano me sujeta del hombro y me jala con una terrible fuerza que me hace casi caer. Casi me lanzó un grito, pero me taparon la boca. Aquella blanquecina mano olía a madera.

Me dio pánico, trate de hablar pero la mano me lo impedía. Comencé a retorcerme de un lado a otro, (¡QUE CLASE DE LOCO ENTRA EN UNA LIBRERÍA POR GUSTO, YO SABÍA QUE ENTRAR A UNA SOLO ME TRAERÍA PROBLEMAS!), pise un converse negro y escuche una maldición. E inmediato dejé de retorcerme y me tranquilice. Era esa voz. Era _su _voz.

–Eso duele– se quejó Sasori mientras me soltaba la boca y se sobaba el pie. Giré a verlo, sorprendido. Luego decidí enojarme.

–No habría pasado si no me hubieras espantado, hum– le dije cruzándome de brazos, orgulloso.

–Bueno… pensé que si gritabas la señora Saeki te mataría– se quejó.

–¿La señora Saeki?– pregunte y él levantó la mano en dirección contraria a mí y saludo con una leve sonrisa.

Mire a la señora que me había parecido a Minerva: tenía el teléfono descolgado y nos miraba a ambos con expresión asustada. Levanté una mano y negué con la cabeza.

–No pasa nada, hum– le dije. La mujer me miro con una expresión todavía más horrible y colgó el teléfono, me voltee a ver a Sasori que ya parecía menos "adolorido" y me miraba con el ceño fruncido –¿Qué haces aquí?

–Yo vengo a dejar un mueble que encargo la señora Saeki a la mueblería. ¿Y tú?

–Itachi me ha obligado a entrar, hum– le respondí cortante, aún dejando claro que no se me olvidaba el cómo me había votado en la puerta de la casa Uchiha. Lo mire de arriba abajo, llevaba una sudadera negra y unos pantalones de mezclilla –¿A ti te gusta mucho el negro, no?

Él se encogió de hombros.

–Me va bien.

En ese momento no me podía dejar de preguntar si este tipo de coincidencias no deberían darme miedo…Ya me lo había ecnontrado muchas veces por _casualidad_: primero en la práctica de campo, luego en mi casa, cuando el sujeto ese que me confundió me atacó, en la tienda a la que me quise esconder, ahora.

Eso tenía que dar escalofríos ¿verdad que sí? Y sin embargo... no me daban.

–¿Qué te pasa?– le pregunte con una ceja levantada y el corazón martilleándome el pecho con fuerza –¿No que no querías hablarme, hum?

Sasori me miro con el ceño fruncido.

–Yo no dije eso. Dije que…–

Lo interrumpí.

–Lo que hayas dicho con exactitud no cambia el hecho de que no _puedas _verme, hum– le replique sarcasticamente –Mira… no sé qué te traes, pero el que debe tener miedo aquí soy yo, y no diga que lo tenga– agregue rápidamente mientras a él se le escapaba una sonrisa –Tu me estás siguiendo y eso no me gusta nada, así que párale, hum.

–Yo no te estoy siguiendo. Tú a mí sí.

Un tic se hizo presente en mi ojito. Luego di media vuelta, enojado.

–Oye– me dijo y me sujeto el brazo –¿A dónde vas?

–A buscar a Itachi, hum– le conteste mirándolo un poco irritado, pero joder… muy emocionado de que me estuviera tocando de nuevo –¿Te importaría soltarme?

Bueno, parecía importarle pero al final termino por aflojar la presión sobre mi brazo, sin llegar a soltarme.

–¿No estás enojado por eso, verdad?– me pregunto. Por alguna desconocida razón supe que se refería a lo de ayer. Me tome unos segundos para pensármelo.

–¿Tu qué crees?

Él me miro unos segundos.

–Que podría invitarte a una buena hamburguesa y me perdonarás– me dijo sonriendo levemente.

Parpadee varias veces sin comprender. ¿A caso… a caso me estaba invitando a salir? No… para él solo era una comida con un _amigo_ (aunque sería mejor clasificarme como un conocido)

–¿Qué dices?– me pregunto él –¿Mañana a las dos de la tarde aquí?

–¿En la librería, hum?– pregunte atónito, no recordaba que se pudiera hacer tal cosa.

–Claro que no, baka– me dijo riendo. Ah… y aquí venía ese sonrojo. Tenía una hermosa risa: suave y melodiosa aunque un tantito ronca, como su voz –En el puesto de hamburguesas de este centro comercial.

–Ah…– dije mientras me lo pensaba –Pues… supongo que…

–¿Deidara?

La voz de Itachi me interrumpió y ambos giramos a verlo. Itachi me miraba con una ceja levantada y con un par de libros en sus manos. Miró a Sasori como si se tratara de un bicho raro, me miro a mí, y volvió a mirar a Sasori con hostilidad.

–¿Quién es él?– pregunto Itachi

–¿Quién es él?– pregunto Sasori a la defensiva. Itachi lanzo un gruñido.

–Ah…– dije un tanto incómodo –Itachi, él es Sasori. Sasori, él es Itachi.

–¿Y qué hace aquí?– pregunto Itachi sin disimular su desagrado.

–Vengo a dejar un trabajo– contesto Sasori.

–¿Qué trabajo?

–Un mueble que he hecho para la señora Saeki.

–Ah… con que trabajas. ¿Cuántos años tienes?

–Diecisiete. Como tú, seguramente.

–Te ves de menos, ¿no te dicen nada por conducir una moto?– pregunto Itachi con voz serena, pero ligeramente contenida, yo no sabría decir de qué, solo me limitaba a verlos.

–No. Pero que lastima que yo no tenga el placer de haberte visto antes… ó de prestarte atención– dijo Sasori sonriendo.

Itachi se puso rojo y abrió la boca para decir algo, pero cerró la boca de golpe. ¡Oh, por Jashin! (¿Qué digo? ¡No soy Hidan!) ¡Oh, por el Arte! (efímero, claro) ¡Itachi se había quedado callado!, ¡Itachi estaba sonrojado!, ¡Eso yo nunca lo había logrado y Sasori… oh cielos, Itachi se veía tan lindo!

–Eh…– susurre sonrojado sin apartar la vista de Itachi –No tienen por qué discutir así…hum.

Sasori e Itachi siguieron compartiendo una mirada de rayitos. Y eso no era… muy cómodo para mí.

–Bueno– dijo Itachi con voz ronca –Deidara tendrá que declinar tu oferta, porque mañana ya teníamos planes para las dos.

–¿Los teníamos, hum?– pregunte atónito. Sasori río. Un escalofrío recorrió mi columna vertebral y luego un calor en las mejillas.

–Ni siquiera se acordaba– dijo Sasori -Es obvio que no le interesaba– Itachi se puso todavía más rojo.

–Eso es porque lo acabo de planear.

–¿Qué?– pregunte atónito y poniéndome completamente rojo. ¿De cuándo acá Itachi me invitaba a algo solos?

–Entonces mi oferta llegó primero– respondió Sasori, su sonrisa había desaparecido y su voz tenía un deje de amenaza –Tendrá que declinar tu oferta, ¿no crees?

–No puede. Iremos a un picnic– dijo Itachi. Lo mire.

–Iremos a comer una hamburguesa.

¿Y nadie me iba a preguntar a mí?

–Eh…– dije.

–Él querrá conocer gente nueva– dijo Sasori.

–Él quiere estar con sus amigos– dijo Itachi. (¡AAHHHH! ¿QUÉ? Yo pensé que íbamos a ir solo los dos)

Entonces los dos me miraron. Y supe que en realidad habría preferido no pedir que me preguntarán.

–¿Y bien?– preguntaron los dos al mismo tiempo –¿Qué es lo que quieres?

Sentí que me quedaba sin palabras. Esto… quizá era mi mente pervertida, o quizá era que estaba soñando (no sería la primera vez que me pasaba) pero… ¿esto era algo así como… un triangulo amoroso?

No… Itachi y Sasori no eran de este lado de la acera. Pero… bueno, la idea no podía evitar abrirse paso por mi cabeza.

–¿Eh?– volvieron a decir al mismo tiempo.

–Ehm… yo…– susurre sin saber qué hacer.

TO BE CONTINUED.

* * *

><p>YEI! MARY AMA LOS TRIANGULOS AMOROSOS!<p>

¿Qué les pareció el capi de hoy? ¿Muy largo, corto? ¿Bueno, malo, quereís matar a Mary por dejarle ahí ó porque no les ha gustado? Espero su review... ya saben... esto... la historia necesita (y yo más que la historia ¬¬) un review OwO

Mmm, también todo este tiempo he estado organizando ideas y bueno... que se me antoja que el fic podría ser larguito, pero me gustaría saber, ¿cuántos capítulos desearían que tuviera?

Bueno. Mary ya se va (cuidara de que no la castiguen otra vez y por eso ya no se podrá actualizar de una sentada u.u) pero no lo dejare sin final. Lo promero. Este mi camino ninja (de escritora, quiero decir ¬¬u)

Matta ne~ sempais :D


	5. Chapter 5

Hola sempais :D Mary se reporta para un nuevo capítulo de Anata no tejun o mite. Oh... estaba ansiosa por subirlo y espero que ustedes estén ansiosos por leerlo. Mary is a good girl, sempais :D

Por eso, ya no digo más y aquí se los dejó.

* * *

><p><strong>=CAPÍTULO 4=<strong>

_Si bien Sasori no me había entendido, no lo demostró. Inmediatamente me rodeo con sus brazos y me estrechó contra sí._

**.**

**.**

Las palabras se me habían quedado atoradas en la garganta y no me creía capaz de hablar nunca más. Sasori e Itachi permanecieron mirándome un rato, esperando mi respuesta.

–Eh… yo… este… Creo que… está bien.

–¿Está bien qué?– pregunto Itachi con su característico estilo cortante. Me encogí de hombros –¡Deidara!

Fruncí el ceño. ¿Por qué tenía que gritarme? Suficiente tenía con aquellos gritos interiores que me estaban diciendo que contestara cualquier cosa. Sasori miró a Itachi de manera hostil y luego volvió a mirarme.

–No me grites– le dije a Itachi –No necesito que lo hagas, hum.

Al menos estaba recuperando la facultad de hablar nuevamente.

–¿Entonces, Deidara?– preguntó Sasori amablemente. Lo mire un segundo.

–Pues…– dije mientras bajaba la mirada hacia el suelo y me ponía colorado –Me gustaría mucho ir contigo a comer hamburguesas, hum.

–Ja– se burló Sasori y levanté la mirada y vi que Itachi me observaba con desdeño en los ojos, sentí que las piernas me temblaban.

–¿Eso piensas hacer?– preguntó Itachi molesto.

Negué con la cabeza. Sasori arqueo una ceja e Itachi permaneció mirándome sin aparente reacción.

–También me gustaría hacer el picnic, hum.

Itachi sonrió victorioso, Sasori abrió la boca incrédulo. No te sientas mal, pensé, yo también me siento así.

–Pero no podemos hacer las dos cosas mañana– dijo Itachi, aferrado a que escogiera algo –Decide.

Lo mire y me mordí el labio. ¿Qué se supone que debía hacer? ¡Cielos, si existiera el Chapulín Colorado! Quizá él podría salvarme de esto.

–Disculpen– dijo la señora Saeki, de pronto a nuestro lado. Los tres la miramos –Pero si no quieren comprar nada, y ya terminaron con su trabajo, les sugiero que se vayan.

Itachi y Sasori se encogieron de hombros. Fruncí el ceño. ¿Dónde quedaba esa ridícula frase de: "El cliente siempre tiene la razón"?

–Yo me quiero llevar esto– dijo Itachi a la señora, mostrándole el par de libros que llevaba en la mano. La señora Saeki se hizo para atrás el puente de sus gafas de media luna y con un gesto le indico a Itachi que le siguiera. Itachi me miro y yo me encogí de hombros.

–Yo… te espero afuera, hum.

Y entonces salí de la librería. Suspire. Note cómo el silencio de haya dentro había sido casi mágico, porque no me había dado cuenta de cómo gritaban los chamacos que corrían, o la música de Rock que había de fondo fuera de aquella tienda.

Como le había prometido a Itachi, me pare frente a la tienda y trate de relajarme un poco. Mis mejillas todavía estaban ardiendo de emoción de tan solo pensar que aquello de hace unos momentos se parecía mucho a un triangulo amoroso. Y no estaba muy seguro de por qué, pero eso me hacía sentir… importante.

–¿Eres tan indeciso para todo?– me pregunto Sasori saliendo de la tienda con una ceja levantada. La calma que había sentido al salir desapareció un segundo después, cuando Sasori se puso a mi lado –¿Lo eres?

–Pues… no esperaba que pasara esto… todo fue tan...raro, hum.

Sasori se limitó a asentir. Por la puerta de la tienda podía ver a Itachi apresurándose a pagar por los libros.

–Así que esos son el tipo de amigos que tienes– dijo Sasori. Gire a verlo, parecía que lo decía en tono burlón, pero sus ojos mostraban un poco de incomodidad y desconcierto –Bastante amigables ¿no?

Fruncí el ceño.

–Eso ha pasado porque tú eres un extraño, hum– le dije, como si hubiera sido a mí al que ofendía –Itachi es como un hermano para mí, hum.

Sasori lanzo una risa melodiosa. Y yo me sonroje.

–En realidad, yo creo que él quiere ser algo más para ti– me dijo mientras arqueaba las cejas. Abrí la boca y la cerré justo después, mire hacia la puerta por donde ya venía Itachi rápidamente –Bueno… de repente eso fue lo que me pareció.

Mire a Sasori con el ceño fruncido y una expresión de enfado fingido.

–No sé cómo se te ocurre decir esas cosas de él. Pero si de verdad quisieras que fuéramos amigos, no andarías por ahí insultando a Itachi, hum.

Sasori hizo desaparecer de su rostro la sonrisa burlona.

–Lo siento. A veces me dejó llevar. Olvida lo que dije…

Suspire.

–No tiene importancia, hum.

–Claro que la tiene– dijo Sasori un poco irritado –Y si no te molesta, me gustaría remediar lo que hice con tu amigo y contigo… invitándoles una hamburguesa.

–¿Es que solo piensas en hamburguesas, hum?– le pregunte mirándolo con una sonrisa burlona.

–Deidara– volvió a interrumpir Itachi parado frente a nosotros –Creo que deberíamos irnos ya.

Mire a Itachi, molesto. Sasori también lo miro un poco ofendido, y creo que no era para menos.

–No seas tan maleducado– rezongué –¿Por qué no mejor te invitas una comida a todos, hum?

Itachi miró a Sasori, él se encogió de hombros.

–No importa– dijo Sasori –De todos modos, tengo que regresar al trabajo.

Gire a verlo violentamente. ¿Tan rápido se iba? Debería estar feliz de oírlo decir que se va, quiero decir, la hostilidad entre ellos dos era tal que de tratar de agarrarla lo haría fácilmente.

–Mucho gusto en conocerte Itachi– agregó Sasori con un tono agrio en la voz. Itachi gruñó un "igualmente" y luego de eso, Sasori se giro a verme –Te veo luego. Dejaré que tu amigo te invite a ese picnic, con la condición de que yo te invite la hamburguesa pasado mañana.

–Eh… seguro, hum– asentí. Sasori me sonrió y se dio media vuelta y se alejo de los dos caminando elegantemente.

Lo mire hasta que Itachi se dio media vuelta y me jaló del brazo levemente. Con una sonrisa nerviosa lo seguí y empezamos a buscar con la mirada a Tobi, Naruto y Sasuke.

0*0*0

–¡Estaba asustado, sempai!– gritó Tobi mientras caminábamos por el centro comercial delante de sus primos y Naruto. Yo iba comiendo un helado de vainilla –¿A dónde se habían metido? Los estábamos buscando por todas partes.

Suspire. No sabía si sería sensato contarle respecto a aquel extraño incidente en la librería.

–Además… Itachi parece enojado con usted. ¿A caso le dijo algo, sempai?

Eso era lo peor. Había pasado como media hora desde lo de la librería e Itachi se prefirió andar con los dos menores a con nosotros. No podía dejar de sentirme culpable por ello, pero en realidad ¿tenía por qué sentirme culpable? ¡Yo no había previsto que pasaría algo así! Y mucho menos era mi culpa.

Me encogí de hombros y me lleve a la boca otra cucharada de helado.

–¡Y a mí qué! No le he dicho nada a Itachi. Ya ves que luego se pone sus condenados moños, hum.

Y eso era exactamente lo que pensaba de la nueva rabieta de Itachi para conmigo.

–¿Verdad?– preguntó Tobi inocentemente y se giro hacia atrás para mirar a Itachi –Yo creo que Itachi san está un poco afligido por algo, ¿no cree?

Voltee un poco hacia atrás. Sasuke e Itachi se decían cosas mutuamente, cosas que al parecer, Naruto no entendía porque segundos después se adelanto a ellos para pasarla con nosotros. Torcí la boca en un gesto de desagrado. No había sido mi intención hacer sentir mal a Itachi, para empezar, no sabía por qué esa reacción con Sasori.

Naruto por fin nos dio alcance.

–Vaya. Esas riñas Uchiha son muy intensas ¿no, Tobi?– preguntó Naruto a mi lado. Tobi asintió.

–No tienes idea de cuánto, Naruto san– exclamó Tobi –Siempre se la pasan así. No parecen hermanos…

–Parecen matrimonio, dattebayo.

Durante el resto de nuestra salida, los dos Uchiha se "perdieron" en el centro comercial y ya no los vimos. Sasuke le mandó un mensaje a Tobi diciendo que iba a acompañar a Itachi a otro lugar y que nosotros podíamos irnos adelantando a ellos. Así pues, nos marchamos del centro comercial sin ellos.

0*0*0

Con el pesar de mi corazón, al regresar a la casa Uchiha, ahí estaba Hikari parada, con los brazos cruzados y el ceño fruncido, también zapateaba ligeramente en su lugar con aquellos zapatos de tacón de aguja. Creí que nos los lanzaría a la cabeza, y en el periódico del día siguiente aparecería algo así como: _Jóvenes asesinados por tacón _ó quizá _Madrastra desquiciada asesina a desobedientes hijastros. _

Bien, no creo ir para periodista si no se me ocurren cosas más originales.

–Muy bien– dijo Hikari cuando estuvimos frente a ella. Naruto la miro con coraje, yo la fulmine con la mirada de una manera que nunca había hecho con otra persona –Espero que hayan disfrutado de su pequeña ausencia en la casa, porque estarán castigados hasta la eternidad.

–¿Solo eso?– pregunte desafiante –¿No me vas a meter a una terapia para quitarme lo anormal, hum? ¡Vaya! Y yo que estaba ansioso por escucharla, hum.

–No digas nada. Estoy segura de que tu padre se encargara de charlar contigo– me dijo Hikari enojada.

–¿Qué cosa, hum?– pregunte atónito. De pronto, todo el coraje se me había bajado y solo había abierto la boca de par en par –¿Le dijiste a Yondaime?

Ella me miro con una ceja levantada.

–Yondaime es tu padre. Háblale como tal.

–¡Al cuerno con eso, hum! ¿Le dijiste? ¿Con qué derecho? ¡Cielos, eres una bruja, hum!– el pánico crecía en mi cabeza, en mi pecho y en todos lados. Hikari se acercó a mí y levantó la mano, lista a darme otra cachetada. Pero Tobi se atravesó entre ella y yo.

–Por favor, señorita Hikari, ¿es tan necesario usar la violencia?– preguntó Tobi con voz inocente, pero algo había cambiado dentro de ella –Si sigue golpeando a mi sempai yo mismo me voy a denunciarla.

No me lo creía. Tobi amenazando a alguien. Lo mire estupefacto y Naruto se acercó a mí y me puso la mano en el hombro.

–Y yo estaré de testigo, dattebayo.

–Naruto– susurre mientras lo giraba a ver sorprendido.

Hikari bajo la mano e inhalo profundamente para calmarse. Exhalo lentamente y asintió, al parecer, más tranquila.

–Muy bien, suban al auto Naruto, Deidara. Y tú…– se dirigía a Tobi –Espero que no vuelvas a aparecerte en nuestras vidas. Eres una muy mala influencia.

–¡No me puedes prohibir ver a Tobi, hum!– grite atónito. Hikari se giro a verme.

–Puedo, y ya lo hice. Sube al auto.

Camino hacia nosotros y nos hizo meternos en el BMW azul, incluso a pesar de nuestros esfuerzos por evitarlo. Cerró la puerta. Mire a Tobi, que parecía sorprendido y que sin embargo sonreía como diciendome que todo iría bien, a pesar de que las cosas distaban de estarlo.

–¡TOBI!– grite desde el auto mientras Hikari se metía y arrancaba el motor.

0*0*0

Juro que por la noche la mato. Prometo cerrar mis manos sobre su asqueroso cuello, o coger un palo y plantárselo repetidas veces sobre el asqueroso cabello teñido hasta partirle en dos la cabeza, como si se tratara de una sandia.

Estoy en mi habitación. Estoy castigado. Estoy cabreado y no dejo de buscar algo en aquella habitación con lo que poder… con la que poder… poder… ¡AAHHRRRGGGG!

¡La odio! ¡Odio a Hikari, ojalá y estuviera muerta! ¡Odio a Yondaime por casarse con ella! ¡Odio a Tobi por no hacer algo antes de que me llevaran a este infierno! ¡Odio… Odio a Itachi! ¡Y a Sasuke, y a Naruto! ¡Odio a Sasori! ¡Los odio a todos!

No puedo evitar llorar y gritar de coraje. No puedo evitar desear haber muerto con el escorpión, o que me asesinara aquel sujeto que me confundió con una mujer. No puedo evitar pensar en tomarme las pastillas y terminar con aquel suplicio.

¡Pero no me quiero ir sin vengarme!

Así paso el tiempo durante tres horas. Al final logró calmarme y sentirme mal por todo lo que he pensado durante las últimas horas.

Al fin mi respiración es más acompasada y siento solamente un agujero en la boca del estomago. Me he recostado de lado en la cama, y aprieto fuertemente los dientes y la almohada entre mis dedos.

Ahora solo puedo odiarme a mí mismo por pensar en esas cosas tan horribles.

Me gustaría llamar a Tobi. Pero me gustaría mucho más escuchar la voz de Itachi y saber que todo estaba bien con él (porque dudaba volver a verlo), Hikari me ha quitado el celular y desconectado el teléfono que tenía en mi habitación. Me prohibió salir de del cuarto, e incluso me dejo una botella donde podía orinar (aunque todavía no la había usado) y me dejo abierta la cortina negra que era mi puerta para de vez en cuando poder observarme desde la habitación de enfrente, donde leía un libro.

Yo estaba muy quieto. Naruto todavía hacia berrinche en su habitación (le habían confiscado sus videojuegos, el celular, la televisión y todo lo que le gustaba)

La pierna derecha se me comenzó a entumecer y decidí acomodarme de nuevo: me puse de tal manera en que mi cabeza quedara fuera de la cama, mis cabellos chocaban contra el suelo, y la sangre comenzó a subírseme a la cabeza.

Yondaime todavía no llegaba de trabajar, así que Hikari no se había dado el placer de que él me regañara nada más llegar a la casa. Por otro lado, yo esperaba que Yondaime se tardara un poco más. Lo suficiente como para poder deshacerme de todo sentimiento y que cuando llegara, con la buena nueva de que su primogénito era gay, y que cuando comenzara a gritarme no me causara… dolor.

Porque me dolería. Lo sabía. Al fin y al cabo, no dejaría de tratarse de un caso de rechazo de padre a hijo. Se suponía que debía de haber dejado de importarme, pero el solo pensar qué podía decirme… me dolería mil veces más imaginármelo sin decir nada por la vergüenza de que fuera gay a decirme idiota, inútil.

De tan solo pensarlo mis ojos volvían a llenarse de lágrimas.

Pero me los talle con fuerza y decidí no pensar en eso. Hasta que fuera tiempo o no tuviera opción.

Mire hacia el cuarto, Hikari estaba dando cabezadas. Mire el reloj del buró de mi cuarto, marcaba las 10:00 pm. No era muy tarde, pero por las ojeras que tenía Hikari, al parecer no había dormido mientras nos habíamos quedado con los Uchiha.

10:15 pm, Hikari dejó caer el libro sobre sus piernas y ladeo su cabeza.

10: 20 pm, no se escucha ningún ruido, ni siquiera del cuarto de Naruto.

10: 25 pm, Hikari se acomoda en su cama con un largo suspiro.

10: 30 pm, me siento en la cama y me cubro la cara con las manos.

10: 50 pm, parece que este será uno de esos días en que Yondaime no llega hasta las doce.

10: 55 pm, comienzo a dar cabezadas mientras una voz en mi cabeza me dice que Hikari está dormida… que podría…

10: 56 pm, sacudo la cabeza y me reprendo por pensar en eso si quiera.

11: 00 pm, mis ojos comienzan a cerrarse. Pienso en Itachi unos momentos y en las palabras de Sasori: "Yo creo que él quiere ser más que tu amigo".

11: O1 pm, cierro los ojos y trato de dormirme.

11: 06 pm, la ventana comienza a repiquetear levemente. Abro los ojos violentamente. Una silueta está en la ventana. La cabeza me da vueltas y con trabajo me pongo de pie descalzo y me acerco a la ventana.

Al acercarme, abro la boca y los ojos en par en par. ¿Qué está haciendo Sasori ahí?

–¿Deidara?– me pregunta en un susurro desde el otro lado de la ventana. Asiento, la oscuridad en mi cuarto es profunda así que me pregunto si me habrá visto –¿Estás bien?

Giro a ver a Hikari, ella sigue dormida. Le quito el seguro a la ventana y la abro con cuidado, tratando de no hacer ruido. Sasori me mira, sus ojos dorados resplandecen en la oscuridad.

–¿Qué estás haciendo Sasori, hum?– le pregunto en un susurro.

Mi casa tiene un tejado recto de un metro y cachito, ahí es donde Sasori esta. ¿Qué hace trepado a estas horas? Eso es algo que no sé y que estoy seguro que no me dirá.

Antes de pensar en dejarlo entrar, estoy seguro de que es mejor salir. Le hago con un gesto de cabeza que se haga a un lado y él lo hace. Con cuidado salgo de la casa, la brisa fría me golpea el rostro y me da escalofríos. Emparejo la ventana, sin apartar la mirada de Hikari. Vuelvo a ver a Sasori.

–Quería visitarte– dijo Sasori, arquee una ceja –Itachi parecía que no quería ni verme, así que decidí ver si venías esta noche a tu casa… te vi bajar del carro de esa mujer y me dio la impresión de que estabas en problemas.

Y si era así, ¿por qué no vino a ayudarme? Suspire, él no tenía porque meterse en mis cosas, a decir verdad, ya decía mucho con treparse hasta el tejado y tocar mi ventana con aquella expresión tan preocupada.

Me senté en el tejado. Él me imito.

–¿Sucede algo?– pregunto. Me abrace las piernas con los brazos –¿Deidara?

Las lágrimas afloraron a mis ojos y corrieron por mis mejillas. Sasori espero unos segundos a que me calmara.

–Soy gay, hum– le dije de sopetón, sin saber por qué lo hacía, y escondí mi cara entre el hueco que se formaba por mis rodillas y mis brazos.

Espere a que Sasori dijera algo, pero no dijo nada. Dos minutos después, me arme de valor y lo mire. Sasori me veía serio, con las cejas ligeramente arqueadas. Una sonrisa se formó en sus labios.

–¿Y?

Estupefacto. Incrédulo. Eso es… quedarse corto con respecto a lo que sentía en ese preciso instante.

–¿Cómo qué "y"?– pregunte irritado, casi gritando.

–Sí. Es la vigesimosexta letra del abecedario español. Une palabras y clausulas en concepto afirmativo. En este momento la he aplicado para evitar el: ¿Y _eso qué tiene_?, Respecto a tu… confesión.

Un tic en mi ojo. ¿Cómo venía a darme lecciones sobre…?

–Sé lo que significa, y sé para qué la usaste, hum– le respondí cortante.

–¿Entonces?

–No puedo creer que seas tan idiota para usar ese "y" en esta conversación, hum.

–¿Y yo soy el idiota?

–Yo soy el gay, hum– respondí malhumorado.

–¿Y eso es malo?

Lo mire.

–Claro que es malo, hum.

–¿por qué?

Me quede callado unos segundos. Realmente no entendía por qué era malo, simplemente era cosa de… fenómenos.

–Porque no es normal, hum– dije en un susurro –A los chicos deben gustarles las chicas…Los que no sienten ese tipo de atracción son fenómenos.

–Pero a ti no te gustan las chicas ¿verdad? Y no creo que parezcas un fenómeno…

Lo mire detenidamente. Todavía corría sobre mi mejilla una lágrima, él acerco su mano y me la limpio. Fue un roce casi inexistente, sus manos eran ásperas pero hicieron que se me cortara la respiración. Lo mire.

Arriba de nosotros, el cielo era como los ojos de Itachi. Pura oscuridad, solo unas cuantas estrellas lo iluminaban. Blancas y brillantes.

Sasori sonreía levemente. No apartó la mano de mi mejilla. El corazón me latía tan fuerte que creía que iba a salir por mi garganta, y que Sasori podía escuchar cada uno de mis latidos.

–No eres ningún fenómeno. Tú eres muy bello. Y cualquiera que te diga lo contrario, es un completo imbécil.

Había olvidado respirar. Volví a hacerlo.

–También son unas estúpidas las que te digan eso– agregó Sasori –Eres igual a los demás, y lo que tú llamas imperfección solo te hace más perfecto.

No sabía que decir, las palabras se me habían quedado atoradas en algún lugar, y no quería… no quería que él apartara la mano de mi mejilla. Quería seguir así, quería vivir así, y si moría, moriría así para despertar en la otra vida así.

De pronto, la brisa fresca se convirtió en el cálido aliento de Sasori sobre mi rostro. Estaba tan cerca que su aire era el mío y viceversa.

¿Me iría a besar? ¡Demonios que si lo iba a hacer! ¿Cómo se sentiría? ¡Por primera vez iba a besar a un hombre! ¿Sería lo mismo que besar a una mujer? ¡Desearía que este fuera mi primer beso! Gracias a Hinamori no lo iba a ser… Mi primer beso fue con una pelinegra de ojos miel que se llamaba Mei o algo así…

Cerré los ojos, escuche la risa de Sasori. Mi corazón me pedía que me besara ya, que acortara la distancia entre ambos.

Y entonces… la puerta del carro de Yondaime se cerró y la burbuja perfecta que se había creado con Sasori se rompió en un horrible ¡PUM!, me separe de él y mire hacia abajo. Yondaime caminaba despacio con los hombros caídos y los ojos cubiertos de ojeras.

Mire a Sasori con pánico, él parecía un poco irritado.

–Deberías irte, hum– le dije en un susurro, mientras veía como Yondaime se metía bajo el tejado y escuchaba cómo buscaba las llaves –Si puedes esperar a que todo acabe, mejor.

–¿A que acabe qué?– pregunto.

Escuche como Yondaime se quedaba en silencio, la puerta ya se había abierto pero él no entraba. Mire a Sasori con súplica y me pare, abrí la ventana del tejado y me metí a la casa. Cerré la ventana y tuve tiempo para echarme sobre la cama antes de que Hikari se despertara de repente al oír cerrar la puerta desde el piso de abajo.

–¿Yondaime?– pregunto Hikari, poniéndose de pie y caminando hacia las escaleras.

–Lamento llegar tarde, amor– dijo Yondaime –Es que no llegaba a trabajar alguien del turno de noche y he tenido que cubrirlo un rato.

–No importa– dijo Hikari. Escuchar su voz me hizo recordar lo enojado que estaba con ella –Ya he traído a Naruto y a Deidara desde la casa de los Uchiha.

El silencio se hizo presente entre ambos y a mí se me formo un nudo en el estomago. Entonces las grandes zancadas de Yondaime se acercaron a mi cuarto.

No me moleste en cerrar los ojos y fingir que dormía. Solamente me le quede mirando mientras Yondaime entraba a la habitación y se plantaba frente a mí.

0*0*0

–¡No puedo creerlo!– gritó Yondaime por tercera vez consecutiva –¡Te has largado así de la casa sin decir nada! ¡Cómo si fueras la persona más independiente del mundo!

Me encontraba sentado, con el ceño fruncido. Mirándolo desafiante.

–¿Qué es lo que te crees?– Yondaime gritaba y volvía a gritar, Hikari se hallaba en el marco de la antes puerta, jugando con los mechones de su cabello –¡Eres un completo idiota! Y ahora encima, me sales un marica.

Apreté los dientes. El corazón se me hizo un enorme agujero, las lágrimas comenzaron a fluir. Volvía a odiarme con todo el corazón, ¿qué culpa tenía yo de ser un fenó…?

_No eres un fenómeno. Tú eres muy bello. Cualquiera que te diga lo contrario es un perfecto imbécil. O una estúpida._

_Aquello que tú llamas una imperfección solo te hace más perfecto. _

Así que volví a mirar a Yondaime, y me puse de pie decidido.

–No me llames marica– le dije con voz cortante –Me gustan los hombres. Sí. Pero no necesito que me avergüences de esa manera Yondaime, porque yo estoy feliz de serlo, hum.

Yondaime se quedo callado, me miro como si fuese una especie de insecto asqueroso que hubiese pisado.

–Soy gay, y a mucha honra, hum.

Hikari pareció que iba a decir algo. Pero sin esperármelo, vi que Yondaime contorsionaba el rostro en una mueca de pena. Pero yo no iba a flaquear. Sasori tenía razón, no tenía de qué avergonzarme. Era como era y nadie podía cambiarlo. Si Yondaime me corriera de la casa, igual encontraría un lugar a donde ir.

Y entonces, Yondaime se dio media vuelta y salió de la habitación. Hikari le miro, como si se decepcionara de la reacción de él. Me giro a ver un segundo de manera reprobatoria y luego se giro a correr con Yondaime.

Mi corazón me martilleaba el pecho con tanta fuerza que mi cabeza estaba hecho un completo caos. De poder hacerlo, habría llamado a Tobi. De poder hacerlo llamaría a Itachi. De poder hacerlo… besaría a Sasori.

Gire mi cuerpo y me acerque a la ventana. Sasori ya no estaba ahí, por un momento sentí que el alma se me iba a los pies. ¿Y si todo lo había soñado? Ó peor aún… ¿Qué tal si se había ofendido?

Otra vez me entraron ganas de gritar. De pronto, como aquella primera vez que lo había visto de frente, ahí estaba Sasori parado y mirando hacia mi ventana. Inmediatamente sonreí, quería abrir la ventana y gritarle que lo había logrado. Que subiera otra vez al tejado y me besara.

Sasori me sonrió, se despidió con la mano y me hizo señales de que me veía luego. Después comenzó a caminar por la calle y desapareció entre la oscuridad.

0*0*0

_La oscuridad era profunda, pero no me importaba. Entre mis dedos se entrelazaban los de otra persona. Podía girar y no vería nada más que una silueta todavía más oscura. Pero sabía quién era. _

_–Sasori._

_Mis palabras hicieron eco. Ambos estábamos solos, escuchaba el sonido de la lluvia. El lugar donde estábamos era un lugar húmedo. Sentía que algo corría por mis labios, algo amargo y metálico. Antes de preguntarme qué podía ser, yo ya lo sabía. _

_Era sangre. Era _mi _sangre. Pero no me importaba, porque Sasori sostenía mi mano. Porque no la soltaba. _

_–Deidara– susurro Sasori, apretando con más fuerza mi mano –Quédate aquí. Quédate conmigo. _

_Algo dentro de mí sabía que no lo lograría. Algo dentro de mí me decía que tenía que decirle algo antes de que la muerte sellara mis labios. Sonreí. _

_–Nos volveremos a encontrar… Sa…so…ri…_

_Si me había entendido o me había escuchado no lo sabía. Mi mano fue aflojando la presión, y la oscuridad que siguió cuando cerré los ojos, fue un poco más escalofriante al saber que no los abriría de nuevo. _

Por suerte, volví a abrirlos a la mañana. Me pase la mano por la frente, sintiéndola húmeda al instante. Suspire con fuerza. Ya comenzaba a acostumbrarme a soñar con mi muerte, una y otra vez, al menos eso fue lo que pensé al sentir que el pánico con respecto a ella había menguado esta vez.

¿O fuera quizá que esta noche me había acompañado Sasori?

Mire hacia la ventana, el día estaba claro y soleado. De repente pensé que no recordaba haberme cobijado. En realidad no recordaba haberme echado sobre la cama anoche. Recordaba mirar la calle hasta su infinito cuando Sasori se había ido.

Me llegaba el delicioso aroma de huevos con tocino desde la cocina. No tenía mucha hambre y no quería ver a nadie. Así que me fui al baño, me lance a una ducha de agua caliente y salí sin siquiera tomarme la molestia en hacerme mi media coleta.

Hikari me vio cuando pase a su lado en la cocina, fingí que no estaba ahí. Extrañamente no me dijo ni una palabra. Al salir, Yondaime estaba cortando el césped, fingí no verlo y él, a pesar de haberme visto marchar (sentía su pesada mirada) yo seguí mi camino.

No sé a dónde iba. Pero esperaba encontrarme casualmente con Sasori, el tan solo pensarlo hacía que mi cuerpo temblara y mis mejillas enrojecieran.

–¡Deidara!

Durante todo el camino había mirado hacia el suelo, sonriendo estúpidamente, así que cuando Itachi se me acercó de frente ni me había dado cuenta.

–¿Qué pasa, Itachi?

–¿Estás bien? ¡Cielos, Tobi me lo contó todo! Lamento no haber estado ahí…

–De haberlo estado, no habrías podido hacer nada, hum.

Itachi me miró con el ceño fruncido. Me miro de arriba abajo, al parecer me escrutaba detenidamente. Tanto que sentí que parecía que hubiera hecho algo realmente malo y él lo supiera. Después de todo, lo conocía desde siempre y a pesar de que me llevaba mejor con Tobi, Itachi también tenía sus puntos fuertes en mí. Para empezar… cuando me veía mi corazón tendía a acelerarse.

–¿Qué te pasa, hum?– le pregunte sonrojándome, sonriendo en un fallido intento burlón. Itachi no cambió su expresión, preocupándome esta vez en serio –¿Itachi?

–¿Lo has visto?– preguntó de pronto. Parpadee sorprendido –¿Has visto a ese pelirrojo?

–No.– conteste automáticamente –¿Por qué?

Itachi parecía enojado. Gruñó por debajo algo que no entendí.

–¿Qué dices?– pregunte arqueando una ceja –¿Estás insultando a Sasori danna?

Itachi cambió su expresión por una de completa estupefacción. Yo fruncí el ceño y comprobé el sabor que habían dejado esas últimas dos palabras en mí.

–¿Es así como tú lo llamas ahora?– preguntó Itachi. Lo mire –¿Danna?

–Pues…

–¿De cuándo lo conoces cómo para que le tengas ese tipo de confianza? ¿Es tanto tiempo como nosotros?

Me quede callado. ¿Qué diablos pasaba?

–Yo…– observé a Itachi y su expresión de enojo, una expresión de prohibir algo que quería, no, que _necesitaba, _una expresión como la de Hikari. Y eso solo sirvió para hervirme la sangre –Lo que diga o no diga yo, no es asunto tuyo Itachi, hum.

Él arqueo las cejas. La calle no estaba muy transitada, y ambos nos mirábamos como si fuéramos a enzarzarnos en una pelea. Esta vez en una de verdad.

–Mira. No me importa en lo absoluto lo que digas o no– respondió Itachi entre dientes –Soy tu amigo Deidara ¿vale? Y me preocupa que tú le estés dando demasiada confianza a esa cabeza de tomate.

–¡Su nombre es Sasori, hum!

–¿En serio?– pregunto mofándose –Sasori ¿qué? ¿Cómo se apellida? ¿Dónde vive? ¿Quiénes son sus padres? ¿En qué escuela va?

Para todo eso yo no tenía ninguna respuesta. Yo solo sabía que se llamaba Sasori… o que él se había puesto Sasori. Sin embargo, la manera en que Itachi hablaba de él me hacía sentir… como si fuera a mí a quién estuviera ofendiendo.

–¡Eso no te importa, hum!

–¿Y por qué no? ¡Soy tu amigo! Me preocupa que te estés enamorando del chico incorrecto…

–¡No me vengas con sandeces, Itachi! Tú a penas te enteraste de que era gay ayer ¿recuerdas?

–¿Y por eso ya debe de dejar de preocuparme?

–No… me refiero a que… ¡Olvídalo! Tú no entiendes, eres igual a Hikari, hum.

–Yo no soy igual a Hikari– el tono ofendido de Itachi hizo que mi pecho se encogiera –No creo que debas sentir lo que sientes por ese tío demasiado rápido. No quiero que te lastimen. Solo quiero que seas feliz…

Me cruce de brazos.

–¡Pues si tanto quieres que sea feliz, déjame en paz de una puñetera vez, hum!

Mi respiración era agitada y mis ojos estaban tan abiertos que podría decirse que estaban a punto de salirse de mis cuencas. Itachi dejó de fruncir el ceño. Parecía ofendido, realmente parecía herido.

Me di cuenta del mal que había hecho. Un daño quizá irreparable en nuestra amistad. Pero era demasiado orgulloso para pedir perdón, en especial si todavía había en mi cabeza una voz que me decía que quería que Itachi me dejara en paz.

Yo tenía mi vida. Él tenía la suya.

¿Era tan necesario que estuviera siempre de mi lado? ¡Él no me comprendía! Él era solo otro idiota que _trataba_ de hacerlo y que _fingía_ _poder_ hacerlo.

La cara de Itachi mostró un odio atroz, y al momento sentí que algo dentro de mí se rompía. Deje caer los brazos y afloje todos los músculos de mi cara.

–¿Eso quieres? ¿Eso necesitas que haga para hacerte feliz?– preguntó Itachi, y por Kami samma, su voz se había quebrado –¿Que te deje en paz?

–Itachi…– susurre mientras me acercaba a él. Itachi se alejó de mí –Yo… lo siento… no quería…

–Claro que lo querías, perfecto estúpido. Pues entonces ya te dejo en paz.

Itachi dio media vuelta y se alejó de mí.

Quería que mis piernas se movieran, quería abrazar a Itachi. Pero ni mis piernas se movían ni mi garganta decía palabra alguna.

Me quede ahí parado bastante rato. Vacío nuevamente en mi interior. ¡BIEN!

Itachi tenía razón. Yo era un perfecto estúpido.

0*0*0

Procure llegar a la hora de su descanso. Me sentía como un zombi y por eso necesitaba hablar con alguien. No creía que Tobi fuera la mejor opción porque seguro que ahorita estaría escuchando a Itachi y no lo culparía.

La mueblería permanecía con la puerta abierta. No tuve que asomarme adentro. Sasori estaba sentado en la banqueta, comiendo un sándwich. Me acerqué a él. Sasori levanto la mirada. Debí de tener una cara terrible, porque inmediatamente se puso de pie y dejo el sándwich sobre la bolsita en la banqueta.

–¿Qué te pasa, Deidara?– me pregunto, preocupado.

Hice un esfuerzo tremendo en no llorar cuando cruce la mirada con él.

–Itachi…– susurre con la voz ronca y quebrada.

Si bien Sasori no me había entendido, no lo demostró. Inmediatamente me rodeo con sus brazos y me estrechó contra sí.

**TO BE CONTINUED.**

* * *

><p>El capí de hoy ha finisheado sempais D: Pobre de Itachi samma, debe estar muy triste, ¿os ofrezco la fabulosa oferta para ver quién lo conusela? OwO (y yo me apunto a primera :P)<p>

Espero que les haya gustado y dejen un review :D solo tienen que apretar ese botonsito azul y harán muy feliz a Mary... pero lo más importante: Consolaran con él a Itachi sempai :D sino... él sufrirá y se quedara solo en el fic. (A próposito: ¿Alguna sugerencia para pareja de Itachi? ¡Que no sea Sasuke! O.Ó lo siento chicas fan de esta pareja... es que... Mary no se siente a gusto con ella -_-)

Sin más, los dejo. Matta ne~ sempais.


	6. Chapter 6

¡Y me la he echo de una sentada, sempais! Lo que es tener tanto tiempo libre ¬¬, pero princicpalmente es que quiero dejar terminados los fics antes de que entre a clases y ya no pueda seguirles con tanta "regularidad" Pero bueno, aún no se ha derramado la leche y no debo llorar por ella :D Así que aquí les dejo la conti de Anata no tejun o mite.

¡DISFRUTENLA, SEMPAIS!

* * *

><p><strong>=CAPÍTULO 5=<strong>

_Me extendió la mano. La mire y lo mire a él. Suspire y se la sujete, él estrechó la mía con fuerza y entonces comenzamos a caminar._

**.**

**.**

Siguió estrechándome contra sí. A mí se me antojaba pensar que sus bus brazos eran una muralla impenetrable, donde nunca tendría que sentir dolor. Aspire el aroma de madera que expedía su cuerpo mientras hundía más la cara sobre su pecho.

–Está bien– me susurro al oído –Todo estará bien, Deidara.

La simple caricia de su aliento en mi oreja me hizo asentir levemente.

Pero yo no veía cómo podría resultar así. Itachi se había enojado conmigo y me había dicho que me dejaría en paz, y si algo sabía hacer él era cumplir sus promesas y amenazas. Era eso a lo que yo más temía de Uchiha Itachi.

Sorbí por la nariz y sentí como Sasori respiraba de mis cabellos. Me tragué más sollozos y levanté mi mirada, separándome de él.

–Lo siento– le dije con la voz todavía quebrada –Te he empapado tu uniforme con mis lágrimas, hum.

Bajé la cabeza y mire el suelo, por el rabillo del ojo pude ver que Sasori se echó un vistazo rápido. Se encogió de hombros. Con una de sus manos me tomo del mentón y me hizo enderezar la cabeza, mis mejillas comenzaron a arder. La intensidad de su mirada me hizo temblar de arriba abajo.

–Descuida. Eso no es importante. Me importa que tú estés bien, ¿ok?

Asentí lentamente, sin apartar la mirada de la suya. Con el dorso de los dedos, Sasori me limpió las húmedas mejillas.

–Creo…Creo que ya estoy mejor, hum– le dije tratando de sonreír.

Levanté mis manos y tome las suyas que aún descansaban sobre mi rostro. Sasori había dejado de sonreír un poco, como si se hubiera quedado reflexionando, mirando un punto en la nada en dirección a mis ojos. Instantes después su mirada regreso a la realidad y me sonrió. No pude evitar sentir mariposas en mi interior.

–¿Por qué será?– susurro de repente Sasori, aún sin apartar sus manos de las mías –¿Por qué será que siento la necesidad de ayudarte, Deidara?

–¿Necesidad?– repetí y él asintió –Si no lo sabes tú, ¿cómo podría saberlo yo, hum?

Sasori asintió una vez.

–Creo que tienes razón– dijo sonriendo levemente –Y es que tú te metes en cada cosa… resulta increíble pensar en cuántos líos andas metido.

–Debe ser mala suerte– le dije tratando de no tartamudear –Y… al final… qué bueno que mis problemas te inspiren a ayudarme, hum.

–Qué bueno.

Asentí.

–¿No quieres seguir almorzando, hum?– le pregunte en un susurro. Sasori se encogió de hombros, me soltó y se sentó en la banqueta, palmeo el suelo a su lado y me senté junto suyo –Gracias.

–No hay de qué.

Sasori continúo comiendo su sándwich mientras me dedicaba a explorar su cuerpo con la mirada. Él miraba hacia los edificios de enfrente, al parecer sin percatarse de mis cavilaciones. Su piel era tan blanca como el marfil, no estaba para nada manchada ni un poco tostada por el sol (aunque estábamos en épocas de un fuerte sol). Y mientras la brisa jugaba con sus rojizos y ya de por sí desordenados cabellos me causo envidia, yo quisiera ser el que jugara con esos mechones mientras esos labios me besaran.

Maldito sándwich, tenía tanta suerte de estar en su boca. Suspire resignado. De ser un sándwich me habría encantado serlo siempre para ser comido por él.

De pronto a mi cabeza llegaron las palabras de Itachi. Sentí que mi pecho se encogía, y abrace mis piernas con los brazos.

_Yo solo me preocupo de que le estés dando demasiada confianza a ese cabeza de tomate. No debes de ir tan rápido, y no quiero que te lastimen, sólo quiero que seas feliz. _

_¿Cómo se apellida? ¿Dónde vive? ¿Quiénes son sus padres? ¿En qué escuela va?_

_No quiero que te enamores del chico equivocado. _

Hundí mi cabeza entre el hueco de las rodillas y los brazos. ¿E Itachi que podía saber? ¿Qué podía tener de _equivocado enamorarme _de Sasori? ¿Quién podía ser mejor que él?

_Yo creo que él quiere ser más que tú amigo. _

Levanté la cara y mire a Sasori. Él ya se había acabado el sándwich y recargaba su peso sobre los brazos echados hacia atrás y miraba las nubes con expresión pensativa.

¿Y si Itachi…? No. Nada de eso. Era mejor no _volver _a tocar ese tema ni de lejos. No quería volver a sentirme volar sobre todos y caer repentinamente. Porque entre más te importan las cosas más te duelen. ¿Y no era eso exactamente de lo que me estaba advirtiendo Itachi sobre Sasori?

¿Y si ahora me hallara volando y Sasori fuera a hacerme caer? ¿Y si me hiciera sufrir?

–Tengo que regresar al trabajo, Deidara– me dijo Sasori, interrumpiendo el hilo de mis pensamientos. Lo mire y asentí –Si quieres puedes… quedarte aquí un rato o te vas a tu casa y te veo allá.

Negué con la cabeza inmediatamente.

–No quiero ir a mi casa, hum.

Sasori asintió.

–¿Prefieres arreglar el asunto con Itachi?– me pregunto y gire a verlo. Mi corazón se disparo –¿O me retracto de la sugerencia?

Bajé la mirada. ¿Arreglarme con Itachi? Si él no había tenido por qué decirme esas cosas. Era mi vida y yo sabría cómo manejarla. Sin embargo… Era Itachi.

–Yo trataría de hacerlo, ¿sabes?

Me mordí el labio y asentí.

–Vale. Supongo que… debería, hum.

–Ok– dijo Sasori mientras se sacudía las manos y se ponía de pie –Tengo unos cinco minutos, puedo llevarte y regresar al trabajo perfectamente.

–¿En sólo cinco minutos ir y venir?– pregunté con los ojos abiertos –¡Estás loco! Te matas a medio camino, hum.

–La velocidad no me es problema.

–Pues para mí sí, hum– exclame de tan solo imaginar la velocidad que tendría que usar… y si saliéramos, si él saliera lastimado… un escalofrío bajó por mi espalda y negué con la cabeza –No. Me voy yo solo, hum.

–Pero no quiero que te vayas solo– dijo Sasori con el ceño fruncido –No te vaya a pasar algo.

–Algo me va a pasar si nos vamos los dos, hum.

Sasori sonrió burlonamente.

–Me voy a la casa Uchiha y luego vengo para acá, hum.

–Te voy a buscar allá– sugirió él.

–No– dije firmemente –Me vengo acá.

Hubo unos segundos de silencio.

–¿Ha sido por mí entonces?– preguntó Sasori, su rostro ahora era una mueca sombría –¿Se ha peleado contigo por que seamos amigos?

Me mordí el labio. Iba a decirle que no, pero el pareció captar mi instantánea reacción.

–Lo siento– dijo –No quería causarte problemas.

–No es nada. Itachi debe dejar de ser tan molesto, no todo gira a su alrededor, hum– dije pasados unos segundos.

–Espero que lo arregles.

Asentí. Mentalmente respondí que yo también lo esperaba.

0*0*0

Toque el timbre repetidas veces fuera de la puerta Uchiha. Llevaba ahí unos cinco minutos esperando, pero nadie salía a abrir. Y no me iba porque sabía que estaban ahí. Llámenlo mera intuición, pero sabía que estaban.

Pasados unos minutos la puerta se abrió y de ella se asomo Sasuke. Estaba despeinado y tenía algunas magulladuras en el rostro (al parecer había discutido con alguien, más posiblemente: Itachi). Arqueo una ceja al verme.

–Hola Deidara… ¿Vienes a buscar a Tobi?– pregunto cortante, aunque parecía tratar de sonar amable.

–En realidad… es a Itachi al que busco, hum– respondí con las manos metidas en los bolsillos y sonrojándome violentamente.

–Ah… – dijo –Es que… Itachi salió hace unos veinte minutos por la comida.

–¿De verdad?– pregunte, inseguro de la veracidad de las palabras de Sasuke. Él asintió mientras se sobaba la barbilla –¿No me lo estás diciendo por qué Itachi es un cobarde que no quiere salir, hum?

Sasuke abrió los ojos de par en par. Negó con la cabeza. Fruncí el ceño, estaba dispuesto a entrar eludiendo a Sasuke hacia el cuarto de Itachi, cuando de atrás apareció Tobi.

–Sasuke san no le está mintiendo, sempai– dijo –De verdad Itachi ha salido.

Al ver a Tobi no pude hacer otra cosa que no fuera sonreír.

–¡Tobi!– grite. Tobi sonrió.

–¡SEMPAI!– gritó antes de empujar a Tobi y lanzarse contra mí en un fuerte abrazo. Que después de unos segundos comenzó a asfixiarme.

–¡Ah! To… Tobi… es… aire… me… asfixio… suelta… muero…hum– jadee entre los brazos de mi amigo.

–¡Estoy tan feliz de verlo!– gritó Tobi –Creí que no lo dejarían venir nunca más.

–Y no podrá hacerlo si lo matas ahora– escuche decir a Sasuke. Tobi me miro y me soltó. Inmediatamente comencé a toser, sobándome la garganta.

–Gracias– jadee para Sasuke –De verdad, hum.

Él asintió y se metió a la casa. Tobi y yo le seguimos con la mirada, cuando se alejo Tobi me empujo hacia fuera de la casa y emparejo la puerta.

–¿Qué…?– comencé a decir.

–No puedo creerlo sempai– me dijo Tobi en tono reprobatorio –De verdad que no me tragó como se pelearon ustedes dos.

Me pase la lengua por los labios. Así que Itachi se lo había contado… ¡Oh, por Kami! ¡Itachi había hablado sobre sus problemas! Extrañado mire a Tobi y quise asegurarme de que hablábamos del mismo tema.

–¿Quiénes?

–¿Cómo qué quiénes?– repitió Tobi –Usted e Itachi. Ya me lo contó todo… claro que a su punto de vista. Por favor, sempai, dígame cómo y por qué…

Suspire resignado.

–Supongo que no podremos quedarnos en tu casa, hum– le dije. Tobi se mordió el labio inferior –¿No te causare problemas si vamos los dos?

–Sasuke no dirá nada– aseguró Tobi.

–¿Entonces a dónde vamos?

Tobi sonrió.

–En la calle de atrás hay una tienda de helados.

0*0*0

La joven castaña de uniforme a rayas blancas y rojas nos trajo el helado de vainilla para mí y el triple de chocolate para Tobi. Nos sonrió y se fue contoneándose de un lado a otro como pavorreal.

Era bonita, y le había gustado (al parecer) Tobi. Pero este tonto no se daría cuenta jamás de ello. Y también me miro un segundo y me sonrió, pero… bueno, pobre de ella si pensaba que a mí algo así me flecharía el corazón.

Tobi comenzó inmediatamente a lamer su helado, sin apartar la vista de mí.

–¿Entonces?– preguntó Tobi.

–¿Qué te dijo Itachi, hum?– pregunte a mi vez, moviendo la copa de mi helado con la cuchara de plástico.

–Dijo que habías visto al pelirrojo que te salvo del escorpión. ¿Lo hiciste?

No dije que sí. Tampoco dije que no.

–Ya veo– susurro –También se limito a decirme que lo mandaste a la China…

–¡Yo no hice eso!– grite dejando caer la cuchara, Tobi levantó una ceja y yo chasque la lengua –Bueno… no le dije que se fuera a la China… solo le dije que quería que me dejara en paz, hum.

–Creo que eso es más o menos lo mismo, sempai.

–No lo es– respondí –Solo… estaba insultando a Sasori y… creo que soy lo suficientemente mayor como para manejar mis sentimientos solo, hum.

–Pero usted no conoce muy bien a ese chico ¿cierto? Itachi san solo está preocupado por qué vaya a salir herido…

–Lo único que yo quería era que no me molestara con ello, hum.

–Pero es como pedirme que no coma chocolate. Él es su amigo, y es uno de verdad. Debería andar agradeciendo que Itachi san se preocupe, ya sabe usted como es él.

Y bajé la mirada, culpable. Era cierto que Itachi mostraba que se preocupaba por algo… solo cuando se trataba de libros. No era usual que fuera así con personas. Y en alguna parte de mi ser, yo sabía que Itachi me quería. Y yo lo quería a él quizá incluso hasta más de lo que debería.

–Pero bueno… ¿Él cómo es?– me pregunto Tobi picaronamente. Me sonroje de inmediato al verlo.

–¿Qui… quién?

–Ese tal Sasori.

–Pues es… no sé… amable… un poco misterioso. No sé mucho de él, pero por alguna razón me atrae. Además, ya me ha salvado dos veces.

–¿Dos?– pregunto curioso, llevándose un bocado. Jugué un poco más con la nieve que yacía frente a mí mientras sonreía estúpidamente.

–Me salvo de un sujeto que me quiso asaltar la noche en que fui a ayudarlos al bar, hum.

–¿Por qué nunca nos dijo nada?– pregunto un poco alarmado Tobi.

–Porque resultaba escalofriante que pareciera que me siguiera a todas partes, hum– respondí sin pensar. Levanté la mirada, Tobi me miraba con las cejas arqueadas.

–¿Lo seguía?

–Eh… no. Era… yo pensaba eso antes, hum.

Él frunció el ceño.

–¿Y por qué ahora no?

Me quede callado. Simplemente era que ya no parecía eso.

–Itachi ya lo ha visto varias veces– se limito a decir, pensativo –De hecho me había dicho que lo vio en el bar esa noche, y que solo te miraba.

Me sonroje.

–Es que… creo que quizá pudiera gustarle yo, hum.

Tobi no comentó anda y permaneció serio, mirando un punto en la nada.

–No es que me quiera meter en sus amistades… pero… – me empezó a decir y supe que lo que iba a seguir me iba a gustar muy poco –No debería de bajar la guardia.

Me quede callado mirándolo como si fuera un extraño que pidiera que tuviera relaciones con él.

–No puedo creerlo, ¡¿por qué los dos dicen eso, hum? ¿Con qué derecho?

Las personas se me quedaron viendo. Tobi no cambió su expresión.

–No quiero que lo lastimen– se limito a decir Tobi, serio y tranquilo –Usted es muy importante para mí, sempai. Y si no quiere entender eso… es su problema, en realidad. Pero eso no dejara de hacer que me preocupe por usted.

Guarde silencio. Levanté una ceja.

–Hizo que Itachi me dejara, hum.

–Nada de eso– respondió Tobi –Si lo está evitando es porque le ha dolido lo que le dijo. Nada más.

–¡Por favor! ¿Itachi? ¿Dolido?– me burlé. Tobi frunció el ceño y se puso de pie, golpeando la mesa con las manos.

–¡Sí!– gritó –¡Itachi puede ser muy inexpresivo pero es un ser humano, Deidara! ¡Y siente! ¡Y llora! ¡Y ama! Si le quiere evitar tiene mucha razón para hacerlo, pero no significa eso que quiera.

Abrí los ojos y la boca. ¿Sólo Deidara? ¡Nunca, nunca me había llamado Deidara sin agregar el sempai! ¿E Itachi llora y ama? Sé que lo hace, pero…

–Si usted quiere a Sasori está bien– siguió Tobi, tomando asiento –Pero quiero que piense con detenimiento, y sin que se enoje… ¿Quién es él en realidad?

0*0*0

Sasori y yo andábamos por el centro comercial, buscando un lugar dónde entrar a comer. La tienda de hamburguesas (para mala suerte de Sasori) estaba cerrada. Íbamos en silencio.

–¿Lograste arreglar algo con Itachi?– me preguntó Sasori de repente.

Tardé unos segundos en contestar.

–No. Itachi no estaba cuándo fui. Pero hable con Tobi, hum.

–¿Él quién es?

–Es mi mejor amigo, hum.

–¿Es más alegre?

–Lo es.

–¿De verdad quieres estar conmigo ahorita, Deidara?

Me detuve en seco, mirándolo. Él también se detuvo, serio frente a mí.

–Quiero estar contigo ahorita, hum– le conteste y le confesé –Me siento muy perdido y ahorita… no sé… siento que todos están en mi contra, hum.

–Es normal que adolescentes como nosotros se sientan así– comentó Sasori y me extendió la mano, extrañado la mire y levanté una ceja –Dame la mano.

Se la di. Él me la sujeto con fuerza, entrelazando sus dedos con los míos, me sonroje de inmediato, casi por reflejo quise apartarla, pero Sasori no me dejó.

–¿Quieres soltarla?– me preguntó. Negué con la cabeza –Entonces ven. A mí lado.

Le seguí los pasos que se había adelantado a mí, sonrojado. Algunas personas (en especial mujeres) nos miraron raro, pero Sasori tenía la cabeza alta y una sonrisa surcaba su fino rostro. Incluso podría jurar que había un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas.

–Pero que indiscreto– dijeron algunas señoras.

–Mamá, ¿por qué esos dos se toman de la mano?– decía un niño de la mano de su madre.

–¡Asco! Hijo no veas eso– le dijo la mujer.

Deidara escuchaba todo lo que decían, y se sentía mal. Pero entonces Sasori le apretó con más firmeza la mano y se olvido de todo lo que existía a su alrededor. Solo estaban él y Sasori a su lado, tomando su mano.

0*0*0

Por fin después de unos minutos de andar por todo el centro comercial encontramos un restaurante de comida japonesa. Según Sasori su segunda comida favorita eran los _Onigiri, _cosa que pidió en cuanto la mesera se acerco a nosotros.

–¿Y tú?– me preguntó una mujer de algo así como cuarenta años.

–Lo mismo, hum.

La mujer se llevó los menús sin apenas prestar atención a nuestras manos entrelazadas sobre la mesa. Sasori me miro con una sonrisa y yo trate de responderle con una igual.

–¿Te sientes incómodo?– me preguntó Sasori y negué con la cabeza.

–Creo que por ahora no, hum– conteste con sencillez –Pero… ¿Qué es esto exactamente?

–Pues… es un restaurante de comida japonesa– respondió burlón.

–¡Sasori!– le reproché medio en broma –Sabes que no hablo de eso, hum.

–Sí, lo sé– me respondió y me miro a los ojos, serio –Esto Deidara… son dos adolescentes que no pueden evitar sentirse atraídos el uno por el otro, ¿verdad?

Me sonroje. Asentí.

–Pero… no es amor ¿o sí?– pregunté. Él frunció el ceño.

–Creo que amor es una palabra muy fuerte– me dijo, casi le quito mi mano de la suya, pero él anticipándolo la sujeto con fuerza –Sin embargo… creo que estarás de acuerdo en descubrirlo junto conmigo si este algo se convierte en todos los significados que constan como el amor. ¿Verdad?

Fruncí el ceño.

–De todos modos…– dije en un susurro –Yo te puedo decir en qué escuela voy, quiénes son mis padres, y mi hermano. Te puedo decir cómo odio a Hikari y como me gusta el arte. Puedo decirte mi edad y mi nombre. ¿Puedes hacer eso tú? ¿Puedes llamarle amor a no saber nada del otro, hum?

Sasori arqueo las cejas, su rostro se crispo un poco por algo parecido a una herida. Separé poco a poco su mano de la mía.

–¿Es eso lo que te preocupa a ti o a tus amigos?– pregunto cortante.

Mi corazón se disparo, de pronto tenía miedo de perderlo a él también. Aunque de hacerlo, quizá Itachi volvería a ser mi amigo (Tobi se había dado como neutral: _Cualquier cosa que usted decida yo lo apoyo, sempai_). Y si decidía quedarme con Sasori, perdería con seguridad a Itachi. Y yo quería mucho a Itachi, sólo que cómo había dicho Sasori, no podía negar la atracción que sentía por él. ¿Era entonces eso realmente amor? En teoría, solo era parecido.

–Le preocupa a mis amigos. Y también a mí, hum– respondí. Sasori entrecerró los ojos. Los cerró y suspiro.

–Te daré las respuestas, Deidara– me aseguro con los ojos aún cerrados –En cuánto las tenga te las daré… solamente tienes que darme tiempo.

–Tiempo es lo que menos tengo, hum– susurre y él abrió los ojos y me miro confundido –¿Te das cuenta de que entre más pase tiempo contigo más pierdo a mis amigos, hum?

–Pero depende de ti saber qué escoges, ¿no crees?

Asentí.

–Y tengo que saber sobre ti antes de comenzar una relación, hum– le dije mientras soltaba mi mano de la suya –¿Crees poder… darnos un tiempo?

Sasori parecía ofendido. Pero asintió.

La mujer nos trajo las dos órdenes de Onigiri y ambos comimos en silencio. En todo ese tiempo, Sasori no se digno a mirarme a los ojos y entre más pasaban los minutos más terriblemente solo me sentía.

Al final, cuando salimos del restaurante seguíamos callados. Estaba a punto de despedirme cuando Sasori me miró un poco irritado.

–Colonia Akai**, la cuadra tres. Edificio de cinco pisos, en el segundo, departamento 8.

–¿Qué?– pregunté un poco confundido.

–Ahí estoy viviendo. Mi anfitrión es un maestro, su nombre es Kakashi.

–¿Kakashi?– pregunté atónito –¿Hatake Kakashi?

–Sí– respondió Sasori mirándome un poco sorprendido –¿De qué lo conoces?

–Es mi maestro de historia, hum. ¿De verdad vives con él?

–Pues… sí. Vivo con un tal Hatake Kakashi… si es tu maestro no lo sé.

–¿Y por qué no me lo habías dicho antes, hum?

Sasori se encogió de hombros.

–Escucha, Deidara– me dijo mirándome seriamente –No soy una persona que hable fácilmente de sí, y es que además no puedo. Si te estoy diciendo esto es para que no te… – giro a ver hacia el otro lado, alcancé a ver cómo se sonrojaba –No quiero que te vayas de mi lado, ¿entiendes?

Asentí.

–¿No tienes algo que podamos usar para encontrar información sobre ti, hum?– pregunté. Sasori me miro.

–¿Cómo qué?

–No lo sé… algo que tú… sepas, recuerdes. Quizá tus sueños pudiesen tener algo con relación a tu vida…

Sasori permaneció en silencio, mirándome con los ojos entrecerrados. Inhalo profundamente y sostuvo el aire unos segundos. Lo dejó salir. No apartó mi mirada de él.

–Hay un sueño…– susurro, más para sí que para mí –En el sueño estoy viajando en un barco… hay gritos… – cierra los ojos y los aprieta, cómo si pensar en ello le doliera –Veo una pared blanca, dice _El viajero, _es de noche. No hay luna, solo veo las estrellas. Me duele todo el cuerpo… miro mis manos… hay sangre en ellas. Bajó mi vista y me encuentro con una mujer y un hombre…estoy llorando. De pronto me golpean en la cabeza y siento como todo da vueltas… antes de cerrar los ojos alguien me carga y me lanza al agua… – abre los ojos –Entonces despierto.

0*0*0

La perilla de la puerta cede bajo el pasador. Suena un "clic" y la puerta se abre. Tragó saliva.

–¿Estás seguro de esto, Tobi?– preguntó en un susurro. Tobi se mete el pasador al bolsillo de su pantalón.

Después de hablar con Sasori y que me dejara (a petición mía) en el centro comercial, llamé a Tobi y le dije que lo vería aquí. Le platique todo sobre el sueño de Sasori, y él pareció mostrarse interesado en el nombre de _El Viajero. _Fue entonces que me explico que su padre le había platicado a él, a Itachi y a Sasuke sobre ese caso.

–Sí, sempai– me dijo –Mi padre hablaba con insistencia sobre un caso de un barco que se llamaba _El Viajero. _Al parecer se hundió de camino a la costa de Europa hace unos cuatro meses, no hubo sobrevivientes.

–Pero se hundió… ¿nadie se salvó, hum?– pregunte mientras Tobi abría la puerta del archivero de Madara Uchiha, su padre –¿No corremos el riesgo de que se venga aquí tu padre, hum?

Tobi negó con la cabeza.

–Mi padre está en una junta y tardara un par de horas. Con respecto al _Viajero _decían que el motor del barco tuvo una especie de problema y explotó, pero un especialista en motores dijo que el motor nunca había explotado por cuenta propia. Alguien lo había saboteado. Mi padre fue puesto en la cabecera de la investigación porque fallecieron ahí trescientas personas.

Me mordí el labio, Tobi encendió la luz e ilumino el cuarto. Era del tamaño de la sala Uchiha (ósea estúpidamente grande), pintado de beige. Había un escritorio con una lámpara roja y varios papeles revueltos. Unos siete estantes que rodeaban el cuarto y cajas blancas encima de ellas con etiquetas y nombres. Había un armario al final del cuarto.

Ambos entramos y cerramos con seguro la puerta.

–¿Y Sasuke e Itachi?– pregunte, pues el archivero estaba en la casa Uchiha, pero de los dos hermanos no había señales.

–Ambos salieron con Hidan a no sé dónde. Creo que los invito a ver la nueva tienda de discos compactos.

–¿No te invitaron, hum?

–Sí, pero me llamó usted. Creí que tenía más importancia lo que quería usted que ver unos discos.

–Eres un buen amigo, ¿lo sabías, hum?

–Es porque Tobi es un buen chico.

Tobi se acerco a uno de los estantes y sacó el pasador.

–Mi padre organiza todo por fecha. Si bien nos va debe estar aquí el expediente de esa investigación.

Asentí. Sin embargo seguí buscando con la mirada. Me adentré al escritorio y vi los papeles. Eran algunos periódicos de los homicidios más recientes. Todas y cada una de esas fotos era desagradable: la sangre corriendo, los cerebros saliendo… Sentí mi estomago revolverse.

Tobi rebuscaba entre carpetas que contenían fechas. Y yo mire con detenimiento una de las fotos. Esta dudaba fuera reciente… la tome entre mis dedos y la analice. En la foto había dos cuerpos, una mujer de largos cabellos castaños, tenía la cara magullada y quemada. Llevaba un vestido hermoso color morado. A su lado estaba un hombre pelirrojo (también quemado y sangrante) que tenía una extraña similitud con el cabello de Sasori.

Gire la foto. En el revés venía escrito dos nombres: Souta y Naomi Akasuna. Fruncí el ceño.

–Oye Tobi…– llame en un susurro sin dejar de mirar la foto.

–¡Aquí está!– gritó Tobi sacando una carpeta y la abrió para leerla –_El reporte de la investigación de hace cuatro meses sobre el hundimiento del barco: **El viajero**, que con destino a Europa sufrió una anomalía con el motor. Murieron alrededor de trescientas personas, no quedo (al parecer) ningún sobreviviente. Recientemente, el día 23 de abril un especialista examino el motor del barco y testifico que aquella anomalía nunca existió, que la explosión del motor fue causada adrede. La investigación se ha puesto en manos de Uchiha Madara, actual jefe del escuadrón policial Uchiha. _Bla, bla, bla.

Mire a Tobi con la ceja levantada. Él ojeaba la carpeta hasta el final.

–He, aquí dice algo interesante sempai: _Tres días después del incidente, un barco pesquero de la zona 12 encontró a un joven naufrago que…_

–¿Cómo dices?– casi grito, dejando caer la foto en el escritorio y corriendo hacia él.

–Mira sempai, archivaron una foto…– Tobi me enseño la imagen. Abrí los ojos desmesuradamente, la tome y se la arrebate a Tobi –¿Es acaso…?

–Sasori, hum– gire a verlo –¿Qué más dice?

Tobi miró la carpeta.

–_Al parecer el chico naufrago desde _**El viajero **_y con mucha suerte lo único que tenía eran leves rasguños y quemadas de primer grado. También tenía un golpe en la cabeza… –_ Tobi me miró y regreso sus ojos hacia la carpeta –_Los pesqueros que lo encontraron testificaron que cinco horas después de encontrarlo el chico despertó, desorientado e incluso trató de atacarlo. Entre dos de ellos lograron dejarle inconsciente nuevamente. Se programo desde su llegada al puerto de Japón que el chico sería entrevistado por Madara el día 24 de abril, pero el chico escapó del hospital cuatro horas antes. Aún se le busca como sospechoso del atentado contra el barco. _

Tobi me miro nuevamente. Yo sentía el corazón en la garganta. Mire la foto de Sasori entre mis manos.

–_Sasori– _pensé –_¿Quién eres?_

Entonces, desde abajo escuchamos la puerta cerrarse. Tobi y yo giramos a ver la puerta cerrada del archivero y sentimos como las piernas comenzaban a temblarnos.

–No te preocupes, me lo tengo todo pensado– dijo una voz grave.

–Mi papá– susurro con pánico Tobi mientras cerraba la carpeta y la metía de nuevo en el estante, cerró éste y me empujo para ir hacia la puerta.

–Tobi– susurre asustado.

–En el cuarto de archivos, es un lugar privado. No tiene ninguna cámara ni nada– dijo la voz de Madara muy cerca de nosotros.

Escandalizados, miramos hacia todos lados, sin ningún lugar a dónde ir apagamos la luz y corrimos hacia el cuarto. Por suerte estaba abierto, ambos nos metimos. El lugar no era más grande que un armario de limpieza y tenía varias cajas apiladas ahí, también una escopeta. Tobi y yo quedamos apretados el uno contra el otro.

La puerta del archivero se abre. Y al parecer entran dos personas, Tobi y yo, nerviosos pegamos el oído a la puerta.

–Pasa Kisame– le dijo Madara.

–Gracias– contestó una voz de joven, un poco aguda, un poco más maliciosa –Estoy realmente ansioso por enterarme del trabajo de hoy…

–Y espero que lo estés ya que el trabajo requiere un eficaz final– dijo Madara –Espero sepas que mis sobrinos son muy importantes para mí…

–Lo entiendo perfectamente, Madara samma– dijo medio burlón. Tragué saliva ruidosamente –¿Y qué se va a hacer con ellos?

–Por ahora me sirve con que les vigiles todo el tiempo. Después te mandaré el dinero y las instrucciones. Ahora… ¿podrías decirme cómo va la búsqueda de Kaoru?

–Desgraciadamente ese mocoso se las ingenia bien.

–¿Dices que no lo encuentras?

–Lo haré. Por eso es que he venido… Últimamente me han dicho verlo salir con un joven. Es uno de los que andan con tu hijo… creo que se llama…eh… Uzumaki Deidara…

**TO BE CONTINUED.**

* * *

><p>Uff... ¡vaya! (agotada) En lo personal a mí me ha gustado este capítulo sempais, pero cómo siempre, son ustedes los que se la deciden :D<p>

En vista de que la mayoría de los reviews del capítulo anterior me han dejado su respuesta: Ta chan: la pareja de Itachi kun es Kisame (Mary llora en una esquina, había querido ser yo XD jajaja eso qué) Ahora... mi pregunta: ¿Será ItaKisa ó KisaIta?

Por eso, espero que les haya gustado y merezca sus muy preciados reviews.

Matta ne~ sempais :D


	7. Chapter 7

Hola sempais :D Mary los saluda y agradece que sigan leyendo la historia. Pero adivinien qué... este capítulo será diferente a los otros, porque este capítulo (y el próximo también de una vez les aviso) se tratara de nuestro querido: ¡ITACHI SEMPAI!

En sí este capítulo lo pueden ver como ItaDei, pero para mí es una introducción para el ItaKisa :d

Bueno, aquí se los dejo. Disfrutenlo :D

* * *

><p><strong>=CAPÍTULO 6=<strong>

ITACHI PO´V

_La piedra cayó al agua y formo unas ondas que deformaron mi reflejo. La ira y la frustración cayeron pesadamente en mí._

**_._**

**_._**

La canción de _System of a Down: Toxicity_ retumbaba en mis oídos mientras con paso lento y desinteresado paseaba la mirada por entre las filas y filas de discos.

En realidad, yo no había querido venir, pero Sasuke e Hidan insistieron tanto en ello que acabe por aceptarlo. Así que aquí estaba, con mi tonto hermano menor y el idiota de Hidan.

Tome entre mis manos un disco de Metallica, solo para fingir que me entretenía leyendo las canciones que venían atrás. De repente me di cuenta de que las releía una y otra vez y sin embargo las palabras no eran procesadas por mi mente.

Al fin y al cabo, tendría que admitirlo: Mi concentración estaba en las nubes, porque no podía dejar de pensar en Deidara y la manera en que habíamos discutido hace unas cuantas horas. Inmediatamente apreté los dientes y las yemas de mis dedos perdieron su color al apretarlos contra el estuche del disco.

Todo era culpa de ese estúpido enano pelirrojo, ese tal Sasori. ¿Qué podía ver Deidara en él? Parecía que le hubieran tirado desde lo alto una cubeta de jugo de tomate. Además tenía una expresión de que le aburría todo y que no descansaba nada. Era pequeño y estaba tan blanca como un fantasma. ¡Eso! Ese tonto pelirrojo parecía un fantasma de un joven idiota que había muerto de leucemia. ¡¿Qué podía ver Deidara en él?

Sé (muy en el fondo) que no debería de comportarme así. No debería de sentirme amenazado por él. Eso sería admitir lo que por mucho tiempo he negado… Sería admitir que siempre estuve locamente enamorado de ese idiota de Deidara. Nunca quise admitirlo, incluso sabiendo que Deidara era gay. Porque algo de mí siempre me lo dijo. Era quizá la manera en que miraba a los chicos. Era quizá la manera en que me veía a mí. Pero…

No le dije nada por cobarde. Habíamos sido amigos tanto, tanto tiempo.

Y ahora él estaba enamorado de ese pedazo de…Se estaba enamorado de Sasori. De _su _Sasori Danna.

Lo único que yo estaba haciendo mal era preocuparme por él. Sólo eso. Sólo eso, maldita sea.

–¡Hey, Uchiha bastardo!– me gritó Hidan acercándose a mí –¡Encontré uno de los discos de mierda que tanto te gustan!

Gire hacia él. Hidan me extendía un disco de Beethoven y me sonreía como si se hubiese hallado un tesoro perdido. Suspirando, deje el disco de Metallica y tome el que me ofrecía Hidan.

–¿Y bien?– pregunto él.

–¿Qué?– le pregunte arqueando una ceja.

–¿Cómo que "qué"? ¿No deberías de darme las gracias?

–¿Por? ¡Cielos! ¿Me lo vas a comprar tú? ¡Qué gesto tan amable!– dije sarcásticamente ante su mirada molesta.

–Te le he encontrado.

Sonreí, burlón.

–Ah… Bueno, yo también pude hacer eso.

–¡Joder!– gritó, levantando los brazos y la mirada como si le rezara a su Jashin –A ti con nada se te da gusto.

Asentí y me di media vuelta. Tome un disco que hace unos minutos (mientras mis cavilaciones no era demasiado profundas) había visto y volví hacia Hidan que examinaba un disco de _My Chemical Romance._

–Este es un disco de oraciones de Jashin– le dije, extendiéndole el disco. Hidan me lo arrebato de mis manos con una sonrisa.

–¡No puede ser!– exclamo, emocionado –Esta edición aún no está a la venta.

–Por eso se le llama Preventa– conteste sonriendo. Sasuke, con una ceja levantada se dirigía hacia nosotros con un disco de XBOX.

–Si me lo compras, te compraré ese. Lo juro por Jashin– me dijo Hidan mientras Sasuke se paraba a su lado.

–¿Por qué no lo pagas tú?– pregunto Sasuke –Dijiste que traías dinero.

Hidan lo miro con una sonrisa nerviosa.

–En realidad, te iba a pedir que me prestaras para pagar. Pero ahora le tienes que pagar a tu hermano.

–¡Qué!– gritó Sasuke –¡Eso es absurdo! Yo me iré a comprar este juego.

Sasuke nos señalo su _BULLETSTORM _y se fue hacia las cajas. Hidan torció los ojos.

–Que mal amigo– gruñó, no lo suficiente como para que Sasuke no le escuchara.

–¡Yo no soy tu amigo!

–¡Te he invitado a ti a venir!

–¡Pude venir cualquier día!

–¡Jashin te maldice!

–¡Me tiemblan las piernas!

–¡Eh que yo…!

Y entonces le di un zape. Él se giro hacia mí violentamente, delante de nosotros Sasuke se carcajeaba limpiamente.

–¿Por qué has hecho eso?– me pregunto Hidan, molesto. Me encogí de hombros, un poco malhumorado.

–Te prestare, sólo por esta vez. Pero tendrás que pagarme el mío y el tuyo.

–¿Y eso por qué, carajo?

Sonreí maliciosamente.

–Lo has jurado por Jashin.

0*0*0

Sasuke caminaba a mi lado con las manos metidas en los pantalones y mirando a Hidan con una ceja levantada.

–¡Espera a que llegue a la casa y te probaré!– dijo Hidan emocionado, no le había quitado el ojo de encima.

–De verdad que tú tienes que revisarte algo…– susurro Sasuke.

En esos momentos pasábamos por la librería. No pude evitar pensar en Deidara, lo que significo no poder evitar pensar en Sasori. Mi estomago se encogió.

–Oye Itachi– oí que me llamaba Sasuke. Hasta ese momento no me había percatado de que me había quedado parado frente a la tienda.

–¿Te pasa algo?– preguntó Hidan. Yo no gire a verlos.

Aunque les escuchara hablarme, mi mente no procesaba bien sus palabras.

Sasori. Sasori. ¿Qué clase de nombre era ese? ¿Cómo se apellidaba? ¿En qué escuela iba? ¿Por qué ese chico me causaba tan mala espina? ¿Paranoia, celos? Yo sabía que lo había visto en algún lugar… siendo otra persona… Estaba seguro de ello, pero ¿dónde?

La señora de aquella vez seguía ahí, revisando unos papeles, subiendo las gafas de media luna por el puente de la nariz.

–¡Itachi!– gritó Sasuke. Muy, muy a lo lejos.

Avancé hacia la librería y entré.

–¿Qué…?– escuche a Hidan y el resto de la frase se ahogo con la puerta al cerrarse.

La música de Shamisen aún resonaba por la tienda. El agradable olor de los libros llenó mi nariz en un instante y lo aspire con fuerza. ¿Nunca han sentido que ese aroma es el más hermoso de todos? Ese olor era mi favorito. Los libros eran mejores amigos que las personas, al menos en mi caso.

Con paso firme me acerque a la mujer. Ella levantó los ojos hacia mí y me observó.

–Buenas tardes– dije.

–Buenas tardes– me contesto ella, dejó los papeles para mirarme –¿Buscas algo en especial?

Me pase la lengua por los labios, y note que estaban resecos.

–Estuve aquí hace poco y… el mueble que le dejo aquel chico pelirrojo era muy bonito…

Ella arqueo una fina ceja.

–Lo es– respondió –Pero si buscas una plática conmigo deberías de buscarte de verdad un amigo– sonrió burlonamente. Fruncí el ceño, molesto e indignado.

–¿Dónde lo compró?

–¿Perdón?

–El mueble. La tienda. ¿En dónde lo compró?

–Es una pequeña mueblería de por aquí cerca. No recuerdo muy bien como se llama… algo así de "Paraíso" o "Cielos blancos". Esta a unas cuantas cuadras de aquí, para la esquina y luego hacia la avenida.

Abrí los ojos, un poco sorprendido. La mueblería se llamaba Paraíso, y era la tienda del padre de Hinamori. Asentí.

–Gracias– le dije mientras daba media vuelta. Al hacerlo me di cuenta de que a un par de metros estaba Sasuke, mirándome con una ceja levantada. A su lado llegaba Hidan.

–¿Pero qué te sucede?– me pregunto Sasuke –¿Pasa algo?

"Sí" habría querido responderle "Sucede que un enano rojo me está quitando a Deidara y yo le daré una paliza de lo lindo. Eso es lo que pasa."

–No. Quería saber algo– respondí y salí de la tienda, sintiendo las miradas de ambos en mi espalda.

Cinco minutos después, mientras bajábamos al primer piso del centro comercial nos encontramos con Kakuzu que venía a recoger una orden de vasos de vidrio para reponer los que se habían roto en el _Dai~Konran. _

Nos comentó que le vendría muy bien un poco de ayuda.

–Pues… La verdad es que quería probar mi juego– dijo Sasuke.

–Y yo necesito ver esta edición del Jashin– dijo Hidan. Kakuzu frunció el ceño.

–Síguele dando largas a los favores que me debes, idiota– le dijo muy serio a Hidan. Él se encogió de hombros. Kakuzu se giro hacia mí –¿Y qué tal tú, Itachi?

Me quede pensando unos segundos. Mi mente todavía era un caos, y entre ese caos la idea de que quizá ayudarle a Kakuzu me serviría de distracción me hizo encogerme de hombros.

–Sí… ¿por qué no?– dije mirándolo –Al fin y al cabo no tengo nada que hacer en mi casa.

–¿Te quedas entonces?– pregunto Sasuke y asentí –Vale. Nos vemos al rato.

–Vete con cuidado– le dije.

–Tsk, Ya no soy un niñito Itachi, sé cuidarme solo.

Hidan nos miro a ambos.

–Pues váyanse a trabajar. Nos vemos luego.

Y después de decir eso se fue, sin quitar la vista de su juego.

–Ese es un verdadero idiota– me dijo Kakuzu y asentí.

0*0*0

Lo mejor de estar con Kakuzu es que él no hablaba demasiado. Para mí resultaba una de sus mejores cualidades. Tenía otras, claro. Y también tenía sus defectos. Uno de ellos era ser tan avaro y grosero en cuanto había dinero de por medio.

–No te atrevas a golpear esos vasos, que han costado– me dijo mientras acomodaba la segunda caja en el piso del club.

Lo mire molesto.

–Si son de los más baratos. Y di gracias a que al menos te estoy ayudando.

Kakuzu se encogió de hombros.

El Dai~Konran ahora estaba silencioso y un poco oscuro a decir verdad. Kakuzu había prendido un par de luces rojizas para iluminarnos. Estábamos solos y el silencio era abrumador, aunque eso a mí no me molestara demasiado. Abrí la caja que llevaba en las manos y saque dos pares de vasos y les deje detrás de la barra.

–¿No es demasiado silencio?– pregunto Kakuzu de pronto. Un par de vasos tintinearon bajo su cuidado e hizo un gesto de molestia. Sonreí mientras me estiraba un poco.

–Hablas como si te molestara de verdad.

–No, para nada– me dijo él metiendo los vasos también a la barra –La verdad es que es mejor así.

Kakuzu, pensé mientras me fijaba un poco en sus morenos brazos, estaba lleno de cicatrices. Nunca le había preguntado por ellas, claro. Pero ahorita mismo me estaban produciendo curiosidad.

–Oye Kakuzu– dije y él giro a verme. Estaba a punto de preguntarle sobre ellas cuando se me vino otra cosa a la mente –¿Tú no has notado que cierto tiempo viene para acá un chico de cabello rojo?

Kakuzu levantó la ceja.

–Por aquí vienen muchos de esos, Itachi.

Me mordí el labio.

–Bueno… un chico pelirrojo, como diez centímetros más bajo que yo, piel blanca, ojos miel y cansados. Casi siempre va de negro… – le describí. Kakuzu entrecerró los ojos, mirando un punto en la nada –¿No?

–Creo que sí lo he visto, ¿por?

–¿Qué impresión te ha dado?– pregunte inmediatamente. Kakuzu parpadeo, sorprendido.

–Pues… nunca he hablado con él.

–Pero…

–¿Es amigo tuyo?– pregunto y luego sonrió maliciosamente –¿Quiere trabajo?

–¿Qué?– pregunte con el ceño fruncido –¡No!

–¿Entonces?– volvió a agacharse a tomar más vasos y a ponerlos en la barra.

–Es solo que lo he visto varias veces por aquí… siempre parado en esa esquina. De repente me da mala espina.

No le dije que le conocía. Yo necesitaba saber que no era solo paranoia y celos (aunque eso sería lo último que admitiría tener) con respecto a él. De verdad me daba mala espina.

–Pues… ya ves que por aquí pintan malas apariencias y al final no es nada– se limito a decir Kakuzu. Al parecer él no le veía lo peligroso.

Quizá si eran paranoia y celos. Ojalá y fuera eso. Porque en realidad… ¿quién era él? ¿De dónde venía? No. Quizá si solo eran paranoia y celos.

El resto de la hora que estuvimos ahí permanecimos en otro absoluto silencio, solo roto por el leve choque entre los vasos.

0*0*0

Aprovechando que estaba solo camine nuevamente hasta el centro comercial, y de ahí a la esquina. Camine hasta la mueblería Paraíso, pero al llegar ahí me encontré con que estaba cerrada, marcaba que volvía a abrir dentro de tres horas y media. Frustrado me fui a mi casa nuevamente.

Al llegar a la puerta inmediatamente todo mi cuerpo se tensó. Sentía la mirada de alguien sobre mi persona, era algo incómodo y algo que me hizo girar de un lado a otro, buscando a ese alguien. La calle estaba desierta, y sin embargo me quise apresurar a sacar las llaves y abrir la puerta lo más rápido posible.

Inmediatamente entré lo primero que escuche fue el sonido amortiguado de los disparos de Sasuke jugando su nuevo juego. Él estaba en silencio, así que supuse solo estaría él en casa. Subí las escaleras hasta mi habitación (Sasuke mantenía la puerta de su cuarto cerrada para cuando se trataba de juegos).

Me metía a la habitación y cerré la puerta. Me eché sobre la cama, mirando hacia el techo.

¿Eran solo celos los que sentía entonces? Aquella sensación de desconfianza y desdeño hacia ese pelirrojo…

Gire mi cabeza a un lado. Mi laptop negra descansaba en el escritorio, bajo un montón de libros. Fruncí el ceño.

Sasori. Sasori no es un nombre común. Quizá…

Me senté como resorte en la cama y me fui hasta la computadora, quite de encima todos los libros y me fui a sentar otra vez en la cama. Abrí la computadora y la prendí.

Cinco minutos después estaba escribiendo en Google: Sasori.

Muchas de las cosas que salieron eran imágenes de escorpiones. Volví a fruncir el ceño. ¿No era extraño que él se llamara Escorpión? ¿Al menos no lo era después de que fuera él quien salvara a Deidara de un escorpión?

Mire hacia la puerta en gesto cauteloso. Y luego busque la página de la estación de policías Uchiha. Ahí mantenían expedientes de todos los que vivían, nacían, morían, se mudaban o se iban de la ciudad. A pesar de que pedía clave, no me fue muy dificil entrar al sistema.

En el buscador puse el nombre de Sasori. En la pantalla tardó unos siete segundos aparecer veinte Sasori. Me metí en cada uno de ellos. El resultado fue el que me temía. Ninguno de esos Sasori era el Sasori con el que tan cariñoso andaba Deidara.

Estuve otra media hora buscando, pero el resultado no fue diferente. En los archivos no había registrado ningún Sasori, bueno al menos no el que yo buscaba.

0*0*0

Corrí hasta la casa de Deidara. La respiración ya se me iba cuando toque el timbre, me esforcé en recuperar el aliento, pero tardé bastante tiempo. Gire a ver a mis espaldas, aquella sensación de que me observaban aún estaba latente.

La puerta la abrió Naruto.

–Itachi– dijo, al parecer sorprendido –¿Qué pasa?

–Dei…Deidara– jadee yo.

Los tacones de Hikari resonaron y ella apareció. La mire.

–Bue… Buenas tardes…– dije. Ella frunció el ceño, hizo a un lado a Naruto que la miro con desdeño.

–¿Qué quieres?

–¿Esta…Deidara?… ne… necesito hablar con él…

–No. Desgraciadamente que no– me respondió con una sonrisa que demostraba frustración –Ahora mismo me iba a buscarlo.

Olvide que tenía que respirar.

–¿Cómo dice?

–Hace rato que se desapareció– dijo ella con una sonrisa maliciosa –Pensé que estaría con ustedes.

Quizá está con Tobi, pensé. No lo dije. Asentí y di media vuelta y volví a correr sin esperar que ella me dijera nada.

Cuando estuve en la esquina debí parar a recuperar el aliento. Saqué el celular del pantalón y marque el número de Deidara. Inmediatamente me mandó a buzón. Marque el número de Tobi, a los tres timbrazos él me respondió.

–¿Bueno?

–Tobi– dije, un poco aliviado –¿Dónde está Deidara?

–¿Itachi san?– preguntó, espero unos segundos –¿Deidara sempai?

–Sí, ¿sabes dónde está?

–Hace unas horas estaba conmigo… pero ya no– respondió. Sentí el alma se me iba a los pies –Lo deje hace rato en la esquina de su casa… ¿por qué?

Colgué. Me metí el celular en el bolsillo y aunque lo escuche timbrar varias veces no le hice caso. Corrí y corrí sin una dirección fija. Llegue al parque a unas cuadras de la casa de Deidara y barrí desesperadamente el lugar con la mirada.

Al fin lo encontré. Corrí hacia él. Cuando le di alcance le gire violentamente.

–¿Pero qué…?– gritó Deidara mientras se retorcía, cuando me miro se quedo estático –¿Qué te pasa, idiota, hum?

–Deidara– susurre, sentí como mi frente se perlaba de sudor –Escúchame, tienes… tienes que escucharme…

–¿No que me ibas a dejar en paz de una vez, hum? Veo que no duras mucho sin mí.

Mi pecho se oprimió. Sentí ganas de meterle un puñetazo en medio del rostro.

–Te estaba buscando…– susurre. Él arqueo una ceja –Fui a buscarte a tu casa… me dijeron que te habías ido y que no contestabas. Tobi me dijo que te había dejado en la esquina de la calle y yo…

–¿Qué? ¿No puedo venir a pasear sin tu permiso, hum?

Lo zarandee con fuerza.

–¿Quieres parar de hacer eso? ¡Necesito decirte algo! Es importante, ¿ok?

Deidara me miro con desdeño en los ojos.

–Es sobre Sasori… él no es quién dice ser.

Pensé que me iba a decir que cómo se me ocurría decir eso. Pero él solo me miro, enojado.

–Ya lo sé, hum.

Hubo un silencio.

–¿Lo sabes?– pregunte –¿Cómo que lo sabes?

–Que lo sé. Su verdadero nombre es Kaoru Akasuna. Madara samma me lo dijo, hum.

Fruncí el ceño, más que confundido. Mi presión sobre sus hombros se aflojo, pero no lo llegue a soltar.

–¿Madara…?

–Sí. ¿Y sabes qué? Puedes decirle a tu tío que me bese el trasero. No le diré nada sobre Sasori, hum.

–¿Qué…? ¿De qué estás hablando?

–De que ustedes, los Uchiha pueden irse yendo a la China, hum– él trato de dar media vuelta, pero yo lo sujete con más fuerza y se lo impedí. Su respiración me cosquilleo el rostro.

–Él podría ser un asesino– le dije

–Sé que no es nadie malo, hum.

–¿Cómo lo sabes?

–¡Solo lo sé!

–¡Pura y mera intuición! ¿Es que no te preocupa equivocarte?

–No– aquel monosílabo me perforo el corazón –No me importa. ¿Cuándo lo entenderás? No me importa que él pueda ser un asesino, le ayudare a esconderse de ustedes. Tu tío esta demente, hum.

Hasta ese momento me di cuenta de que Deidara tenía en la mejilla un golpe. Se lo roce con las yemas de los dedos, incrédulo.

–No me digas que…– susurre, Deidara se alejo de mí con un empujón –Deidara…

–No me toques, hum– me grito y mis piernas comenzaron a temblar –No podrán hacerle daño a Sasori… ahora mismo he decido… que me importa un bledo lo que ustedes piensen, hum. Sasori es mi amigo y yo lo defenderé con mi vida.

No pude contener el reflejo de soltarle un puñetazo en el rostro. Fue tan fuerte que él cayó al suelo.

Por un momento no sentí nada. Segundos después mi mano comenzó a arder. Pero yo no podía apartar la mirada de Deidara, que aturdido me miraba con la boca abierta y con el labio partido. La sangre corría por su barbilla.

Algunas mujeres gritaron, pero nadie se acercó a mí. Ser un Uchiha tiene sus ventajillas, había dicho Tobi, y era muy cierto.

Me agache. El corazón me latía con fuerza, Deidara me miraba con un terrible odio, no imagine nunca que él pudiera… y tampoco me imagine en ese momento inclinándome para besarle en los labios.

Fue un roce suave que aún a pesar de serlo le soltó un alarido a Deidara. Le tome la cara entre las manos y continúe besándole. Ahora eran exclamaciones de sorpresa. El heredero Uchiha erra gay. ¡BIEN! No me importaba…

Deidara compartió el beso conmigo unos segundos. Sus labios tenían el sabor metálico de su sangre, pero yo los deguste como si se trataran de un delicioso dango. Segundos después, Deidara me empujo hacia atrás, cortando el beso. Lo mire con la respiración agitada, él también lo hizo.

–Deidara… yo…

–Cállate, hum– me dijo cortante, bajó la mirada –No quiero… Itachi… – su mirada se cruzó con la mía por unos segundos –No te quiero a ti…

0*0*0

La piedra se hundió una vez más. Tome otra y la arroje al agua, ella formo ondas que deformaron mi rostro. Sin embargo, yo me seguía buscando con la mirada. Llevaba ahí una hora ¿o habría pasado más tiempo? No lo sabía. No tenía manera de saberlo.

Mis cabellos se pegaban a mi rostro por el sudor de andar corriendo por todas partes. Seguí mirando mi reflejo. Deidara se había ido del parque en cuanto se hubo parado. Yo supuse que a con Sasori.

Apreté los dientes y pensé que ojalá y pudiese rompérmelos todos, solo por el simple placer de tener algo con qué olvidarme de eso dolor punzante que se había formado en mi pecho. Levanté la mano y me la puse en los labios. Recordé cómo había sido besar por fin a Deidara.

Pero aquello me llevó a recordar lo humillante que había sido que me rechazara. Que lo hiciera por ese pelirrojo que apenas y conocía.

El dolor se convirtió en frustración, y ésta en coraje. La pesada mirada que desde que había llegado a mi casa me perseguía seguía latente, pero ya no me importaba. Por mí que me lanzaran un tiro ya. Apreté las manos y sentí las pulcramente cortadas uñas lastimarme las palmas.

Me mordí la lengua y sentí la sangre correr. Lo odiaba. Odiaba a ese bastardo. Odiaba que me hubiese quitado la amistad de Deidara. Odiaba que por su culpa yo sintiera este agudo y profundo dolor. Odiaba que Deidara me rechazara, porque me había respondido el beso. Yo sabía que él me quería. Y odiaba que prefiriera a ese imbécil.

–¡JODER!– grite y luego eche a correr hasta el sitio de taxis y tome uno.

Le dije que me llevara al centro comercial, cuando me dejó ahí le pague y corrí de nuevo hacia la mueblería.

Sentía que me moría cuando al fin llegué. Gracias a Kami ya estaba abierta, entre en ella. Hinamori estaba en la caja leyendo una revista. Me miro y sonrió.

–Hola Itachi…– dijo sensualmente. La pase de largo buscando en todos los pasillos.

–¿Dónde está?– grite. Ella dio un salto en su lugar.

–¿Quién…?

–¡Ese pedazo de idiota!

Una puerta se abrió y de ella entró Sasori, con una caja en ambas manos. En cuanto me miro sus ojos se abrieron de par en par.

–Itachi…– susurro, pero para entonces yo avanzaba hacia él a grades zancadas –¿Qué estás…?

Y lo golpee. Dio un par de traspiés y cayó sobre una silla recién barnizada. Hinamori lanzó un grito ahogado, pero no me importo. Sé que me había vuelto loco. Pero sé también que no sabía lo que hacía en ese momento. También estoy consciente de que esa no es excusa para comportarme como un animal.

La silla crujió bajo el peso de Sasori y se volcó. No espere a que terminara de pararse él, ni siquiera le di tiempo a reaccionar antes de lanzarme en contra suya. Sin embargo, antes de que me agachara a golpearle, él me lanzó una patada que me dio justo en el estomago. Si bien el dolor había sido soportable, no lo fue cuando repitió el golpe hacia mi pecho y me tumbó hacia atrás.

Sasori se puso de pie, con el labio sangrando.

–¿Qué te crees viniendo así Uchiha?– me gritó –¿Eh?

Me puse de pie automáticamente y me lance en embestida contra él. Lo hice retroceder lo suficiente como para que ambos cayéramos con una mesa y la rompiéramos al rodar sobre ella. Logré ponerme encima de él y le jalé la camiseta, levantándole su cabeza y estrellándola una vez contra el suelo. Otra vez.

–¡Cielo Santo!– gritó Hinamori –¡Itachi! ¡Itachi, basta! ¡Para antes de que lo mates!

Y entonces Sasori (un poco aturdido) cogió un pedazo de la mesa que habíamos roto y me golpeo en la cabeza. Eso me hizo caer de lado. Sasori se puso de rodillas y me golpeo varias veces en las costillas y la cara.

Y entonces una figura alta se acercó por detrás de Sasori y lo golpeo en la nuca. Sasori abrió mucho los ojos por un momento, y segundos después cayó sobre mí pecho, inconsciente.

Todavía aturdido me quite de encima a Sasori con un gruñido. Levanté la mirada.

Frente a mí había un chico de cabellos azules como el mar de noche, unos ojos negros y una nariz un poco grande. Me miraba con curiosidad. Me limpie la barbilla y manche mi mano de sangre.

–¡Sasori!– grito Hinamori hincándose donde el pelirrojo –¡Sasori! ¿Estás bien?– nos miro –¡Pero qué les sucede, maldita sea! ¡Iré a buscar ayuda!

Y diciendo eso salió corriendo a la avenida.

Asustado, y por primera vez en lo que llevaba de haber cogido el taxi trate de pensar con claridad. ¿Qué había hecho?

Hinamori acunaba contra su pecho a Sasori, al que le sangraba la cabeza.

–Yo…– susurre.

–Bien hecho– dijo el chico de cabellos azules –Has capturado a un prófugo de la ley.

0*0*0

El chico vendó la cabeza de Sasori con sus ropas, impidiendo así el flujo de sangre. Ahí recostado en el suelo, se veía muy apacible. Yo seguía viendo al chico marcando un número y poniéndose el teléfono en el oído. Sonreía de manera un poco escalofriante.

Mi cabeza todavía me daba vueltas y mi corazón seguía disparado. Me sujete la cabeza con la mano y me la sobe, tenía un enorme chichón. El chico colgó y se acercó a mí.

–¿Te duele la cabeza?– me pregunto con una aguda voz. Asentí levemente, mi cuerpo se quejo al movimiento –Toma. El hielo siempre es bueno.

Lo mire. Me extendía un trapo húmedo. Me pregunte de dónde lo habría sacado. Extendí la mano y lo cogí, me lo puse en la frente. El hielo hizo que me quemara la piel pero encima de todo, sentí un enorme y grato alivio.

–Soy Kisame– me dijo el chico extendiéndome la mano –Hoshigaki Kisame.

–Uchiha Itachi…– susurre tomando su mano.

–Ah– dijo él –Mira nada más… El sobrino del jefe de policías ¿no?

Asentí, muy a pesar del dolor. Sentí nauseas. Mire una vez más a Sasori.

–¿Qué fue lo que hizo…?– pregunte.

Él giro la cabeza hacia él, aún sonriente.

–Es sospechoso por la explosión del barco _El Viajero _¿Sabes cuál es?

Ahora recordaba… que en las noticias de hace unos meses había una toma de cómo lo llevaban al hospital. Madara nos había comentado del caso… Mire a Sasori y fruncí el ceño.

–Sí. Sé cuál es– respondí –¿Trabajas para la policía?

–Soy aprendiz– respondió él y lanzó un par de carcajadas.

Un fuerte chirrido fuera de la tienda. Una puerta que se abría y se cerraba, unas largas zancadas y en la puerta apreció mi tío personalmente.

–Kisame– dijo mi tío. Tenía los largos cabellos atados en una coleta baja y me miró con sus ojos cansados –¿Itachi?

–Buenas tardes Madara samma– dijo Kisame sonriendo –¿Lo llevo al auto?

–¿A quién?– pregunte mirándolo –¿A Sasori?

–Lo voy a interrogar– respondió Madara –¿Estás bien?

Se acercó muy rápido a mí. A mi nariz llego el aroma a periódicos y a colonia que usaba mi tío. Asentí.

–Mira lo que ese loco te ha hecho– dijo mi tío retirándome el paño con hielo.

No pude evitar ruborizarme. Después de todo yo había sido el que lo había atacado.

–Vámonos a casa– dijo Madara pasándome un brazo a los hombros –Kisame… ayúdame con él.

–Será un placer.

Por alguna extraña razón, no me gusto nada cómo se habían hablado ellos dos.

**TO BE CONTINUED. **

* * *

><p>Muy bien. Aquí termina el capítulo de hoy sempais. Espero que lo hayan disfrutado y dejen review para enterarse de la conti :d<p>

Matta ne~


	8. Chapter 8

Hola sempais :D aqui vengo con la conti, (el último capitulo contado por Itachi, al menos de momento). Estoy ansiosa por dejarselos (así como espero que ustedes lo quieran leer) así que aquí se los dejo.

* * *

><p><strong>CAPÍTULO 7.<strong>

_A través de la puerta sus voces no eran más que tenues susurros. Entonces lo supe. Supe que esos gritos no eran ningún sueño. _

**_._**

**_._**

Con ayuda de Kisame me deje caer en mi cama con gesto agotado. Todavía me dolía aquel terrible chichón en mi cabeza y parecía punzar como si tuviera vida propia. Hasta ese momento no podía pensar en nada sin que el dolor fuera como un cuchillo clavándose en mi frente. Mi tío nos había dejado en la puerta de la casa y se había llevado a Sasori a la estación de policías.

Sasuke había salido a recibirnos a ambos cuando tocamos la puerta (no encontraba en ninguna parte las llaves) y nos había acompañado por las escaleras en silencio, aunque parecía tener muchas dudas.

–¿Te sientes mejor, Itachi san?– me preguntó Kisame con su aguda voz y trate de asentir, sin embargo sentí que mi desayuno se me venía a la garganta. Respire profundamente. Kisame se giro a ver a Sasuke –¿Tienes una cubeta o algo donde pueda vomitar él?

Sasuke asintió y salió corriendo del cuarto.

Kisame me dio unas palmaditas en la espalda.

–Tienes un buen hermano– me dijo, lo mire con el ceño levemente fruncido –¿Cuántos años se llevan?

–Tres– respondí secamente. Kisame arqueo ambas cejas, sonriendo.

–Deben llevarse bien, ¿no?

Negué con la cabeza. Kisame entrecerró los ojos.

–¿Pero lo quieres?

–Tengo qué.

Kisame lanzó una carcajada y yo arquee una ceja al no encontrarle tremenda gracia para reír así. Al parecer, Kisame reía mucho y por cosas tan triviales que resultaba ridículo. Sasuke regreso con una cubeta roja y se la extendió a Kisame.

–Si necesitas vomitar hazlo aquí– me indicó poniéndome la cubeta en las piernas. Claro, podría imaginar que era la cabeza de Sasori y yo encantado –Me quedare con ambos en lo que llega Madara samma. Si necesitan algo solo díganlo.

Sasuke asintió en silencio, mirándolo con cierta desconfianza. Yo no respondí de ninguna manera, y solo vi a Kisame salir del cuarto.

–¿Quién es ese?– preguntó Sasuke señalando con la barbilla hacia la puerta y luego girándose a verme a mí –¿Y a ti que te pasó?

Lo miré unos segundos.

–Me pelee con alguien– respondí sinceramente. Sasuke arqueo las cejas y luego las frunció en un gesto molesto.

–Si tú, como no– me dijo sarcásticamente. Algo debió de ver en mi rostro, porque inmediatamente se puso serio –¿Con quién?, ¿Y por qué te peleaste?

En realidad su acción burlona no me causo ninguna molestia. Yo no era para nada propenso a dar pelea a cualquiera. Sin embargo no le quise responder y me limite a meter la cabeza en la cubeta antes de vomitar un poco.

–¿No necesitas nada?– me pregunto Sasuke.

Negué con la cabeza. Ahora solo necesitaba descansar.

0*0*0

Una hora después Tobi se ofreció a ir por un ungüento para aliviar el dolor en la cabeza y Sasuke lo acompañó de buena gana a la farmacia. Yo aún estaba recostado sobre mi cama, mirando el techo y analizando qué era lo que había pasado en las últimas horas.

¿De verdad había golpeado a Sasori solo porque Deidara estaba enamorado de él? Ok. Reconocía que era la sandez más terrible de la que había escuchado en mi vida. Y yo… que me jactaba de mi serenidad e inteligencia era quién lo había causado. No tenía por qué arrepentirme de nada al saber que Sasori era un prófugo de la ley, simplemente es que no dejaba de sentirme mal por haber llegado a golpearlo solo por… solo por el placer de hacerlo.

Me avergoncé de mí mismo, y con las manos me cubrí la cara. Lancé un gruñido al tocar el chichón y recibir el dolor.

Abajo se escuchaba que algo se freía en una sartén y además, comenzaba a llegar a mi nariz un delicioso aroma. Me levanté con pesadez y camine cojeando levemente de la pierna derecha hasta la cocina.

Me asome y noté como con total tranquilidad, Kisame cogía las cosas del la alacena y las ponía encima de la barra donde cocinaba. Me le quede mirando con detenimiento, parecía dársele muy bien la cocina. De pronto, él se giro hacia mí y me sonrió. Por alguna razón me sonroje, quizá por el hecho de que había sido atrapado mirándolo detenidamente.

–Hola– me dijo –¿Ya te sientes mejor?

¿Por qué tenía que preguntarme eso a cada rato? Asentí levemente, incapaz de encontrar las palabras en mi garganta.

–Bien– respondió –¿No te apetece un poco de dango?

Ante la mención de mi platillo favorito levanté la cabeza.

–¿Sabes preparar dango?– le pregunte, curioso. Y sepan que eso no pasaba a menudo.

–Sí. Me gusta mucho comerlo, es de mis platillos favoritos– me respondió mientras formaba una bolita perfecta con la masa –Madara me comentó que te gustan mucho.

Asentí con la cabeza.

–Es mi favorito– dije con un susurro.

–¡Bien!– gritó –Si te sientes bien puedes ayudarme un poco.

Me acerqué a la barra donde Kisame dejaba una quinta bolita. Cogí un poco de la masa y con mis manos torpes para la cocina comencé a formar una bolita, tratando de imitar a las de Kisame. Él me miro, con esa sonrisa siempre bien puesta.

–Resultan mejor si te mojas las manos primero– me dijo. Asentí y deje la bolita para mojarme las manos, volví a coger la bolita para prepararla –Y dime… ¿Cuántos años tienes?

–Diecinueve– conteste –¿Y tú?

–Somos de la misma vejez– contesto sonriendo, dejando a un lado otra bolita. Yo logré terminar la mía.

Pasaron unos minutos de silencio entre ambos que no me molestaron en lo absoluto. De repente miraba por el rabillo del ojo s Kisame, tratando de imaginarme qué podía hallar un chico como él en una estación de policía como aprendiz de Madara.

–Y…– dije, rompiendo el silencio –¿Por qué Sasori es prófugo de la ley?

–¿Quién?

–Sasori. El pelirrojo.

Kisame dejó la octava bolita y me miró, recargándose un poco en la barra y frotándose las manos, distraídamente. Lo observé fijamente antes de volver a dejar otra bolita.

–Creo que ya te había dicho que por ser sospechoso– me contesto Kisame, taciturno. Asentí poniéndome un poco rojo, claro que lo recordaba –¿Qué más necesitas saber?

Por el tono de su voz me di cuenta de que era una pregunta que no necesitaba respuesta. Cualquier duda que yo tuviera no me sería respondida. Eso concernía a la ley. Me encogí de hombros.

–Solamente… quería saber cómo saben que es él…

–Pues… estaba aquel día en el barco. Un barco pesquero lo sacó del agua y lo trajo aquí, pero el día que debían interrogarlo escapo.

Entrecerré los ojos. ¿De verdad Sasori habría hecho eso? Mire a Kisame que metía las doce bolitas en una olla con agua hirviendo.

–Ahora solo se trata de esperar cinco minutos– susurro Kisame. Se giro nuevamente a verme y nuestras miradas se encontraron por un segundo antes de que él la apartara mientras sonreía nuevamente –Tú y Madara se parecen mucho, ¿no?

Me quede callado y analice aquella pregunta. Me di cuenta de que era una afirmación.

Recordé el rostro de Deidara y el horrible moretón que tenía en la mejilla.

_Tú tío es un demente, hum. _

Sabía que Deidara siempre sintió hacia mi tío un poco de recelo, por alguna razón. Cuando se enojaba me decía que era como él: cerrado de mente y demasiado soberbio como para poder coexistir con vida humana.

Bajé la mirada. Nunca me había peleado con él sin que no me dijera eso… y a pesar de todo, esta vez parecía ser definitiva. Nuestra amistad se había terminado; Y cualquier cosa que pudiera ser más que eso también. Pero yo no era una persona que se lamentara demasiado tiempo por las cosas ridículas como las sandeces por las que se preocupaba Deidara. Yo no era una persona que se lamentara de perder un amigo. Porque los amigos no existen, igual que el amor.

–Son puras sandeces– susurre.

–¿Eh?– preguntó Kisame mirándome, con el ceño fruncido –¿La salsa de dango?

Levanté la mirada, un poco sorprendido, dándome cuenta de que había hablado en voz alta. Negué con la cabeza y trate de sonreír.

–No… estaba pensando.

–¿A sí?– preguntó Kisame, curioso –¿En qué?

–En nada en especial.

Miré con indiferencia las bolitas que comenzaban a elevarse en el agua hirviendo.

Para cuando Tobi y Sasuke llegaron a la casa, Kisame y yo habíamos terminado con el dango.

–¡Yo quería dango Itachi san!– gritó Tobi, molesto.

–De verdad que tú tienes que revisarte eso, Itachi– me dijo molesto Sasuke mientras dejaban la bolsa con el ungüento en la mesa, malhumorado –No es posible que te comas seis bolas de dango y nos dejes nada a nosotros.

–¿Seis?– preguntó Kisame burlón –Apenas si me dejo coger tres.

Enrojecí de inmediato mientras Kisame se burlaba. Sasuke me miro con expresión pensativa mientras fruncía cada vez más el ceño, Tobi sonreía tímidamente.

A la noche me recosté en mi cama. Di un par de vueltas sin llegar a conciliar el sueño. No dejaba de pensar en el agradable día que había pasado en compañía de Kisame y (por primera vez en mucho tiempo) de Sasuke y Tobi. Pero tampoco dejaba de pensar en mi pelea con Sasori, ni el beso con Deidara. Ni la promesa de Kisame al volver al día siguiente.

Había sido un día muy extraño, además de agitado. La oscuridad que cubría mi habitación apenas me dejaba divisar un poco de los objetos que se hallaban en esta. La oscuridad se hizo más profunda al cerrar los ojos.

La puerta se abrió y alguien encendió la luz. Mire con un poco de curiosidad a mi tío, que entraba a la habitación con una leve sonrisa pintada en el rostro.

–¿Qué pasa?– le pregunte educadamente a mi tío, aunque por ahí quizá se había escapado un tono malhumorad de mi voz. Mi tío me extendió la mano, donde llevaba un vaso con agua.

–Creo que necesitas refrescarte la boca, Itachi– me dijo –Kisame me contó que te habías comido demasiado dango. Parecía sorprendido de que comieras tanto.

Me senté en la cama y le mire con el ceño fruncido. Era muy extraño que él se comportara así.

–Claro– tomé el vaso con agua –¿Puedo hacerle una pregunta, Madara?

–Adelante.

–¿Ha dicho algo Sasori?– lo mire a los ojos. Él dejo de sonreír.

–No. No ha dicho palabra. Creo que tendrá que permanecer en la estación de policías hasta que decida cooperar.

No me imaginaba cómo podría perdonarme algo así Deidara. ¡Joder! Había llevado a la cárcel a su _amigo, _claro que con eso quedaba claro que yo tenía razón. Y que lo que hice (aunque no hubiese sido la razón) iba a ayudar a Deidara y él estaría bien, tarde o temprano y quisiera admitirlo como si no.

Mire el vaso y luego mire a Madara que sonreía maliciosamente. Esperando no se qué.

Las palabras de Deidara en el parque resonaron en mi cabeza: _Tú tío esta demente, hum. Tú tío esta demente. Tú tío…_

Al ver aquellos ojos que se parecían tanto a los míos, a los de Sasuke, a los de Tobi, a los de mis difuntos padres… No. Era imposible que mi tío estuviese demente. Parecía una persona ruda y quizá hasta tenebrosa, pero no era mala. Había cuidado de mí y de Sasuke a la muerte de mis padres, y lo seguía haciendo con gusto. Miré el vaso que yacía entre mis dedos, sentí un escalofrío.

Con una fuerte inhalación me tomé el agua cristalina del vaso de un trago, reprochándome el siquiera haber dudado de mi tutor, de mi segundo _padre_. Madara sonreía y cuando termine de tomarlo él extendió la mano para llevárselo. Extrañado, se lo di.

–Gracias– le dije en un susurro.

–De nada– me dijo él y luego me acarició la mejilla fraternalmente –Espero que el chichón no te duela tanto.

–No– respondí –Ya no me duele.

–Me alegro– dijo poniéndose de pie y acercándose a la puerta, se giro a verme, sonriendo –Buenas noches.

Asentí mientras él apagaba la luz y cerraba la puerta. Volví a recostarme. Suspiré.

Di varias vueltas en la cama antes de que el cansancio me asaltara de pronto. Mis ojos comenzaron a cerrarse pesadamente, las siluetas de las cosas que había en mi cuarto se fueron disolviendo. Suspire, creí sentir mis labios formar una palabra pero ningún sonido llegó a mis oídos. Inmediatamente después me quede dormido.

Esa noche soñé que Deidara gritaba una y otra vez.

0*0*0

Habría podido declinar la oferta de Kisame de salir a dar una vuelta, pero los escalofríos de mi sueño de anoche todavía no me daban pie a sentirme bien y descansado. Todavía en mis oídos resonaban los gritos que había soñado, a pesar de que mi cuerpo se sentía descasado, mi mente estaba completamente en las nubes. A pesar de los intentos de Kisame por hacerme hablar un poco, normalmente mis monosílabos le hacían sonreír incómodamente y luego de encoger los hombros seguimos caminando por la calle.

–¿Qué quieres hacer ahora, Itachi?– me preguntó Kisame andando a mi lado. Me encogí de hombros, desinteresado. Kisame sonrió de lado, como lamentando haber decidido pasar el tiempo en mi compañía –¡Ya sé!– gritó, haciendo que girara a verlo sorprendido –En el centro hay una feria, ¿no te gustaría que fuésemos?

–No me gustan las ferias– respondí secamente. Kisame dejó de sonreír y me miro como si fuera un fenómeno.

–¿No te gustan las ferias?– negué con la y él me sonrió picaronamente –¿Entonces vamos a los baños termales de mujeres y las espiamos?

Lo mire escandalizado, lanzando un gritillo agudo.

–¿¡Por… por qué querría yo hacer eso!– le grite, rojo como tomate y sudando frío. Kisame se lanzó una carcajada –¡¿Qué tiene tanta gracia?

–La manera en que lo dices– contesto él entre risas –¿De verdad que nunca has visto a una mujer desnuda?

–¿Tú sí?– pregunte molesto. Él se encogió de hombros, lo mire con el ceño fruncido –Debería darte vergüenza…– susurre.

–Bueno, bueno– dijo él levantando las manos, como si la policía se lo hubiera ordenado –No es como si de verdad me sintiera muy culpable.

–¿Y quieres ser policía?– pregunte burlón.

–Venga. Todos los chicos lo hacemos, ¿no?

Enrojecí. Sí, lo hacían todos los chicos, menos los que eran como yo. Pensar en que Kisame veía chicas desnudas o al menos las imaginaba me causaba (por una extraña razón) molestia. Quizá por la manera en que me habían educado.

–Bueno, lo que te dije era broma ¿eh?– dijo de pronto –No me gusta _nada_ ver mujeres desnudas. Solo quería ver tu reacción y…– lanzó otra carcajada –Vaya que ha sido buena.

Kisame me pasó un brazo por los hombros. Él me sacaba como doce centímetros* y tenía que levantar la vista para verlo a los ojos. No estaba acostumbrado a hacer eso porque yo era de los más altos de mi clase, en realidad, creo que el más alto.

–Creo que te vendría bien pasar más tiempo en lugares divertidos ¿no lo crees?– me dijo mientras yo fruncía más el ceño, lo empuje a un lado, apartándome de él. Kisame no pareció molestarse –Entonces… ¡nos vamos a la feria!

Abrí los ojos, sorprendido cuando él me agarro del brazo y me jaló por toda la calle.

–¡Hey! ¡Espera! ¿Qué estás haciendo? ¡Suéltame Kisame, no quiero ir a la feria!– le gritaba mientras clavaba los talones al suelo para evitar que me llevara, pero me fue totalmente imposible gracias a su tremenda fuerza. Al final, solo se detuvo cuando estuvimos frente a la feria.

0*0*0

–La casa de los espejos es una de las mejores atracciones de las ferias. Toda feria digna de llamarse así debe tener una– me dijo Kisame mientras yo me examinaba el ridículo sello que llevaba en la muñeca, que era el pase a los juegos –¿Entramos?

Levanté la mirada y me encontré con una casa de un piso, con una fachada de un infantil castillo de color azul con torres moradas. Mire a Kisame con una ceja levantada.

–Eso es un juego para niños, ¿no?– le pregunté. Kisame hizo algo parecido a un puchero.

–Nada de eso. Cualquier persona de cualquier edad puede disfrutar de ella. Así que lo haremos nosotros– me dijo jalándome de la muñeca. Suspire, dejándome llevar, total que no tenía caso –Verás que te parece emocionante.

A mí casi nada me parecía emocionante, mucho menos algo como eso. Bajé la mirada a su mano sujetándome y me sonroje levemente.

Subimos unos escalones y entramos a la casucha. Una cortina negra separaba dos caminos unos pasos después de la puerta.

–¿Derecha o izquierda?– me preguntó él –Quien llegue primero gana ¿va?

Suspire y mire los dos caminos.

–Derecha– le dije. Él asintió.

–Te veo cuando salgas– me dijo mientras se metía a la casa del lado izquierdo.

Yo también comencé a caminar. Mientras andaba casi me choco tres veces con un espejo. Todo daba vueltas, todo giraba en torno a mí. Me detuve a mirar el chichón en mi frente, ahora menos grande y rojo, y me lo sobe. Ya casi no me dolía.

Me entretuve varios minutos observándome. Luego de ello comencé a caminar nuevamente, procurando no golpearme con nada.

Dos minutos después ese juego me estaba hartando, y tres minutos después creí que no saldría de ahí jamás. Comencé a dar zancadas más largas y a chocar más frecuentemente con los espejos. La casa era más grande de lo que me había parecido.

El silencio de pronto me resulto horrible y comencé a buscar frenéticamente la salida. De pronto sentí la presencia de alguien, me observaban. Quizá fueran mis ojos multiplicados que comenzaban a producirme irritación los que me miraran. De pronto vi una sombra acercarse a mí, abrí los ojos sorprendido y cuando gire vi a Kisame que reía a carcajada limpia por haber visto mi cara.

–No te espantes que soy yo– me dijo.

–No me he espantado– le conteste –Es solo que pensé que la casa estaba más pequeña. Ya me he hartado.

–Pues llevas como diez minutos dando vueltas. Ya he salido como dos veces. He ganado.

–¿Cómo sé que no me estás diciendo eso para ganar?– le pregunte a la defensiva. Kisame me miro con una sonrisa.

–¿No te gusta perder o de verdad que no confías en nadie?

Evite su mirada. No me gustaba perder ante _nadie. _Y no _confiaba en nadie. _

–No confió en quién acabo de conocer hace menos de veinticuatro horas– le dije cortante, sin sentirlo realmente.

–¿De verdad?

–No– gire a verlo y sonreí amargamente –No confió en nadie.

Pero eso no era cierto. No del todo.

Confiaba en Sasuke y Tobi. Y aunque siempre tratara de negarlo también confiaba en Deidara… también…

La tristeza me embrago el corazón y lo oprimió con fuerza. No sé qué tan mala debió de ser mi expresión porque Kisame me puso una mano en el hombro.

–¿Estás bien, Itachi?

Lo mire, y luego de unos segundos hice un gesto brusco que apartó su mano de mi hombro.

–Sí– respondí –Solo quiero salir de aquí ya. Esto es ridículo.

0*0*0

¡TING!

El timbrazo del juego ese volvió a sonar cuando Kisame golpeo la goma con aquel martillo y el otro pedazo de metal se elevaba hasta la campana. Kisame sonrió victorioso, echando sobre su hombro el martillo.

Le mire perplejo. Al parecer a Kisame le gustaban mucho los juegos de destreza, y aquel supuesto "medidor de fuerza" no era nada contra él.

–Felicidades, señor– le dijo el dueño del juego –Escoja por favor un premio.

Kisame paseo su mirada por la fila de _premios _que había ahí. Al final sonrió y señalo una pecera con un pez dorado nadando en su interior. El dueño asintió y le ofreció el pez. Kisame dejó el martillo y tomo la pecera, puso la cara contra el cristal, haciendo que desde mi posición se viera un poco deforme.

Sonreí levemente.

–Te llamaré Itachín– dijo Kisame mirándome a mí, sin dejar de sonreír torcí los ojos –¿O crees que sea hembra? Entonces será Itachina.

–Eso suena ridículo, de verdad.

–A ti todo te parece que lo es.

Asentí.

–Le has dado al clavo– le dije burlón –Ahora, vámonos ya que me he fastidiado.

Kisame se encogió de hombros. Habíamos pasado toda la tarde como dos buenos amigos en la feria.

–Bueno, vámonos. Pero…No me dirás que no te has divertido ¿eh?

No le respondí, porque sí, me había divertido.

0*0*0

Kisame me dejo en la casa y se fue inmediatamente después, alegando que tenía muchas cosas que hacer y que había perdido tiempo (buenamente, agregó) al ir tanto tiempo a la feria. Me dijo que en compensación por haberme aguantado todo el día, mañana iríamos a una biblioteca.

Sonreí y acepte. Después de todo, no me vendría mal despejar la mente. Subí a mi cuarto. Al abrir la puerta me quede sorprendido al ver a Sasuke sentado, esperando.

–¿Qué pasa, Sasuke?– pregunté y Sasuke se giro a verme.

–¿Eres igual a Deidara?

La respiración se me corto y me quede estático. Mire hacia abajo, y luego mire directo a sus ojos. Sasuke no era tonto, y en su mirada se veía que aquellas cuatro palabras que había dirigido hacia mí no eran una pregunta.

Y así como el no había dado rodeos a su pregunta–afirmación respondí.

–Sí.

Sasuke me miro, cruzó los brazos.

–¿Por qué nunca lo dijiste?

–Creí que tú lo sabías suponer.

–Lo supuse siempre. Sí– contesto él –Pero no hay como el que te tengan la confianza, hermano.

Era la primera vez en dos años que Sasuke me llamaba hermano con aquel tono tan… ¿cariñoso? Me encogí de hombros y me senté a su lado.

–¿No hay problemas?– le pregunte. Aunque sabía que no. No eran necesarias las palabras.

–No habrá– dijo Sasuke –No los hay– se levantó y se dirigió hacia la puerta del cuarto. De pronto se detuvo y se volvió –¿Te gusta… Deidara?

No dije que sí. Pero tampoco dije que no.

Sasuke asintió y salió del cuarto sin decir más.

0*0*0

Por la noche se repitió lo mismo. Madara vino con un vaso de agua y me lo ofreció. Mantuvo una breve conversación conmigo (no mencione a Sasori esta vez), me bebí el vaso y él se fue. A los tres minutos me quede dormido. Volví a soñar con alguien gritando, esta vez eran gritos más desgarradores, y tuve la certeza de que hoy no era Deidara.

A la mañana desayune, platique un rato con Sasuke y Tobi y luego de dos horas de estar leyendo en mi habitación llegó Kisame para ir a la biblioteca. Noté como bajos sus ojos crecían sombras de que al parecer no había dormido bien, pero no le di importancia.

Esta vez fue él quien se aburrió bastante, pero no se quejó para nada. Ahí duramos cinco horas porque decidí tener piedad de él y fuimos a almorzar al centro comercial.

Esa noche volvió a pasar. Madara me dio un vaso con agua, y soñé con alguien gritando. Pero esta vez fue diferente en algo: Antes de que viniera me había levantado de la cama hacia el baño, cuando salí vi como Madara hablaba con Sasuke. También le tendía un vaso con agua y le sonreía. Cuando Madara giro a verme sentí que un escalofrío bajaba por mi espalda. Me metí rápido en mi cuarto y me cobije con las sábanas. Cuando entro Madara, fingí no haber notado nada. Me quise negar el trago de agua, pero al ver los ojos de mi tío lo hice enseguida.

Al otro día Kisame (con unas ojeras todavía más pronunciadas) y yo solo programamos una comida en el centro comercial.

Nos sentamos media hora después de comer, cada uno con un helado. Él de chocolate y yo de galleta. Comíamos en silencio, pero Kisame seguía sonriendo. Yo no dejaba de pensar en lo que había pasado anoche, y de acordarme sentía escalofríos.

De pronto escuche que alguien me llamaba.

–¡UCHIHA BASTARDO, HUM!

De no haber agregado el _Hum _habría jurado que era Hidan. Tanto Kisame como yo (y otras siete personas) se giraron a ver por el pasillo a Deidara. Él venía, completamente cabreado hacia nosotros.

No logre ponerme de pie antes de que él se plantara delante de mí.

–¿Qué le hiciste?– preguntó molesto. Parpadee confundido –¿Dónde está, hum?

–Deidara…– susurre, tratando de calmarlo –¿De… de qué hablas?

–¡Sabes perfectamente de quién hablo, idiota, hum!– gritó Deidara –¡No puedo creer que te quieras hacer al tonto!

–Oye amigo…– dijo Kisame mientras se ponía de pie. Deidara giro a verlo –Cálmate ¿sí?

–¡No me digas que me calme, perro de Madara, hum!– le gritó Deidara y abrí la boca sorprendido. Kisame a mi lado, se tensó inmediatamente –Déjame en paz– me miro –¡Itachi, eres un completo idiota! Dime qué le hiciste, hum.

Noté como las lágrimas afloraron en sus ojos y sentí que el corazón se me partía. Me puse de pie, y Deidara me empujo.

–¡¿Qué fue lo que le hiciste, hum?

–No entiendo… – dije mientras Deidara me tiraba el helado de la mano y me miraba con un terrible y agudo odio en los ojos. Una vez más el alma se me fue a los pies.

–¡Sasori no aparece en ninguna parte, hum!

0*0*0

Escuche como Madara le daba el vaso a Tobi y me di cuenta de que no sólo nos había dado a Sasuke y a mí (Sasuke había tenido un campamento de hoy a tres días con su maestro Kakashi). Cuando entró e hizo la plática de siempre yo fingí no darme cuenta de nada. Madara me dio el vaso y yo me lo fingí que me lo tomé. Asentí con la cabeza y sin mencionar palabra me metí en las sábanas dándole la espalda a Madara. Escupí el agua en la misma almohada.

–¿Itachi?– preguntó Madara.

–Lo siento– le dije sentándome, limpiando discretamente el agua que corría por mi mejilla –Gracias.

–De nada– dijo él, al parecer sin sospechar nada. Se levantó y salió del cuarto.

Espere a que pasaran diez minutos antes de salir a hurtadillas de mi habitación. Revise la habitación de Tobi y lo vi completamente dormido. Abajo escuche la puerta principal.

–Buenas noches, Kisame– dijo la voz de mi tío. Al pie de las escaleras me quede helado, agudizando el oído.

–Buenas noches, Madara samma– le contesto Kisame. Mi corazón se disparo de tal manera que me pregunte si no lo escucharían, ¿qué hacía ahí Kisame?

–¿Cómo fue el día de hoy?

–Bien. Itachi san está bastante tranquilo, hoy tuve un percance con aquel rubio del que le conté–

Dejé de respirar. ¿Deidara?

–Bueno, si sabe demasiado habrá que hacer algo.

Oh por Dios. ¿Hablaba de lastimar a Deidara?

–¿Estás despierto para la sesión de hoy?– pregunto Madara. Kisame dijo que sí. Escuche las zancadas de ambos y la puerta que daba acceso a nuestro sótano. Bajé las escaleras y me acerqué a la puerta. Escuche. A través de la puerta sus voces no eran más que tenues susurros.

Y entonces escuche algo que me desgarró el alma. Fue un profundo grito. Entonces lo supe, supe que aquellos gritos no eran parte de un sueño y me sentí como un completo imbécil. Incluso ahora reconocí aquellos gritos.

Abrí la puerta violentamente y baje las escaleras del sótano. La luz estaba prendida, y a un lado de las escaleras estaban Madara y Kisame. Sentado (o sería mejor decir que amarrado) estaba un ensangrentado Sasori.

–¿Qué están…?– pregunté a grito, pero mi voz se ahogo.

–I…Itachi– susurro Kisame sorprendido, Madara me miro con un deje de molestia. Sasori, levantó una ensangrentada y magullada cara hacia mí. Sus labios y mejillas partidas de las que manchaban sangre. Tenía cara de moribundo. Y aún así parecía que se alegraba de verme.

–Itachi…– dijo Madara.

–¡Qué le están haciendo!– grité y corrí hasta dónde Sasori, haciendo a un lado a los dos hombres que yacían a sus lados–¡¿Sasori estás bien?

–Ita…Itachi…– susurro Sasori.

–No te preocupes yo…– le dije, pero entonces sentí que alguien me jalaba hacia atrás y me tiraba con fuerza al suelo. Caí de sentón y mire a Madara, que sacaba de su pantalón una pistola. Me quede helado.

–Creo que es hora de que arregle ciertas cuentas pendientes…– susurro él mientras me apuntaba.

–¡Madara samma!– gritó Kisame mientras se adelantaba –No haga eso…

Madara lo miro.

–¿No hacer qué? Es de esto de lo que se trata… quedarme con la estación de policías y que nadie se entere de mis antecedentes.

–Pero… Pero incluso parece que este chico no sabe nada– dijo Kisame señalando a Sasori –E Itachi…

Madara golpeo a Kisame en la mejilla. Él cayó al suelo. Sentí que mi corazón quería salir por mi boca.

–Esto es algo que debí hacer hace seis años…– Madara cargó la pistola, me quede mirándole, sorprendido –¿Sabes Itachi? Aquella noche, mientras los ojos de tu madre y tu padre se apagaban con un último suspiro, fui realmente feliz…

La pistola no se apartaba de mi rostro y sentí que el alma se me iba a los pies. ¿Mis padres?

–¿Tú los mataste?– susurre con la voz quebrada, Madara asintió. Kisame turnaba su mirada entre Madara y yo –¡Maldito hijo de…!

Me puse de pie, pero Madara me pateo el rostro. Escuche mi nariz crujir antes de que un dolor terrible me hiciera olvidar todo. Vi a Kisame. Vi a Sasori, y por último a Madara. El odio volvió a apoderarse de mí.

–Descuida Itachi… me cuidaré a Sasuke muy, muy bien– dijo Madara.

–¡ITACHI!– gritó Sasori con voz estrangulada.

Oí el disparo. Sentí el terrible dolor en mi abdomen, y el líquido caliente chorrear bajo mi ropa. Oí el golpe sordo de mi cuerpo caer de costado. Oí a Madara reír. Oí a Deidara decir que mi tío estaba demente.

_Sasuke… Deidara…_

Mientras tardaba en cerrar mis ojos vi como Kisame me observaba con los ojos desorbitados.

_Lo sabía todo… Kisame lo sabía… es por eso que no confió en nadie… es por eso que…_

Cerré los ojos y ya no supe más del mundo.

**TO BE CONTINUED.**

* * *

><p>¡Oh! El capi de hoy ha finisheado sempais D: ¿Qué pasará con Deidara, Sasori e Itachi? Tendrán que dejar review si quieren enterarse... y yo tenré que dejar la conti de mi otro fic SasoDei para no dejarlo abandonado ^^u<p>

*: Sé que Kisame mide como veinte centimetros más que Itachi, yo cambié esa estatura para este fic ^^u

Nota: Para aquellos que odiaron a Itachi por el capitulo anterior, espero que no lo odien,,, Itachi es un magnifico personaje *-* que yo también amo. Si hizo esas locuras (como golpear a Danna ¬¬) es por dos razónes: Una: yo estoy escribiendo u.u y dos: El amor se trata solo de cometer locuras y estupideces ¿no lo creen?

Bueno Hasta luego. Espero leerlos en un review! OwO

Matta ne~


	9. Chapter 9

**Mary (señalando un punto en el cuarto): **–¡AHHH! ¿Qué es eso? ¿Es un avión? ¿Es un Tobi volador? ¿Qué es, sempais? ¿Qué es, qué es, qué es? ¿Es un fantasma?

**Sasori: **–Claro que no ¬¬

**Deidara: **–OoO ¡Dios mío, hum, es… es…!

**Itachi (sin interés alguno): **–El nuevo capítulo de Anata no tejun o mite.

**Mary: **–No Ita kun… ¡ES MI CHOCOLATE!

**Saso/Ita: **¬¬

**Deidara (se avienta sobre el chocolate): **¡ESE ERA MÍO, HUM!

**Mary: **–¡NO! XO ¡Es mío, Dei sempai!

**Itachi: **–Ridículo.

**Sasori (suspira): **Pues ya ves que sí. Bien. Como todos estos…–** se detiene al sentir la mirada asesina de Itachi –**Como Deidara y esa mocosa que se hace llamar Mary están ocupados… yo presentare…** – respira profundamente, no parece tener interés alguno –**Bienvenidos al capítulo 8**. **

**Itachi: **–Ellos esperan que lo disfruten… yo no ¬¬

**Saso/Ita (sin emoción): ¡**3…2…1…CONTI!

* * *

><p><strong>=CAPÍTULO 8=<strong>

DEIDARA PO´V

_9:17, abrí la puerta, esperando a Tobi pero me encontré con otra persona. Ahogué un grito y traté de cerrar la puerta otra vez._

**.**

**.**

Me quede con la cabeza agachada sobre el váter: Jadeando y con el estómago todavía revuelto. La sensación de asco no se me había quitado desde haberme encontrado con Itachi en el centro comercial y de eso ya casi un día. Aún continuaba llorando y el regusto al pasar mis labios sobre los labios sentía más el sabor salado de las lágrimas que del Onigiri que había preparado Hikari, y que prácticamente me había obligado a comer.

Con apenas fuerzas, jale a la taza del baño y retire la cabeza para que no me salpicara nada del líquido asqueroso y espeso que había salido de mi estómago momentos antes.

No me puse de pie, sin embargo. No tenía fuerza. No quería salir de aquí y no quería ver a nadie. Apreté los dientes, molesto.

Ahora que no estaba Naruto (él se había ido de aquí a tres días con Kakashi sensei), Hikari se la había cargado conmigo nuevamente.

Sonreí amargamente. Bueno, al menos parecía que algo volvía un poco a la normalidad.

Dejé de sonreír y tuve que hacer un esfuerzo en ponerme de pie, todo me daba vueltas. Volví a sentir asco, pero contuve las arqueadas. No quería volver a pensar en la ausencia de Sasori, ni en que Itachi muy quitado de la pena negaba tener algo que ver. ¡Yo lo sabía! El simple hecho de que estuviera hablado con ese sujeto…

Kisame, creo recordar que se llama. Mi cuerpo se estremeció bajo aquel recuerdo…

**~~Flash Back~~**

_Habíamos pedido una pizza mientras le contaba a Tobi todo sobre el sueño de Sasori. Y había sido eso lo que por poco nos había impedido escuchar el supuesto plan que tenía Madara para encontrar a Sasori. En cuanto ambos salieron del cuarto para ir a ver quién llamaba a la puerta, Tobi y yo nos escabullimos y nos encerramos en el cuarto de Tobi, poniéndonos audífonos para fingir que habíamos estado absortos en la música, y no sacarnos un regaño y un antecedente penal (¿se podía hacer eso por espiar en los asuntos de policías?) _

_Madara, si bien no se había percatado de nuestra existencia en la habitación dónde había hablado con Kisame, pensó que podríamos estar silenciosos en la habitación de Tobi, pues aceptó la pizza y pagó por ella e inmediatamente después subió a con nosotros y tocó la puerta un par de veces. Ambos nos miramos, pero seguimos fingiendo escuchar música. _

_El padre de Tobi entró en seguida con la pizza en manos. _

_–Hola chicos– nos dijo con una sonrisa. Ambos fingimos sorprendernos. Me quite los audífonos y me puse de pie. _

_–Buenas tardes, Madara samma, hum– dije con un tono de respeto, que más bien uno podría decir que seco, y luego agregue con falsa consternación –¡Oh! ¿A tenido que pagar por la pizza, hum?_

_Madara me sonrió mientras se acercaba a nosotros y la dejaba a los pies de la cama. Tobi le sonrió tímidamente a su padre. _

_–Hola– le dijo. Madara le hizo un asentimiento con la cabeza y Tobi sonrió un poco más, esta vez, aliviado –Gracias, papá._

_Aunque no quiera admitirlo, sentí una horrible punzada en el pecho mientras me sentaba en flor de loto y cogía un pedazo de pizza. Aquella palabra me causaba cierta… consternación, verdadera. _

_–De nada– dijo con una sonrisa un poco maliciosa. Note que de Kisame no había rastro –Desgraciadamente, no he tenido dinero suficiente para pagar el refresco y no me lo ha querido dar, ¿ustedes creen? Qué gente tan desconfiada, como si Tobi no pidiera pizza cada dos horas. _

_–No importa, hum– conteste empezando a comer –¿Por qué no se queda a comer con nosotros, Madara san, hum?_

_"Y de paso se invita a su amigo que ha espiado a Sasori conmigo, hum" agregué para mis adentros. _

_–Mmm…– contestó Madara –Creo que está bien. Pero…– miró a Tobi –En la mesa y con un buen refresco, ¿vale?_

_Tobi se puso de pie. _

_–Iré por el refresco– se ofreció. Él odiaba poner la mesa, vete a saber el por qué –¿Me acompaña, sempai?_

_Asentí. _

_–En realidad…– intervino Madara y ambos le miramos –Preferiría que Deidara se quedara aquí a ayudarme a llevar la pizza y poner la mesa. ¿Me harías el favor?_

_Su mirada me causo escalofríos. Miré a Tobi, pero él solo se encogió de hombros y asintió. _

_–Ok, hum– conteste un poco nervioso. _

_En cuanto se fue Tobi sentí la pesada mirada de Madara sobre mí. Me gire a verlo, un poco nervioso. _

_–¿Sucede algo?– pregunté y Madara se encogió de hombros._

_–Iré al grano– dijo de pronto Madara. Abrí los ojos sorprendido hasta la tan de pronto cercanía de Madara a mi espalda, su respiración me cosquilleaba la nuca, me gire a verlo, asustado –Dime dónde está Kaoru. _

_Tragué saliva ruidosamente. _

_–No… No sé de quién me habla, hum– conteste, bajando la mirada una centésima de segundo. Madara me cogió del brazo y me jaló hasta la mesa, donde me hizo inclinarme hasta que mi cabeza golpeo con la madera._

_Fue un golpe sordo. Su aliento a menta me pegó en el rostro con la misma poca sutileza que su sudor. Gemí contra su peso, ahogando un gemido de dolor. Su brazo empujaba exactamente mi nuca y me provoco un agudo dolor. Abrí los ojos con el ceño fruncido. _

_A la sala entro el chico de cabellos azulados, observando a Madara con una expresión un poco atemorizada. _

_Hubiera tratado de llamar a Tobi (aún a pesar de que no me oiría), pero de mi garganta solo bullía un extraño sonido. _

_–Escucha bien mocoso– me susurro Madara al oído, doblaba mi brazo con la mano libre y por un momento, al retorcerme levemente, tuve que morderme el labio para no llorar porque el dolor era inmenso –Sé que escuchaste todo lo que hablaba allá arriba– hizo una pausa –Ese chico es un prófugo de la ley y ha sabido evadir a Kisame, vete a saber por qué. Esto es un mal necesario, créeme, pero si no dices lo que sabes…_

_Apretó la fuerza sobre mi brazo y no pude evitar gritar. _

_–Madara san…– habló el peli azul acercándose –No creo que…_

_–¿Es este el rubio del que hablabas, no? Es un cómplice si no dice nada…_

_El chico se hizo para atrás._

_–No sé de qué me está hablando, hum– susurre entre dientes. Madara me jaló hacia atrás y cuando mi cabeza golpeo el suelo me sentí aturdido. _

_–Dime dónde está– exigió Madara, entorné los ojos en su rostro. _

_–No. _

_Él levantó una ceja. _

_–Puedo hacerte mucho daño, jovencito– ¿me estaba amenazando? Le mantuve la mirada, desafiante –¿Qué dices de eso?_

_Hubo unos segundos de silencio. _

_–Que mi respuesta no cambia, hum– conteste. _

_Madara cerró el puño derecho y con fuerza me golpeo la mejilla. Fue como la vez que Hikari me había planteado una cachetada, no sentí nada hasta segundos después. Alcancé a ver la cara contorsionada del peli azul. Esta vez, el ardor no cesó en segundos, en realidad, más bien parecía que me hubieran golpeado con un palo de madera: No ardía como mil hormigas caminando en la piel, era más bien como si una persona mantuviera presionada mi mejilla con el pie, recargando todo su peso sobre mí. _

_Giré a ver al hombre que yacía sacudiendo la mano con gesto un poco adolorido. _

_Antes de que pudiera decir o hacer algo, Madara me recogió del suelo, tomándome del cuello de la camisa y levantándome violentamente. Le seguí mirando desafiante, incluso hasta que su forma se fue distorsionando por las lágrimas. _

_–¿Dónde está?– volvió a preguntar. _

_–No se lo diré, hum. _

_Entonces se escucho la puerta principal, y Madara cambió su expresión sanguinaria por la de siempre. Me sobó la mejilla y yo, tan aturdido como estaba, no me pude hacer hacia atrás. _

_–¡Ya llegué!– gritó Tobi y camino hasta el comedor, nos miro a mí y a Madara, luego al peli azul –¿Qué pasó?_

_–¡Oh, Tobi!– gritó Madara con exagerada preocupación, mientras me pasaba una mano por atrás del cuello –Deidara kun se ha resbalado y golpeado con la barra. _

_Tobi se acercó corriendo a mí. Abrí la boca para decir que no era cierto, pero Madara me apretó el cuello y ahogue una exclamación. _

_–¿No es así, Kisame?– preguntó Madara. El otro asintió sin apartar la mirada de los ojos del Uchiha mayor._

_–¡Ah, sempai!– gritó Tobi preocupado –Debe tener más cuidado… _

**~~Fin del Flash Back~~**

Me mire en el espejo. El moratón ya solo era una mancha un poco oscura. El golpe que me había dado Itachi se notaba un poco más. Me los roce con la mano en un gesto distraído, sin mirarlos realmente. ¿Sasori era un prófugo de la ley? Bah. Los Uchiha lo eran. Todos y cada uno de ellos eran unos bastardos mentirosos.

Dentro de mi pecho se retorcía algo, un profundo odio. Era horrible, hacia subir por mi garganta la bilis y lo único que esta hacia era provocarme más nauseas. Ahora mis ojos se llenaban de lágrimas por la rabia.

Ahora Sasori estaba desaparecido, y me apostaba la vida a que se trataba de algo con Madara. También, casi podría jurar, que Itachi estaba envuelto en ello. De qué manera, eso no me quedaba claro, pero lo sabía.

¿Sasori estaría en la estación de policías? ¿Estaría bien? ¿Pensaría en mí en estos momentos? ¿Me echaría la culpa?

–¡Deidara!– gritó Hikari desde abajo –¿Estás bien?

Yo estaba bien. Pero necesitaba saber si lo estaba también Sasori danna. Me cubrí con el cabello ambos moretones (que suerte era que hubieran quedado del lado izquierdo donde siempre llevaba el cabello) y salí del cuarto de baño, a regañadientes para hacerle de compañía a Yondaime y Hikari.

0*0*0

–No nos tardaremos nada– me dijo Hikari mientras se despedía de mi, llevaba un hermoso vestido verde pistache que le llegaba hasta los pies, se había pintado ligeramente los labios de un rojo carmín y su cabello estaba recogido en un chongo por una estilista de la colonia –Si tienes hambre puedes coger Onigiri de la mesa.

Yondaime iba a su lado (procurando no verme a los ojos), ataviado con un traje negro. Ambos iban a una fiesta a honor del jefe de Hikari. Me habían invitado ir, pero argumente que me sentía mal del estomago y que tenía diarrea. Ellos se lo creyeron.

–Sí– conteste taciturno y fastidiado –Ya se pueden ir, no es la primera vez que me quedo solo, hum.

Esto último lo dije mirando con amargura a Yondaime. Él se dio media vuelta y salió serio de la casa. Hikari me miro, me sujeto de la mejilla y me hizo girar a verla. Pensé que me reprocharía, pero en su mirada solo alcance a ver… autentico cariño. Se me encogió el corazón de culpa.

–Cuídate mucho, ¿eh? Tu padre y yo te queremos– se acercó y me dio un ligero beso. Me sonroje casi de inmediato –No lo olvides.

Y con ello se dio media vuelta y se fue. El silencio en la que quedo sumida la casa cuando se fueron el BMW y giraron de la esquina de la calle, se me antojo demasiado profundo, torturador y casi intolerable.

0*0*0

Telefonee a Hidan y platiqué un poco con él sobre cosas triviales.

–¿Y cómo esta Itachi, hum?– le pregunté. Sí, como no. Cosas triviales.

–Bien– me contestó Hidan un poco extrañado, y supongo que no era para menos –¿Por qué? ¿Te has vuelto a pelear con él?

–Son cosas suyas, no le he hecho nada, hum– conteste, aún a pesar de saber que había sido yo quién comenzó todo –Ya sabes que siempre se pone sus moños y se cabrea por cualquier sandez. Ya se le pasara luego.

No había sido una sandez. Y no me extrañaría que jamás se le pasara. Lo que le había dicho era horrible.

–Bah. Uchihas. No puedes vivir con ellos, pero sí sin ellos, ¿no? Está uno más a gusto.

Mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas en ese momento. Y tuve que morderme el labio para no dejar escapar un sollozo. En este momento yo… daría todo por hablar con un Uchiha, por pretender que nunca nada había pasado, por seguir siendo yo.

_En resumen. Por no haber conocido a Sasori jamás. _

La imagen de Itachi besándome se hizo presente en mi mente y mi corazón se disparo. Itachi… Yo le gustaba a Itachi…

–Sí– contesté cuando mi voz se recupero un poco. Dos lágrimas cayeron por mis mejillas y me las limpié tallándolas con fuerza, me lleve a la boca un pedazo de Onigiri y tragué casi sin masticarlo –Son unos idiotas, hum.

De repente, el timbre de la casa sonó y mire hacia mi ventana.

–Uy, visitas– me dijo Hidan –¿Te dejo?

–Te hablo luego, hum– le conteste.

–Oh, por Jashin, no lo hagas– contesto burlón –No quiero escuchar tus tragedias.

–No digas eso, hum– le conteste mientras bajaba las escaleras –Que mis tragedias es lo único interesante que has escuchado el día de hoy, ¿verdad que sí? Por eso no has colgado, hum.

–¡Agh! Pues lo voy a hacer ahora, rubia.

–No si yo lo hago primero, hum– y le colgué.

Sonreí mientras dejaba el teléfono en la mesa y me limpiaba las manos en el pantalón. Miré el reloj de la pared. 9:17, abrí la puerta, esperando a Tobi pero me encontré con otra persona: era ese tal Kisame. Ahogué un grito y traté de cerrar la puerta otra vez.

Él no alcanzó a reaccionar y se quedo fuera. Puse el seguro y me aleje de la puerta como si fuese un bicho.

Él volvió a tocar la puerta.

–¡Oye! ¡No vengo a hacerte nada malo!– me gritó –¡Abre la puerta, por favor!

–¡Vete de aquí, hum!– grite desde dentro, buscando con la mirada algo que pudiese usar como arma. Cogí un paraguas. Sí, vaya arma.

–¡No me iré de aquí!– gritó él –¡Por favor! ¡Vengo en nombre de Itachi!

Dejé de respirar. Por un momento mi corazón dejo de latir, no podía escucharlo bajo aquel terrible silencio que se formo entre los dos.

–¡No me jodas, hum!– grite, reaccionando luego de unos segundos –¡Si crees que con eso me harás salir, puedes irte mucho a la mierda!

–¡Pues me voy mucho a ella!– grito él, escuche desesperación en su voz –Por favor… Itachi… Itachi está muy malherido y quiere verte…

¿Malherido?

–¿Ita…?– el resto de mi voz se ahogo tras mi garganta –¡Mentira!

–Es verdad…– susurro –Madara, disparó… Él lo ha hecho… yo… Itachi pide verte… Por favor… se está muriendo…

Solté el paraguas. Su golpe sordo fue para mí como una avalancha. Abrí la boca pero de ella no salió ningún sonido. Trate una y otra vez de asimilar aquellas palabras. _Itachi se está muriendo. _Cada una de ellas perforaba mi corazón y comencé a negar con la cabeza una y otra y otra vez. De repente me di cuenta de que mis oídos zumbaban con fuerza, y tras aquel estruendoso ruido mi voz se abría paso.

–¡NO!– gritaba –¡Itachi no puede estar muriendo, hum! ¡Es mentira! ¡Vete!

–Ven conmigo, por favor…

Su voz se quebraba. ¿Era algo real? ¡Itachi! ¡Madara! ¡Itachi!

Sin pensármelo más abrí la puerta. Ahí estaba el chico, con los ojos un poco llorosos y mirándome como si fuera un Santo.

–¿Dónde…?– pregunté –¿Dónde está Itachi, hum?

0*0*0

Tomamos un taxi que nos dejo frente a un edificio desgastado y maltrecho que daba la apariencia de ser uno de los barrios pobres. Parecía abandonado. Inmediatamente bajé del taxi, lamente haberlo hecho. ¿De verdad había sido tan idiota cómo para creerle a este sujeto? ¿A un perro de Madara? Gire la mirada hacia él, que avanzaba precipitadamente por el camino. Su expresión era lastimera, y su respiración acelerada. Lo seguí. La misma corazonada que me decía que Sasori no era malo, era la que me decía que él no mentía.

Kisame (como me había pedido que le llamara en los doce minutos que anduvimos en el taxi) decía la verdad.

La puerta crujió cuando Kisame la empujo para abrirla. Seguí sus pasos sobre aquellos tablones de madera desvencijados. El lugar estaba demasiado oscuro y el miedo se apodero de mí. Esperaba que me cayera una emboscada o algo así, pero mientras avanzábamos al tercer piso hasta el cuarto del fondo del pasillo no paso nada. No se escucho nada que nuestros jadeos y nuestros pasos.

Kisame abrió la puerta del apartamento 15B y la puerta volvió a crujir, con una disculpa prendió una luz amarillenta que colgaba del techo. El lugar no era muy grande, una especie de cuarto grande, del tamaño de una sala, era el lugar del comedor, la cocina y había un par de sillas de las que se plegaban. Y dos habitaciones, una que parecía ser el baño y otra donde asomaban los pies de una cama. Las únicas dos ventanas estaban cubiertas por ladrillos y aún conservaban un par de cortinas grises y raídas. Olía a rata muerta y a demasiada humedad. Miré a Kisame, y él me hizo un gesto en dirección al cuarto con cama.

Camine lentamente, como si de cualquier lugar me fuera a saltar un zombi, como en esa película que tanto me gustaba: Resident Evil. Por Jashin, casi los podía escuchar retorcerse. Había, en el fondo de la habitación, una especie de silbido. Mi corazón latía con tanta fuerza que me dolía, hacia que olvidara un poco el repugnante olor que cubría el… departamento.

–Itachi– llamó Kisame adelantándose al cuarto. La gran estatura de Kisame me impidió ver hacia dentro cuando la puerta ya me quedaba de frente –¿Estás bien?

Escuche un gemido. Y aunque no fuesen palabras ni nada parecido, abrí los ojos desmesuradamente y corrí al cuarto. Hice a un lado (con algo de esfuerzo) a Kisame y me lo quite de en medio. Entré al cuarto y me detuve justo en ese momento.

Itachi estaba tumbado en la cama, con unas sábanas blancas más o menos limpias, a excepción de unas manchas oscuras… rojas. Mis piernas, que temblaban demasiado, reaccionaron y me llevaron hasta el costado de la cama ahí me arrodille.

–¡Itachi, hum!– grité mientras le tomaba de la mano y entrelazaba mis dedos con los suyos. Su mano estaba fría, pero seguía respirando lentamente, mientras un zumbido le acompañaba cada una de sus inhalaciones –¡Itachi!

Las lágrimas corrieron por mis mejillas.

Nunca había visto a Itachi tan… tan desaliñado. Mantenía los ojos cerrados, apretados con fuerza y respiraba con rapidez y dificultad. Sudaba, incluso a pesar de que estaba demasiado frío. Tenía en la comisura de los labios un rastro de sangre que manchaba su barbilla. Y, por primera vez desde que le conocía, tenía el cabello suelto, desparramado en una almohada. Una toalla blanca y un poco húmeda reposaba en su frente. Yo… yo ya no tenía la capacidad de hablar. Sin embargo apreté su mano con más fuerza, Itachi hizo lo mismo, solo un poco, sus dedos apenas rozando mi piel. El silencio solo roto por sus jadeos.

–I…Itachi, hum– susurre con la voz quebrada –No… por favor…

Hubo un ligero movimiento en sus parpados que no paso desapercibido por mí, y al parecer, tampoco por Kisame, pues se arrodillo a mi lado. No tuve tiempo ni de reírme por su actitud ni de extrañarme demasiado tiempo, porque Itachi abrió lentamente los ojos. Me miro y podría jurar que sonrió levemente, ¿Ó habría sido solo mi imaginación desesperada por verle sonreír?

–D…– parecía hacer un esfuerzo sobrehumano por hablar. Negué con la cabeza.

–No te fuerces a hablar, ¿ok? Aquí estoy, hum.

Itachi frunció el ceño.

–Dei…Deidara.

Tercos como unas mulas. Eso es lo que eran los Uchiha, joder. E Itachi, que no se le podía obligar a obedecerte, lo era aún más.

–No digas nada, hum– le dije en un susurro, las lágrimas todavía corriendo en mis mejillas. Itachi abrió la boca para seguir diciendo algo.

–Lo…lo sien… lo siento…

Un borboteo de sangre salió de su boca, sentí que el alma se me iba a los pies. No, quizá eso era quedarse demasiado corto.

Le apreté más la mano. Él hizo otro esfuerzo por seguir.

–Vaso de…agua. Madara…y yo… Dormía y no podía… despertar…

–Itachi– susurre y le mire con reproche amoroso –Estás muy malherido. ¿Qué te crees hablando en estas condiciones, hum?

–Sa…Sasori… Yo… Deidara… yo…

¡No podía ser posible! La voz de Itachi se estaba quebrando, le mire con detenimiento el rostro, y la vi. Vi correr una gota desde el rabillo de su ojo hasta su barbilla. Al principio creí que era una gota de sudor, pero solo porque no _quería _o _podía _creer que fuera una lágrima de verdad. Los Uchiha no lloraban. ¡Itachi! Él era… ¡Era Uchiha Itachi! No podía llorar, porque parecía nunca sentir nada.

Que tonto soy. Itachi siente. Es un humano. Con todas sus habilidades y dones, con todo su orgullo y cara de sabelotodo… él era humano.

Le puse una mano en sus labios, noté que temblaban un poco. Él no apartó la mirada de mis ojos. Le retire la mano suavemente.

No volvió a caer otra lágrima.

A mi lado, Kisame se removía, inquieto. Itachi parecía no notar su presencia.

–Sasori… sótano… y Sasuke…– susurro Itachi –Madara quiere… Deidara… salva a…mi hermano… Por favor…

Me costó un poco recibir cada una de las palabras. Miré a Kisame. Él frunció el ceño.

–Madara los quería muertos a ambos…– susurro Kisame. Itachi, que se giro a ver a Kisame, le dirigió la mirada más horrible que yo le había visto hacer –Le disparo a Itachi cuando descubrió los… los interrogatorios de Madara con Sasori.

–Tú…– susurro Itachi y se removió un poco en la cama, pero al instante soltó una maldición –Me… me… mentiste… tú… sabías todo, siempre… lo… ayudabas…Sasori… estaba, sangraba… y yo…

Miré a Kisame, asqueado. Pero él encogía la cabeza, culpable. Arrepentido. De verdad. Decidí pasar por alto eso, en vista de que Kisame se estaba haciendo cargo de Itachi.

–¿No deberíamos llevarlo a un hospital, hum?– pregunté. Antes de que Kisame contestara, Itachi negó con la cabeza, ahogo un gemido –¿Por qué?

–Madara… registros… me encontrará… me… me matará… Deidara… Sasuke…Está en peligro… Por… Daño…

De las palabras que yo le entendía era solo porque no las susurraba, como el resto. Pero entendía el camino por el que iban. Madara tenía registros de los hospitales y lo encontraría. Y me estaba pidiendo que salvase a Sasuke.

Itachi, que nunca me había pedido nada. Ahora con los ojos me rogaba.

Miré a Kisame.

–¿Dónde tiene a Sasori, hum?– pregunté –Tenemos que salvarlo…

Kisame no se atrevió a mirarme.

–Quizá… – susurro –Quizá sea demasiado tarde… Madara, Madara le torturaba… busca que él diga que tiene la culpa del barco… No, yo creo que busca algo más. Lo matará para no arriesgarse a que diga algo.

–La estación… quiere… – susurro Itachi. Lo mire con reproche –Mato a mis… padres… Kisame… lo sabías…

–Yo no sabía nada de eso– le dijo Kisame, mirándolo –Lo juro.

Pero la mirada que le dirigió Itachi era de alguien que estaba a punto de escupirte en la cara.

–Mierda…– susurre –¿Y Tobi?

Kisame tardó en encontrar su mirada con la mía.

–No mataría a su propio hijo.

A estas alturas, no podíamos estar tan seguros.

–Debemos salvar a Sasori y a Sasuke. Y Tobi, por si acaso, hum– le dije firme. Él parecía que no iba a ir conmigo, más la mirada que dirigió a Itachi fue más significativa que nada para mí –Iré solo… tú cuidarás a Itachi…

–No… – dijo Itachi y ambos giramos a verlo –Sasori. Sasuke…más importantes… Esta…Estaré bien…

–Ni de broma, hum.

–No podemos…decir…nada…– susurro Itachi –Ellos… quiero… salven…

–Pues no te dejaré a ti solo, hum– contesté firme –De no dar tan mal aspecto te juro que te golpearía…

Pero tenía razón. No podíamos confiar en nadie, los que ya sabíamos todo éramos demasiados. Me daba miedo enfrascar a alguien más. Pensé en Naruto, ojalá y estuviese aquí…

–Iré yo solo, hum– contesté firme –Puedo apañármelas perfectamente, hum.

–No… Deidara…yo…

–¡Nada! ¿Crees que eres el único que puede ser terco, hum? ¡En eso yo te gano mil, hum!

Itachi me miró unos segundos. Un atisbo de sonrisa se hizo presente en sus labios, tan bella como siempre.

–Te… amo, Deidara…

Abrí los ojos de par en par, y creo que también la boca. Kisame emitió una especie de gruñido lastimero, se puso de pie y como si tratara de darnos intimidad se marchó del cuarto. Por primera vez, pude sentir lo que era lástima por otra persona. Miré a Itachi.

¿Cuántas noches y días había esperado eso? Sueños, imaginaciones mías, momentos en que me sonreía, momentos en que peleábamos. Era un anhelo. Era algo que veía como imposible, y aprendí a verlo así: Inalcanzable. Y hoy que se había vuelto real…

Podría besarlo. Podría decirle que yo también lo amaba. Bajé la mirada.

Pero… Yo amaba ahora a Sasori. ¡Qué irónico! Sentí la mano de Itachi levantarse en un pesado gesto y acariciarme la mejilla.

–Sé… tú quieres a…Sasori…tarde… yo… quería decir… decírtelo antes de…

Levante la mirada, enojado.

–¡Ni te atrevas a terminar esa frase, hum!– le grité. Aún sonriendo, Itachi dejó caer la mano en la cama, fue, poco a poco cerrando los ojos. Sentí que todo paraba, no importaba nada –¿Me escuchas? Itachi… Oye, Uchiha bastardo, no te atrevas a morir, ¿eh? ¿Escuchaste, hum?

Itachi no respondía, su respiración se iba haciendo más acelerada y el silbido más constante.

–Oye… Oye… – le dije. Kisame volvió a correr en dirección al cuarto –Tú… tú no puedes morir… dijiste que me ibas a llevar de picnic, con todos, hum– más lágrimas que corrían por mi rostro, ya no estaba seguro de si le gritaba o no, no escuchaba nada gracias al zumbido en mis oídos –Ahí estaremos todos, Hidan, Kakuzu peleando… Y Pein y Konan se estarán besando… Tobi dirá tonterías… yo… Sasuke habrá invitado a Sakura y Naruto por fin admitirá que su pareja ideal es Hinata… Tú y yo competiremos por quién come más dango en menos tiempo, hum. ¡Prometiste siempre competir conmigo, hum! Prometiste ganarme siempre…

Itachi abrió los ojos.

–Yo… a mí… ya me ganaron… tú… tú siempre me… ganaste… Siempre volaste más que yo… y… y viviste…

–¡Tú estás vivo! ¡Siempre lo has estado, idiota, hum!

–¿Qué… qué decías de los… libros? Eran para personas sin… vida…

–¡Era mentira, hum!– grité –Siempre lo fue… me… siempre me ha gustado cómo leías libro tras libro y me contabas sus aventuras… yo pensaba… yo pensaba que esperaba vivir una aventura así contigo… con todos… y tú y yo… siempre como los amigos locos que se pelean pero…

Itachi me sonrió levemente, volviendo a cerrar los ojos. No como si se fuera a dormir, sino, como si pensara todo lo que le estaba diciendo.

–Iríamos a alta mar a pescar el pez más grande… siempre compitiendo por ver quién lo hacía primero, hum… y que al final… lo haríamos los dos…– hice una pausa, para sorber por la nariz –Si te mueres, Itachi… yo… Si me prometes que no morirás yo te prometo que… que salvaré a Sasuke, hum. Lo haré aún así… por eso, por eso tienes que seguir vivo ¿ok? En cuanto todo termine… te traeré el mejor dango, hum.

–Eso… Eso suena bien…– susurro Itachi, sonriente –Eso…Te prometo… seguir aquí cuando… regreses… y llevarte a ese estúpido picnic– su sonrisa creció un segundo, burlona y luego se fue haciendo su siempre gesto serio –Tengo mucho sueño, Dei…– no supe si me decía así de cariño o mi nombre se le ahogo en la garganta, pero aún así, el corazón se me encogió –Creo que… dormiré…un… rato…

Y se quedo muy quieto. Seguía respirando, suave y lentamente. Más normalizado. Miré a Kisame, que tenía la vista hacia otro lugar, me puse de pie y solté con cuidado la mano de Itachi.

–¿Es en el sótano?– pregunté. Kisame asintió –Iré allá. Tú quédate con Itachi. Más te vale no dejarle morir, hum.

–Nunca.

Avancé por el cuarto.

–Ya podría ser tarde, ¿sabes?– me dijo Kisame. No lo tomé a mal, sino como mera advertencia.

Gire a verlo por encima del hombro.

–Pero podría no hacerlo, hum– le conteste –Pregúntale a Itachi… yo nunca me rindo, hum.

0*0*0

Me escondí entre los autos y ahí permanecí bastante tiempo. Hasta que la última luz de la casa se apagó. Me pregunté si Tobi no sospechaba que algo raro pasaba. Desde hace dos horas, la única lámpara que se había mantenido prendida era la de la habitación de Madara. Eso me hizo sentir nauseas. Tobi. Tobi, ¿dónde estaba?

Estaba esperando que Madara se fuera a dormir, pero vi que cuando apago la luz de su cuarto comenzó a prender la luz de la sala. Luego de unos cinco minutos, Madara subió por las escaleras, con un vaso de agua.

Recordé a Itachi hablando de ello. Madara se metió a la habitación de Tobi y luego de otros cinco minutos salió. Apagó todas las luces, excepto la de la sala. Y ya no volvió a subir o a bajar.

Corrí hasta la puerta de la entrada diez minutos después. Saqué de mi pantalón las llaves que me había ofrecido Itachi al venir aquí. Tenía que sacar a Tobi y a Sasori de aquí. ¿Cómo? No lo sé. Pero tenía que hacerlo…

Pegué la oreja a la puerta. No se escuchaba nada, ni la tele encendida. Y entonces… hubo un grito.

Sin pensármelo dos veces cogí las llaves y abrí la puerta violentamente. No tenía ningún plan. Bueno, sí: Golpear a Madara hasta dejarle inconsciente o matarlo. Cogí un reloj de metal que los Uchiha tenían sobre una mesa y seguí corriendo hasta la puerta del sótano. La abrí violentamente justo en el momento en que Sasori volvía a gritar. Bajé las escaleras. Hubo otro desgarrador grito.

Madara me daba la espalda cuando llegué. Levanté el reloj de metal. Otro grito. Escuche un crujido y sentí que el corazón me daba un vuelco.

Esta vez fui yo quien grito. Para cuando Madara se giraba hacia mí, lo golpee con todas mis fuerzas en la sien con el reloj de metal. El sonido de su cabeza contra el reloj fue algo que jamás olvidaría. Luego de unos segundos, Madara cayó pesadamente al suelo.

Solté el reloj. Mis manos temblaban demasiado. Miré a Sasori, de su boca escurría sangre, tenía heridas abiertas en las mejillas. Pero lo más terrible eran sus dedos, tres de ellos girados hacia diferentes direcciones, cuando levantó la cabeza a mirarme, su mirada estaba perdida por el dolor. Caí de rodillas a su lado. Sasori hizo un gesto de apartarse de mí.

–Sasori– le llamé –Sasori soy yo, soy Deidara, hum. Estás bien, he venido a sacarte.

–Dei…Dei… ¿Deidara?– susurro mirándome, le desaté, y luego que las cuerdas aquellas que le habían dejado roja y sangrante la piel lo liberaron, Sasori levantó su mano con dedos sanos y me acarició la mejilla –¿Qué… qué haces?

–Te sacó de aquí, hum– le dije mientras hacía que pasara su brazo por mis hombros y lo ayudaba a pararse, él lanzó un gruñido.

Miré de reojo a Madara, tenía metida en los pantalones una pistola.

–Espera– le susurre un momento mientras lo dejaba caer con cuidado en la silla, me agache y cogí la pistola. Por un momento, cuando noté que Madara seguía respirando, a pesar de la sangre que corría desde la sien, le apunté con la pistola. Estaba dispuesto a matarlo.

Por lo que me hizo a mí. Por lo que le hizo a Itachi. Por lo que le hizo a Sasori. Por lo que planeaba hacerle a Sasuke.

–Deidara…– susurro Sasori, cuando gire a verlo él se estaba tratando de poner de pie jadeando –No… no lo hagas…– se fue para delante y preferí soltar el arma e impedir su caída –Vámonos… por favor…

Volví a pasarle la mano por la axila y a ayudarle a poner de pie.

–Debo ir por Tobi, hum– le susurre mientras él gruñía y me seguía cojeando.

–Ajá– susurro, irritado.

Lo deje sentado en el sillón en lo que subía a por Tobi. Llegué al cuarto de Tobi y lo zarandee al verlo dormido a pierna suelta. Al parecer lo que les daba Madara si hacia un buen efecto adormecedor.

–¡TOBI, HUM!– grité mientras lo zarandeaba –¡TOBI!

Él murmuro algo. No podría cargarlo si llevaba a Sasori. ¿Qué iba a hacer? ¡Kami samma!

Abajo se escucho un auto. La puerta principal.

–¡Deidara!

¿Kisame?

–¡Deidara, vámonos!

Vi a Kisame correr en dirección hacia el cuarto y sin esperar reacción alguna de mí cogió a Tobi entre brazos y se lo cargó al hombro.

–¿Qué…?– grité –¿Qué ha pasado con Itachi, hum?

–¡Lo tengo en el auto!– gritó Kisame mientras me jalaba del brazo.

–¿Auto?– repetí.

–¡Nos vamos!– dijo Kisame –Nos han atacado casi después de que te fuiste. Secuaces de Madara. No podemos regresar.

–¡Pero Sasuke…!

–Regresamos por él cuando venga. Ahora es más importante buscar refugio para Sasori e Itachi.

Seguí corriendo hasta donde había dejado a Sasori.

–Vámonos, Sasori, hum– le insté mientras lo ponía de pie –Tenemos que salir de aquí.

–Él… Él está con Madara…– susurro señalando a Kisame.

–No. Está con nosotros.

–Lo he visto. Ayudaba a Madara a…

–Lo sé, hum– le dije firme –Pero ya no. Tienes que confiar en mí, ¿ok?

Sasori frunció el ceño, pero se dejo ayudar hasta la puerta. Una camioneta esperaba aparcada en la banqueta. Kisame abrió la puerta de hasta atrás y lanzó a Tobi en toda su estatura. Mientras, yo abrí la puerta de los segundos asientos y metí a Sasori ahí, Itachi descansaba al otro lado, respirando rápidamente. No abrió los ojos, pero ver que seguía aquí me hizo suspirar de alivio. Le puse el cinturón a Sasori pensando en sus dedos. Le eché un vistazo rápido.

–No importa…– me susurro él, lo mire y asentí. Iba a cerrar la puerta cuando Sasori me interrumpió –Deidara.

–¿Eh?

Kisame se metió a la camioneta con rapidez y encendió el motor.

–Gracias– dijo y se adelantó a mí y me beso.

Inmediatamente cerré los ojos y disfrute de su beso, de aquella caricia que sabia a sangre y metal.

–Eh… no quiero interrumpir– nos dijo Kisame –Pero tienes que subir ya, Deidara.

Con un leve suspiro desilusionado me separé de Sasori, que me dirigió una triste sonrisa y luego se miro los dedos e hizo una mueca de dolor.

–Hay que hallar un lugar donde escondernos– dijo Kisame en un susurro mientras yo me subía al asiento de copiloto –Que este lo suficientemente cerca para volver por Sasuke…

–¿Y luego qué?– pregunto desde atrás Sasori, con voz cansada –¿Huir siempre?

Kisame se giro a verlo, un poco alterado.

–Eso lo has hecho ya mucho tiempo, ¿no?

Sasori bufó algo.

–Sé dónde podemos ir, hum– intervine –Sé dónde estaremos a salvo, hum.

**TO BE CONTINUED. **

* * *

><p><strong>Mary: -<strong>Por un momento les juro que creí que el fic se iba a quedar en el capítulo anterior.

**Sasori: -**Se supone que iba a acabar hoy, mocosa o.ó ¡Que por eso es que hemos aparecido nosotros!

**Mary: -**Pero… ¡Pero, Danna! A Mary le hace muy feliz escribir en este fic Q.Q

**Itachi: **-¿Y por eso piensas que a los demás también les gusta?

**Mary: -**Pues… no lo sé ._.

**Deidara: -**Pregunta, hum- **se gira hacia la audiencia** -¿Quieren que termine el fic o les gustaría que la loca de Mary le alargue un poco, hum?

**Sasori**: -Eso ya lo hizo, idiota.

**Deidara: **-¿Sabe una cosa? Me gusta más en el fic, hum ¬¬

**Sasori: **-Eso es porque literalmente estás enamorado de mí en el fic, baka~

**Deidara: -**¿Y qué?, usted también lo está, hum.

**Sasori:** -¡Nada que ver! O/Ó

**Mary: -**Eres genial Deidara sempai, tu si me comprendes ^o^

**Deidara: **-Yei, ya lo sabía, hum u/u Soy tu Akatsuki favorito, ¿verdad?

**Sasori**: -¡Yo soy su personaje favorito de TODOS los animes!, así que no eres su Akatsuki favorito. Y también te comprendo, soy yo quien aguanta tus abusos del yaoi, mocosa.

**Ita/Dei/Mary**: Ó.O (¿Celoso? XD)

**Sasori: **-Puedo hacerlo, por si se enteran ¬¬u

**Mary: **-Ay, ajá.

**Deidara: **-¡Uy! Uso sarcasmo con usted, danna, hum.

**Sasori: **-¡No te metas!

**Itachi (ignorándonos a los tres): -**Como sea, el fic va a tener que terminar alguna vez, quiera ella, quieran los lectores o no. Pero por ahora… supongo que tendrán que esperar conti, porque Madara aún vive y al parecer aún falta eh,... acabar el ItaKisa ¬/¬.

**Mary (deja de ver la nube de humo en la que pelean los "tortolitos") :**-¡Y dejen review! Matta ne~ sempais :D


	10. Chapter 10

Mary: -Gracias a sus reviews, Mary ha podido darle una lección a Danna. Desgraciadamente...

Sasori: -Da lo mismo. Que bueno que la historia les guste...

Deidara: -¡Sí, hum!

Itachi: -...

Mary: -Eso. Siguen aquí ¬¬u Bueno... aquí les dejamos la conti de Anata no tejun o mite.

Deidara: -Viene redactada de forma diferente, ya que siempre se les ha dedicado un capítulo entero o a mí o a Itachi.

Sasori: -Este capítulo será redactado una parte Deidara...

Itachi: -Y la otra yo.

Mary: -Mis sempais Akatsukianos y yo, esperamos que la sigan disfrutando.

* * *

><p><strong>=CAPÍTULO 9=<strong>

**PARTE 1. **

DEIDARA PO´V

_Kisame sonreía, aliviado. Y Sasori… su rostro era una mueca seria que por un momento logro tensarme todo el cuerpo._

**.**

**.**

Era la una de la madrugada cuando por fin la divise por la ventana: Una cabaña de troncos de madera tras la mata de árboles.

Nunca le había contado a nadie, ni siquiera a Naruto, que había sido demasiado pequeño para recordar este lugar. A mí siempre me gusto llamarlo _refugio, _aún cuando nunca fue más que una casa de verano que de vez en cuando llegaba a visitar. Cuando la camioneta se detuvo entre la tierra, yo me quede contemplando la cabaña frente a la cual, el camino de piedras parecía darme la bienvenida.

Al cerrar los ojos en aquel momento, me permití viajar al pasado, a cuando me dormía en el carro, y mi madre me acariciaba la mejilla para que despertara, mientras llevaba en brazos a Naruto. Mientras Yondaime seguía siendo mi padre y mi mejor amigo, pues Naruto estaba demasiado pequeño para jugar a otra cosa que no fuera balbucear letras sin sentido.

–¿Es aquí?– preguntó Kisame apagando el motor. Abrí los ojos y le dirigí una mirada soñadora. Asentí –Bien, entonces bajemos.

Kisame abrió la puerta de la camioneta y bajó. Con paso acelerado, abrió la puerta de atrás, donde Itachi descansaba todavía. Durante todo el viaje, el silbido de su respiración había sido lo único que rompió el profundo silencio. Miré hacia atrás, donde Sasori miraba un punto en la nada, pensativo. Tobi, aún roncaba.

Con un suspiro me bajé del auto y aspire el aroma a tierra y árboles recién bañados por la brizna que había caído minutos antes. Por un momento me sentí como en mi verdadero hogar. Otra vez.

Sasori abrió la puerta y salió del auto. Se me hizo un nudo en el estómago al ver que sus dedos todavía estaban torcidos en distintos ángulos, su cara todavía llena de cortes profundos y manchas color rojo oscuro.

–Eh…– tartamudee un poco –¿Cómo estás, hum?

Sasori me miro a los ojos y esbozo una sonrisa de lado, sentí que mi corazón latía con más fuerza.

–Mejor. Ya no estoy en ese lugar.

–Lamento no haber llegado antes, hum.

–No importa. Llegaste. Aunque me hiciste esperar bastante…

Oí que Kisame resoplaba y le hice un gesto a Sasori de que regresaba luego, rodee la camioneta y ayude a Kisame a cargar a Itachi sobre sus brazos. Itachi apretó los ojos un segundo y gimió mientras Kisame se lo llevaba a la cabaña. Yo regrese al lado de la camioneta y abrí la puerta trasera, donde Tobi todavía roncaba. Me hizo sonreír.

Sasori me miró unos segundos y se acercó a mí, con la mano lesionada apretada levemente contra su pecho.

–Y él es…

–Tobi– conteste –Luego te lo presentó formalmente, hum.

Sasori volvió a sonreír y se acercó a mí, su aliento me pegó en la cara y me hacia cosquillas. El color subió a mi rostro, mientras Sasori rozaba levemente sus labios con los míos. Con la mano sana me acaricio la mejilla y enredo sus dedos entre mis cabellos, y yo completamente nervioso, con el corazón latiéndome hasta doler, levanté ambos brazos y los enrede en su cuello, acercándolo más a mí. Él gruñó un momento.

–¡Hey!– gritó Kisame y nos volvimos a separar, Sasori miro tras la camioneta a Kisame, con odio –¡No puedo abrir la puerta!

–Estúpido Kisame– bufé por lo bajo mientras le pasaba una mano a Tobi por debajo de la axila y sujetaba un brazo por encima de mis hombros con la mano libre y lo bajaba con un poco de dificultad de la camioneta. Sasori se acercó y me ayudo un poco con el peso. Los tres llegamos a dónde Kisame y me acerqué –Yo no tengo llaves, hum.

Kisame me miro con las cejas arqueadas por la sorpresa.

–Eso debe ser una broma, ¿no?

–Pues no lo es, hum.

–¿Cómo vamos a entrar entonces?

–Mi mamá dejaba una llave debajo de los escalones, hum– conteste mientras me disculpaba con Sasori y le dejaba cargar el peso de Tobi unos segundos, en los que me agache a ver si de casualidad ahí seguía la llave, luego de luchar un poco contra la memoria y la madera las encontré –Ya está.

Me puse de pie, con los jeans llenos de lodo y me puse frente a la puerta, la abrí y me hice a un lado para que Kisame pasara con Itachi. Luego corrí a ayudar a Sasori con Tobi.

Cuando entré lo primero que me recibió fue aquella oleada de nostalgia y cierta punzada en el pecho.

–No hay luz, ¿verdad?– preguntó Sasori.

Asentí. Solté a Tobi y Sasori gruñó algo, corrí hasta la esquina izquierda y abrí una puerta. Accione algunas palancas y luego me eché a correr hacia la puerta. Al prender la luz y ver que todo seguía en su mismo lugar, con varias capas de polvo pero seguía ahí.

El lugar no era grande. Sólo tenía dos recamaras y una enorme estancia ocupada por un sillón para dos personas, y otro individual. A su lado estaba un pequeño comedor cuadrado de madera, solo con tres sillas a su alrededor a juego y una de las que se plegaban en la playa. La cocina a su lado solo tenía un refrigerador, una alacena y una estufa. ¿Baño? Podías escoger: Pino o abeto.

La cabaña de verano de mi madre estaba a dos horas y media de la ciudad, en una reserva ecológica que a veces era usada por los campistas. En su momento, esta cabaña fue una especie de central para guardabosques que mis abuelos rentaban. Estaba en medio de la nada, se podría decir. Y más importante, deshabitada desde que mi madre había muerto.

Solíamos venir aquí dos fines de semana por mes cuando era pequeño. Y lo sorprendente es que recordara todo lo que había hecho una vez ahí.

–Hay dos cuartos y tres camas, hum– le dije a Kisame indicándole la habitación más grande y volví a cargar parte del peso de Tobi –Deja ahí a Itachi.

Kisame asintió y camino con Itachi en brazos hasta el cuarto y lo dejó sobre la cama. Sasori me ayudo a llevar a Tobi hasta la otra habitación. Lo dejamos ahí sobre la cama e inmediatamente salí a ver a Itachi. Sasori me siguió de cerca.

–Parece que este lugar está bien– comentó Kisame sin mirarnos a nosotros entrar al cuarto, este había sido, la habitación de mis padres. Tenía una cama matrimonial, un ropero y un tocador donde descansaban todavía algunos de los perfumes y maquillajes de mi madre –¿Cómo lo conocías tú? Esta en medio de la nada.

Me acerqué al tocador y tome un perfume, lo destape y olí el aroma a rosas que desprendía. Imaginar aquí a mi madre, pintándose los labios con tanto cuidado, mientras yo la miraba absorto en sus movimientos delicados y llenos de gracia.

–Era una especie de casa de verano para mi familia, hum.

–Muy bonita– comentó Sasori y giré a verlo. Asentí y él se giro a ver a Kisame, la sonrisa que había formado segundos antes se desapareció al posar su mirada en Kisame –¿No estará mal que le hayamos traído aquí?

Hasta ese momento, note que la mirada de Kisame se había perdido en la figura de Itachi. Verlo así me produjo un terrible dolor en el pecho.

Maldito Madara hijo de la…

–No creo– dijo Kisame –Yo puedo seguirle atendiendo. Le he quitado la bala, lo demás es simplemente asegurarse de que la herida deje de sangrar y que no se abran los puntos que le he puesto.

Sasori frunció el ceño.

–Ahora que puedo…– susurro Kisame, con una sonrisa incómoda –Podría arreglarte los dedos…

Sasori se miro la mano y bufó algo.

–A menos que quieras quedarte con ellos así– dijo Kisame sonriente ante la cara de frustración de Sasori.

0*0*0

Sasori volvió a soltar una sarta de cuanta palabra obscena se le venía en mente. En cuanto lo hizo, mi corazón se encogió por la tristeza y la preocupación. Sasori había accedido a que Kisame le curara los dedos, y con este tercer grito no pude evitar sentir un poco de alivio porque al fin habrían terminado de enderezárselos.

Itachi gimió y gire a verlo, un poco preocupado. Yo no había querido presenciar la curación, así que me había quedado a cuidar a Itachi. Con un poco de lentitud, acerque mi mano a la suya y le acaricie el dorso de los dedos con los míos. Poco a poco, con una lentitud torturante, Itachi al fin abrió los ojos, y los entornó en mí. Trate de darle mi mejor sonrisa.

–Dei…– susurro Itachi mientras apretaba con un poco más de fuerza mi mano –Estás bien…

Asentí.

–Sí que si, hum– conteste, pretendiendo sonar optimista y alegre –Ha sido toda una historia la que te perdiste, ¿eh?

Itachi forzó una sonrisa exhausta.

–Idiota…– susurro –Lo lograste, ¿verdad? Sasuke y Sasori… ¿están bien?

Me mordí el labio inferior con fuerza.

–Sasori está bien…– conteste con timidez y ante la sarta de groserías que soltó en ese momento y que hizo a Itachi fruncir levemente el ceño agregué –Relativamente bien, hum.

–¿Sasuke?

–Eh… No… yo… esperaremos a que regrese de su campamento para salvarle, hum.

Las palabras de Sasori resonaron en mi cabeza con fuerza: _¿Y luego qué? ¿Huir para siempre?_

¿Cuál era el plan?

Itachi pareció alterarse un poco. Y de fuerzas sacadas de no sé donde, me soltó de la mano e hizo a un lado las sábanas. Me sonroje de inmediato. Kisame había dicho que sería más fácil seguir curándole a Itachi la herida si él no tuviera la camisa, así que todo su torso estaba descubierto.

Retire la mirada inmediatamente, de pronto hacía mucho calor.

–Ni siquiera se te vaya a ocurrir ponerte de pie o abrirás los puntos, hum– le dije sin exigencia, con la voz ronca –Sasuke estará bien, y a nosotros no nos ayudará que tú te desangres.

Itachi no parecía que fuera a hacerme caso y se impulso (por encima del dolor que debió producirle) para sentarse en la cama. Un poco enojado, y tratando de no olvidar porqué toqué su pecho: empujarlo nuevamente a la cama y recostarle encima de ella, me olvide de la vergüenza y lo hice, con una maldición de por medio.

–Me subiré encima de ti si no te quedas quieto, y sabes que lo haría, hum– le amenace al ver sus ojos prendidos de furia.

–Me prometiste que…

–Sí. Y lo voy a cumplir, hum– me adelanté –Es solo que no podemos hacer mucho si Sasuke no está en la casa y Madara sigue vivo, ¿no?

–¿Sigue vivo?– preguntó Itachi, al parecer esperaba que lo matáramos –Bien. Mejor para mí, quiero ser yo quien le dispare y le vuele los sesos como si se tratara de una sandia…

Parpadee rápidamente. Nunca había escuchado a Itachi hablar así, en su voz se veía el odio que le tenía a Madara, y no podía culparlo. ¡Le había disparado! ¡Y a sus padres! ¡Y quería hacer lo mismo con Sasuke!

–Sí, tú lo harás– le dije para calmarlo –Pero ahora no. Necesitas curarte y…

Y entonces me di cuenta de que Itachi me miraba sorprendido. Me di cuenta de que mi voz se había quebrado y que estaba llorando. Aquella vez que lo había visto tan mal que se me salía el corazón por la garganta, y ahora, Itachi parecía que recuperaba su personalidad. A pesar de que su respiración aún era un silbido cada vez que su pecho subía y bajaba… mientras yo apoyaba ambas manos en él e inspeccionaba las vendas manchadas levemente de sangre.

Miré a Itachi a los ojos. Tenía todavía el cabellos echó una maraña. Casi me lanzó una carcajada, el cabello de Itachi siempre había sido perfecto. Sus ojos siempre demostraban frialdad, desinterés, y muy pocas veces compasión y alegría… muy pocas personas lo habían visto mirar a otra persona con cariño, y mientras sus ojos me observaban con amor, sentí que mis labios temblaban.

–¡Itachi!– grité de repente y lo abracé. Sollozaba y sabía que era ridículo lo que estaba haciendo, pero sin que me importara seguí estrechándolo contra mí. Feliz de que siguiera aquí y estuviera recuperando parte de sí mismo –¡Estás bien!

Itachi no respondió de ninguna manera por varios segundos, pero después sentí que me abrazaba levemente.

No sé por qué es que de repente me había venido esa sensación tan agobiadora, o por qué no la había mostrado antes. Pero ahora que lo estaba haciendo, pensé que quizá se debía a que hasta este momento había entrado en mi cabeza que había podido perderlo.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió y de ella entraron Kisame y Sasori, con expresiones asustadas. No solté a Itachi en otros segundos más y cuando me separe de él, me gire a ver a Sasori y Kisame, con las lágrimas todavía corriendo por las mejillas.

Kisame sonreía, aliviado. Y Sasori… su rostro era una mueca seria que por un momento logro tensarme todo el cuerpo. Luego sonrió un poco y me hizo un gesto con la cabeza, indicando que se alegraba de que Itachi estuviera bien.

–¡Itachi san!– gritó Kisame mientras veía a Itachi sentarse con un molesto gruñido –Me alegra que parezcas más aliviado…

Itachi le dirigió una mirada ponzoñosa, pero a Kisame no se le borró la sonrisa del rostro.

Me limpié con el dorso de la mano las lágrimas.

–¡AHHHHH!– grito alguien más y todos giramos la vista hacia la puerta –¡ME HAN SECUESTRADO, KAMI SAMMA, ME HAN SECUESTRADO!

Tobi corrió hasta la sala.

–¡Tobi!– grité, y entonces, Tobi se giro a vernos.

–¿Deidara sempai?– preguntó curioso –¿Qué hace usted aquí? ¿Itachi san? ¿Dónde estamos?

Noté como una sombra cubría el rostro de Sasori, Kisame e Itachi.

–Es… es una larga historia, Tobi, hum.

0*0*0

Me recosté en la cama donde antes había estado Tobi recostado. Él todavía gritaba y no paraba de decir cosas extrañas sobre su padre. A mí, con toda esta emoción había logrado hacer que me doliera la cabeza. Mis ojos estaban a punto de cerrarse a causa del cansancio.

De repente, la puerta sonó. Miré hacia ella, levantándome sobre los codos.

–¿Quién?– pregunté cansado.

–¿Puedo pasar?– pregunto Sasori al otro lado. Inmediatamente me senté en la cama y me alise los cabellos con la mano, para no dar apariencia de fachoso –¿Deidara?

–Pasa, hum– le dije mientras me acomodaba en flor de loto sobre la cama y me tallaba los ojos, para desperezarlos un poco. La puerta crujió un poco bajo el peso de Sasori.

–Buenas noches– dijo mientras metía su cuerpo al cuarto –¿Cómo estás?

–Bien– le conteste sonriendo –¿Y tú? ¿Cómo está tu mano, hum?

Sasori le echó un vistazo rápido, como si quisiera comprobar que sus dedos estaban ahora bien alineados.

–Bien. Ya solo me rechinan un poquito.

–Kisame debe hacerlo bien, hum. Eso de arreglar dedos rotos– agregué, por si había llegado a sonarle mal.

–Sí– admitió él –Pero mientras los arregla es un…

–Jeje. Sí, escuche lo que dijiste, hum.

Sasori se sonrojó, avergonzado.

–Lo siento– dijo –Nunca hablo así…

–Es comprensible, hum– le dije con un tono amargo en la voz. –Pero ya no debe tener importancia… al menos ahora no. ¿Te sientas aquí un rato, hum?

Sasori se encogió de hombros y se fue a sentar a mi lado, recostándose sobre la cama y suspirando cansado. Cerró los ojos.

Los primeros rayos de sol ya cruzaban la ventana y me dejaban ver más que solo la silueta de Sasori, como la noche anterior, bajo la sombra de la camioneta. Me le quede mirando, absorto en mis pensamientos. Bajando la mirada unos segundos a su pecho, a verlo subir y bajar, imaginando cómo se vería él sin camiseta… ¿Sería tan musculoso como Itachi?, pensar en él me hizo sonrojar todavía más y agitar mi cabeza de un lado a otro, con los ojos cerrados, para despejar mi mente.

Cuando la detuve y abrí los ojos me encontré con que Sasori me miraba, con una sonrisa en los labios, apenas perceptible.

–Eh…– susurre mientras le veía con el ceño ligeramente fruncido y el corazón latiendo con fuerza –¿Qué pasa, Sasori, hum?

–Nada– dijo, luego de permanecer en silencio por varios segundos –Solo… pensaba.

–¿En qué?– pregunté mientras me acostaba a su lado, con mi cabeza rozando levemente su hombro, girando mi mirada hacia él, mientras Sasori hacia lo mismo –Si me puedes decir, hum.

Sasori levantó la mano lastimada, Kisame le había puesto unas tablas en los tres dedos, y con ella me acarició la mejilla, haciendo que por un momento todo dejara de existir.

–Pensaba en que eres muy bello.

Me sonroje todavía más.

–No digas tonterías, hum– le susurre avergonzado con un hilo de voz. Sasori rió con su melodiosa voz.

–No son tonterías– susurro, noté que esta vez había un tono un poco amargo en su voz –¿Sabes? Podría pasar todo el día admirándote.

–No. No lo sé, hum– me limite a contestar mientras una sonrisa se extendía en mis labios y mi mirada se cruzaba con la de él –Te oyes un poco incómodo… ¿Pasa algo?

Sasori torció la boca en un gesto molesto que duro una fracción de segundo, y luego, como si recordara que estaba a su lado esforzó una sonrisa.

–Quería darte las gracias– respondió –No sabes nada de mí y me fuiste a salvar. Arriesgaste todo por mí… incluso te peleaste con… Itachi– dijo como si por un segundo no hubiera recordado su nombre –Y estás aquí… Existes, eres real…

Me recargué en un codo y me levanté un poco, para poder mirarle todo el rostro. Ahora tenía banditas y su cara ya se apreciaba más limpia. Solo quedaba muy presente un corte en la mejilla, desde la sien hasta la comisura de los labios.

–Soy real, hum– susurre, mis cabellos caían sobre su rostro y Sasori me los apartó de la cara y me los sujeto tras la oreja. A mí me resulto raro no tener los cabellos frente al ojo izquierdo –¿por qué no lo sería?

–Bueno…– dijo él con lentitud –Nada de lo que he dicho es real… todo lo que recuerdo son cosas que no tienen nada que ver conmigo… como tu maestro… mi trabajo, mi edad. Mi nombre.

–Tienes un nombre…– susurre, recordando con un escalofrío lo que había pasado aquella vez que me entere de que Sasori era sospechoso de lo que le había pasado a _El Viajero._ –Te llamas Kaoru, o algo así, hum.

–¿Kaoru?– preguntó él, como probando a qué le sabía el nombre si él lo pronunciaba –¿Kaoru qué?

–Akasuna…

–Akasuna– repitió, no muy convencido –No recuerdo nada de eso…

–Quizá venga con el tiempo, hum.

Sasori se giro hacia mí, con una sonrisa amarga en el rostro.

–Mi memoria consta de cuatro meses.

Parpadee sorprendido.

–¿Qué cosa, hum?

Sasori giro la vista hacia el techo.

–Llevo cuatro meses viviendo en casa de Hatake Kakashi…

–¿Y desde ese entonces eres Sasori, hum?

Sasori enrojeció.

–No… – dijo con un hilo de voz –Me puse Sasori el primer día que hable contigo…

–Y…– susurre temeroso, con el corazón latiéndome con fuerza en el pecho –¿Por qué ese nombre, hum?

Sasori se encogió de hombros.

–Porque… si he sido yo el que te saco el veneno de escorpión aquella vez… y… bueno, Sasori significa escorpión.

Casi se para mi corazón, o tal vez sin el casi.

–Vaya…– dije sin aliento –Eso es… muy… muy…

–¿Ridículo?

–Romántico, hum– asegure con una tímida sonrisa –Muy romántico, aunque suene un poco ridículo, hum.

Sasori rió sin muchas ganas.

–Qué bueno– dijo y luego volvió a ponerse serio –No recuerdo nada, y no tengo muchas cosas a las que aferrarme… No. No creo que Kaoru sea mi nombre, ahora no lo siento.

–¿Entonces qué piensas hacer, hum?

–Creo que por ahora solo seré Sasori… si recuerdo algo… si logro hacer eso entonces podré volver a ser Kaoru… sino… prefiero empezar de nuevo.

Había cerrado otra vez los ojos, y yo lo mire con tristeza. Verlo así podía lograr que se te rompiera el corazón. De repente, se me ocurrió algo.

–Oye Sasori– le dije mientras me ponía de pie, él abrió los ojos y me miro –Sé de algo que te animará. Ven conmigo.

Estiré la mano hacia él. Sasori la miro inquisitivo, pero al final tomo mi mano y se puso de pie. Salimos del cuarto, e ignorando la discusión que mantenían Kisame e Itachi con Tobi, saqué a Sasori de la cabaña, directo a lo profundo del bosque, sin soltar su mano.

En ese momento pensaba que no la soltaría jamás.

**=CAPÍTULO 9=**

**PARTE 2**

ITACHI PO´V 

_Mientras sus manos rozaban mi piel sentí que el corazón me latía con fuerza. Sin importar cómo le mirara o cuánto tiempo pasara, no olvidaría que me había traicionado. _

**.**

**.**

Por el rabillo del ojo vi como Sasori y Deidara salían tomados de la mano. Si bien eso era un poco molesto para mí, no mencione que se iban. ¿Qué podía ganar yo con eso? En lo que respectaba a robar el corazón de Deidara, ese enano pelirrojo me había ganado. Y yo no podría hacer nada con respecto a ello.

Apreté entre mis dedos las sábanas y mis dientes. Me dio la sensación de que quería volver el estomago, pero en realidad, yo no había probado bocado desde… ¿desde qué día?

–Pero no puede ser…– susurro Tobi, sentándose en el suelo mientras se cubría la cara con las manos, desde aquí podía verle sollozar –Mi padre…

Sentí que el estomago se me encogía. Era una sensación a la que ya había empezado a acostumbrarme después de tanto tiempo de sentirla en esta última semana.

Tanto había cambiado. _Todo _había cambiado. No se trataba solamente de que Deidara hubiese preferido a otro antes que a mí, se trataba de que había descubierto que mis padres habían muerto por la mano de mi tío, aquella persona a quién habría, a quién había confiado mi vida hasta apenas hace un par de días.

Lo odiaba.

Odiaba a Madara como jamás había odiado a nadie en mi vida. Era el ser más repugnante que había pisado la tierra… y Sasuke. Mi estúpido hermano menor y yo jamás sospechamos de él.

Pero… ¿qué lógica tenía mantenernos a ambos a su lado si al final quería matarnos? El tan solo querer pensar que podía haber tratado de querernos luego de lo que me hizo, me enfermaba.

Y ahora yo estaba aquí, oyendo a Tobi sollozar y a Kisame hablarle en voz compasiva. Mientras Sasori y Deidara se iban a quién sabe dónde, y mientras Sasuke podía regresar en cualquier momento a la casa, mientras yo apenas podía sentarme sin sentir tanto dolor en la herida que había causado la bala.

–Tranquilo. Nadie te puede culpar por no darte cuenta– dijo Kisame con voz seria –No pasa nada.

Lo mire con desdeño en los ojos. ¿Cómo podía decir eso? Bueno, a él no le habían tirado un piano en la cabeza, ¿verdad? Tobi apretaba sus rodillas contra su pecho, rodeándolas con los brazos y escondiendo la cara para poder llorar en paz. No parecía escuchar nada de lo que decía Kisame.

–No… ¡No puede ser que no me haya dado cuenta de nada! ¡Ni siquiera cuando golpeo a sempai en mi propia casa! ¡Soy un mal chico!

–No, no eres un mal chico…

–¿Quieres callarte de una vez?– le dije a Kisame y él se giro a verme, herido –Tobi, no tienes la culpa de nada, no seas idiota. Y tú, déjalo en paz. Aléjate de él, aléjate de todos nosotros.

Kisame, que estaba hincado mientras hablaba con Tobi, se puso de pie lentamente. Me miro serio, con un ligero gesto molesto.

–Estoy de su lado, Itachi san.

Lance un gruñido al ver con cuánta hipocresía me hablaba, como si no hubiera hecho nada y ahora se sintiera completamente herido.

–No parecías estar de nuestro lado cuando me disparó.

–Estuve de tu lado para curarte y traicionar a Madara.

Lo miré con más coraje todavía.

–Sabías lo que quería hacernos… y me traicionaste al no decirme nada.

Kisame rodo los ojos, poniéndolos en blanco.

–No creí que serías tan buena persona. Tipos como tú me los conozco, solo piensan en ellos mismo. Nunca se les ocurre pensar que quizá… haya algo más allá de un espejo. Y esa fue la primera impresión que me diste, incluso cuando golpeaste a Sasori. Porque no sabías nada, ¿verdad?

Me sonroje violentamente.

–¿Cómo dices? Yo no habría…

–Si, como no. Está muy claro, se te ve en los ojos y lo colorado que te estás poniendo. Solo piensas en ti.

–Tú no me conoces…

–Claro que te conozco. Eres igual a Madara.

Fue como si me hubieran propinado un golpe en el estomago, ahí, justo donde estaba la herida. Me le quede mirando, sorprendido. Kisame, que se erguía como pavorreal daba la sensación de que no se arrepentía de lo que había dicho.

Me daban ganas de salir corriendo de ahí, o de lanzarme a propinarle un golpe en su enorme nariz. Pero no solo era el dolor físico lo que me dolía, era aquella punzada en el corazón, dónde no podía dejar de repetirme que era igual a Madara, que siempre lo había sido, porque yo lo había admirado.

Apreté los puños con tanta fuerza que me lastime las palmas de las manos. Y esa sensación en la garganta, esa horrible sensación de ardor que te queda cuando tratas de no llorar, volvió a florecer desde el fondo de mí ser.

–Yo… Yo no soy igual a Madara… – susurre, con un hilo de voz –¡Estás completamente loco!, ¡Sal de aquí! ¡Quiero que te vayas!

Sin embargo, Kisame tan solo me miro con el ceño fruncido. Tobi, levantando la cabeza desde que había comenzado a gritar nos miro con una expresión de niño regañado.

–¿Te das cuenta de que yo también me he liado con Madara al ayudarlos a escapar?– me preguntó Kisame con una excesiva voz aguda.

–¡No me importa, carajo! ¡Quiero que te vayas, tú eres el igual a Madara!, ¡Un maldito mentiroso, hipócrita y bastardo!, ¡Te odio!

–Itachi san…– susurro Tobi mientras me miraba sorprendido.

Me quite las sábanas y tire las piernas sobre el frío piso, dispuesto a caminar y empujar a Kisame por la puerta, y cerrársela en las narices. Kisame se puso alerta primero, y después me miro como si me hubiera vuelto loco. Tobi se puso de pie torpemente.

–¿A qué esperas?– grité –¡Vete ya!

Me impulse para ponerme de pie, y entonces mis piernas flaquearon y di un traspiés hacia delante, antes de perder el equilibrio y caer hacia delante. Cerré los ojos en cuanto sentí el vértigo y vi como mi rostro se acercaba al piso. Ahogue en mi garganta una exclamación de sorpresa, pero antes de caer, unas manos grandes me sostuvieron de los hombros.

Mi frente chocó contra aquella persona, y luego de unos segundos abrí los ojos, estupefacto por no haber sentido el golpe. Kisame me miraba desde arriba, más con un gesto de preocupación que uno de molestia.

Mi respiración se agito en ese momento. Habría deseado tener las fuerzas suficientes para alejarme de él, pero mis rodillas se fueron doblando, y Kisame también se fue agachando conmigo, hasta que nuestras rodillas encontraron un lento camino al suelo.

Permanecí muy quieto, sintiendo la extraña corriente eléctrica que me transmitía mi cuerpo desde los brazos, donde me sujetaba Kisame con firmeza. Su respiración me cosquilleaba la cabeza.

Recuperé un poco de mi coraje y comencé a golpearle el pecho y el estomago con los puños, pero si bien él era resistente a éstos o yo no tenía nada de fuerza, porque tan solo resopló, más por sorpresa que de dolor.

–No soy igual a Madara…– susurraba entre jadeos mientras los golpes disminuían frecuencia y fuerza, mientras apretaba los ojos tan fuerte que creí que me quedaría ciego para siempre –¿Entiendes? ¡No soy igual a ese bastardo!

–¿Nos dejarías solos un momento, por favor, Tobi?– preguntó Kisame dirigiéndose a mi primo, del cual ya me había olvidado su existencia.

–No…– susurre –Tobi…

Sin embargo la puerta de la habitación se cerró en ese preciso instante, haciéndome a la idea de que había sido abandonado a la merced de aquellos brazos que ahora me rodeaban completamente. El calor que me dejaban sentir se me antojo algo que no era real, que no podía ser de este mundo. Y, antes de que pudiera darme cuenta, yo también me apretaba contra él, como si mi vida dependiera de ello.

–Lo sé– escuché que me dijo entonces –No eres igual a Madara. Lo siento. No quería decir eso…

–Me hiciste creer que eras mi amigo…

–Lo soy. Ahora lo soy.

¿Y cómo poder asegurarme de que eso era cierto? Yo, que no confiaba en nadie, ¿por qué tendría que volver a caer en este juego de mierda?

Siempre odié los sentimientos. Me gustaba imaginarlos y reírme de las personas que podían sentirlos. Sabía que nunca funcionaban, que solo servían para destruirte. La prueba de ello estaba en cada parte de mi vida.

En Madara. En Deidara. En Kisame.

Todos y cada uno de ellos habían ocupado un lugar en mi vida, se habían hecho una brecha ante la muralla que siempre levanté para protegerme, ¿Cómo? No lo sé, ¿y para qué? Solo me habían lastimado. Solo lo seguían haciendo.

Como si yo no pudiera tener suficiente de que mi corazón se resquebrajara con cada una de sus filosas palabras.

¡Estaba harto!

Quise gritar, pero o mis oídos no escucharon mi grito por aquel molesto zumbido o mi garganta solo había formulado un gemido lastimero.

–Ahora quiero ser tu amigo, de verdad– me susurro Kisame, aún abrazándome, y yo… yo, joder, que no lo soltaba. Había algo en este abrazo, había un calor enorme que me cubría desde el fondo del corazón, que pedía a gritos que no me moviera –¿Me dejarás serlo?

Sin soltarlo, negué con la cabeza, hundiendo más mi cara en su pecho. Olía a sudor y a jabón de limón. Era un aroma agradable. Lo respiraría siempre, de ser posible.

–No quiero…– susurre con la voz quebrada, ya comenzaba a dolerme el abdomen, donde me había pegado la bala, donde Kisame me había curado una y otra vez durante la noche –Déjame… en paz…

Kisame me soltó, pero yo no me aparté de él. Mi cuerpo, reacio a soltar aquel calor…

–¿Itachi?– me preguntó Kisame, poniendo sus manos en mi cabeza y aplicando un poco de fuerza para poder retirar mi rostro de su pecho. No quise levantar la mirada –Está bien entonces… Itachi san.

Negué con la cabeza, energéticamente. De pronto, sentí un terrible dolor en la herida y ahogue un grito. O quizá no.

–¡Itachi!– gritó Kisame mientras me miraba, escandalizado –¡Se han abierto los puntos!

Me mire la herida. Era cierto, ahora corría la sangre, caliente y con aquel olor a metal. Y no es que le tuviera miedo, pero en este momento me producía un terrible sabor amargo en la boca, como a bilis.

Tenía miedo de morirme. Ya había sentido más o menos lo que eso podía ser y le tenía miedo. Gemí por el dolor y trate de ponerme de pie. Levanté la mirada hacia Kisame, que me observaba entre asustado y paralizado. El regusto a sangre fue cada vez más fuerte hasta que por fin, chorreo de nuevo por mi boca.

Kisame parpadeo, confundido, y luego me soltó. Quise sujetarme con fuerza a su mano mientras salía corriendo y me dejaba ahí, cayendo lentamente al suelo.

–No…– susurre con la voz distorsionada por el gorgoteo de la sangre en mi boca –Kisa…me…

Tobi, que me miro tirado en el suelo corrió a conmigo.

–¡Itachi san!, ¡Itachi san!, ¿Está bien?

Me dieron ganas de meterle un golpe en la cabeza. Claro que no lo hice porque estaba demasiado adolorido y cualquier movimiento me producía una aguda punzada de dolor. Otra vez pensé que me iba a morir.

–¡Kisame san!– gritó Tobi, girando la cabeza por encima del hombro –¡Kisame san, ayuda!

¿Se habría ido? Quizá incluso él había hecho que los puntos se zafaran y me había dejado morir aquí. El escalofrío que eso me produjo no fue demasiado fuerte comparado con la punzada en el corazón. Molesta como una espina y dolorosa como si me la hubiesen clavado a modo de cuchillo.

Vi entonces a Kisame correr hacia el cuarto con una caja. ¿Se había traído los primeros auxilios desde aquel departamento de mala muerte? De haber tenido fuerzas me habría lanzado una carcajada limpia, de haber sabido que esto iba a volver a pasar, yo simplemente habría pedido morir la primera vez.

Dolía bastante, pero el hecho de ver la cara de Kisame, tan preocupada, como si realmente yo le fuera importante, bueno… quizá entonces mi opinión podría cambiar.

Kisame se tiro de rodillas a un lado de Tobi y de mí y abrió la caja.

De pronto me habría gustado decirle muchas cosas. Como que su cabello me recordaba el mar de noche, una enorme ola que se formaba en el agua, y que eso me gustaba. Sus ojos negros, también me causaban un poco de escalofríos, pero por el simple hecho de que me hacían sentir calor en todo el cuerpo.

–Quédate muy quieto– me ordeno Kisame mientras sacaba aguja e hilo –No tenemos anestesia así que puede que te duela.

¿Más de lo que ya me dolía? Me había gustado preguntar entonces.

Sí, no fue tanto el dolor, pero de todos modos me lo hizo más molesto.

Apreté los dientes y cerré los ojos con fuerza.

0*0*0

Cinco minutos después yo había sido capaz de ignorar la molestia. Ya con la herida semi cerrada, suspire casi de alivio, aún tirado en el suelo. Con Tobi a su lado, inspeccionando cada movimiento que hacía Kisame.

Me di cuenta entonces de que mientras sus manos rozaban mi piel, mi corazón latía con más fuerza. Me dije mientras le miraba, que no importaba de qué manera le mirara, o cuánto tiempo pasara, nunca podría perdonarle que me hubiera traicionado.

La concentración de Kisame mientras me cocía era extrema. Al fin, se acercó hasta mi torso y cuando sentí el roce de sus labios en mi piel cada vello de mi piel se erizo, y cada músculo se tensó. Tobi me miro con el ceño fruncido.

–Creo que eso le ha dolido, Kisame san– comentó Tobi, sonriendo tímidamente. Me sonroje, Kisame cortó el hilo con sus dientes y se enderezó, su expresión era de alivio –¿No le ha dolido, Itachi san?

Negué con la cabeza lentamente, con la mirada perdida en un punto fijo.

–Ahora hay que ponerle de pie. Ayúdame, por favor– dijo Kisame mientras se acercaba a mí y le hacia un gesto con la mano a Tobi. Él asintió y se acercó otra vez a mí para pasarme un brazo por debajo de las axilas y otra por detrás de la rodilla. Kisame hizo lo mismo, y entre los dos me cargaron y me llevaron nuevamente hasta la cama –Bien, ahora déjalo caer, lentamente.

Nada más sentir la cama me di cuenta de cuan incómodo y frío era el suelo de este lugar. Me cobijaron con las sábanas, y Kisame permaneció mirándome con un profundo alivio.

Tobi miro a Kisame.

–Sasori san y Deidara sempai ya no están aquí– dijo, Kisame, sin apartar su mirada de mí asintió.

–Deben de haber ido a buscar privacidad.

Sentí que el corazón se me encogía, y tuve que morderme la lengua para no decir otra gilipollez.

–Sin embargo– agregó Kisame –Me parece que es un poco peligroso que anden por ahí solos… iré a buscarlos.

Miré a Kisame apartarse de mí y saliendo por la puerta de la habitación. Abrí la boca para llamarle y para decirle algo, cualquier cosa, pero las palabras no me salieron y volví a cerrarla. Tobi, me miro y luego miro a Kisame.

–¡Espera Kisame san!– gritó Tobi corriendo a donde Kisame, él se giro –Creo que me irá bien respirar un poco de aire libre. Usted quédese con Itachi san, si algo le pasa no me gustaría ser yo el que está con él.

Me sonroje violentamente. Kisame me miro, inquisitivo.

–¡Bien! ¡Iré yo, entonces!– gritó Tobi y antes de que ninguno de los dos pudiera hacer algo, salió de la cabaña con paso alegre.

Bajé la mirada a mis manos, que descansaban en mi regazo. Kisame entró en la habitación. Me miro, como preguntando si podía pasar, yo fingí que no me daba cuenta de que me observaba.

–¿Itachi san?

–¿Mmm?

–¿No te duele?

Levanté la mirada y lo mire.

_No importa cuánto tiempo pasará ni de qué manera le mirara, no podría olvidar que me había traicionado. _

Le sonreí tímidamente.

–No. No me duele tanto, Kisame. Gracias.

**TO BE CONTINUED.**

* * *

><p>ItaSaso/Dei/Mary: Esperamos que les haya gustado. Hasta la próxima!


	11. Chapter 11

**Mary: **-Hola sempais :D el día de hoy he venido a traerles la conti de Anata no tejun o mite.

**Deidara: **-Nuevamente viene dividida en dos partes. Una contada por mí, su querido sempai, hum.

**Itachi: **-Y la otra contada por mí.

**Mary: **-Oigan, sempais… eh… ¿dónde está Danna?

**Deidara: **-Mary chan… ya te dije que solo yo puedo decirle Danna a Danna, hum ¬¬u

**Mary: **-Y yo ya te dije que si no molestas con eso…- **mirada inocentemente amenazante **–Yo no te violaba.

**Deidara: **-Nunca dijiste eso, hum O.O

**Mary: **-Pues ahora lo sabes, da~ ^o^

**Itachi: **-Le advertí a Sasori que no dejará que viera a Rusia demasiado tiempo ¬¬ Ahora se parece a él…

**Mary: **-Mary cree que Iván es lindo ^/^

**Deidara (temblando): **-Yo no… hum.

**Mary: **-¡Haiya~! Hay que poner la conti antes de que los lectores se aburran y se vayan, sempais Akatsukianos.

**Ita/Dei: **-Sin darle más vueltas… ¡CONTI!

**Deidara: **-Hum.

* * *

><p><strong>=CAPÍTULO 10=<strong>

**PARTE 1.**

DEIDARA PO´V

_La puerta se cerró. El silencio se hizo presente. Gire mi vista hacia donde Itachi parecía leer algo, completamente absorto, pues parecía (o fingía) no haber notado nuestra presencia…_

**.**

**.**

Frente a mis ojos se extendía el tan conocido lago. Tan tranquilo y hermoso como siempre, que me recibió con un recuerdo especial: Yondaime echándome agua a la cara con una sonrisa, y mi madre, en la orilla cargando a Naruto y observándonos, con una sonrisa tan grande y resplandeciente que provocaba que sonrieras incluso en el fin del mundo.

Este lugar había visto las últimas sonrisas de mi madre, los últimos vestigios de lo que alguna vez fue mi familia. Era triste y a la vez reconfortante volver aquí.

El viento me pegó en el rostro y me estremecí levemente. Sasori pareció notarlo, pues se acercó a mí y me rodeo con un brazo. Miré su mano, todavía roja y marcada por lo que le había hecho Madara, y luego giré a mirarlo a él. Sonrió levemente, y tomo mi mentón, me acaricio la mejilla con el dorso de los dedos.

–¿Por qué lloras?– me preguntó de repente, mientras su mirada me recorría de arriba abajo –¿Estás bien?

Me removí un poco y me limpié las mejillas, mire mi mano. Hasta ese momento no había sido consciente de que lloraba. Sonreí amargamente.

–Sí. No pasa nada, hum– conteste mientras me tallaba con fuerza las manos –Es solo… recordé algo, hum.

Una sombra pasó por el rostro de Sasori. Pero un segundo después, sonrió y se acercó a mí.

–No he podido darte un beso decente en todo este tiempo– susurro –¿Podría hacerlo ahora?

Lo mire mientras me sonrojaba violentamente. No le conteste, pero Sasori sonrió como si hubiera encontrado algo en mis ojos, y se acercó a mis labios. El roce de sus labios con los míos volvió a causarme una corriente eléctrica que me hizo estremecer.

Me sujeto con delicadeza el rostro y me pegó más a él, suspire mientras me besaba. Un roce superficial nunca me había parecido tan profundo. Entre abrí los ojos, como si de un momento a otro Sasori fuera a desaparecer, pero él seguía ahí, trazando con su boca la mía, un camino que querría recorrer por siempre. Volví a cerrar los ojos y a dejarme llevar.

Nos separamos por falta de oxigeno, no me soltó el rostro. Mie mejillas tan rojas como los cabellos de él, y, tuve que ahogar una carcajada al ver que también su rostro le hacía competencia a su cabello.

–Tengo mi primer recuerdo aquí– me susurro con una media sonrisa –¿Y tú? ¿Tendrás algo bueno que recordar? ¿Algo que no te haga llorar?

Asentí nerviosamente, bajando la mirada.

–Será un hermoso recuerdo, hum…

–Deidara.

–¿Hum?

–¿Para qué me has traído aquí?

Aguardé un segundo. Después me separé un poco de su rostro y mire el lago, con un suspiro me senté sobre las piedrecillas. Sasori me miro con detenimiento, la boca entrecerrada, parecía que consideraba mi movimiento como un insulto, así que gire a verlo y le sonreí.

–Siéntate, hum– le pedí amablemente. Sasori me observo inquisitivo, pero al final se sentó –Este lugar es muy especial para mí, hum.

–¿Sí?

Asentí mientras miraba el agua, tan tranquila, solo se movía cuando el viento la rozaba delicadamente.

–Siempre vine aquí con mis padres y mi hermano, hum. Es… se puede decir, una parte de mi infancia, hum.

Hubo un silencio. Abrace mis piernas con los brazos, con aire taciturno.

–Es bonito, ¿no?– preguntó Sasori de repente, gire a verlo –Eso de recordar.

Me encogí de hombros.

–No todo lo que uno recuerda es bueno, hum– asegure –Hay más que solo recuerdos felices, Sasori. Hay recuerdos tristes, de coraje, de terror, hum.

–Pero son parte de ti, al final.

–Supongo…– conteste frunciendo el ceño –¿Sabes Sasori?

–¿El qué?

–Me das mucha envidia– hice una pausa –Yo… quisiera poder olvidar cómo era mi madre, y cómo éramos todos con cuando ella estaba con vida, hum.

–Si no te molesta– susurro, por el rabillo del ojo noté que apartaba la vista de mí –¿Puedes decirme… sobre tu madre?

–Murió por problemas de corazón, hum– conteste con la voz triste. Sasori giro a verme.

–Eh… Yo no me refería a eso…– dijo incómodo –Lo siento.

–No importa. Pasó hace mucho tiempo, hum– contesté tratando de darle mi mejor sonrisa –Entonces… ¿qué querías saber?

Sasori miro la tierra que se removía a cada movimiento nuestro. El olor a los pinos que nos rodeaban unos metros atrás llegaba hasta mi nariz y aspire con fuerza.

–Solo… como se siente…– susurro, su voz era tan triste que de haberlo visto me habría echado a llorar –Qué se sentía cuando te abrazaba ó… te cantaba canciones de cuna.

–Pues…– susurre –En realidad… no sé. Supongo que uno no le presta atención a esos detalles, hum. Solo, recuerdo que cuando me abrazaba…– cerré los ojos y palpe en mis recuerdos –Olía siempre a perfume de rosas. Y siempre se acercaba a mis oídos y me susurraba palabras cariñosas, hum. No me cantaba canciones de cuna ó al menos yo no las recuerdo, pero siempre que cocinaba, cantaba una canción… ¿cómo se llamaba? ¡Ah! Remember, de Gabriel Mann, hum. Cantaba muy bien…Mi mamá tenía una voz… muy entonada, hum.

Abrí los ojos y el viento frío me recibió. Veía borroso a causa de las lágrimas. A mi lado, Sasori también se sujetaba las piernas con los brazos y hundía su cabeza entre el hueco que se formaba. Me pregunte si no estaría llorando también.

Permanecimos en silencio un rato. Cada quien absorto en sus pensamientos.

Un minuto después cogí una piedrecilla y la lancé al agua, ésta se movió y causo que las nubes que se reflejaban se distorsionaran.

–Mi madre me dijo… la última vez que venimos… que me enseñaría a lanzar una piedra y que ésta rebotara antes de hundirse… Pero…

Mi voz se había quebrado entonces. Sasori levantó la mirada, una lágrima corría por su mejilla, pero por lo demás parecía tan sereno como siempre.

–Yo puedo enseñarte… si quieres– me dijo –Es algo fácil.

Se limpió la mejilla y se puso de pie, me extendió la mano, y yo se la tome para apoyarme a ponerme de pie.

–Coge una piedra– me indico e hice lo que me dijo –Ven.

Me puse a su lado, y él me sujetó con firmeza la mano, sentí que mi corazón se disparaba. Hizo que moviera mi mano hacia atrás y hacia adelante.

–Es secreto está en el movimiento del brazo, ¿comprendes?

Su aliento me cosquilleaba en la nuca y me hacia morderme el labio para mantener la concentración.

–A las tres lo soltarás, ¿ok?– me dijo, asentí –Una… dos… tres.

Solté la piedra, ésta saltó tres veces antes de hundirse. Sonreí, casi maravillado.

–Hizo falta que la lanzaras con más fuerza– me dijo Sasori mientras me soltaba la mano y se hacía para atrás –Inténtalo de nuevo.

Ansioso, me agaché a recoger otra piedra e intentarlo de nuevo. Esta vez fueron cinco. Lo volví a intentar, esta vez fueron seis. Luego cinco, de nuevo. Y después, recorrió unas nueve veces antes de hundirse.

–¡YEI!– grite, emocionado –¡Ha sido muy fácil, hum!

Cuando me gire a ver a Sasori, noté que él no apartaba la mirada de mí. Era tan intensa que tuve que mirar hacia abajo, avergonzado.

–Y cuándo abrazabas a tu madre…– hablo de pronto –¿Te daba calor?

Asentí. No quería hablar y que la voz me saliera ronca.

–¿Con qué más te da calor?

Lo mire un segundo y sonreí. Luego aparté la mirada.

–Cuando tú me besas… cuando estás conmigo, hum.

–¿Tienes frío ahora?

–Un poco. Sí. ¿Tú sí?

Sasori se acercó a mí y volvió a besarme, rodeándome con los brazos la cintura, mientras yo hacía lo mismo pero con su cuello.

0*0*0

Volvimos tomados de la mano a la cabaña. No habíamos conversado mucho en el camino de regreso, yo simplemente me la pase mirando nuestras manos, y de vez en cuando trastabillando. Sasori en cambio, parecía adaptarse perfectamente a las ramas y piedras aún sin verlas, y me sostenía con fuerza para que no cayera.

–Al rato vas a hacer que te tenga que cargar– comentó una vez con sonrisa burlona.

–Vaya, pensé que nunca se te cruzaría por la cabeza hacer eso, hum– le respondí de la misma manera, aunque un poco atropellada.

Había comenzado a chispear cuando regresamos, advirtiendo que quizá llovería con más fuerza tratamos de apretar el paso. A cinco minutos de llegar, la lluvia arreció hasta empaparnos en segundos. Los dos corrimos, aún sujetos de la mano, Sasori adelante prácticamente arrastrándome.

Él se cayó una vez, y yo dos, llenando los pantalones de lodo y ramas, sin embargo, tan fuerte como los rayos que estaban cayendo, nuestras risas por ello llegaron hasta mis oídos.

Al fin, llegamos a la cabaña. Protegidos por el techo de madera, Sasori se sacudió el cabello con ambas manos y yo lo escurrí haciendo que cayera un chorro considerable.

–Me gustaría poder tomar un baño, hum– suspire y mire a Sasori con una sonrisa.

–A mí también no me vendría mal uno.

Reímos un poco mientras estiraba la mano para abrir la puerta. Pero antes de hacerlo, la puerta se abrió violentamente.

–¿Dónde estaban?– nos pregunto la aguda voz de Kisame. Sasori y yo nos miramos –¡Les estoy hablando! ¿Por qué no dicen nada?

–Eh… Solo queríamos salir a tomar aire…hum– conteste nervioso por el tono paternalmente cabreado de Kisame –Solo fue un ratito, hum.

Kisame miró a Sasori con el ceño fruncido. Sasori, al parecer todavía desconfiado de Kisame, imito el gesto de él. Y luego de unos segundos de miradas hostiles, Sasori pasó. Kisame se hizo a un lado y me dejo pasar a mí también.

No cerró la puerta.

–¿Dónde está Tobi?– escuche que preguntó y me gire a verlo.

–¿Tobi, hum?– pregunté con una ceja arqueada –Él no iba con nosotros, hum.

–Ya sé– me contestó Kisame –Pero salió a buscarlos hace una media hora.

Miré a Sasori, que nos dirigió una mirada a ambos.

–Será mejor que vaya a buscarlo– dijo Kisame mientras se ponía una sudadera con gorrito y salía de la cabaña –Quédense aquí y cuiden a Itachi san.

La puerta se cerró. El silencio se hizo presente. Gire mi vista hacia donde Itachi parecía leer algo, completamente absorto pues parecía (o fingía) no haber notado nuestra presencia. Volví a exprimir mi cabello, maldiciendo interiormente que mi peinado se hubiese estropeado. Termine por quitarme la banda que me sujetaba la media coleta y dejar que todo cayera libre sobre mis hombros.

Sasori me miro y abrió la boca para decir algo. La cerró justo después.

–Lindo…– susurro.

–¿Eh?– pregunté parpadeando rápidamente –Ah… gracias, hum.

Sasori bajó la mirada y se metió las manos a los pantalones de mezclilla sucios y mojados que aún escurrían agua.

–¿Itachi?– pregunté mientras me acercaba al cuarto y le dirigía una tímida sonrisa a Sasori –¿Cómo estás?

En el cuarto, Itachi no apartó la mirada del libro. A su lado tenía una lámpara que hace años no había visto color negro (era de esas que tocabas y se prendía, si la tocabas de nuevo daba más luz, y así dos veces, a la cuarta por fin se apagaba), estaba toda empolvada.

–¿Itachi, hum?– pregunté alzando la voz, ofendido.

Itachi me dirigió una mirada amenazante.

–Estoy leyendo– me dijo con su grave voz. Me estremecí –Sabes que no me gusta que me molesten cuando estoy leyendo.

–Bien– susurre sudando frío y con la voz temblorosa –Te…Te dejo en paz, hum.

Itachi miró de reojo hacia Sasori y luego volvió a la lectura sin decir palabra.

–¿Qué estás leyendo?– preguntó Sasori acercándose a mí. Le hice señas de que no lo molestara. Al ver que Itachi lo ignoro frunció el ceño–¡Eh! Te estoy hablando.

Itachi volvió a apartar la mirada de su libro.

–Si te escuche– dijo con voz tenebrosa, algo que me provocaba miedo, pero que al parecer en Sasori no surtía efecto –Pero estoy leyendo.

–¿Qué cosa?– preguntó Sasori con una sonrisa.

Itachi lo escrutó con la mirada. Su mirada refulgía con destellos de irritación, y quizá, odio.

–"Romeo y Julieta"– contestó al fin, regreso la mirada al libro –Solo espero que hayan disfrutado su pequeño… tiempo a solas.

–Descuida– contesto Sasori burlón –Lo hemos disfrutado, y mucho.

Enrojecí de inmediato.

–¡Sasori!– grité, un poco escandalizado por su manera de hablarle a Itachi –No le hables así a Itachi, y eso va también para ti, Itachi, hum.

Itachi arqueo las cejas sin mirarme, en un gesto burlón. Sasori me miro y asintió.

–Vale– dijo Sasori mientras volvía a mirar a Itachi –Oye, Uchiha– hizo una pausa –Yo solo quería…

Itachi lo miro.

–Solo quería darte las gracias…– termino Sasori y ambos lo miramos, sorprendidos –Tú… eh… fuiste muy valiente al enfrentarte a ese hombre y… tratar de salvarme.

Itachi enrojeció, (¡Oh, por Kami samma! Cuántas reacciones podían causar las palabras de Sasori en la gente) y se encogió de hombros.

–No fue nada especial por ti– se limitó a decir volteando la mirada hacia otro lado –Simplemente…

–Sea como sea… Gracias.

Fruncí el ceño ligeramente.

–Bien, pues– dije sonriendo –Creo que en la camioneta hay comida. ¿no tienen hambre? ¡Yo me estoy muriendo por ello, hum!

Itachi me miro. Sasori giro a verme y sonrió.

–¿No hay hamburguesas?

–Tú solo piensas en hamburguesas, hum– le dije con los ojos entrecerrados y una gotita corriendo por mi nuca –¿Verdad?

–No– se limito a responder mientras se acercaba a mí y me pasaba de lado y susurro –También pienso en ti.

Fue un susurro que me hizo sonrojar violentamente. No creí que Itachi lo escuchara, por como fruncía el ceño, pero por la manera en que volteó a ver el libro nuevamente, creo que lo adivino.

**PARTE 2.**

ITACHI PO´V

_Me tomo de las manos, mientras yo lo miraba, y con una sonrisa, comenzó a limpiarlas. _

**.**

**.**

Pequeño enano pelirrojo idiota. Si creía que no había escuchado lo que le dijo a Deidara (ignoraba si lo había hecho a propósito, o no. Pero de la misma manera era maleducado), es que era un completo… un completo… Bah. Con decírmelo no basta. Deidara sigue pensando que es tan perfecto que de nada sirve que yo no lo piense.

–Ya vuelvo, hum– me indico mientras seguía a Sasori fuera de la cabaña hacia la camioneta aparcada unos metros más allá.

Suspire. Con un molesto dolor en el abdomen, deje (o sería más propio decir que arroje) el libro de "Romeo y Julieta" a los pies de la cama. Me quede mirando la ventana. No se podía distinguir nada entre las gruesas gotas de agua que la golpeaban.

Mire mis manos, descansando sobre mis piernas. Todavía quedaban manchas de sangre seca en ellas. Hace tiempo, Deidara lo habría notado enseguida y habría corrido a preguntarme qué me había pasado o algo así. Y ahora… nada. Podría haber tenido la boca manchada de sangre, y probablemente él no lo habría notado.

¿No había sido bello aquel tiempo? Cuando Deidara se mantenía a mi lado, y nada era más importante que nuestro apoyo mutuo. O seguir teniendo entre las manos la mentira de Madara y pensar que todo estaba bien.

Apreté las manos y sentí el escozor de mis uñas sobre la piel. Pero seguí apretando hasta que ya no podía hacerlo más.

A Romeo y Julieta les había ido bien, en realidad. Al menos ellos se correspondían. No se imaginarían el dolor que causa saberse solo, y sentirse traicionado. Como si miles de púas se clavaran en tu pecho y al respirar abrieras más las heridas.

Al final, Deidara tenía razón sobre mí y mi gusto obsesivo por los libros. Tenía miedo a vivir mi propio romance, porque simple y sencillamente era ridículo pensar que en algún lugar había alguien que era para ti. Y mi prueba final, era la única vez que me había enamorado. ¿Y para qué? Lo único bueno que había sacado era haber escrito las obras literarias que ganaron el primer premio de la escuela y que se fueron a un concurso que también ganaron.

Y sin embargo, podía ir envidiando a esos dos. La manera en que se miraban, hacía que tú no pudieras permanecer mirándolos, era como si sintieras que estabas interrumpiendo un momento íntimo. Te sonrojas y sientes como se acelera tu corazón.

Yo miraba así a Deidara… ¿Quién me miraba así a mí?

La puerta se volvió a abrir y aparecieron Sasori y Deidara con un par de cajas. Estaban empapados, pero sonreían. Dejaron las cajas a un lado de la puerta y entraron sacudiéndose los cabellos, mirándome.

–¿Ya dejaste de leer, hum?– me pregunto Deidara, radiante. Puse mis manos palmas abajo, y de repente se puso serio –¿Cómo te sientes, hum?

–Bien.

–¿Seguro? Estás sudando, hum– dijo mientras se acercaba a mí con el ceño fruncido, estiro la mano y me toco la frente. Me sonroje, y al parecer Sasori lo notó, puesto que me miro con desdeño –Estás un poco caliente, hum.

Hice un ademán con la cabeza para que retirara la mano y gire la mirada al lado contrario de donde ambos estaban.

Deidara bufó algo y se sentó a mi lado, sonriéndome. Sasori se recargó en el marco de la puerta.

–Y… ¿Tobi a dónde se fue, hum?– preguntó Deidara curioso y quizá un poco preocupado.

Me encogí de hombros, puesto que a todas vistas Tobi se había largado de la cabaña para dejarnos a solas a Kisame y a mí. Noté que las mejillas me ardían y me las tallé con fuerza.

**~~FLASH BACK~~**

Kisame me observó con cautela.

–¿Ya no te duele tanto, Itachi san?

Lo mire e hice un atisbo de sonrisa amarga.

–No. Ya no me duele tanto, Kisame. Gracias.

Kisame no se movió de donde estaba, comenzó a repartir miradas por todas partes, excepto que nunca dirigió la mirada a mis ojos. El silencio entre los dos se volvió profundo y créanme que eso no llegaba a molestarme. A diferencia de Deidara, Kisame parecía saber cuándo necesitaba que se quedara callado.

Cerré los ojos un momento. La escena de Sasori saliendo tomado de la mano con Deidara se repetía una y otra vez, y hacía que yo tuviera que fruncir el ceño. Sentí aquella molesta sensación de que iba a llorar, ese ardor en mi garganta y el escozor en mis ojos.

Fui consciente de que Kisame me miraba, y con los mismos pasos lentos de que si estuviera acercándose a un tigre, camino a la cama. En la silla que estaba ahí se sentó y permaneció mirándome.

Abrí los ojos y dirigí una fría mirada a Kisame, que sonrió nerviosamente y apartó la suya.

–¿Qué pasa?– pregunté, molesto. Kisame sonrió amargamente (por un momento mi corazón se aceleró) –¿Qué?

–Estás enamorado de Deidara, ¿verdad, Itachi san?

Abrí los ojos con sorpresa por el descaro de la pregunta y casi me atragantó con mi propia saliva (que todavía sabía a sangre).

–¿Por qué lo dices?– casi grite –¡No seas idiota!, ¿Cómo podría yo amar a ese…?

Hice una mueca de dolor cuando el abdomen lanzó una punzada que me entumió toda esa zona en un segundo. Kisame me dirigió una mirada extraña.

–Quizá no lo recuerdes. Pero ya se lo habías dicho… Lo escuche sin querer– contestó avergonzado.

–¿Cuándo…?

–Cuando fue al edificio. Antes de rescatar a Sasori san.

Enrojecí. Creía que Deidara había sido el único que había escuchado mi declaración.

–¿Y con eso qué?– pregunté, déspota –¿Vas a chantajearme o algo así?

Kisame me miro entre sorprendido y ofendido.

–¿Y por qué querría yo chantajearte?

–¿Por qué no querrías hacerlo?

Kisame abrió la boca y la cerró. Suspiro pesadamente, mientras miraba la ventana. Uno podría decir que triste.

–El amor es algo muy bonito, ¿no?– dijo de pronto. Lo mire varios segundos, con el ceño fruncido –Siempre estás de buen humor y… crees que no hay nada imposible.

–Eso es…– comenté mientras miraba mis manos, noté que estaban manchadas de sangre –Una ridiculez.

Kisame lanzó una carcajada.

–De verdad que eres increíble– susurro –No puedes creer que todo y todos son ridículos. Algo habrá que no te haga pensar así.

–Pues suerte con encontrarlo– conteste, poniendo los ojos en blanco y luego mirando la pared con aire taciturno –Ni siquiera yo conozco algo que no me resulte ridículo.

Silencio.

–¿Qué tal los libros?– aventuró Kisame. Lo mire, él estaba sonriendo –Tú… no piensas que los libros son ridículos, ¿no?

–Obviamente no– conteste al fin, resignado. Kisame extendió su sonrisa.

–Bueno, de eso yo me alegro mucho– comentó –¿Sabes? Mientras Madara me mandaba observarte…

Lo mire con desprecio poco disimulado. Él rió nervioso.

–Noté que te gustaban mucho los libros– comentó y se puso de pie, camino hasta la cómoda que había en el cuarto –Este… Y te compre algo… Seguro que ya lo leíste, pero…

Se dio media vuelta y me entregó el libro. Lo mire primero a él, luego al libro y de nuevo a él.

–Un libro no hará que te perdone por lo que hiciste– le dije, molesto e irritado. Kisame se encogió de hombros –¿No te importa eso?

–No me gusta mucho leer– contestó –Es para ti. De nada servirá que me lo quede, y más si nada va a cambiar.

Su voz se escuchaba triste. Suspire y cogí el libro. En la portada se veía la escena trágica de Romeo y Julieta. Fruncí el ceño y mire a Kisame.

–¿_Romeo y Julieta?_

–Parecías tener interés en las obras de Shakespeare.

Miré el libro. La verdad es que había escuchado la tragedia, visto la película, incluso ya lo había leído. Me parecía una obra literaria clásica muy… empalagosa, quizá. Sin embargo, había algo en ella que te atrapaba al instante.

–Gracias– susurre mirándolo con una sonrisa –No lo había leído antes.

–¿De verdad?– preguntó arqueando las cejas –No te creo. Esa incluso yo la he leído.

–No. No la había leído.

No, ¿No? ¿Por qué decía eso? Sin embargo, luego de ver la cara de Kisame, supe que le había alegrado "acertar" en la elección.

–Bueno. Te dejo para que lo leas… si necesitas algo me dices– comentó feliz Kisame mientras daba media vuelta. Lo mire, curioso.

–Oye Kisame– pregunté y él se giro sobre sus talones.

–¿Sí?

–¿Cuánto tiempo estuviste observándome?

Kisame sonrió. Fue una sonrisa que me hizo estremecer. Me gustó esa sensación temblorosa en mi corazón, como si se volviera a derretir.

–Lo suficiente– volvió a dar media vuelta.

–¿Lo suficiente?– repetí en voz baja, y luego lo dije en voz alta –¿Lo suficiente para qué?

–No creo que merezca la pena decirlo ahora, Itachi san.

Y me dejó solo en el cuarto, con el libro en las manos.

**((FIN DEL FLASH BACK))**

Miré el libro de _Romeo y Julieta _aún botado en los pies de la cama. Me estiré un poco para alcanzarlo. Deidara me miro con el ceño fruncido, y me lo pasó.

–Gracias– contesté sin darle mucha importancia a que nuevamente, Deidara pasara por alto la sangre en mis manos.

–¿Entonces, hum?– preguntó con una sonrisa.

–No sé a dónde se fue…– respondí con sinceridad –A buscarlos a ambos.

Sasori me miraba desde el marco de la puerta, pero decidí fingir que no me daba cuenta.

–Tengo sueño– dije cortante –¿Pueden irse?

Deidara me pasó una mano por los cabellos y se puso de pie, apartándose de la cama. Parecía un poco ofendido. Sasori no se fue, sin embargo, permaneció mirándome. Se acercó a mí y yo evité mirarlo a los ojos unos segundos.

–¿Qué?– le pregunte cuando nuestras miradas se cruzaron. Deidara nos miraba en la puerta, un poco angustiado.

–Kisame… – dijo de repente mientras me miraba de arriba abajo, al parecer, notando las manchas de sangre –Es una buena persona.

Y diciendo eso, salió del cuarto.

–¡Buenas noches, Itachi san!– gritó Deidara. Sasori cerró la puerta, con los ojos destellando como oro oscuro.

0*0*0

La puerta de mi cuarto sonó y me gire a verla. Durante todo este rato (quizá cuarenta minutos) había estado leyendo y ni Sasori ni Deidara habían venido a molestarme.

–¿Quién?– pregunté un poco molesto.

–Soy yo, Itachi san– contesto la voz de Kisame al otro lado.

–Ah… Pasa.

Kisame abrió la puerta. Lo mire mientras cerraba el libro.

–¿Has encontrado a Tobi?

–Sí.

–¿Dónde estaba?

–Pues… se metió a una cueva que hay por aquí por la lluvia– contesto sonriendo –Incluso había encendido una fogata y todo. Se ve que a ustedes los llevaban de campamente seguido.

Me encogí de hombros.

–Teníamos esa facilidad– conteste con amargura –Madara nunca iba, ¿sabes? Ahora me pregunto qué es lo que hacía cuando nos ausentábamos… y porque no nos mató antes…

Silencio.

–¿Tú lo sabes?– pregunté mirándolo. Kisame negó con la cabeza.

–A mí me gusta pensar que los quería– dijo en un susurro, y ante mi mirada de desdeño, agregó –O que no le convenía hacerlo en esos momentos.

Deje el libro en el regazo.

–¿Te está gustando?– me pregunto señalando el libro.

–Está bueno.

–Me alegro de que te gustará– dijo, seguido de una carcajada. Entonces, miró mis manos –Vaya… esto… déjame limpiarte eso.

–¿El qué?– pregunte, y automáticamente metí las manos bajo las sábanas. Kisame sacó un pañuelo de su pantalón, completamente mojado.

–Dame.

Permanecí quieto unos segundos. Pero al final, tendí ambas manos hacia él. Me tomo de las manos, mientras yo lo miraba sonrojado, y con una sonrisa, comenzó a limpiarlas.Sus manos eran cálidas, y grandes, un poco ásperas pero suaves al mismo tiempo.

Sé que sonara ridículo, pero por un momento me parecían estar hechas a la medida.

Cuando me miro, aparté la mirada. Escuche como reía y eso solo sirvió para sonrojarme más.

**=MINÍ EXTRA=**

SASUKE PO´V

**.**

**.**

El celular sonó cuando Kakashi estaba dando una explicación sobre la historia de este viejo edificio. Me miro por encima del hombro.

–¿Puedo?– pregunté un poco avergonzado. Kakashi se encogió de hombros y se dio media vuelta, explicando nuevamente el tema.

Me aparté de mis compañeros y contesté el celular.

–¿Bueno?

–¿Sasuke?– la voz al otro lado de la línea era la de mi tío, por alguna razón mi corazón se disparo –¿Estás bien?

–Eh…– mire hacia mis compañeros, Kakashi me miraba un poco desconfiado –Sí. ¿Por qué no habría de estarlo?

Hubo un silencio.

–Sasuke… ha...ha pasado algo– dijo con voz afligida –Tienes que volver. Hablaré con tu sensei y…

–¿Qué cosa?– pregunte atónito, dándole la espalda a mis compañeros y pegándome más el celular al oído –¿Qué ha pasado? Tío… ¿es algo malo?

–Yo… Sasuke… – una pausa larga –Tobi ha sido secuestrado e Itachi…

–¿Itachi? ¿¡Qué ha pasado, tío!

–Ha muerto…Le han matado.

En ese momento solté el celular. El sonido que produjo fue demasiado lejano para considerarlo real.

**TO BE CONTINUED.**

* * *

><p><strong>Mary: <strong>-Hum… la verdad es que quería poner más de SasoDei, pero creo que no lo he logrado, ¿verdad? ._. Sin embargo, espero que les haya gustado.

**Deidara: **-Siento que ya casi no salgo, hum.

**Itachi: **-Tú y Sasori ya tuvieron su afinidad en los demás capítulos. Es justo que me toque a mí…

**Mary: **-En especial porque te he hecho sufrir mucho.

**Sasori (apareciendo de repente y hablando con voz tenebrosa): **-Estás segura, mocosa… ¿de que no se trata de tu nueva obsesión por Itachi?

**Dei/Mary (miedo): **-¡AHHH, DANNA!

**Itachi: **-…-

**Sasori: **-¿Entonces?

**Mary (sudando frío): -**Jejeje. Sa…Sa…Sasori danna… ¿dónde estabas?

**Sasori (aura negra): **-Me dijiste que no te dejaba escribir el fic a gusto, y no nos hemos visto en días, mocosa. Estuve esperando MUCHO a que terminarás esta estúpida continuación… ¿te enteras?

**Mary: **-Jejeje… es que… es que… Yoite… y… y Rusia… y… ¡TODO ES CULPA DEL ANIME!

**Sasori: **-Pero la vas a pagar mocosa o.ó

**Itachi (poniendo los ojos en blanco): **Permítanme anunciar que las ideas de esta niña posiblemente ya no den para mucho…

**Deidara: **-A menos que dejen review ^u^. Mary, Itachi, aunque no quiera decirlo ¬¬: Sasori danna y yo… Alias: sus sempais Akatsukianos… esperamos leerlos en un comentario, hum.

**Dei /Mary (porque los otros dos no dicen más): **-¡MATTA NE~!

**Deidara: **-Hum.


	12. Chapter 12

Mary: –Hola, hola sempais que siguen todavía con esta historia ya tan larga ^^U

Sasori: –Pero eso no será por mucho tiempo, ¿verdad, mocosa?

Mary: –Tristemente, mi Danna tiene razón u.u No creo poder alargarle más de uno o dos capítulos.

Sasori: –Para los que ya se cansaron de ver las actualizaciones, es un alivio ¿no? ¬¬

Itachi: –¿Realmente habrá alguien?

Deidara: –T^T Voy a extrañar esta historia, Mary san, hum.

Mary: –Tranquilo sempai. Todavía no termina u.u Mientras disfruta la conti.

Deidara: Okey, hum.

Mary: Ustedes también queridos lectores, da~ ^o^

* * *

><p><strong>=CAPÍTULO 11=<strong>

DEIDARA PO´V

"_Tomo entre sus manos mi mentón y me beso, lancé un suspiro sorprendido y cuando Sasori se separo y vi sus ojos, supe que quizá esto podría ser una despedida"_

**.**

**.**

Me eché sobre la cama y solté un enorme suspiro. Pensaba en la mirada de Itachi, en aquellos ojos que antaño me habían causado tantas emociones diferentes y que sin embargo ahora parecían tan lejanos como lo era la civilización desde dónde nos encontrábamos.

Sasori cerró la puerta y permaneció ahí, mirándome. Solo lograba verlo por el rabillo del ojo, y desde ahí encontraba que su anguloso rostro estaba un poco más colorido que cuando hubiéramos llegado a la cabaña.

–A ti…– comenzó él, rompiendo el silencio y lo miré –Te gusta Itachi, ¿verdad?

Inmediatamente mi corazón se disparo y me senté sobre la orilla de la cama, con las mejillas ardiendo y abriendo la boca para declinar el comentario de Sasori, pero las palabras no me salieron. Ni una sola. Y solo me limite (después de unos segundos de haber tratado de mantener la mirada a la par de la suya) a mirar el suelo de madera y mis pies removiéndose, nerviosos.

–¿Deidara?– volvió a llamarme Sasori y se formó un nudo en mi estomago –¿Te gusta?

Apreté los puños, entre mis dedos la sábana comenzó a arrugarse. Quería responder que no. Itachi ya no me gustaba. Pero cada vez que recordaba siquiera la idea de perderlo, ó cuando lo vi sonreír tan amargamente al decirme que me amaba… Itachi era mi amigo, y por mucho tiempo le quise en secreto, pero ahora estaba Sasori. Y lo que sentía por él eran cosas que ni en una vida podría describir.

Sasori dio unos pasos hacia la cama y se paró frente a mí. No pude levantar la mirada y me quede muy quieto, el nudo subió hasta mi garganta, y entonces Sasori me sujetó el mentón con sus manos y me levantó la cara hacia él. Esperaba verlo con el ceño fruncido, recriminándome, pero lo que vi fue una sonrisa.

–Porque nadie te culparía por ello, claro– dijo y aunque su voz sonaba un tanto amarga, hizo que mi estomago se retorciera por algo muy diferente al miedo –Está guapo. Demasiado, uno podría decir.

–¿Por qué me dices esto, hum?

–Porque te he visto mirarlo– contestó él aún sonriendo y luego con un ademán indiferente soltó mi rostro y se sentó a mi lado, tomo mi mano sin embargo –Pero… te he visto mirarme.

–¿Y?– pregunté desafiante, pero mi voz sonó ronca y nerviosa, noté como mis mejillas ardían de nuevo –¿Cómo crees tú que te veo?

La sonrisa de Sasori se amplió y cerró los ojos, altanero. Al parecer como sea que yo lo viera le subía el ego hasta las nubes, lo cual me hacía sentir ridículo. Como una colegiala enamorada, de esas de las que tanto me reía cuando las veía persiguiendo a Itachi o Sasuke (En alguna parte, pensé, alguien se está riendo de mí)

–Me atrevo a decir que… te gustó más que él– termino de decir y abrió los ojos para voltear a verme –¿Ó me retracto?

Lo miré largo rato antes de tirarme pesadamente (y con un largo suspiro) en la cama, Sasori me observaba mientras yo me abstraía con las manchas negras que tenía el techo. Su sonrisa se fue desvaneciendo, podía notarlo por el rabillo del ojo, pero luego de unos segundos se recostó a mi lado, nuestros hombros se rozaban y sentía como se movía su cuerpo al respirar, sin embargo no aparté la mirada de la madera.

–Itachi es mi amigo, hum– me decidí a decir por fin –Y sí. Hubo un tiempo en que me gustaba… y he de confesar que quizá me guste todavía ahora, hum.

–Espero que ahí venga un pero…– dijo Sasori un poco burlón –¿Lo hay?

Voltee a verlo, Sasori también me miraba. Sus ojos destellaban en el cuarto y parecía ansioso. Sonreí y eso pareció aliviarlo.

–Pero hay algo que es diferente contigo, hum.

Sin soltar mi mano, Sasori se recargo en el codo y levantó su torso y giro su rostro hacia mí. Permanecí quieto mientras sus dorados ojos me escrutaban detenidamente, como si fuese un león a punto de atacar. El pensamiento me hizo sonrojar y Sasori pareció notarlo, soltó mi mano para acariciar mi rostro y de inmediato toda mi piel se erizó. Cerré los ojos y dejé escapar un suspiro.

–Me alegro de que eso sea así…– me susurro y se acercó a mí, sus labios rozaron los míos en un tacto apenas perceptible, antes de volver a chocar un poco más violentos contra los míos, rodee con mis manos su cuello, atrayéndolo hacia mí y sintiendo como su mano recorría mi rostro y mi cuello después, se separó un momento de mí–Gracias, Deidara.

–¿Por qué?

–No lo sé.

Sonreí mientras volvía a besarlo. Fuera del cuarto donde ambos estábamos escuché la sonora risa de Kisame, y por un instante me pregunté si le estaría contando un chiste a Tobi y a Itachi y se reía de ello, o por el contrario había sido Tobi quién había hecho algo gracioso.

Por un momento, en vez de olvidarme de que existía el mundo aparte de nosotros dos, mi mente divago un segundo en Kisame. No tenía mucho tiempo de conocerlo, parecía tener una gran afición a las cosas relativas al mar y una personalidad bastante alegre. Aquella sonrisa que tenía que lograba hacer que tú también tuvieras que sonreír, (en cierto modo me recordaba a Tobi), pero…

–¡Sasori san, Deidara sempai!– gritó Tobi mientras abría la puerta violentamente –¡Kisame san dice que vayan a comer algo! ¿Ah? ¿Sempai, Sasori san?

Del susto me empujé a Sasori hasta quitármelo de encima y me senté de sopetón, completamente rojo. Sasori gruñó algo. Tobi nos miró a ambos mientras un rubor teñía sus mejillas. Sasori se sentó en la cama, al parecer malhumorado.

–Sí… ya vamos, hum– jadee mientras me ponía de pie y arreglaba mi camisa –Yo… vamos, Sasori.

Sasori se puso de pie y asintió. Una leve sonrisa se le abrió paso por el rostro mientras me tomaba de la mano y me llevaba fuera de la habitación, y supuse que pensaba en que ojalá hubiera hamburguesas entre las "provisiones".

0*0*0

Aunque no eran hamburguesas, los chocolates parecían gustarle a Sasori, que se llevaba un _Bubulubu_* a la boca y parecía disfrutarlo. Tobi, a su lado observaba unas galletas _Oreo* _que había decidido compartir conmigo.

–¿De dónde han sacado toda está comida, hum?– pregunté mirando a Tobi –¿Por qué no han traído más que chucherías?

–No sé– contestó Tobi y me lanzó una sonrisa cómplice –Pero no creo que a usted le moleste. ¿O sí, sempai?

Negué con la cabeza. Esto me venía muy bien, en especial si no tenía nada en el estomago desde ya hace un día. Seguí comiendo galletas mientras miraba hacia el cuarto de Itachi, de donde salía él apoyado en Kisame y caminando lentamente hacia la mesita que había en el centro de la cabaña.

–No deberías ponerte de pie todavía– dijo Sasori arrancándome las palabras de la boca. Itachi frunció el ceño –Se te abrirán los puntos.

–No recuerdo que alguien como tú pudiese sentirse lo suficiente como para decirme qué hacer.

–El que no oye consejo, no llega a viejo– se limito a decir Sasori un poco ofendido. Me puse de pie.

–Siéntate aquí, hum– le indiqué.

–No– declinó Itachi con su siempre tono cortante y grosero, parecía volver a ser el mismo de siempre –Kisame, ¿me podrías ayudar a andar hasta el sillón de allá?

–Claro, Itachi san– dijo Kisame mientras esbozaba otra de sus grandes sonrisas mientras le ayudaba a caminar –¡Con cuidado! No quieras ir tan aprisa.

–Hmph– se quejó Itachi y podría jurar que le vi sonrojarse –Es que tú vas muy lento.

Kisame sonrió y lanzó una carcajada nerviosa mientras ambos caminaban hasta el sillón. Permanecí parado observándolos. Había algo en Kisame que me causaba (ahora que sabía estaba de nuestro lado) confianza y ganas de contar chistes mientras asamos malvaviscos alrededor de una fogata como si fuésemos amigos de toda la vida.

Cuando Kisame dejó a Itachi en el sillón noté que mientras estaba cerca de él su mirada brillaba y su sonrisa era todavía más amplia, sus movimientos quizá se hacían un poco más torpes a pesar de que se notaba su determinación por hacerlos bien y porque nadie los notara.

Y entonces me llegó como lo hacían mis obras de arte, una chispa de iluminación y me sentí completamente estúpido por no haberlo notado antes: Kisame estaba enamorado de Itachi.

–¿No piensa sentarse de nuevo, Deidara sempai?– escuché que me preguntó Tobi y giré a verlo –¿Ó necesita ir al baño?

–Eh… no– susurre mientras volvía a tomar asiento, sin apartar la mirada de Itachi y Kisame. Tomé otra galleta y me la llevé a la boca.

Kisame se agachó frente a Itachi, sonriente.

–¿Quieres algo de comer? Hay chocolates y galletas. Creo que por ahí queda un panque de chocolate.

Itachi frunció el ceño, mirando a todas partes pero nunca a Kisame. Sonreí, al parecer a Itachi lo ponía nervioso la mirada de Kisame, aunque no sabía si eso era una buena o una mala señal.

–¿No hay dulces?– preguntó por fin y tuve que sonreír más, Itachi y su manía por los dulces –No quiero otra cosa, en realidad.

–Aquí creo que hay gomitas– dijo Tobi mientras se levantaba y se acercaba a la caja rebuscándola y encontrando por fin las gomitas –Son de azúcar. Creo que le irán bien, ¿no, Itachi san?

Itachi se limito a asentir mientras Kisame se ponía de pie y alzaba la mano para alcanzar las gomitas. Tobi se las pasó y Kisame se las dio a Itachi. Recargué mi cabeza en la mano mientras masticaba otra galleta. Itachi abrió el paquete de gomitas y justo después me miró, todo mi cuerpo empezó a temblar e Itachi volvió a mirar las golosinas, sin coger ninguna y quedándose quieto. Kisame suspiró, parecía un lamento de alma en pena.

–¿Tú no quieres comer algo, Kisame, hum?– pregunté con voz ronca y mirándolo mientras él apartaba la vista de Itachi y me sonreía levemente –Todavía queda ese panque de chocolate, hum.

–No tengo mucha hambre, Deidara. Gracias– hizo una pausa antes de agregar con voz triste –Bueno. Iré a mi arbolito. Regresó pronto. Cuiden de Itachi.

–No es necesario que lo diga, Kisame san– dijo Tobi mientras hacía bolita el empaque de Oreo –Tobi es un buen chico y cuidará a su primo.

Kisame nos dirigió una sonrisa y salió de la cabaña. Itachi le dirigió una mirada, antes de suspirar y comer una gomita.

Afuera, todavía chispeaba.

0*0*0

Salí de la cabaña y cerré la puerta tras de mí. Miré de un lado a otro, me recibió el viento todavía frío que venía desde el lago y atravesaba todo el bosque con un susurro algo escalofriante. Me metí las manos en la chaqueta y tirite debajo de ella.

Camine hasta los pinos, buscando con la mirada a Kisame, que acababa de salir hace un minuto, pero del que no parecía haber señales.

–¿Kisame?– susurre con voz temblorosa –¿Estás ahí, hum?

No me respondió nadie más que el viento. Con el ceño fruncido camine hacia la mata de árboles y me metí en ella. Un escalofrío me recorrió la espalda mientras bajo de mis pies las ramas crujían.

–¿Kisa…?

Vi que Kisame permanecía sentado al pie de un árbol y me acerqué a él procurando no hacer mucho ruido con mis pisadas. Sin embargo Kisame pareció percatarse casi enseguida de mi presencia.

–¿Qué sucede, Deidara?

–Ah… bueno, yo… quería saber si estabas bien, hum…

Kisame se giro a verme y sonrió levemente.

–¿Por qué no lo estaría?

Enrojecí violentamente y patee una rama por los nervios.

–Es que… yo creí que… bueno, vi que mirabas a Itachi y como que te ofendió que Itachi no sea un poco más amable contigo, hum…

Kisame se encogió de hombros.

–No es para culparlo, en realidad– me dijo –Lo traicione y merezco que sea tan cortante conmigo.

–Itachi siempre es así…

–Sé que no– se limito a decir –Yo… he visto cómo te mira y sé que lo que me estás diciendo es mentira.

–Bueno– agregué para tratar de arreglar algo –Los Uchiha son rencorosos, pero… Siempre perdonan. En el fondo, las personas a las que quieren siempre se quedarán ahí en su corazón. Estoy seguro de que Itachi…

–Por favor– pidió Kisame mientras apretaba los puños –No digas más. La verdad es que… nunca podría olvidar lo que le hice. Casi muere por mi culpa. Sabía que Madara estaba torturando a Sasori y no dije nada… Yo… yo no hice nada por detenerlo…

Pensar en que Madara torturo a Sasori me hizo tener que tragar bilis.

–Sí. Fue horrible lo que hiciste, hum– le dije –Pero, al final has hecho lo correcto, y eso es lo que importa.

Kisame se llevó las manos a la cara.

–Quiero hacer algo… desearía poder…

–¿Desde cuándo conoces a Itachi, hum?– pregunté, interrumpiéndole. Kisame, se quedo callado y se quitó las manos del rostro –Porque a ti no te gusta solamente, ¿verdad? Lo que tú sientes por Itachi es algo más fuerte, hum.

Kisame se sonrojo.

–¿Desde cuándo lo conoces, hum?

Pensé que tendría que repetir la pregunta otra vez o que Kisame se pararía y me amenazaría para que me callara, pero Kisame solo suspiro y soltó una risa amarga que hizo que el corazón se me encogiera.

–Me mandaron vigilarlo desde hace un mes y medio– respondió con voz cansada y yo abrí los ojos por la sorpresa –En ese tiempo Madara nunca me hizo saber que los quería matar, y de hecho, hasta esa noche en que le disparo a Itachi no sabía de sus intenciones. Él solo quería que no apartara la mirada de Itachi por si en algún momento llegaba a sospechar…

–¿Qué cosa?

–Antecedentes de la familia Uchiha– contestó mientras me miró –Al parecer… Itachi había estado haciendo preguntas sobre lo qué sucedió con su familia.

–¿Y qué sucedió que era tan malo?

–Cuando Madara me mando vigilarlo… juro que me había hecho creer que solo quería protegerlo de la venganza. Que eso es lo que había llevado a la ruina a su padre… pero… Ahora sé que solo quería evitar que lo supiera… que él lo había hecho, quiero decir. Los había matado a ellos.

Hubo un silencio entre ambos. El viento sopló con fuerza, ahogando el silencio.

–Itachi debe pensar que es mi culpa. Y si no lo hace ahora, lo hará después– dijo en un susurro –Pero los ayudaré. Lo haré hasta que Madara quede entre las rejas.

Me acerqué a Kisame y me senté con él. En mi pecho algo se retorcía, no sabría decir si era odio o repulsión, pero no me moví de ahí. Miré el cielo, todavía surcado por nubarrones grises que amenazaban con dejar caer un diluvio.

–Amas a Itachi, hum.

–No.

–Lo amas.

Kisame se giro a verme de manera violenta. Parecía dispuesto a volver a negarlo, pero en vez de eso me miro con detenimiento y sonrió amargamente.

–A alguien como tú no se le puede ocultar, ¿verdad?– dijo burlón –La manera en que miras a Sasori, y él te mira a ti… Je. Uno podría decir que matarían a cualquiera que sufra de amor.

–¿Lo hacemos, hum?

–Era un decir, claro.

Otro corto silencio mientras yo miraba el cielo y procuraba no encontrarme con el rostro de Kisame. Al fin, me decidí a volver al tema de antes.

–¿Por qué no se lo dices, hum?

–Porque sería una estupidez, ¿no te parece?

–Quizá… eso sea lo que más necesita Itachi, hum– susurre mientras recordaba la manera en que miro a Kisame, como si sentir algo por él fuera prohibido –Créeme. Yo lo sé.

Otro silencio.

–No se lo diré. No tengo derecho– dijo por fin Kisame y lo mire, abriendo la boca para contradecirle pero él atajó primero –Y esta tarde me iré de regreso a la casa de Madara. Salvaré al hermano menor de Itachi san. Solo así podré mirarlo a la cara y rogar su perdón. Y aún así– agregó con voz destrozada –Dudo que pueda perdonarme.

Después de decir eso se puso de pie y me dio la espalda, caminando de nueva cuenta hacia la cabaña. Con un gruñido me puse de pie y lo seguí de cerca. La verdad, ahora ya no sentía tanto frío.

0*0*0

–¡No seas idiota!– le gritó Itachi elevando la voz tres cuartos –¡Ir tú solo! No me jodas.

–Puedo hacerlo– replicó Kisame ofendido –Y rescatar a Sasuke y acusar a Madara. Podrás volver a tu casa y…

Itachi dijo una sarta de groserías que dejarían cortos a Hidan y a Sasori. Abrí los ojos como platos. Sasori miraba a Itachi con el ceño fruncido, asintiendo mientras observaba a Kisame en señal de que (y sorprendentemente) estaba de acuerdo con Itachi. Tobi no había querido participar en la discusión y miraba la ventana con el ceño fruncido y haciendo de cuenta que no existíamos.

–Itachi… ¡ITACHI!– gritó Kisame, alterado, haciendo que Itachi parara de maldecir –Tú no puedes ir y darle un tiro a Madara. Deberías de saberlo, y solo no te dejaré.

Itachi soltó una carcajada escalofriante.

–¿Tú? ¿Dejarme a mí? ¿Crees que soy un perro faldero y lastimado? ¡Puedo ahorita mismo demostrarte lo contrario y con una sola mano!

–Eso es ridículo.

–Nunca digas eso a un Uchiha, hum– susurre, a sabiendas de que el orgullo de ellos les hacía ser capaces de lo que decía en este momento Itachi y más.

–Tus heridas todavía no sanan, no pienso llevarte en la camioneta. Iré solo.

–Solo irás a que te maten– contestó tajante Itachi y puso los ojos en blanco, y luego fulmino a Kisame de una manera que nunca le había visto hacer con nadie –No dejaré que estés solo con Sasuke. No después de lo que me hiciste a mí.

Kisame retrocedió un paso, ofendido y al parecer realmente herido.

–Kisame tiene razón– dijo Sasori, interviniendo por primera vez, Itachi le dirigió una mirada furibunda –Te quedarás aquí. Con Deidara y con Tobi. Yo iré con Kisame.

–¡De eso nada!

Miré a Itachi, por primera vez creyendo que era un completo idiota.

–¡Quiero ser yo el que le vuele los sesos a Madara!

–¡ITACHI SAN!– gritó Tobi desatendiendo la ventana –¡Sé que ha hecho cosas malas, pero por favor, no olvide que es mi padre!

El silencio volvió a dominarnos. Itachi bajo la mirada, ruborizado. Kisame miro hacia bajo, Sasori me miro a mí y yo a él para luego dirigir la mirada hacia Tobi que nos miraba suplicante e incluso con lágrimas en los ojos.

–¡Por favor!– volvió a gritar Tobi –¡Sé lo que hizo mi padre, y sé que planeaba hacer, pero… pero…!

–Lo siento, Tobi– dijo Itachi mientras se sujetaba el costado, ahí donde la bala le había atravesado –Yo… no quería…

Tobi asintió y se limpió las mejillas donde corrían las lágrimas. Mire a Itachi.

–Me resigno a quedarme– dijo Itachi de nuevo, esta vez más tranquilo –Kisame. Necesito ir y salvar a mi hermano.

Kisame se acercó al sillón donde estaba Itachi.

–Él estará bien. Yo lo traeré sano y salvo. Te lo prometo.

Itachi lo miro largo rato, Kisame le dio una sonrisa que decía, que pedía que le creyera. Sé que Itachi quería hacerlo. Pero también sé que no podía decir que estaba bien…

–No confiaré en nadie más que en mí para esto.

Pero tanto Kisame como Sasori, tanto Tobi como yo, supimos que se refería a que no iba a confiar en él.

0*0*0

Sasori abrió la puerta y me ayudó a meter a Itachi al carro. Al final, siempre se hacia lo que la bendita voluntad de los Uchiha dictaba. Kisame cerró con violencia la puerta, cabreado por haber perdido e Itachi soltó un suspiro que yo supe muy bien, era de victoria.

–Lo siento– se disculpó Sasori al pensar que había sido él –¿Te he lastimado?

Tobi subió al asiento de atrás, donde lo habíamos traído antes y se hizo un ovillo. Por fin logramos dejar a Itachi en el asiento y ponerle el cinturón.

–Yo me quedo atrás– dijo Sasori mirándome –Sé un poco de medicina y si lo necesita puedo ayudarle.

Lo mire fijamente y asentí, pasándome al asiento de copiloto. Kisame encendió el motor en cuanto nos subimos ambos.

–No me gusta nada esto. Se los juro– nos anunció.

–Limítate a llevarnos devuelta– dijo Itachi, ansioso. Kisame gruñó y echó la camioneta hacia atrás, por el camino.

Miré una última vez la cabaña. Y cuando Kisame retrocedió creí ver ahí tirado en el suelo el libro que había tenido Itachi hace unas horas.

0*0*0

Eran más o menos la una de la tarde cuando divisamos a lo lejos la ciudad, y de inmediato noté como cada parte de mí se tensaba en menos de un segundo. A mi lado, los dedos de Kisame se volvieron blancos por apretar el volante con demasiada fuerza. Por el retrovisor me atreví a mirar a Itachi que mantenía los ojos cerrados como si se hubiese mareado (varias veces lo había escuchado contener arqueadas) y Sasori mantenía la vista fija en el espejo, mirándome.

Inmediatamente me sonroje al recordar las palabras que hace horas Kisame me hubiera dicho acerca de nuestras miradas. Aparté la mirada justo después de dirigirle una sonrisa nerviosa a Sasori y que él me la respondiera con los leonados ojos destellando como soles.

¿Sería eso por lo que me resultaba tan obvio que Kisame estaba enamorado de Itachi? ¿Podía yo saber cómo me veía yo cuando miraba a Sasori? Seguramente tan ridículo como Kisame. En cambio, cuando Sasori me miraba parecía que estuviera posando para una cámara profesional. Sus ojos serenos y al mismo tiempo intensos.

–Nos detendremos a comer aquí– declaró Kisame mientras estacionaba la camioneta cerca de una tienda ambulante de comida rápida y se giro a ver a Itachi –Si le parece bien a su majestad.

Itachi abrió los ojos lentamente y frunció el ceño. A su lado Sasori lo miro expectante, Tobi aún hecho un ovillo también le miro triste.

–A su majestad no le parece– respondió Itachi con desdeño –Quiere llegar a su palacio YA.

Si no fuera tan grave nuestra situación me habría echado a reír por los ademanes de Itachi con las manos como si de verdad fuera un rey o algo así. Kisame abrió la puerta y salió para abrir la de Itachi.

–Pues lo lamento, su señoría. Pero el chofer tiene que descansar al igual que sus súbditos, para poder atrapar al malvado rey que gusta usurpar su trono.

–No– atajó Itachi mientras Kisame le trataba de quitar el cinturón –Que Tobi y Deidara me ayuden.

Me miro suplicante. Me quite el cinturón y salí de la camioneta en dirección a la de Itachi, Kisame se hizo a un lado y trate de sonreírle pero mi sonrisa se ahogo en alguna parte antes de salir a la luz. Tobi, con menos ganas que Kisame al hacerse a un lado, salió y se acercó a la puerta.

Tobi le pasó un brazo a su primo por debajo de la axila, y yo por la otra. Itachi se aferró a nosotros mientras caminábamos hacia la tienda.

–¡Buenas tardes!– nos saludó una mujer mayor mientras pasábamos y luego miró extrañada a Itachi –¿Se les ofrece algo?

–Solo queremos comer– respondió Kisame cortante –¿Ya ha abierto?

La mujer no perdió ni un instante la sonrisa, pero su mirada se dirigió hacia Sasori, y luego a un punto dentro del local. Extendió las manos y nos señalo la entrada.

–Por aquí, por favor.

Dimos unos cuantos pasos cuando noté que Sasori irrumpió.

–Kisame– llamó Sasori y Kisame lo miró –No quiero comer aquí. Será mejor que llevemos a Itachi dentro de la camioneta y pidamos para llevar.

Todos giramos a verlo, curiosos y extrañados.

–Pero Sasori san– dijo Tobi con voz quebrada. Sasori nos miro y luego miro a la mujer, uno podría decir que desconfiado –¿Por qué no quiere…?

–Pasen, por favor– insistió la mujer –La especialidad del día de hoy es ramen.

–No– insistió Sasori –No tengo hambre, Kisame. Vámonos.

Kisame miró a Sasori segundos que me parecieron eternos. A mi lado, Itachi gruñó una maldición.

–Creo que es una buena idea, Kisame, hum– dije sin apartar la mirada de Sasori –Creo que Itachi ni siquiera puede comer ahora. Vámonos.

–Muy bien– dijo Kisame mientras se apartaba de la mujer –Creo que no es necesario que comamos ahora, Sasori.

La mujer dejó de sonreír.

–¡Pero Tobi necesita ir al baño!– dijo Tobi mientras se bamboleaba de un lado a otro –¡Kisame san!

–El baño está al final del pasillo– declaró la mujer, de nuevo con rostro amable. Se me hizo un nudo en el estómago. Kisame se acercó a Itachi y aunque él rezongo Kisame ocupo el lugar de Tobi mientras el buen chico corría al establecimiento –Podrían pasar si quieren.

–Esperamos en la camioneta a nuestro amigo. Muchas gracias– respondió Kisame mientras con un rápido movimiento me arrebataba el peso de Itachi de los hombros y se lo cargaba en brazos. Itachi inmediatamente se sonrojo –¿No necesitamos pagar el servicio, verdad?

–No. Para nada.

Y sin decir nada la mujer se metió al local y cerró la puerta. Se acercó al mostrador e hizo una llamada. De pronto mi corazón latía con fuerza y tenía nauseas.

–¿Qué estás haciendo, idiota?– grito escandalizado Itachi –¡Bájame! ¡Ahora!

–Sasori… hum– llame mientras le dirigía una mirada nerviosa –¿Qué pasa?

–Esa señora sabe quiénes somos– se limito a decir Sasori, Kisame ya daba media vuelta con Itachi todavía en brazos hacia la camioneta –Madara debe de haber dicho algo.

–En cuanto Tobi salga nos vamos– dijo Kisame metiendo a Itachi a la camioneta mientras él parpadeaba y gruñía maldiciones con voz ronca –Esto ha sido una mala idea.

Normalmente las ideas de Itachi nunca son malas, habría comentado hace un par de horas, y es que, lo había hecho. Mi opinión hizo que Sasori y Tobi levantaran la mano y se decidiera por votación que se haría la voluntad de Itachi.

Esperamos a Tobi. Pero pasaron cinco minutos y luego diez y el meollo en mi corazón se hizo cada vez más grande.

–Ese Tobi tarda mucho– dijo Kisame tamborileando con los dedos el volante.

–Kisame– llamó Itachi mientras temblaba (de repente le habían entrado escalofríos y Sasori le había dado su chaqueta) y terminó con los dientes castañeando–To… Tobi no se tarda nunca en el baño.

Kisame abrió los ojos sorprendido. Y luego miro hacia Sasori.

–Si pasa algo, conduces Sasori.

Antes de que pudiera decir algo Kisame salió de la camioneta y corrió al establecimiento. Antes de decir arcilla, Sasori se pasó al frente.

–¿Sabes conducir, hum?– le pregunté mientras escuchaba rugir el motor, Sasori me miró con una sonrisa.

–No puede ser tan diferente a una moto, ¿verdad?

Parecía tranquilo a pesar de todo, sonreí como idiota.

–¡Uy sí!– dijo Itachi atrás –¡Ahora sabes conducir!

Miramos como Kisame abría la puerta y salía tomado de la mano con Tobi. Rodearon la camioneta y se metieron, en cuento lo hicieron Sasori arranco el auto, el chirriar de las llantas me lastimo los oídos.

0*0*0

–¡Tobi tenía mucho miedo!– gritó Tobi mientras se estremecía –La mujer le encerró en el baño y dijo que iba a llamar a mi padre… Que todo estaría bien.

–Ahora estamos bien y es lo que importa– dijo Kisame mientras miraba hacia enfrente (había cambiado el lugar con Sasori en cuanto entramos a la ciudad) –Llegaremos a la casa de Madara y rescataremos a Sasuke.

–Pero todavía no regresa de su campamento, ¿verdad?– pregunté curioso, Kisame ni siquiera se molestó en mirarme y solo apretó las manos. No hizo falta que dijera más –Ah…

–Llegaremos en cinco minutos– anunció Kisame, atrás, Itachi volvió a maldecir –No te preocupes, Itachi. Sasuke estará bien.

Ya no había pizca de la hostilidad y la burla de hace rato.

0*0*0

Vimos el Ferrari rojo de Madara estacionarse (nosotros todavía en la camioneta) y vimos salir a Sasuke con la cabeza gacha. Su mirada no se apartaba del suelo y me atrevo a decir que parecía abatido. Madara se acerco a él y le paso un brazo por los hombros susurrándole algo a los oídos.

–Hijo de puta– susurro Itachi, Tobi frunció el ceño y tragó saliva –Salgamos ahora y salvemos a mi hermano.

Kisame negó con la cabeza.

–No creo que le haga nada, Itachi san– se limito a decir –Sabrá que nosotros volveríamos por él y no tiene por que matarlo.

No necesitaba decir que la palabra "Aún" se la había comido para no alterar a Itachi, pero no funciono.

–¡Lo torturara!– gritó molesto y luego ahogo un grito por el dolor.

–No dejaré que le haga lo mismo que a mí a ese mocoso– dijo Sasori mientras abría la puerta de la camioneta –Seré yo quien vaya. Kisame quédate aquí y cuídalos.

En cuanto hubo cerrado la puerta yo me quite el cinturón y salí.

–¡Deidara!– gritó Itachi. Pero yo no regrese la mirada.

Sasori se movía con sigilo entre el callejón donde nos habíamos escondido, y yo lo cogí de la mano.

–¿Qué estás haciendo, hum?– le pregunté cuando él me miro –¿Estás loco? Madara te hará daño. Podría matarte, hum.

–Itachi necesita a Kisame.

–Y yo te necesito a ti, hum.

Sasori parpadeo rápidamente y abrió la boca para decir algo. La puerta de la camioneta se cerró, pero el único que hizo ademán de darse cuenta fue Sasori, al ver que Kisame se acercaba, cerró la boca.

–Quédate con Itachi– me dijo mientras me soltaba de la mano.

–¡No!– grité –¡Voy contigo, hum!

–Deidara– me dijo pacientemente y con una sonrisa, tomo entre sus manos mi rostro y me beso, lancé un suspiro sorprendido y cuando Sasori se separo y vi sus ojos supe que quizá esto sería una despedida –Hazlo por mí. Quédate con Itachi.

–Pero…

Kisame nos dio alcance.

–Hazlo.

Con el corazón matándome por dentro, asentí y di media vuelta.

**=MINI EXTRA=**

SASORI PO´V

**.**

**.**

No sé quién soy, de donde vengo ni quiénes son mis padres. Si algún día tuve hermanos o supe tocar algún instrumento (si hubiera uno, desearía que fuese el piano o el violín). Sé que puedo dibujar muy bien, y que necesito rescatar al hermano de ese Uchiha engreído, que por muy mal que puede llegar a caerme, es amigo de Deidara y necesita ayuda.

Sé que no puedo recordar nada, pero ahora comprendo que no es tan necesario como me lo parecía antaño.

Mientras Kisame y yo caminamos a la casa de los Uchiha mi corazón latía con fuerza, mire por encima de mi hombro a Kisame y él me dirigió una mirada pesarosa. Sacó de su pantalón un pasador, y yo gire a todos lados para ver si no venía nadie. Toda la calle estaba vacía, parecía una película de terror. Kisame asintió y en un segundo abrió la puerta. Asentí en silencio.

Dentro se escuchaba una canción de ópera, sonaba tan fuerte que estremecía mis huesos. Kisame tragó saliva fuerte y se pasó la lengua por los labios resecos. Parecía que Madara y Sasuke estaban en el piso de arriba. Íbamos a ir en silencio, pero…

–¡QUÉ HACES, MADARA!– gritó alguien y supuse que sería el hermano de Itachi. Antes de decir algo, Kisame salió disparado hacia arriba y yo lo seguí un poco aturdido.

Aquella habitación de donde habíamos escuchado el grito estaba al fondo y era al parecer la más grande, ahí la puerta estaba abierta. Kisame entró con pasos firmes y yo le seguí. Ahí estaba ese hombre, aplicando una llave a un chico que realmente se parecía mucho a Itachi, torciéndole el brazo y Sasuke mordiéndose los labios, mientras Madara le amenazaba con una navaja en el cuello.

–Un paso más y lo mató– dijo Madara con la misma sonrisa que tenía cada noche al visitarme y me estremecí –¿No? ¿Kisame, Kaoru?

Kisame paro y apretó los puños y yo no aparté la mirada del tío de Itachi.

Aún se escuchaba esa canción. Además de ella solo el gemido de Sasuke cuando el fino hilo de sangre le corrió por el cuello.

**TO BE CONTINUED.**

* * *

><p>Mary: -La conti del día de hoy ha terminado, da~<p>

Deidara: -Los invitamos a dejar un review, hum.

Itachi: -Y así ayudaran a que Sasori maltrate a Mary ó que le prohiba hacer más yaoi.

Sasori: -¡Me hacen ver como el aguafiestas, joder!

Mary: -¿Eso quiere decir que admite su ser yaoistico, danna *¬*?

Sasori: -¡No me he dicho eso! O/Ó

Mary: u.u

Dei/Ita: -Hasta el próximo capítulo.

Mary: Matta ne sempais ^^

Sasori: ¡Y dejen review ó Jashin los castigará! o.ó


	13. Chapter 13

Mary: -Buenos días, tardés ó noches, sempais :D Mary los saluda desde su computadora.

Deidara: -Y nosotros, sus sempais Akatsukianos también, hum.

Itachi: -sigo sin ver caso de qué estemos aquí.

Sasori: -cállense mocosos. Esta claro que debemos hacer acto de presencia para el último capitulo de fic, así como debió serlo desde hace varios.

Mary: es usted muy cruel Danna ¬¬

Sasori: Has hecho esperar a los leectores, y encima SOY UN CRIMINAL DE RANGO S! QUÉ ESPERAS!

Mary: =.=

Deidara: bueno si, pero no hace falta gritar, hum.

Itachi: (suspira) bueno, en todo caso, queremos dejarles pues, el último capitulo de Anata no tejun o mite.

M/D/S/I: esperamos que la disfruten!

* * *

><p><strong>=CAPÍTULO 12=<strong>

**PARTE 1.**

SASORI PO´V

_Las palabras de Madara eran horribles, sorprendido incluso de mí mismo me arroje contra él. Entonces ambos caímos en una cascada de cristales._

**.**

**.**

No puedo decir si algún día le tuve miedo a la sangre y me gustaba pensar que no. Pero en el momento en que la sangre corrió por el cuello de Sasuke se me hizo un nudo en el estomago y la garganta. Ahogué una exclamación y sentí algo muy parecido al alivio al ver que el hermano menor de Itachi seguía vivo. A mi lado, Kisame se había tensado e incluso había estirado el brazo hacia ambos Uchiha.

–Oh– exclamó Madara por encima de la canción –¿Qué pasa? ¿No hay el suficiente valor para hacerme algo estando Sasuke de por medio?

–Madara– susurro Sasuke entrecortadamente –¿Qué…?

Madara le torció más el brazo, haciendo que después de un grito ahogado cerrara los ojos y respirara con cierta dificultad. Madara soltó una risa casi psicópata, que se escucho demasiado al acabar la canción justo en ese momento. Fruncí el ceño, mientras me enderezaba.

–Quiero que se arrodillen, con las manos en la nuca y se tiren pecho tierra– declaró Madara, miré a Kisame, esperando ver alguna reacción –Ó lo mató.

La navaja se hundió un poco más en el cuello de Sasuke y Kisame inmediatamente levantó las manos y las puso en la nuca, se arrodillo y se puso pecho tierra. Madara me miró a mí, y con cierta humillación imite a Kisame. Nunca apartando la mirada de los ojos negros del Uchiha mayor y de vez en cuando, la navaja.

–Bien hecho– dijo con sorna Madara, por el rabillo del ojo vi como empujaba a Sasuke –Ahora… He de preguntar… ¿Por qué han venido ustedes y no mi sobrino querido, Itachi?

–Itachi está muerto– susurre y Madara me miró con una sonrisa.

–Sé que no lo está. Mis hombres lo corroboraron. No soy tan idiota, Kaoru. Ese es tu verdadero nombre, ¿lo sabías?

–Mi nombre…–

–Madara– exclamó Sasuke y calló cuando el Uchiha levantó la navaja y le hizo un profundo corte en la mejilla –Itachi… dijiste que…

Madara con un ágil movimiento aventó a Sasuke contra un buró, debido a la fuerza se pegó con la esquina de éste. No perdió el conocimiento, pero si quedo totalmente aturdido, la sangre ya corriendo de un punto abierto en su frente.

Madara camino hacia mí.

–Puedo decirte todo de ti, Kaoru. Tu vida. Tus padres. Tu familia. Tu pasado. Solo tienes que entregar tu futuro. Ja–ja.

Traté de ponerme de pie, pero en ese instante, Madara levantó violentamente la pierna hacia mí y me propinó una patada en el pecho que me tiro atrás.

–¡Quédate quieto, mocoso idiota!– gritó mientras me apuntaba con la navaja, vi que Kisame se ponía de pie y antes de que Madara pudiese hacer algo se le tiró encima, la navaja salió volando debajo de la cama y me arrastre para tratar de alcanzarla. A mi lado, Madara y Kisame giraban tratando de ponerse en ventaja–¡Idiota!

Sasuke me miraba desubicado, tocando su frente con la mano ya completamente manchada de sangre. De repente escuché un golpe y Kisame gritó, gire a verlo. Madara le había golpeado con una caja musical de madera y había logrado ponerse encima de él. Con las piernas le bloqueo los brazos a Kisame y comenzó a golpearlo.

Mi única reacción fue aventarme contra él y tirarlo de lado. Ambos caímos en la alfombra con un golpe sordo. Él gritó y Kisame se puso de pie con dificultad. Madara me sujeto de los cabellos y me estrelló dos veces la cabeza y luego, con sus enormes manos me sujeto el cuello y comenzó a apretarme con fuerza. Vi a Kisame ponerse de pie con la caja en manos, la levantó mientras yo trataba de aferrar los brazos de Madara para que no pudiera moverse.

Su mirada era la de un completo desquiciado, sus ojos parecían saltarse de sus cuencas y estaban inyectados en sangre. Tenía una sonrisa grande, sus dientes blancos me parecieron de repente púas. Madara entonces volteó a ver a hacia atrás en el momento en que Kisame le golpeo con la caja en la cabeza y él me soltó, solo tuve tiempo de dar arqueadas y toser buscando aire. Kisame me jaló del brazo y me puso de pie violentamente.

–Gra…Gracias– jadee mientras me sobaba el cuello.

–¡Cuidado!– gritó alguien y me di cuenta de que era Sasuke.

Ambos giramos a ver a Madara que levantaba la caja musical, como si se tratara de una pelota de beisbol se preparaba para lanzarla.

–¡Abajo, Sasori!– gritó Kisame y me empujó hacia un lado justo en el momento en que la caja musical chocaba contra la pared y se rompía en mil pedazos. Restos de astillas y mecanismos regados por todas partes.

–Escorpión– llamó Madara y giramos a verlo, tenía en una mano aferrada a su rostro, tras sus dedos corría sangre pero él parecía más consciente de todo que ninguno de nosotros tres –Que nombre más interesante.

La alfombra ya tenía rastros de sangre. Del rostro de Madara salían borbotones rojos de su ojo derecho. Mientras se ponía de pie y nos miraba con aquel resto de ojo, sentí miedo por primera vez en mi vida, al menos que recordara.

**~~FLASH BACK~~**

_La brisa golpeaba mi rostro mientras miraba el mar. Era hermoso. El agua mecía la embarcación y me daba una especie de seguridad que nunca había tenido dentro. Todo estaba en silencio, la oscuridad sobre mi cabeza era profunda, pero era tranquilo. Mantenía en mi rostro una sonrisa y suspire con fuerza el aroma tan característico del mar. _

_Hasta aquella vez no había visto nada parecido. Mis padres querían (de una manera muy espontanea, me atrevo a decir) viajar hacia el sur, según ellos para conocer algo además de Japón. Decían que visitaríamos a mi abuela y eso me llenaba de una felicidad acogedora. No la había visto durante mucho tiempo, desde que mi padre había decidido trabajar como detective en una estación de policías muy prestigiada de la ciudad. Mi abuela había dicho que no quería ir, que necesitaba un lugar tranquilo donde descansar, quedándose cerca de Austria, en parajes tranquilos y más que nada naturales. _

_Era ya entrada la noche, y los únicos que pasaban a mi lado eran los de seguridad, vigilando que todo en los pasillos estuviera en orden. Un hombre de castaños cabellos se acercó a mí mientras meditaba con los ojos cerrados. _

_–¿Está usted bien, señor?– preguntó con voz amable –Ya es muy noche y no debería de estar despierto._

_Giré a verlo y le sonreí amablemente. _

_–Estoy bien. Solo, quería ver un rato el mar. _

_–Si quiere puedo darle una pastilla para dormir. Son muy efectivas._

_–No… ya voy al camarote. Gracias. _

_El hombre asintió y se dio media vuelta. Suspire, cansado de haber tenido que mantener esa conversación donde me vería obligado a ir al camarote. Decidí echarle un último vistazo al mar, y entonces lo vi. _

_Era una lancha pequeña, donde venían algunos hombres vestidos de negro. Tuve que forzar un poco más la vista para darme cuenta de que iban armados con metralletas, ó pistolas de alto calibre. En su pecho tenían un símbolo extraño. Una especie de abanico blanco y rojo. Abrí la boca para gritar o algo, pero mi voz se quedo ahogada en mi garganta cuando vi que uno de aquellos hombres se ponía una pistola al hombro y apuntaba. _

_Disparó. Fue como un silbido. La bala me pasó al lado, sentí su brisa moverme mis cabellos y entonces escuche el gemido de alguien. Cuando gire la cabeza observé como el hombre castaño que me había ofrecido la pastilla caía al suelo, en un charco de sangre. _

_Aquellos hombres llegaron, utilizaron cuerdas e instrumentos para escalar y subieron a cubierta. _

_Corrí cuando los disparos comenzaron. Aquellos hombres abrían camarotes y disparaban a sangre fría. De repente, los oficiales del barco disparaban desde arriba. Todo se había convertido en un tumulto de gritos, aquellos pasajeros cuya oportunidad se les dio al no ser los primeros en morir corrían impidiendo el paso de los demás. No podía describir el horror que me daba saltar ó pisar incluso los cuerpos inertes de las personas que ahora formaban un mar de sangre. Podía ver incluso en algunas partes de los cerebros. _

_Solo la adrenalina impedía que me detuviera y vomitara. Por fin me encontré frente al camarote donde se hospedaban mis padres. Había dos cuerpos ahí tirados, el de un hombre y una mujer. Se me hizo un nudo en el estomago. _

_–¡Kaoru!– gritó una mujer a mis espaldas y por horrible que suene, agradecí infinitamente que aquellos dos desgraciados no fueran mis padres. La mano de mi madre tomo la mía y me ayudó a correr hacia el lado contrario de donde los disparos se escuchaban. _

_Corrimos. Poco a poco se iban apagando los disparos en el almacén en que nos estábamos metiendo. Me daba miedo preguntar dónde estaba mi padre. Bajamos las escaleras y nos escondimos detrás de unas cajas. Mi madre respiraba agitadamente y me abrazaba como no lo hiciera desde hace tanto tiempo. _

_La puerta del almacén se abrió y alguien bajo corriendo las escaleras. _

_Luego fue un lapso de felicidad, hasta que la sangre manchaba mi rostro y escuchaba a mi lado el agudo grito de mi madre. _

**~~ FIN DEL FLASH BACK~~**

Una fuerte punzada cruzó mi cabeza hasta hacer que me dieran náuseas y me doblara sobre mí mismo, comenzando a vomitar.

–¡Sasori!– gritó Kisame a mi lado, pero sus gritos ya algo muy vago, volteó a ver al Uchiha –¡Basta, Madara!

Madara lanzó una carcajada grave que hizo estremecerme, incluso medio inconsciente.

–¿Dónde está el respeto que infundías en tu voz cuando me hablabas?– gritó, caí de costado, al lado del vómito que había expulsado hace unos momentos, vi que Sasuke se arrastraba hacia la cama y pensé en la navaja –¿Qué le paso al chico que sería mi aprendiz?– continúo Madara con voz visiblemente cargada de falsa tristeza, torció los ojos y volvió a reír.

–¡Yo no quería esto! ¡En verdad había pensado que Sasori era culpable!– gritó Kisame, su voz quebrada –¡No pensé que quisiera hacerle daño a sus sobrinos! ¡Ni que era usted el culpable!

–¡Lo sabías muy bien!– gritó Madara –Te apuesto a que lo sabías y no te importaba. ¿Qué te hizo cambiar tan repentinamente de opinión?

Kisame apretó los puños. Traté de ponerme de pie, mis brazos temblaban y me sentía muy cansado. Pero logre ponerme a gatas. De repente Madara dejó de sonreír un momento, algo tras sus ojos destello.

–Es una broma, ¿verdad?– preguntó burlonamente segundos después, incluso repartió una mirada conmigo para volverla con Kisame, al parecer sin percatarse de Sasuke, que continuaba gruñendo bajo la música –¡No lo creía posible hasta ahora! ¿Fue Itachi? ¿Itachi te convenció de algo así? ¡No me jodas, Kisame! ¿O esto es simplemente una muestra de tu amor hacia él?

Kisame se quedo estático, con los ojos abiertos de par en par.

–¿Lo es?– volvió a burlarse Madara, y metió la mano debajo de su camiseta, al resorte de su pantalón, sacó una pistola Magnum 357 y la preparó. Kisame se quedo quieto, al parecer sin percatarse de que estaban a punto de dispararle –¡Qué dulce y tierno! Esto parece una película de drama. El chico perdido se enamora de la mujer hermosa, quien tiene una amistad con el sobrino del malvado hombre que quiere asesinarlos a todos. ¡Y este pobre chico, amigo de la mujer, enamorado de ella, busca consuelo en quien resulta ser un cómplice del crimen! ¡Bello, y tan trágico al mismo tiempo!– apuntó hacia Kisame y sonrió –Pero él no te amará jamás, Kisame. No te puede perdonar nada de esto, y tú no te puedes lavar las manos. Él debe odiarte con toda su alma. Te diré qué pasará ahora…Te liberaré de tu pesar. Solo necesito una bala y listo…

Vi a Kisame cerrar los ojos, resignado.

–¡Kisame!– grité justo en el momento en que me ponía de pie y empujaba a Kisame. El disparo se efectúo y entonces sentí un terrible dolor en el abdomen –¡agh!

Escuche como Madara gruñía un par de maldiciones y cargaba la pistola de nuevo. Kisame permanecía debajo de mí, gritándome algo.

De repente escuché un grito distinto. Grave. Era Madara.

Trate de enfocar la mirada y observe que Sasuke había corrido con navaja en mano hacia Madara y le había clavado ésta en el hombro, solo quince centímetros lejos del corazón. Parecía tan poca esa medida, y tan maldecida para mí en estos momentos. Sasuke jadeaba y miraba a Madara cubierto de su sangre. Y Madara lo miraba atónito.

–Por… Itachi…– jadeo Sasuke antes de sacar nuevamente la navaja y tratar de clavarla en el corazón de Madara, pero éste, le propino una patada en el estomago, luego le pego de nuevo en la frente con la empuñadura de la pistola, lo sujeto de los cabellos y lo aventó contra la pared. Sasuke cayó inconsciente, manchando la pared blanca con sangre.

–¡Toma esto, pequeño bastardo!– gritó Madara mientras apuntaba la pistola a Sasuke. Kisame se puso de pie, apartándome de al lado y se arrojo contra Madara, y el impulso le hizo a Madara tirar del gatillo. El disparo le pegó justo en el hombro a Sasuke. La pistola salió de las manos de Madara y cayó a solo un metro de mí.

Yo aún aferraba mi mano contra mi herida. Y trate de ponerme de pie. Quería llevarme a Sasuke. Ó ayudar a Kisame.

Madara aventó a Kisame, y trató de correr hacia la pistola. Yo también me arroje hacia ella y la alcancé primero. Madara se detuvo en seco al verme apuntarle con la pistola.

0*0*0

El disco paró en la grabadora. El silencio se hizo presente en nuestro alrededor. Madara estaba quieto, mientras sin dejar de apuntarle me ponía de pie. Kisame había corrido donde Sasuke y prácticamente lo acunaba en su pecho, sin preocuparse al parecer de Madara, pues parecía que habíamos ganado. Yo tenía la pistola, después de todo.

Sin embargo, Madara enmarco una sonrisa, un tanto nerviosa me atrevo a decir.

–No tienes las agallas– dijo burlonamente.

Fruncí el ceño.

–¿Cómo lo sabes?– grité –¡Vete a esa esquina!– le ordene, señalando con la pistola hacia la esquina cerca de un enorme cristal, solo cubierto por cortinas de color vino –¡Ahora!

Madara levantó las manos y se fue haciendo para atrás, sujetándose con una mano el ojo, al parecer la herida con la navaja no le afectaba demasiado.

–Dispara– me dijo con una sonrisa al llegar a topar espalda contra la pared –Adelante, mátame.

Mi mano comenzó a temblar y él a reír.

–¡Sasori, no lo hagas! ¡No lo mates!– me gritó Kisame –¡No te conviertas en un verdadero criminal!

–Ya lo eres– dijo Madara –¿Quién podría creer que el inocente, buen y protector de todos: Madara Uchiha, ha sido el criminal, cuando tú has escapado siempre? ¿De qué escapas, Kaoru? ¿Te doy miedo? ¿Piensas que nadie sospechara de ti? ¡Si me dejan vivo pueden contar con que haré arrasar el mundo entero para liquidarlos! ¡Y si me matan, todos harán lo mismo y por propia voluntad!

–¡Cállate!– grité, con la voz ronca –¡Quiero que dejes de hablar ó jaló del gatillo!

–Hazlo. Te reto.

–¡Sasori, no lo hagas!

Madara sonrió.

–Debiste verlos. Sus rostros. Estaban seguros de que comprarían la estación de policías. Esos dos imbéciles: tus padres.

Abrí los ojos de par en par.

–¿Qué…?

–Tu madre se habría revolcado conmigo de así poder vivir. Y tu padre lamido mis pies. No les importabas, ¿sabías?

–¡Sasori!– gritó Kisame, pero hice un gesto despectivo hacia él y volví a mirar a Madara –¡No le creas!

–Ni ellos mismos, que profesaban amarse tanto habrían salvado al otro. Y tú, Kaoru. Llevas un nombre que jamás debió ser tuyo. ¿Akasuna? ¡Eres un pequeño vástago de esa mujer y de la ignorancia de ese hombre!

No. En mi cabeza se repetía una y otra vez aquella palabra.

–¡No es verdad!– grité. Entonces noté que mis ojos desprendían lágrimas, ¿sería cierto? ¿mi cuerpo estaba reaccionando ante recuerdos olvidados por mi memoria?

–Esa cicatriz que tienes en el pecho… te la hizo tu padre al enterarse de quién eras– continúo Madara. Por el rabillo del ojo vi a Kisame acercarse hacia mí –¡Bien podría haberte matado, pero era un pobre animal cobarde! ¡Y decidieron darte de carnada! ¡Tus padres te enviaron a ese crucero! ¡Pago por pago! ¡Tú serías el culpable de la muerte de aquellas personas, pero más importante: de Mikoto Uchiha y la hija recién nacida, amenazadas por mí para irse y abandonar a sus dos primogénitos! Y así pasarte como el culpable. ¡No sabían que la jugarreta les saldría mal y yo mataría dos pájaros de un tiro! Que tú sobrevivieras al accidente fue tan solo mala suerte para mis planes.

A mi cabeza vinieron imágenes distintas y completamente atropelladas una con otra. Mi mano temblaba con tanta fuerza que solté la pistola. Vi los ojos de Madara destellar. Vi como se hacia adelante para coger la pistola. Y entonces dejé mi mente en blanco. Solo fui consciente de correr hacia él y sujetarlo de los brazos, con inusitada fuerza, fui capaz de hacerlo retroceder hasta que ambos topamos con la ventana y caímos entre un mar de cristales hacia el piso.

0*0*0

–¡Sasori!– gritó Kisame mientras yo trataba de recuperar el conocimiento. Sentía un profundo dolor en todo el cuerpo –¡Sasori, corre!

Levanté la mirada y vi que las luces de Ferrari de los Uchiha se encendían y me pegaban directo en la cara. Al volante, Madara continuaba con una sonrisa bajo la sangre.

Me puse de pie lo más rápido que pude. Justo cuando el Ferrari avanzo me eche hacia un lado y éste choco contra botes de basura. Sentí que mi corazón latía con fuerza. Eso había estado cerca, yo podría haber sido uno de esos botes metálicos doblados por la mitad. Corrí hacia la calle, y me gire para ver a un atónito Kisame.

–¡Sácalos de aquí!– grite, aún aferrando mi herida –¡Lo alejaré! ¡Váyanse! ¡Escóndanse!

–¡Sasori!– gritó Kisame.

–¡Lárgate con Sasuke y sálvalos!– grite. Madara retrocedía el carro.

_Por favor… dile a Deidara que me perdone. _

Y volví a entrar en un callejón tan estrecho, que cuando Madara trató de cruzar por ahí el carro sacaba chispas. Y aún así, permanecía en movimiento.

0*0*0

Creía que moriría desangrado cuando vi una bicicleta fuera del callejón. Era una de esas bicis que usaban los chicos carteros. Corrí hasta ella, y no dispuesto a morir, me monté y comencé a pedalear.

El dolor en donde me hubiera disparado Madara era horrible pero no quería morir.

A mi cabeza se agalopaban imágenes de mis padres. Sonriéndome y abrazándome. Recordé entonces a mi madre sonreírme al verme con raspones en las rodillas por andar en la bicicleta. Dicen que esto no se olvida. Y no, no lo había olvidado. Y todo lo demás… lo estaba recuperando.

Cuando gire por una calle (cada vez mi velocidad disminuía) el Ferrari iba pisándome los talones. Madara me perseguía e iba en serio.

Desfalleciendo entre más pedaleaba, llegué a una zona de monte donde solo unas barras metálicas distinguían la carretera del camino llano. Iba a morir. Iba tan rápido que cuando salté un tope la bicicleta resbalo al caer en el concreto y caí de costado.

_Deidara, lo siento. Voy a morir. _Pensé mientras observaba como Madara se acercaba con la mirada completamente desquiciada.

Ignoré los raspones en la frente y el cuerpo que me había producido la caída, cerré los ojos con fuerza. _Solo… solo que sea rápido. Por favor. _

Y entonces hubo otro rechinido terrible a mi lado. Después solo un estruendo que hizo estremecer mis oídos. Luego solo silencio.

0*0*0

Cuando abrí los ojos, solo vi como la camioneta donde antes habíamos ido todos, se estrellaba contra el Ferrari rojo de Madara y lo llevaba cuesta abajo.

**INTERMEDIO**

ITACHI PO´V

_Solo va a ser un segundo, me repetí mientras cerraba los ojos. Sonreí como si esto fuera lo más gracioso del mundo. Después de todo quizá lo era. Bien, pues eso se acababa ahora. _

**.**

**.**

Deidara permanecía mirando la casa desde aquel callejón, se mordía las uñas y no se atrevía a respirar demasiado fuerte, como si en algún momento quisiera escuchar un susurro distante que le indicar que todo iba bien allá dentro, ó que de lo contrario, iba todo mal. Pensar en aquella palabra hizo que mi estomago se encogiera en el mismo instante, todo mi mundo se venía abajo. Ahí estaba Sasuke, con el desquiciado de mi tío. Ahí estaba la única persona que parecía hacer feliz a Deidara: Sasori. Voltee a verlo y fruncí el ceño.

_Yo nunca he podido hacerte tan feliz. _Y quizá nunca lo esperé.

Los ojos de Deidara destellaban de miedo y estaba completamente pálido. Verlo así me producía una sensación desoladora, porque si él no podía ser optimista en esta situación, ¿cómo podría hacerlo yo?

–Deidara– le llame con la voz ronca y él apenas si volteó a verme –Deidara… todo estará bien.

Deidara me miró con aquellos azules ojos que siempre había añorado en infinitos días y que parecían tan lejanos ahora. Solo le importaba que todo saliera bien, pero más que nada, que a Sasori no le pasara nada.

Quizá fuera esa mirada la que me había hecho quererlo tanto. Deidara tenía una capacidad para vivir la vida de una manera tan llena de luz, mientras que mi vida era solo un remedo de la palabra. Cada vez que Deidara me había sonreído había sido como esperar a que pudiese dejar los libros a un lado y vivir mi propia aventura.

Las palabras de Deidara cuando me vio tumbado en la cama de aquel edificio resonaron en mi cabeza: _S__iempre me ha gustado cómo leías libro tras libro y me contabas sus aventuras… yo pensaba… yo pensaba que esperaba vivir una aventura así contigo… con todos… y tú y yo… siempre como los amigos locos que se pelean pero…Iríamos a alta mar a pescar el pez más grande… siempre compitiendo por ver quién lo hacía primero, hum… y que al final… lo haríamos los dos…_

No tienen idea de cuánto lamentaba que nuestra primera historia de novela, fuera la última para alguno de nosotros. Cuando un personaje en la historia muere, cuando se hiere quien te agrada más ó algo así, piensas que fue un héroe, y piensas que te gustaría morir como él: Salvando una vida, luchando por su sueño, dejando a un lado el miedo a la muerte por la aventura. Y crees que es digno de ver así la muerte con una sonrisa.

No tienen idea de cuán equivocado se está en ese momento. Porque la vida se acaba, porque pese a solo ser una y tener que vivirla con gusto y que cuando la muerte viene a cobrarte el aire que respiraste en tu vida, se tiene miedo, se trata de repeler.

Pensar que uno de ellos podía morir –estoy hablando incluso pensando en Sasori– me provocaba un pavor horrible en la boca del estomago.

Pero me esforcé en sonreírle a Deidara.

–Te prometo que todo estará bien, Dei– susurre de nuevo, pero él tan solo hizo una mueca y volvió a ver la casa.

Fuera de la camioneta el aire movía lentamente sus cabellos. En otro momento habría estirado la mano y querido rozarlos, enredar mis dedos en ellos y acercarme a respirar su aroma. Ahora quisiera hacerlo, pero me faltan ganas, me falta esa extraña necesidad de antaño. Me falta algo, y mientras más miro a Deidara, más grande se hace el hueco en mi pecho.

También miré hacia la casa. Ahí estaban Sasuke y Sasori.

_Ahí estaba Kisame. _Antes de pensar cualquier cosa busqué entre el resorte de los pantalones el libro de _Romeo y Julieta, _al no encontrarlo sentía que esta vez si me derrumbaría en el momento en que hubiera un sonido desde la casa.

–Itachi san– llamó Tobi de repente –¿Qué le pasa?

–Mi libro– susurre de manera frenética –Tobi. Mi libro, ¿dónde está?

Tobi frunció el ceño y comenzó a ayudarme a buscarlo entre los asientos. Deidara al parecer no se había dado cuenta de lo que pasaba y seguía pendiente de la ventana.

–No está aquí– me informó Tobi y yo no pude contener el gruñido que se formo de mi garganta.

Desistí cuando encontré debajo de los asientos un tubo. Lo miré largo rato en silencio, pensando que sería un arma potencial en caso de que…

Y entonces escuchamos el disparo. Tobi dio un salto y ahogó un grito. Deidara abrió los ojos de par en par mientras dejaba caer los brazos a su costado y abría la boca. Yo me quede quieto, con el corazón pendiéndome de un hilo. Entonces de los ojos de Deidara brotaron lágrimas y echó a correr.

–¡Tobi, detenle!– grité.

Mi primo hice justo lo que le pedí y echó a correr en dirección a Deidara, con una fuerza impresionante logró tirarlo al suelo, a pesar de que Deidara se retorcía de un lado a otro y gritaba el nombre de Sasori.

Al no escuchar otro disparo supe que ó habían matado a Madara ó solo habían matado a uno. El estomago se me encogió, pues en todo caso, aquella muerte sellaría cualquier alegría que pudiésemos celebrar de poder salir vivos. Hubo un tiempo de silencio, con un movimiento que me supuso un dolor terrible, logré pasarme al puesto de piloto en la camioneta. Fuera cual fuera el caso, si teníamos que escapar, preferiría que estuviéramos preparados para echar a correr.

Mi corazón latía con fuerza mientras veía como Tobi lograba rodear completamente con sus brazos a Deidara.

–¡Sempai!– gritaba –¡Espere, por favor! ¡No cometa una locura!

–¡Sasori, hum!– gritaba Deidara con una voz tan ronca y quebrada, tan desesperada y amarga que incluso comenzaron a brotar lágrimas de mis ojos mientras prendía el motor –¡Sasori!

–¡Deidara sempai!– gritaba Tobi.

El motor no arrancaba, y mis manos estaban muy torpes y mojadas por el sudor de la adrenalina que corría por mis venas. Rezaba interiormente porque no fuera a pasar nada tan horriblemente malo como para…

Y entonces vimos como dos figuras caían desde la ventana de la habitación de mi tío. Al reconocer entre ella a mi tío, se me hizo un nudo en el estómago, y al reconocer la cabellera de Sasori, iluminada tenuemente por la luz, no pude contener que se escapara de mis labios un gemido lamentoso.

En los brazos de Tobi, Deidara había dejado de removerse. Vi que Kisame se asomaba por la ventana a ver el resultado de la caída. Y entonces todo perdió sentido para mí.

Mi tío se puso de pie casi enseguida de caer sobre Sasori y corrió hasta el Ferrari. Ya no podía ver claramente después de eso porque las lágrimas me interrumpían la visión.

–Sasuke…– susurre sin fuerzas, ahora mi respiración volvía a ser un silbido profundo, como un grito interior.

Madara entró en el Ferrari. Kisame le gritaba algo a Sasori cuando éste logró ponerse de pie. Las llantas del Ferrari rechinaron y el carro fue a estrellarse contra unos botes de basura. En ese momento había creído que Deidara había sido el que gritó, pero después de unos segundos, me di cuenta de que había sido yo.

Sasori había logrado esquivarlo, y mientras mi tío hacía retroceder el carro, Sasori levantó la cabeza y gritó algo. ¡Qué lejana se veía esa escena! Tan solo como un buen libro en el que la emoción de los protagonistas te ha absorbido por completo y…

¡Debo dejar de comparar la vida de verdad con las historias de los libros!

–¡Sasori!– volvió a gritar Deidara cuando el Akasuna echo a correr hacia un callejón, con el Ferrari detrás de él.

Tobi ya no tenía fuerzas para seguir sujetando a Deidara y lo soltó. En el instante, Deidara salió corriendo tras el Ferrari y Sasori. Tobi me miró, su rostro era una mueca de terror indescriptible que jamás podría olvidar.

–¡Lo siento!– comenzó a gritar entonces mientras se sujetaba los cabellos y tiraba de ellos –¡Lo siento, lo siento, ay, Itachi san, como lo siento!

No supe si hablaba de haber soltado a Deidara, ó por el contrario, gritaba por… Sasuke.

–¡Lo siento, lo siento!– seguía gritando y creí que se estaba volviendo loco, así que abrí la puerta de la camioneta y me acercaba a él, ya doblado por la mitad y sollozando mientras se golpeaba la cabeza –¡Itachi san, lo siento tanto!

Lo abracé y él se removió un poco, pero al final se dejo hacer. Así que unos segundos después lo hice erguirse.

–Debes ir por Deidara– susurre con la voz quebrada –Iré a ayudar a Sasori.

Tobi me miró. No espere mucho y eché a correr lo más rápido que pude a la camioneta.

–¿Itachi san?– susurro mientras entraba al auto, y luego corría hacia mí –¡¿Qué piensa hacer, Itachi san?

Lo miré ahora. Creo que supo que había en mi mirada.

–No…– susurro –¡NO! ¡NO LO DEJARÍA! ¡ITACHI SAN, POR FAVOR!

–Tobi– lo interrumpí –¿Sabes por qué Madara atrapó a Sasori?

Él me miro y negó con la cabeza.

–Fue por mi culpa– respondí con una sonrisa triste y arrepentida –No podré volver a verle la cara a Deidara si algo le pasa a Sasori. ¡Así que cállate y escucha!– interrumpí lo que parecía ser su nueva indisposición –No te sientas culpable. Y quiero que a ambos nos entierren al lado de nuestros padres. No dejes que Madara le haga daño a Deidara… y…– miré instintivamente a la ventana, donde Kisame parecía petrificado antes de girar y ver hacia el auto. Tendría muy buena vista porque frunció el ceño con la vista fija en mí, y antes de poder decir nada echó a correr hacia la puerta de la habitación –Tobi por favor, dile a Kisame… dile a Kisame…

–No– interrumpió Tobi –Usted se lo dirá.

–Sube– le dije. Tobi dio una vuelta y se subió a la camioneta –Te dejaré donde Deidara.

El motor rugió y me mantuve firme al pisar el acelerador. Kisame salía de la casa.

–¡ITACHI!– gritó, pero para entonces solo le dirigí una mirada y seguí en el camino.

Atravesar el callejón donde se habían metido el Ferrari, Sasori y Deidara fue bastante dificil, pero cuando salíamos el Ferrari giraba con fuerza hacia la avenida y Deidara seguía corriendo. Con cierta torpeza logre hacer correr al auto y detener a Deidara girando y poniéndome entre él y el camino. A Tobi no le hizo falta que le dijera que se bajara y se llevara a Deidara e inmediatamente lo hizo e inmovilizo a Deidara cerré la puerta. Me querría despedir de Deidara y decirle… decirle cuánto había significado para mí. Pero no lo hice y volví a pisar el acelerador, metiéndome en una de las calles laterales a la avenida.

Por el retrovisor, y sí, pese a que no sabía conducir muy bien, me atreví a lanzar una mirada a mi primo y a Deidara. Volví la vista al camino y aceleré lo más que pude. ¡Qué bueno había sido tomar ese curso de conducción! El cual por cierto no había terminado porque en esos días había llegado Sasori y Deidara tenía mejores cosas en que pensar que en pasar un rato con nosotros y eso me había molestado lo suficiente como para volver a mi antigua manía por los libros.

Sonreí mientras recordaba cuán molesto se había puesto Deidara para que tomáramos los cursos juntos. Gire hacia la avenida en una calle y escuche como rechinaron las llantas. Pude ver que Sasori iba en una bicicleta de las que usan los chicos carteros, suspire de alivio porque aún no había pasado nada. Pero entonces, la llanta se atoro y Sasori fue a dar hacia delante contra el pavimento.

Lo vi quedarse aturdido mientras cerraba los ojos con fuerza.

Yo iba a gran velocidad, si un niño salía corriendo y atravesaba la calle lo mataría.

–Solo será un momento– me dije mientras apretaba el volante hasta hacer que mis dedos se volvieran blancos –Solo espero que coordine bien esto. Solo será un momento.

Cerré los ojos y sonreí, como si esto fuera lo más gracioso del mundo. Quizá lo era. Después de todo, aquí terminaría mi aventura. La única y la última. Abrí los ojos y sonreí todavía más.

En ese momento llegué a la avenida. El Ferrari de mi tío cruzaba exactamente a mi nivel.

–¡Esto es por todo lo que has hecho, hijo de…!

Como habría querido ver la sorpresa de sus ojos viéndome llegar. Pero no tuve ese placer, y de haberlo tenido no lo habría apreciado, porque en el momento en que se dio el impacto y fui impulsado hacia delante, un sonido insoportable se hizo presente en mis oídos. El cinturón que me había puesto me apretó con tanta fuerza el abdomen que el liquido caliente que salió instantáneamente me hizo saber que la herida estaba de nuevo abierta.

¿Pero qué iba importarme eso cuando al abrir los ojos tan solo vi la inmensa oscuridad del vacío?

La camioneta rodo igual que el otro carro, y con certeza puedo decir que no era como un buen juego de feria. Mi cabeza parecía volar por todos lados, y aunque quería gritar mi voz se había ahogado en algún momento tras mi garganta. Seguimos rodando hasta que por fin los autos se quedaron quietos. La camioneta cabeza abajo.

Abrí los ojos solo para ver el resultado. Las ventanas estaba rotas y había un mar de vidrios en el techo. Mi cabello caía sobre el techo, y cuando puse mi mano en el abdomen sentí como la sangre manaba. Pero el Ferrari –arrumbado unos metros lejos de la camioneta– presentaba una hendidura que fácil habría partido al copiloto en dos. Éste si había quedado derecho, y por entre el cristal roto podía ver la nuca de mi tío, tumbado sobre el volante.

Mientras cerraba los ojos, por primera vez mi corazón se hizo pequeño al detestar a alguien con tanta fuerza y desear que estuviera vivo solo para ir y matarlo con mis propias manos. Pero… por ahora… estaba bien… si ya estuviera… muerto…

Si no fuera a despertar nunca más, de lo único que se me ocurrió arrepentirme fue de no haber besado nunca a Kisame.

–Je…– susurre con un gemido de dolor –Pienso… en Kisame… ¡Ja!, amar… amarlo a él cuando moriré…

Fui consciente de que mi sonrisa se fue desvaneciendo, y que mi mano perdió fuerzas y cayó hacia el techo del auto. Entonces todo volvió a convertirse en oscuridad.

**PARTE 2 Y FINAL. **

DEIDARA PO´V 

_Nuevamente el lago se extendía ante los dos, con nuestras manos asidas fuertemente, por primera vez desde que recordaba este sitio, volvió la paz. _

.

.

Nunca podré describir el terror que me dio al llegar corriendo junto con Kisame a esa avenida. Habíamos dejado a Tobi en la misma casa Uchiha, al cuidado de Sasuke y para que llamara una ambulancia, mientras nosotros –casi desfalleciendo por el tramo tan largo que tuvimos que recorrer– llegamos a donde Sasori.

Una mujer en su auto ya marcaba al celular mientras en sus rodillas sostenía a Sasori, que gemía de dolor y –desde esa distancia pude notarlo– señalaba hacia el barranco.

–¡Sasori!– grité mientras mis ojos se llenaban de lágrimas y me tiraba de rodillas a su lado. Era consciente de que Kisame ya se había quedado atrás pero no me había importado. Sasori estaba terriblemente pálido y respiraba entrecortadamente –¿Estás bien?

–Dei…– susurro con la voz ronca, mirándome como si fuera a morir, lo que me causaba terror. La mujer ya indicaba por celular el lugar donde nos encontrábamos.

Le tome de la mano, ésta estaba manchada de sangre y sentí que por mi columna bajaba un escalofrío, pero Sasori no dio cuentas a la herida en su abdomen, sino que miro casi suplicante hacia el barranco. Fue entonces que dejé de respirar, recordé a Itachi yéndose en la camioneta. Mi corazón dio un vuelco y tuve que tragar la bilis que subió por mi garganta. No supe qué decir, y ni siquiera me atreví a mirar sobre mi hombro, fue tan solo escuchar aquel desgarrador grito de Kisame lo que nos hizo a la mujer y a mí, voltear hacia fuera de la avenida, donde tan solo había una cuesta empinada.

–¡Itachi!– gritó Kisame mientras se arrojaba rápidamente cuesta abajo y lo perdía de vista.

–Ita…– empecé a susurrar. ¡Por Jashin! Creía que el corazón se me salía de la garganta si no iba a ver a Itachi, pero tampoco podría dejar de aferrar la mano de Sasori, ahora temblorosa y fría. Nunca había tenido tanto miedo.

–Ve… Ve con Itachi– susurro Sasori y yo lo miré, trataba de sonreír pero sus ojos no me engañaban –Te… Te necesita…

Y aquí había de tomar una importante decisión. Itachi era amigo de prácticamente toda mi vida, jamás lo habría dejado solo. Pero al ver una vez más el rostro de Sasori supe que no lo dejaría, no podía. Más lágrimas corrieron por mi rostro para acercarme y besarlo en los labios. Sasori soltó un gemido de exclamación, e incluso la señora se tensó un poco al vernos y ciertamente pareció incómoda, pero aquello solo sirvió para que yo me uniera más a sus labios y buscara su lengua con la mía.

Sasori logró levantar la mano para acariciarme la mejilla y enredar sus dedos en mis cabellos. No quería separarme, y por un momento creería que Itachi estaba bien y no tenía de qué preocuparme, después de todo ahí estaba Kisame.

La idea de perder a cualquiera de los dos me hizo separar mis labios de los de Sasori. Él sonreía. A lo lejos comenzaron a escucharse la sirena de las ambulancias. Aferré más la mano de Sasori, pidiendo que Itachi estuviera bien.

0*0*0

El hospital jamás había sido mi lugar favorito, y francamente no existía algo peor. Ó así al menos lo había creído hasta ver como daban electrochoques en el pecho de Itachi para revivirlo. Todo mi mundo se había derrumbado cuando hablaba con Kisame fuera de la habitación de Sasori y aquel horrible pitido comenzó a hacer eco en todo el pasillo. Los doctores habían corrido hasta la sala donde Itachi moría.

¡Qué cara debí de haber puesto! Una enfermera se acercó a mí y –mientras veía esta horrible escena del cuerpo de Itachi levantándose por la corriente– me extendió una cubeta, donde no tardé en vomitar.

En otra sala, Tobi cuidaba de Sasuke. Él ahora tenía la frente vendada y su herida en el hombro ya estaba curada. Sasori estaba todavía pálido, pero en lo que bien respectaba se veía cada vez mejor. Kisame se golpeaba la frente mientras los doctores iban y venían. Fueron unos terribles segundos hasta que por fin, Itachi recupero la vida. Unas cinco horas más tarde Itachi estaba despertando –ahí ya estaban todos: Hidan, Kakuzu, Konan, Pein y Zetsu, aglomerados en el pasillo. Habían venido Sakura, Naruto, Hikari y mi padre, incluso estaba ahí Kakashi sensei– y quise francamente ser el primero en ver a Itachi, además Kisame había insistido y rehusado mi oferta de verle primero.

Después de disculparme con Sasori fui al lado de Itachi. Su respiración era lenta y era nuevamente un silbido. Cuando me miro, una sonrisa leve se asomo por su rostro.

–He volcado una camioneta– me dijo con voz ronca. Me senté en un banco y le pedí que no hablará, pero antes de replicar algo, atajó: –¿Y Madara? ¿Está… muerto?

Me quede callado un momento.

–Sí– respondí en voz queda –Se rompió el cuello mientras caían cuesta abajo, hum.

El rostro de Itachi se encendió de un rojo como la sangre.

–¿De…de verdad?

–Sí, hum– contesté –Yo… eh…

Los ojos de Itachi brillaron con lágrimas, y no precisamente de paz y felicidad.

–Ojalá y hubiese sido una muerte lenta– susurro con la voz ronca. Enrojecí –Y ojalá y hubiera muerto yo también. Soy culpable de su muerte…

–¡Nada de eso! Hay suficiente evidencia, proporcionada por los reportes de Madara, para decir que él fue culpable de lo que pasó en el barco y todas las negligencias contra la masacre del clan Uchiha, hum.

Pese a esto. Lo único que logré fue hacer que las lágrimas corrieran por sus ojos.

–Sasuke…

¡Lo había olvidado por completo!

–¡Itachi!– grité, sonriendo de oreja a oreja, él me miro sorprendido –¡Sasuke! ¡Sasuke está vivo, hum!

Nunca vi tanta felicidad en el rostro de Itachi como en ese momento. Sus ojos resplandecieron un momento y luego me miro completamente serio.

–Deidara– dijo –¿Está aquí Kisame?

–¿Kisame?– pregunté en tono confundido.

–Dile que venga.

–¿Para qué…? ¡Ah! Sí, claro. Le digo en seguida, hum– me puse de pie torpemente. Di media vuelta y luego me detuve, gire a ver a Itachi y le extendí la mano –Me alegra que estés bien, hum.

Él asintió.

–Lo que sea– respondió –Anda, vete a ver si Kisame puede entrar.

–Hai.

0*0*0

–¿Cómo está?– preguntó Hikari cuando le dije a Kisame que pasara. La mire con el ceño fruncido.

–Bien– respondí. A su lado llego mi padre y me miro mientras pasaba su lengua por los labios.

–Deidara– dijo de pronto, sonrojándose –Ese chico… que está en esa habitación– hizo un gesto de cabecera hacia Sasori, que platicaba con Kakashi –¿Es tu novio?

Me sonroje inmediatamente y sentí como todo mi ser se ponía a la defensiva.

–Lo es, hum– respondí, orgulloso.

–Es… Es muy apuesto– comentó Hikari con una sonrisa. Y tuve que girar a verla con cierta sorpresa –Y parece un buen chico, ¿no es verdad, Yondaime?

Mi padre me miro con un destello en sus ojos azules.

–Pero para estar con mi hijo…– susurro, con voz alegre –Tendrá que cenar un día con nosotros. ¿No te parece?

Parpadee sorprendido.

–¡No, Sakura, déjame!– gritó Sasuke, desde su habitación donde Sakura lo había abrazado, Naruto reía nerviosamente.

Miré de nuevo a mi padre.

–Creo que a Sasori le encantaría, hum– respondí sonriente. Mi padre me devolvió por primera vez en mucho tiempo una cariñosa sonrisa.

–¡La mierda!– gritó de pronto Hidan –¡Itachi está besando a ese chico!

No tuve que voltear para verlos. Itachi aferraba con fuerza el cuello de Kisame y lo atraía hacia sí, el pitido del medidor cardiaco estaba al máximo, e incluso algunos doctores fueron a separarlos que porque resultaba peligroso que Itachi tuviera tanta excitación después de lo que le había pasado.

Giré a ver a Sasori. Desde la camilla él me miraba y me invitaba a ir con él. Así que lo hice.

**DOS MESES DESPUÉS. **

Habíamos dejado a petición mía la amigable comida que compartíamos todos fuera de la casa de verano de mis padres. El clima era perfecto: los rayos del sol se colaban tras las hojas de los árboles y marcaban las sombras sobre nuestros rostros.

Todos reían, pero yo quería un momento a solas con Sasori. Él, tomando mi mano me había acompañado hasta el lago.

–Es hermoso– comentó él en voz baja.

–Sasori– le llamé con voz ronca y él me miro.

–¿Sí?

–Kakashi sensei me contó que estabas empezando a… recordarlo todo.

Sasori se quedo callado.

–Sí– se limitó a responder –Sí ya… recuerdo cosas.

–Me preguntaba entonces… si… debería llamarte Kaoru, después de todo ese es tu verdadero nombre, hum.

Él lanzó una carcajada melodiosa y yo giré a verlo. Estaba sumamente guapo, con sus ojos dorados brillando tras los rayos de sol, brillando al mirarme. Me sonroje de nuevo y trate de ocultarlo girando mi rostro, pero Sasori tomo entre sus manos mi rostro y me hizo girar la cabeza nuevamente hacia él.

–Mi nombre es Sasori– me dijo con tono firme, pero con una sonrisa en los labios –Pese a que comienzo a recordarlo todo, pareciese como si fuese un sueño. Nada es real si no estoy contigo, Deidara. Me gusta llamarme Sasori porque es el nombre que me he dado después de conocerte. Salvarte de ese escorpión ha sido lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida.

–¿Y por qué dices eso, hum? No recuerdas toda tu vida.

La intensidad de su mirada me hizo dejar de respirar.

–Ahora que la estoy recordando, lo sé.

Su respiración era la mía. Y la mía era suya. Se acercó y me beso con delicadeza. ¡Pareciese como si fuera la primera vez! Rodeo mi cintura con sus brazos y me pegó más a su cuerpo mientras yo le enredaba los brazos al cuello. Nos separamos por falta de aire.

–Deidara, ¿te he dicho ya que te amo?– me preguntó, con voz burlona. Asentí levemente.

–Pero no me canso de escucharlo.

–Y espero que no lo hagas. Porque lo seguiré diciendo por siempre.

Sonreí mientras volvía a rozar mis labios con los suyos.

**FIN**

* * *

><p>Sasori: y con eso das fin al fic!<p>

M/D: =.= hai~

Itachi: osea... ¿yo mate a Madara? ¡Tan ridiculamente fácil?

Mary: lo siento Itachi sempai, pero no se me ocurrió nada mejor.

Sasori: y deberías de estar agradecido, has sido el "héroe de la historia".

Deidara: cierto, hum.

Itachi (sonrojandose): pues... es que esperaba una muerte más... eh... digna.

Mary: ¬¬###

Itachi: pero supongo que esta bien si satisface a los leectores.

Deidara: jejeje. Bueno, hora de...

Mary: ¡MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODOS! no tienen ideas de cuanto significaron sus constantes reviews, siempre alentadores y pidiendo continuación. ¡Cuántos de ustedes leyeron la historia y apoyaron desde sus casas! Si lo releeían, gritaban, arrojaban tomatazos, etc... Mary es eternamente agradecida.

Itachi (levantando un cartel que dice: "Cesión de curiosidades"): Comentarios de Mary.

Mary: jejeje. Sabían que..? *Mary tenía planeado que Sasori fuera una especie de ángel de la guarda para Deidara los primeros tres capítulos? jajaja, supongo que no, si yo soy la autora y al final me decidí por este curso del fic. Por eso, si de repente perdíió coherencia entre los primeros capis de la historia y los últimos ahí esta la justificación. *Itachi no me fue pensado como el héroe de la historia porque según yo sería que Madara no muriera en aquel barranco, sino que sobreviviera y atacara a Dei, pero Sasori lo mataba. *¡Iba a existir más historia del pasado de Sasori! :O pero realmente, me secaba el cerebro para nada =.= porque la inspiración se iba.

Deidara: hacemos estos comentarios como una especie de... despedida en el fic, hum.

Mary: lo voy a extrañar.

Sasori: los invitamos a dejar un último review.

Itachi: Mary volverá con otra nueva historia.

S/D/I: Probablemente pronto.

Mary: Mary is a good girl :D Me despido por ahora sempais. Volviendo a agradecerles, me inclino ante ustedes, causa, razón y circunstancia de que esta historia haya empezado y hoy tenga su final. Espero haya sido de su agrado y... nos leemos ^w^

S/D/I: Matta ne~


End file.
